


The Power To Protect (It'll All Work Out)

by Faelivrin



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Christmas Party, Eventual Relationships, Explicit Sexual Content, Fix-It, Frottage, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor IzuSeri, Minor SaruMi, Oral Sex, Pre-Season/Series 01, Semi-Public Sex, Sexting, Shower Sex, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 92,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faelivrin/pseuds/Faelivrin
Summary: Pre-Series 01: Mikoto loses his powers due to unexpected circumstances. || "Is that all? Where's my Aura now, when I'm apparently still King? And how do I get it back?" "These are questions to be solved by Scepter4, if I'm not mistaken." || What consequences this new situation's having, how Mikoto is coping with (t)his change, how Reisi is working on a solution and how they both discover beyond all things happening, that the other isn't as bad as they thought.~COMPLETE~





	1. Trial Of Strenght

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [The Power To Protect (It'll All Work Out)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515598) by [Celeste_030](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeste_030/pseuds/Celeste_030)



Mikoto clenched his fingers into fists and hit his last opponent with a powerful strike of his flames, which sent the guy flying a few feet back, where he landed, lying unconscious. The strange, green mask of Mikoto’s opponent faded immediately and the slim face of a boy, not much older than Yata or Akagi came to light. _Just a boy._

That thought soothed Mikoto’s Red Aura. But only for a few seconds. Out of the corner of his eye, Mikoto saw another of his foes rise up to his feet again, holding a semiautomatic gun aimed at Mikoto. „Asshole! Your points are mine!“, the kid yelled.

Red Aura flared up in Mikoto again and roared through his veins, his blood seething. Hot and unyielding the fire claimed to be free. One thought only was controlling Mikoto in this very moment: _Burn them! Burn them… BURN THEM!_

Before the brat could fire his first shot, Mikoto released a red-glowing firewall, that rushed towards his opponent…

…and came crushing into a bright blue barrier made of pure energy. His flames were effortlessly deflected by the protecting Aura until the whole power of the attack was spent.

 _Munakata,_ Mikoto thought annoyed when he saw the newcomer. _The Blue King._ His appearance was flawless as ever – from the perfect fitting uniform to the dark blue strands of his hair, falling in perfect arranged disarray into his face.

Munakata’s left hand was resting on the hilt of his saber, his right hand adjusting his glasses. „How thoughtless of you to unfold your Sanctum, just to put a handful of half-grown into their place, Suoh“, he said frowning.

„Not your business, Munakata“, Mikoto replied. He watched angrily, as the few would-be gangsters came stumbling to their feet behind Munakata and fled from the scene, moaning and rather limping than running.

„Scepter4-standard-directive. You, better than anyone else, should know that Sword-sightings fall into my personal responsibility as Blue King.“

Mikoto sighed. He really did know that, didn’t he? Was that it? Was that the reason why he had gone out this evening without his Clansmen, just looking for an excuse for a fight, which this street gang finally gave him?

Maybe. But even if, he wouldn’t just easily admit it. Mikoto put on a wry smile. „Was I bothering you somehow, Munakata?“

„Obviously you gain a certain pleasure by distracting me from more important tasks“, Munakata said composed. „But, as always, I follow the Third King’s command. What do you want, Suoh?“

Mikoto shrugged. „Was bored.“

„Bored“, Munakata repeated with a blank expression. „Your stubborn desire for variety annoyingly leads to endless hours of paperwork for me!“

Despite his harsh words, Mikoto could see the expectant spark in Munakata’s eyes. Not only Mikoto was enjoying their fights, he realized. Munakata too was looking forward to their almost playful banter – and maybe even to the ‚endless hours of paperwork‘ resulting from it.

„Huh“, Mikoto snorted and clenched his right hand into a fist, grinning provokingly. Then he ignited Red Aura. „What now, Munakata? Gonna start?“

Munakata sighed, shaking his head. „I can’t approve your reckless use of power, Suoh.“ But when the Blue King finally drew his saber, Mikoto could see an almost invisible smile curling Munakata’s lips. „But it is my duty to stand up against you, in order to stop you.“

Up in the sky, besides Mikoto’s own Sword of Damocles, now also the Blue King’s Sword appeared. For a moment Mikoto was startled over how broken the red Sword looked in direct comparison to the blue.

When Mikoto lowered his eyes he noticed that Munakata also was looking up to the Swords. Was it pity that lay there in Munakata’s eyes?

 _How self-righteous!_ Mikoto narrowed his eyes and anger flared up in him like the flames of his Aura. Mikoto had to fight against the burning need to let the fire roam free, every minute of every day, whilst Munakata obviously had so much more self-control. It seemed almost ridiculously easy how he was able to control Blue Aura.

Contrary to the Blue, the power of Red Aura was raging wild and unrestrained. It was fueling Mikoto’s anger… or was it the other way around? Was his own rage the fuel for the fire? Whatever… Mikoto’s need to burn away Munakata’s arrogance was overpowering him and Mikoto sent a full charge of his power towards Munakata.

The Blue King was prepared for this attack. He easily dodged the flames. But at least his attention lay on Mikoto again, and not on his Sword of Damocles.

The next few minutes they were swirling around each other, almost like in a dance. They leapt into the air, only to collide against each other seconds later, accompanied by bright flashes of their Auras. Energy discharged crackling between them, tingling on their skins. Their powers were rubbing against each other – different but equally, fist against blade – before the two Kings were leaping off again. They were like magnets, pulling and pushing each other while dealing blows and deflecting them.

The fresh night air tugged on Mikoto’s wild hair, blew through his shirt and cooled his heated skin, while he and Munakata were chasing through Shizume City’s streets and alleys, accompanied by a mix of red and blue and their joint violet.

„Is that all you can do?“, Mikoto asked after a while, swallowing the urge to laugh out loud. He enjoyed these moments too much, he was aware of it; these moments, when he could let loose Red Aura because he knew Munakata was there to confine and dam Mikoto’s destructive power. That was… _freedom._

„Your impulsiveness will cost your life one day“, Munakata answered, shooting some more of his icy blasts against Mikoto nonetheless. „You should better learn to control your whims.“

Mikoto faced the attacks with a sharp flare of his Aura, before leaping backwards. „Make me!“, he foolishly demanded while throwing a blazing fireball against Munakata.

Seemingly effortless Munakata set up a protective barrier around him. Mikoto’s flames bounced off it up into the darkness of the night.

„As you wish“, Munakata replied, a grim, determined expression lying on his usually composed face whilst he prepared his counterattack. A second later Blue Aura brightly lit up.

Mikoto hadn’t expected Munakata to respond to his challenge. But he did. Faster and more merciless than ever before a blue wall made of pure energy came rushing towards Mikoto. He almost didn’t have time enough to concentrate on his own power to surround himself with Red Aura, before Munakata’s attack hit his defence, crunching and sending sparks flying through the air. Mikoto increased the heat around him, until the asphalt under his shoes was almost melting, and until he feared the heat would consume him too.

But it wasn’t enough.

Unexpectedly, from one moment to the other, the flames died, leaving Mikoto suddenly gasping when Blue Aura hit him. But more than the cold on his skin, he felt something breaking. In him… or…

Suddenly frightened he looked up to his Sword of Damocles, almost expecting to see it burned out. He didn’t know if it was a greater shock seeing the Red still pulsating in the center, or having to watch how a large part of what was some years ago the cross-guard of his Sword, just dissolved into a cloud of dust and sand, leaving his Sword a crippled shadow of it’s long gone beauty.

Mikoto lowered his head and broke down on his knees. His breaths were short and hard, sweat started to cover his skin, and he had the feeling to freeze, although Red Aura was still burning in him.

„Suoh“, Munakata called and was at his side in a few steps, his hand on Mikoto’s shoulder. „I didn’t want to…“

„Away from me“, Mikoto growled, shaking off Munakata’s touch. The other immediately stepped back.

When Mikoto finally had summoned enough strength to lift up his head again, his gaze met the Blue King’s, and there he saw mirrored his own dismay.

„It wasn’t my intention to let this fight escalate how it did in the end, Suoh“, Munakata said. „I’m truly sorry, it’s my…“

„Just shut up, Munakata“, Mikoto interrupted and stumbled to his feet. Like a wounded animal he fled back through the night into his lair.

~~~

„Whisky“, Mikoto ordered, settling heavily on an empty barstool. He ignored his trembling hands and lit up a cigarette. The smoke filled his lungs and his body refuelled nicotine, but the tremor stayed.

„All right, Mikoto“, Kusanagi said, placing an ashtray before Mikoto and reaching for the right bottle.

Besides Yata and Kamamoto, who were hanging about a couch in the back of the bar, half joking, half arguing over some trivialities, there were only Chitose, who was flirting with a cute girl his age, and Akagi, who was typing bored on his PDA, present in the bar. Anna surely was already asleep in her bed and Totsuka probably was out, wandering around the starlit night, searching for interesting footage to film with his new camera.

It was one of these calm evenings, that Mikoto usually liked the most. But tonight, Mikoto would have prefered all of his friends gathered around him to distract him.

„The Blue King again?“, Kusanagi asked softly, placing the glass of whisky with a small _clang_ before Mikoto. _Bullseye._ „Wanna talk about it?“

Mikoto emptied his glass in one go. The warmth that ran through his throat was nothing in comparison to the heat of Red Aura, which used to run through his veins. But after his unexpected violent encounter with Munakata, Red Aura lay like buried under a thick sheet of snow, just barely melting.

„Nah“, Mikoto answered slowly and gestured for Kusanagi to fill his glass again. The less he thought about their fight – or the image of his shattered Sword of Damocles – the faster his pride would free itself from its momentarily fetal position and Red Aura would burn again in him, like he was used to it.

Although he had the intention to _not_ think about it, Mikoto remembered almost immediately the Blue King’s face, wearing this small, self-righteous smile that played around his lips, and which was always making Mikoto want to wipe it off with his fist. It has already been this way long before they both were chosen to be Kings. They were still in middle school and also later in high school, when Munakata had already shown this annoying superiority which really burned Mikoto up.

But more annoying than Munakata’s arrogance was having to endure his pity. The comforting feeling of his hand on Mikoto’s shoulder, the concern in his purple eyes. _Damn!_

Mikoto took another long drag from his cigarette and noticed, somehow satisfied, that the trembling of his hands had already lessened and the heat was slowly returning into his body. Relieved he let out the smoke.

„Had a hard day?“ Long, slender fingers were suddenly placed on his arm. Mikoto narrowed his eyes and turned around. _Brave._

It was the hand of a young guy, maybe two or three years younger than Mikoto, who had taken the seat beside him. His short, black-blue hair was neatly combed, and with his elegant, grey suit the guy would have blended right into Tokyo’s stock market, but here, in the bar, between the other punks, he stuck out like a sore thumb. His face wasn’t really pretty, but attractive, thin and edgy like his whole body. At the same time, there was an air of gentle vulnerability about him. He definitely had something that was appealing to Mikoto.

„Mhm“, Mikoto hummed for an answer, stubbing out his cigarette in the ashtray. He was curious where their conversation would lead.

„I know some things to distract you from your troubles and make you relaxed“, the young man said with a clearly tantalizing smile. His fingers tenderly brushed against the fine hair on Mikoto’s arm causing a shiver of pleasure running up his spine.

Mikoto had definitely not expected _this._ Usually, people outside of HOMRA kept their distance to Mikoto. He guessed that was because he was King. People could sense Red Aura burning in him and somehow knew that he was dangerous, even though he tried to hide his fierce temper behind his sluggish attitude and his lack of interest. But this man was obviously one of those who were willing to play with fire.

After his encounter with Munakata Mikoto was all too ready to take the boy‘s unspoken challenge. A small victory couldn’t hurt for a change. _Let’s see how you take it having your fingers burned_ , Mikoto thought grinning and gripped hard around the boy’s wrist that was still lying on Mikoto’s arm.

Their gazes met and for a fraction of a second Mikoto saw fear flickering in the dark eyes of the man. Then his smile brightened, grew more confident. The boy wasn’t scared so easily, Mikoto liked that.  
Even when Kusanagi came to take the orders of the newcomer, the boy’s eyes remained fixed on Mikoto alone, not even wavering for a second. „I’ll take what _he_ has“, the boy said. The sensual tone of his voice sent another, anticipating shiver running down Mikoto’s back. „Whisky, I think? Without ice“, he added.

Mikoto nodded and Kusanagi grabbed another small glass, filling it one inch with the amber liquid, finally placing it on the counter before the young man.

The guy took a small sip – just enough to make his lips shimmering wet. More than satisfied Mikoto noticed that Red Aura was working properly again, because that sight sent a rush of heat driving through his loin.

„My name is Pale“, the boy said.

Mikoto raised an eyebrow. The name wasn’t only uncommon but also unsuitable. Although the boy’s skin was glowing slightly pale in the smoky light of the bar, there was so much colour to him: in the deep dark blue of his eyes lay a challenge. _Come and play with me._ His softly, rose coloured lips bewitched him. _I will be so good to you._ His pink tongue darted forward and licked a drop of whisky from his lower lip. _I will make you forget all your worries._

Not even half an hour, four cigarettes and three drinks later, Mikoto’s jeans had grown really tight around his crotch.

The boy wasn’t actually his type at all – too neat, too immaculate, too fancy. Too much reminding him of Munakata, who was the impersonment of all these things, that Mikoto despised so much. Still. The guy had something on him that lured Mikoto in – and if it was simply the temptation to make a complete mess out of him.

Pale was following him all too eagerly, when Mikoto took him by the hand, standing up. After a small nod to Kusanagi, who answered with a knowing grin, Mikoto and Pale went up to Mikoto’s room.

~~~

Reisi woke up to the piercingly, wailing alarm signal in Scepter4’s headquarter. He reached for his glasses on the nightstand, taking a look at the display of his alarm clock: 4:06 am. He sighed.

After his confrontation with Suoh, Reisi had spent some hours in his office, writing his report and reading through protocols of filed in complaints from worried citizens, who were witness… or more precisely _victims_ of their thoughtless chase through the city. The thought of having to limit a possible image-loss of Scepter4 because of some harsh criticism to his… _unconventional_ methods, had left Reisi with a dull headache. Only minutes before midnight – too late for him to go back to his own apartment – he had retreated to his private quarters in Tsubaki-mon.

The night therefor had been very short, but he couldn’t just ignore the alarm. Reisi stepped out of bed, ignoring his headache instead. Against general public opinion about members of Scepter4 even sleeping in their uniforms, it took some minutes, till Reisi had changed from his pyjama pants into the formal clothes of the Blue King, and some more to make himself ready for the day.

He straightened himself and set out for his office. Halfway there he met with his Lieutenant who walked beside him. Neither her straight, calm posture nor her enviable fresh teint gave away the early morning time.  
„What do we have, Awashima-kun?“

„An attack on Mihashira-tower, captain“, she said.

Reisi raised his eyebrows. An attack on Mihashira-tower was also an attack on the Gold King, Daikaku Kokujōji. But that didn’t fall under the direct jurisdiction of Scepter4. Usually, the Gold Clan, Tokijikuin, or more precisely the _Usagi_ , Kokujōji’s elite-guard, was in charge of the Gold King’s security and normally they didn’t tolerate outsider-interference. Circumstances had to be really unique to give them a reason for involving Scepter4 in their issues.

„There is something else…“, Awashima said. Her slight hesitation already hinted that Reisi would not like what she had to say.

„I’m all ears“, he said kindly, animating her to continue.

„It’s the red Sword of Damocles again, captain“, she said, and Reisi was aware of her piercing gaze that wouldn’t miss the slightest of his reactions.

 _So quick already again?_ For whatever else, he wasn’t prepared for _this_. Reisi couldn’t help feeling a cold shiver creeping up his spine, while he remembered how damaged the Red King’s Sword had looked at the evening: scratched, smashed, broken. Reisi had to blame himself for a great part of the damage. He had allowed Suoh to provoke him – something that was really not in accordance with Reisi’s otherwise always cautious demeanour.  
The very moment when Suoh had fallen to his knees, Reisi had regretted his unreserved use of Blue Aura. He had gone way too far and there wasn’t an excuse for it.

„I see“, he said calmly, making an effort to not show Awashima his inner turmoil.

„Fushimi is already analyzing all information we’ve got so far“, she declared, „but as of now, we presume the two incidents are connected."

 _Ah, that’s the reason Scepter4 was informed._ The situation indeed was unique. Suoh’s reasons for such a deed, however, were not quite clear to Reisi. The Red King was reckless, daring, dangerously aggressive and sometimes even brutally violent. But he definitely was not stupid. An attack on the Gold King could only end in his defeat. What did Suoh intend with this action?

In the meantime they arrived at Reisi’s office.

„The Gold King awaits your call, captain“, Kamo informed Reisi at the door.

Reisi nodded. He had a feeling that his headache wouldn’t leave him for quite some time.

_~tbc~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first attempt to translate one of my fanfictions from German (in which it was originally written) to English. It’s just a try to improve my writing in a foreign language, so please bear with me and with the many errors I probably haven’t even noticed.  
> All comments and opinions to improve are gladly appreciated. Thanks for reading. :)


	2. Powerless

The room was suffused with the intense scent of sweat and sex, humid heat and the unmistakable moans of two lovers.

Red Aura flowed like glowing lava through Mikoto’s veins and fueled his desire. He enjoyed the feeling of the slim body pressed lustfully onto his own, and the sensual rhythm they rocked together. Their lips met for a slow, acute kiss, that was almost taking his breath away. Mikoto’s fingers ran smoothly over shimmering, slick skin and through silky, deep blue hair, and he saw the lust in the purple eyes. _Munakata_.

 _Damn!_ Mikoto violently shook his head to dispel the image that had suddenly begun to cloud reality like in a haze. Not Munakata – _Pale_. The young guy from the bar.

He tried to focus his view, though he didn’t quite succeed. But did it really matter? Probably not. All that mattered right now was the way the boy was riding him, how lewd he moved his hips and how deep he took him in. Mikoto’s thoughts became vague, just like his sight.

Mikoto’s fingers kneaded the firm butt, whilst the boy’s fingers intertwined with Mikoto’s hair. Pale bent down to him, licking a hot trail over his neck, nibbling with his lips on the sensitive skin of his throat. Mikoto growled when Pale finally bit down on his shoulder. Roughly he pushed him down onto his cock. That elicited a pleasant sigh and a lascivious grin from the boy, but the steady, erotic rhythm lingered.

Something was pulling on Mikoto; on something _within_ him, pulling on his powers. Blood rushed through his ears and Mikoto’s head felt light. _Everything_ felt light. Easy.

„Let go, Mikoto,“ the boy purred. It didn’t bother Mikoto that he called him so familiar by his given name... like they were more than just some guys who had casual sex. He concentrated too much on feeling Pale enclosing him – hot, tight, velvety and smooth. Mikoto followed the softly spoken words and let himself drift right towards his orgasm.

Maybe it was unsettling, that Red Aura was flaring up then, ready for a fight, just to draw back into his subconsciousness a second later. And maybe it also was unsettling, that he felt pain wrapping like a hot glowing wire around his heart, only to vanish into gentle oblivion instantly after.

Maybe. But right now Mikoto had not the slightest wish to worry about this all. Right now he just wanted to bury himself once again in this warm, wonderful tightness, yielding to his climax. His hands embraced the thin body and with a loud groan he finally came.

„Yeah, let go of it all, Mikoto,“ Pale breathed throatily. And Mikoto closed his eyes.

~~~

When he opened them again, he blinked in confusion. It was dark in his room, and Mikoto wasn’t sure what had woken him up.

A cool night breeze and the sounds of a slowly waking city came through the half-opened window. Somewhere near he could hear the howling of sirens and the rotor-noise of a helicopter. _Scepter4 on duty_ , he thought, and immediately Munakata’s face came to his mind.

 _Damn._ Mikoto grimaced and brushed that image off. His memory about the last night with Pale abruptly returned. A shiver ran over his skin. Instinctively he let his hand glide sideways over the cool sheets, expecting to meet soft, warm skin. But his fingers met nothing.

 _All the better_. The boy had been a nice pastime, but nothing more. That way they both were saved from all the embarrassments: the embarrassing questions, the embarrassing silence and the embarrassing looks, that used to follow these kinds of nights.

Mikoto gave the boy credit for judging him right and leaving on his own accord. He shrugged and wrapped himself into his futon, to chase off his shivering.

 _But the sex was good._ At least he thought so. Mikoto frowned. When he tried to bring some details of their night to his mind, all things became blurry in front of his inner eye; became even more shadowy, till fading completely. What remained were just a vague memory about a slim, androgynous face and a piercing pain in his temples.

With a groan he closed his eyes and pressed his hands against the sides of his head. This wasn’t because of too much whisky. Mikoto had often been drinking much more and he knew the signs of a hangover. This was none. And if the feeling, like someone was poking around in his brain with a glowing needle wasn’t already enough, the nightmare was just about to start at this moment.

Mikoto hadn’t really paid much attention to the shivering cold. Now, however, he realized, that the reason for it wasn’t the missing body heat of his bedfellow, nor the fresh air streaming through the window.

Very different to the day before, when Munakata’s Aura had hit him, the cold today came not from the outside, but from within Mikoto. Where Red Aura usually was smoldering, today there was nothing but an icy void.

Mikoto panicked, sitting straight up in bed, desperately reaching for his power. Since he was chosen by the Dresden Slates to be Third King, Red Aura was a permanent part of his life. She belonged to him like the beat of his heart. She was _his_ , and _he was hers_. She was _always_ there, pure heat right under his skin.

Usually it took a distinct amount of effort to suppress the flames. But now Mikoto wasn’t even able to find a faint hint of warmth in him. No roaring inferno, no conflagration, no flames, no embers. Not even the smallest spark. Nothing.

_Let go, Mikoto, let it go…_

The words were echoing through his mind, accompanied by memories of the burning pain that he had felt in the very moment of his ecstasy.

His eyes grew wide. The horror that suddenly came over him, made his mouth dry and took away his breath, squeezed his chest like a vice and let his hands tremble. His heart beat wildly and he tasted bitter bile rising up his throat, making him choke.

„Mikoto?“

Muted, like he was underwater or buried under a thick cotton-layer, a voice and a knock on his door reached his ears.

Desperately Mikoto gasped for air. Cold sweat covered his skin and he had the feeling he was freezing from within. He hated Red Aura, but what was he without her? His whole body hurt as if every fiber of it would mourn the loss of his fire. He felt torn, incomplete, like an empty shell. _What’s happening with me?!_

„Mikoto? Are you awake?“

Mikoto concentrated on this voice. It was a familiar voice. It belonged to his best friend, Izumo Kusanagi. Mikoto was _here_ – in HOMRA, Kusanagi just outside the door. Slowly the pressure in his chest loosened and he managed to draw a shallow breath. The feeling of having to puke eased, just like the pain in his temples.

„’m awake,“ Mikoto croaked. His heart was still racing. His throat hurt and the syllables sounded foreign in his ears. But at least he got enough air again.

„Someone’s here for you.“

There wasn’t a clock in Mikoto’s room, but judging the blueish grey outside his window only slowly growing lighter, it couldn’t even be 5:30 am. 

„Send them away!“ Mikoto shouted.

Totsuka and Fujishima had some odd habit of taking hurt animals or homeless boys back home with them. Half of HOMRA had come about this way. But right now Mikoto had to deal with a more important problem than to take care of another stray, no matter if it was a person or an animal. Besides, it was way too early for… _everything_.

„I don’t think that’s possible“, he heard Kusanagi’s answer.

„If the bar isn’t in flames or Munakata himself is at the door, then it’ll have to wait!“ Mikoto was pleased by the following silence. Which unfortunately only lasted about three seconds.

„Uh…,“ Kusanagi said.

„Mikoto Suoh, open the door!“

 _Damn! That_ voice was familiar too. _Munakata. Himself_ , how fucking ironic.

Mikoto suppressed both, the sudden need to hunch down and the returning urge to vomit. He hadn’t expected one of the two possibilities turning out to be true. He toyed with the idea to just lie down again and to act as if his life hadn’t completely gone off the rails last night. But Mikoto knew that Munakata wasn’t going to disappear, just because he wished for it.

Why was that arrogant bastard even here? Had it somehow to do with their fight yesterday? Was Red Aura burnt out? Was that the reason he couldn’t sense anything of her in him? Again he felt his panic rise.

 _No._ Mikoto shook his head and forced back this haunting feeling. This couldn’t be. Still being alive was the clearest sign that his Sword was intact. _Or what you could call_ intact _anyways,_ he bitterly added. In any case, Mikoto was pretty sure he would notice, when his Sword of Damocles would fall, probably one not too distant day from now.

But whatever caused the Blue King to come here at this night-sleeping time, it surely would be smart to hear him out. Afterwards, Mikoto could still see to the problem with his Aura, or the lack thereof.

Slowly he rose to his feet. „Need a sec to put somethin’ on,“ he called. He picked his t-shirt and his jeans off the floor, where they had landed a few hours ago. Quickly he dressed and ran both of his hands through his hair. He needed a smoke.

When Mikoto opened the door and saw Munakata, being some symbol of royal elegance as ever, seriously eying him up and down, Mikoto wished, he would just look half as shitty as he felt in that moment.

„What do you want, Munakata?“ Mikoto asked.

„Mikoto Suoh,“ Munakata said, „in accordance to protocol number hundred-and-twenty-two I’ll take you into temporary custody.“

~~~

„Why?“ Suoh asked, as soon as he had sent the barkeeper away. Kusanagi wasn’t genuinely happy about it, but had finally obeyed to the command of his King, disappearing downstairs, leaving Reisi with Suoh alone.

Reisi was prepared for this question. „Because you have abused your Sanctum for the purpose of an unauthorised violation of the peace treaty of Tokyo, as anchored in section three of the charter of the Dresden Slate Oversight Committee.“

Mikoto blankly stared at him for a second. „What?“

„Because you‘ve abused your Sanctum for…“

„I already _heard_ your words the first time,“ Suoh interrupted, rolling his eyes. „But what does that mean?“

Reisi frowned, then he realized what Suoh meant and his posture became a bit softer. „There’s a difference between you and me sparring with our powers in mutual agreement, and drawing power out of the Slates to attack their owner and protector.“

„To attack… their owner and protector? You mean…“

„Exactly,“ Reisi said when he saw the realization in Suoh’s eyes. „Daikaku Kokujōji isn’t very amused about the damage you caused to his tower.“

Suoh kept quiet and avoided Reisi’s gaze. That was strange. Suoh didn’t usually shy away from a confrontation. Unconsciously Reisi took a step towards the Red King, till the other looked up again. He seemed to be tired. But when did he not?

„What did you intend by drawing your Sword of Damocles right after our fight yesterday evening?“ Reisi asked. The thought had bothered him since he found out about it, and had made him uneasy. „Do you want to die so desperately?“

Still silence.

Suoh’s obvious lack of interest in his own future hit Reisi at some point, he wasn’t ready to think about. But right now there probably wasn’t much more to get from Suoh.

Reisi quietly sighed and pulled handcuffs out of a pocket of his coat. „Very well. Do you object to your arrest?“

Suoh met his gaze calmly under half-lidded eyes and denied, shaking his head. „If you let me pull on my boots at least.“

~~~

A little while later they stepped off a helicopter on the landing field in front of Mihashira-Tower, before the helicopter returned to Scepter4 headquarters.

„ _Here?_ “ Suoh asked and raised a single brow. He looked up the tower’s gleaming glass front to the top.

Reisi followed his gaze. The orange light of the rising sun was mirrored by the countless windows, just like they were glowing in remembrance of Red Aura. But on the outside of the tower, there were no signs of the destructive power that had been raging through the building late at night.

„Of course here. The Gold King is very interested in this case,“ Reisi answered. „What did you think?“

„Uh… nothin’,“ Suoh replied. For the first time since Reisi knew him, the Red King seemed to be… _intimidated_.

Inside the tower a special-unit of Scepter4 under Fushimi’s command had taken post. The four Clansmen were assigned to evaluate surveillance-footage and secure evidence of the nightly incident under supervision of the _Usagi._

Reisi knew, that their results were very meager so far. Although the red Sword had been hanging above the tower whilst the attack, nobody had met the Red King face to face.

Once again Reisi asked himself, why Suoh had done this after all. Has it been out of boredom again? Reisi gazed to his prisoner, who thoughtfully looked around the lobby. There were some signs of the attack down here already: a few shattered floor tiles, molded metal on the handrails of the stairways, some soot on the walls. But the signs here were very rare compared to the destruction on the upper levels, which lead to the private chambers of the Gold King.

Suoh seemed to be kind of shocked. Like he was seeing this all for the first time. _Perhaps it actually_ is _the first time_ , Reisi thought. Maybe for the first time, Suoh became _consciously_ aware of the destructive effects of his power.

„What now? We put down roots?“ Suoh asked then, languidly.

Suddenly Reisi wasn’t sure if he hadn‘t just imagined Suoh’s distraught look from before. Or if he hadn’t just _wished_ to see some other reaction on the man than his usually displayed unaffectedness.

„No,“ Reisi curtly answered. „This way.“

When they passed through the tower’s foyer, heading for the elevators, all eyes were following them. Although no one directly spoke to them, and although Reisi’s employees made an effort to behave professionally in their captain’s presence, Reisi could feel their tension. Even without the fact that there were some hands lying on the hilt of their sabers. Reisi nodded towards them, showing that he had the situation under control.

Suoh followed him without contradiction. They stepped onto the elevator and Reisi selected the top floor. Right before the doors closed, the disapproving words of his third-in-command Fushimi reached Reisi’s ears: „Tsk. Someone’s returning back to the crime scene.“

„A bit jumpy, your Clansmen?“ Suoh asked.

Under different circumstances Reisi would perhaps have welcomed the shiver that was caused by Suoh’s deep, mocking tone and the amused flicker in his amber eyes. But circumstances weren‘t different, so Reisi forced himself to stay calm. „They know what you’re capable of,“ he said. Suoh didn’t answer.

When the doors of the elevator glided open two minutes later, Reisi and his prisoner stood before the ruins of the almost burnt out top level and a row of _Usagi_ , hiding their faces behind expressionless masks. One of them stepped out of line and accompanied Reisi and Suoh past soot-blackened concrete pillars and half molded steel supports, back into the heart of the floor.

Only there – at the doors to the audience chamber, where the Dresden Slates were kept – the attack had been stopped. The Gold Clansman lead them into the room. Neither flames nor heat had affected the sublime radiance of the Gold Chamber, nor the Slates themselves, which lay under the glass floor.

Daikaku Kokujōji stood in the middle of the hall, facing away from them, his hands crossed relaxed behind his back, deep in his thoughts.

„Third King, Mikoto Suoh and Fourth King, Reisi Munakata are here“, the _Usagi_ announced, before turning back, leaving Reisi and Suoh alone with the Gold King.

A few moments passed, till Kokujōji sighed and turned around to them.

Today the Gold King renounced the standard-ceremony, with which Reisi usually was welcomed. Reisi suspected, a bit frustrated, that Kokujōji normally showed this planetary-stuff mainly to satisfy Reisi’s need for formalities.

Then he noticed, how awkward Kokujōji’s moves were this morning: slow, kind of sluggish, oddly stiff as if every step would hurt him, but he would still want to maintain the impression of strength. Reisi narrowed his eyes. Suoh’s nocturnal attack obviously had demanded much more of the old man’s power, than he was ready to admit.

The Gold King just gave Reisi a quick look, before he wordlessly walked towards Suoh.

There wasn’t even a hint of the insecurity left on Suoh which Reisi had noticed outside the entrance of the tower. The Red King stood in a languid pose, without batting an eye, even when Daikaku Kokujōji reached for his shoulders with both hands, watching him intently and carefully, while Gold Aura surrounded them both like a luminous sphere.

Unconsciously Reisi held his breath. Some minutes passed by, the two Kings still staring silently into each other's eyes. When Reisi decided, that Kokujōji probably wasn’t deep-frying Suoh’s brain, he relaxed a bit.

Finally the Gold King let go of Suoh and the golden glimmer disappeared. „Just like I thought,“ he said and took a step back.

Reisi tilted his head. „Could you please elaborate on this further, your majesty?“

„He is not responsible for the attack,“ Kokujōji answered, not really satisfying, rather confusing Reisi.

„But the red Sword of Damocles had been in plain sight whilst the assault…,“ Reisi brought into consideration. His gaze met Suoh’s, who just raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

„Still,“ Kokujōji insisted. „Mikoto Suoh does not have Red Aura at his disposal at the moment, therefore the attack must not be attributed to him.“

„I can’t follow“, Reisi said blankly. „How is that possible? It wasn’t even twelve hours ago that I fought him – _and Red Aura_ , if I may add.“

Since Reisi had learned about the assault on Mihashira-tower, he had secretly hoped that it was just a misunderstanding and that Suoh hadn‘t really committed this foolishness. Right now, that the Gold King implied just this possibility, Reisi’s mind strictly refused to recognize this absurd declaration as a logical conclusion.

Reisi recapitulated all the information he had so far. None of them really made coherent sense, but rather brought forward more questions. If it was true and Suoh didn’t possess Red Aura anymore, what had caused the loss? Was it maybe Reisi himself who was to blame for it? Was Suoh still King without Red Aura? And above all: if _Suoh_ didn’t possess the power to conjure the red Sword of Damocles – _who else_?

As if he had heard Reisi’s silent questions, Daikaku Kokujōji began to speak: „Even after decades that I have spent studying them, much of the functionality of the Slates is still unknown to me. All I can say is that the Slates still recognize Mikoto Suoh as a King, so there still has to be some kind of connection between him and his Sanctum. I trust that Scepter4 will work with highest priority on solving the exact circumstances, finding and arresting the true invader, and on bringing them to justice.

„I understand,“ Reisi answered. At least the last sentence was unmistakable: the Gold King transferred the responsibility for the quick resolution in this matter to Reisi personally.

„Just a sec. _I don’t_ ,“ Suoh said suddenly, after all the minutes he had remained silent. „’s that all? Where’s my Aura now, when I’m apparently still King? And how do I get it back?“

A displeased expression crossed the stern, wrinkled face of the Gold King. „These are questions to be solved by Scepter4 if I’m not mistaken,“ he said. „Dismissed.“

_~tbc~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have raised the rating to 'mature' for a bit of sex and a bit of swearing in this chapter. Maybe I have to raise it later to 'explicit', because I plan to have a detailed nsfw-part... or some more^^.  
> Thank you all for reading, for all the kudos and the comments :)


	3. Connections

Even before the doors of the audience-chamber were fully shut behind them, Suoh held out his bound hands for Reisi to remove his shackles. Wordlessly Reisi pulled the small key out of a pocket of his coat and freed the Red King from his handcuffs. He watched Suoh rubbing his wrists with a grim face.

„You have let me take you into custody, although you knew the whole time that you were not responsible for this attack. I have to say, I haven't expected this,“ Reisi said, hiding his inner turmoil like most times behind too many words.

Confusion and relief, but also anger over his own ignorance fought a wild fight against his reason and deliberateness. When Reisi now clearly thought about it, he had to admit he had indeed noticed a change in Suoh’s behaviour, but hadn’t paid enough attention to it. And when he consciously put out the feelers of Blue Aura now, he was able to sense the lack of the otherwise always restless, rivalling Red Aura.

„If that’s your way to apologize, it’s lame,“ Suoh replied unaffectedly, taking the path to the elevators. Reisi followed him.   

„You’re right, Suoh,“ Reisi admitted, walking side by side with the Red King. „I apologize formally. I should have given you at least the opportunity to correct the accusations and justify yourself.“

Suoh turned to Reisi. There was no anger in his amber eyes, not even disappointment, but a surprised, somehow amused sparkle. „Nah. Wouldn't have changed anything anyway.“

Reisi nodded. Daikaku Kokujōji's order had been very clear: ‚Bring the Red King, Mikoto Suoh, to me. _Immediately_.‘ And although Reisi had a huge freedom to act independently in his own and Scepter4’s interests most of the time, there were some things that Reisi couldn’t afford to reject – orders from the Second King, for example, fell into this category.

„So you don’t have Red Aura at your disposal right now?“ Reisi asked, almost immediately regretting the question when he saw Suoh’s jaws grinding.

Only a moment later there was the hint of a grin showing on Suoh’s face. Reisi prepared for a punch beneath the belt – which already followed: „Why? Wanna make sure I can’t fight back when you’re about to ravage me?“

„I’m sure you can defend yourself quite excellent even without your Aura“, Reisi replied dignified. „Not that I'm intending to… ‚ _ravage you‘_ – or _anyone_ for this matter.“

Suoh shrugged as if he’d wanted to say _‚What a pity.‘_

„Scepter4 will work hard to find the true aggressor,“ Reisi assured him when they reached the elevators. He felt a mild anticipation rising in him. This case was just like a puzzle waiting to be put together. „But it would be beneficial if you'd cooperate with us in this matter.“

„Sure,“ Suoh answered derogatorily. It was very clear what Suoh thought about Scepter4’s methods… or Scepter4 – and Reisi – in general. Before Reisi could respond, one of the _Usagi_ came near.

„Fourth King, Reisi Munakata-sama,“ the Gold Clansman addressed him with a bow. „The Gold King wishes to see you once again. In private,“ he added, glancing sidelong to Suoh.

Reisi didn’t show his surprise. He thought it was unusual for Kokujōji to command him back again alone, but he couldn’t refuse. „Of course.“

„If that’s all, Munakata…?“ Suoh drawled, stepping onto the elevator.

„You’re free to go, Suoh,“ Reisi replied. He waited till the Red King had selected the entrance-level and the doors were closed, before he followed the _Usagi_ back to the audience-chamber.

~~~

When Mikoto stepped into the bar, he met Kusanagi’s relieved gaze.

„…it’s solved now. No, it’s okay… he’s here now. But thanks for your help anyway…“, the barkeeper mumbled into his PDA, in a hurry to end the call. Although Kusanagi didn’t mention a name, it wasn’t particularly hard for Mikoto to guess, who had been on the other end of the line: the warm, flattering tone in his best friend’s voice was exclusively reserved for Scepter4’s busty Lieutenant.

Mikoto took a look around the room. Except for a few faces, most of his Clansmen were gathered in the bar. That was more than uncommon for this early time – it wasn’t even 10:00 a.m. after all.

Before Mikoto could take another step, all conversations broke off and he suddenly had everyone’s attention.

„Mikoto-san,“ Yata called upset. „We heard the Blues took you into custody in cuffs. What happened?“

While Mikoto took a seat at the counter, lighting a cigarette, his friends gathered around him, all of them starting to talk at once.

„Yeah, what happened, Mikoto-san?“ „The Blues get quite bold lately.“ „We should start a fight to remind them who they’re messing around with!“ „How were they even able to arrest you, Mikoto-san?“

Only Anna remained silent. She sat on a barstool at his side, her small hands folded in her lap while anxiously watching him with her big, deep red eyes. Mikoto had a feeling she was gazing right into him, seeing that something was completely wrong with him… and considering the things he knew about her strain-powers, it was very likely so.

„Mikoto?“ She asked timidly.

„Not now, Anna.“ He couldn’t stand her confused, anxious glance anymore, so he turned away from her. He couldn’t answer the silent questions in her eyes, because he didn’t know what happened.

And beyond that, he just wanted to enjoy the flavour of his cigarette and the warm smoke filling his lungs, giving him a small reminder of his Aura. Although he had long overcome the panic-attack early in the morning, the emptiness within him was still tearing at his nerves. He knew that his Clansmen wanted to know what was up with him. Mikoto himself had the biggest interest of all to find out what happened.

„Oi, Oi. Boys. Guys!“ Kusanagi made his voice heard. „Calm down and let Mikoto get a chance to speak!“

„Yeah, you’re right.“ „Okay, Kusanagi-san!“ „Yeah, we’ll be silent…“ Slowly they calmed down, even though Mikoto could still feel their tension like a visible shimmer in the air.

„Now tell, Mikoto. What did the Blues want from you?“ Kusanagi asked and everyone was eagerly awaiting Mikoto’s answer.

„Haven't you spoken with Munakata’s second-in-command before?“ Mikoto retorted, raising an eyebrow. He would have thought that his friend was even better informed by now, than Mikoto himself. _His_ right hand clearly took too much of a liking to _Munakata’s_ right hand.

For a moment it looked like Kusanagi was indeed embarrassed, then he shrugged. „She couldn’t tell much,“ he said. „Scepter4 has declared a news blackout for this case. So… why did Munakata arrest you this morning?“

 _That’s interesting_. So this case shouldn’t become public. Mikoto took another drag on his cigarette and blew it sighing into the air. „Because I’ve abused my Sanctum for the purpose of… a… the purpose...“ Mikoto started, but then paused frowning.

He couldn’t remember all the rest, but in retrospect, he had to admit that he had been quite turned on by Munakata’s ability to perfectly rattle off this murderous sentence. Especially considering that Mikoto’s mind wasn’t even half present at that time, because he had been busy worrying about his missing Aura. _Damn!_  

„Shit. Doesn’t matter… Mihashira-Tower had been attacked…“ Mikoto finally stated. There was no need to mention that the Gold Clan’s headquarters were there – that was something everybody knew who belonged to a Clan.

„And the first address the Blues turn to is HOMRA.“ Kusanagi smiled, but his voice was full of sarcasm.

„Yeah. If something goes wrong in this city, of course, they blame us for it,“ Yata added outraged, and the others agreed loudly.

„…with _my_ _Red Aura_ ,“ Mikoto completed his sentence. For a second _real_ silence followed his words, while everyone was thinking over the meaning.

Then the gossiping started again. „You really did attack the Gold King?“ Why didn’t you tell us, Mikoto-san?“ „Whatever it is, we’re always here to back you up, Mikoto-san“ „I would’ve gladly joined you… always wanted to light a fire under some _Usagi_ -asses.“ „Hahaha… yeah, that’s right! No Blood! No Bone!…“

His Clansmen no longer doubted that Mikoto had attacked the tower. They cheered for him. _And why not?_ They knew the destructive side to him. Not even he himself would have doubted if he hadn’t known it better. He still was their King, so his Clansmen still possessed their powers. _Nothing’s changed for them._

Only Kusanagi restrained from bragging and boasting. His piercing gaze behind the tinted glasses found Mikoto. „But you were up in your room the whole night… together with…“ the barkeeper said before he hesitated. Apparently, he just remembered that Anna was listening in on their conversation, and that there were some things they didn’t talk about in front of a child. Not even if it was an oddly wise, supernatural Strain-girl.

But Mikoto knew what Kusanagi thought, but didn’t tell out loud… _Together with this young guy from the bar._

Mikoto nodded. On his way back from Mihashira-Tower he'd had enough time to think about last night. Everything between leaving the bar yesterday evening and waking up in the morning was somehow blurred and fuzzy, lay behind a dark veil of fog. But even if he still couldn’t remember any details, except this boy's face, Mikoto was sure that _Pale_ had something to do with all of this. Probably the boy was a Strain, who had somehow managed to hijack his Aura. Pale would soon enough see that he had picked the wrong guy to play such pranks on.

„Find this boy and take him here,“ Mikoto said.

Munakata had told him Scepter4 would take care of that matter, but Mikoto rather trusted in his own people, than in some uptight bureaucrats. Munakata maybe had an ingenious, ultramodern information system at his disposal, but Mikoto had a reliable network on his own: HOMRA.

It was true. Mikoto wasn’t especially interested in things that didn’t concern him directly or the ones who he considered family. But Shizume City was HOMRA’s territory. Nothing in this town would stay secret if Mikoto didn’t want it to stay secret.

„Use your connections, Izumo. And Anna should look out for him too,“ Mikoto said with a quick glance at the girl.

Kusanagi’s confusion was clearly visible, but he didn’t hesitate and nodded. „Yes, Mikoto.“ _No one questions the orders of the King_.

Meanwhile, the chatter of Mikoto’s Clansmen had calmed down a bit, giving him their undivided attention. „Every Red Clansman out there is supposed to keep their eyes and ears open for Pale.“

The loss of Red Aura didn’t mean he was _powerless_. He took a last drag on his cigarette and stubbed it out in the ashtray. „The boy will soon wish he'd never taken a step into this bar.“

~~~

_Damocles Down._

Reisi’s eyes were attracted magically to these words, which at the same time scared him off like nothing else. _The end of a King_. Probably _his own_ end one day.

He pushed the document in which he had read far away and leaned back into his seat, taking off his glasses with one hand and rubbing the bridge of his nose with the other. The private conversation with the Gold King hadn’t done anything to ease his headache. Quite the contrary.

Daikaku Kokujōji hadn’t exchanged many words with Reisi, but the things he _hadn’t_ mentioned were more important than the things he _had_.

_The Gold King’s trembling hands while handing over a thin file to Reisi, had a meaning on its own. Reisi wasn’t wrong: fighting off the assault of the unknown attacker had left Kokujōji utterly exhausted._

_„For more than sixty years it has been my duty to control and watch over the Dresden Slates,“ the Gold King said. „In this whole time, there was only one occasion when someone had dared to challenge me – until last night. That other time was seven years ago. You can find all about the incident in these documents…“_

_It wasn’t surprising to Reisi, that he only learned about such an attack now. It was more surprising that he did learn about it at all. Probably only because the Gold King thought something about the last incident essential for solving this current case._

_„The attacks are somehow related to each other in your opinion, your majesty?“ Reisi asked._

_The Gold King ignored his question. Instead, he turned around and stepped up to the large panoramic windows to look down onto the dazzling metropolis beneath them. The old man seemed deep in thoughts when he continued: „I've always wondered how different life would have been if the Nazis wouldn’t have found the Slates and if Adolf K. Weismann hadn't activated them. How backward would our country still be up to this day? How many successes and acquisitions wouldn’t we have made? But also… how much suffering and pain would we have been spared?“_

_Reisi knew that the nocturnal attack caused not only some serious injuries, but also had cost the lives of three_ Usagi _. The consternation in the Gold King’s voice showed Reisi that their death affected even a man like Daikaku Kokujōji, who had certainly seen much worse during his time as a soldier in World War II._

_„Maybe it’s time…“ the Gold King said._

_„Your majesty?“ Reisi asked when the man didn’t continue._ It’s time? For what?

_„We as Kings are responsible for mankind. We must not allow that they suffer from the effects of the Slates," the Gold King finally said and turned to face Reisi with a severely, uncompromising expression. „There must not be any more tragedies.“_

_Reisi guessed he knew what Kokujōji was referring to: someday, more than thirteen years ago, the former Red King Genji Kagutsu had lost control over his powers. That day many hundreds of thousands of people had lost their lives and Japan's topography had changed forever._

_Damocles Down._

Reisi was startled by the sudden knock on his door. „Captain, may I enter?“ His third-in-command.

„Of course, Fushimi-kun.“

Reisi put on his glasses again and closed the file he had been reading. The information contained therein were strictly for King’s eyes only.

A second later the door opened and Saruhiko Fushimi entered. „You wanted to be informed when we have news concerning Mihashira-Tower-incident,“ Fushimi said, whilst walking towards Reisi’s desk. „Well, we found something you should see.“

„Go ahead,“ Reisi said, putting his elbows on the table and folding his hands together.

Fushimi typed some commands into the tablet he was holding. A shiny holographic screen appeared in front of Reisi’s desk, and a video started. „These are outtakes of the footage we have secured from the crime scene.“

The video showed a common office corridor like there were many more on every floor in Mihashira-Tower… tasteful paintings on the walls, dark stone floor-tiles. The camera was directed to the end of the hallway, where an elegant, double-winged wooden door was located.

 _Had been located_ , Reisi had to correct himself, because suddenly there was a huge flame out of thin air, intense and powerful like an explosion. Reisi had seen this kind of fire countless times before – always linked to Mikoto Suoh. It wasn’t even seconds before the flames died down. All that was left were blackened walls and a ragged passage into the next room. Then the video stopped.

The next video showed a very similar image; this time the camera was slightly closer to the point of the explosion, but like before the fire seemed to emerge from nowhere.

The situation repeated a few times with slight differences – a changed angle of the camera or a different interior. The only thing they all had in common was the fact that the origin of the flames couldn't be seen on a single one of the recordings. And that wasn’t because the material was insufficient, but simply because the explosions seemed to come out of nowhere.

When the last video stopped and Scepter4’s logo appeared on the screen, Reisi turned to Fushimi. He hadn’t seen anything new so far, but it wouldn't have been his third-in-command if Fushimi hadn’t made some serious progress in the meanwhile. Fushimi’s deliberately languid demeanour only supported Reisi’s opinion.

„Well, then share your knowledge, Fushimi-kun,“ Reisi said, resting his chin on his folded hands.

„Hm. When we zoomed in on the footage we've noticed some irregularities, concerning refraction of light right before each explosion,“ Fushimi explained. „At first glance, there is nothing unusual, but after several repetitions, we have detected some kind of flicker in the air… similar to heat haze. 

Fushimi typed again on his tablet and another video appeared. „We have filtered the footage through some color-spectra, like infrared, ultraviolet, night vision, and several combinations,“ he explained further, „till we got this…“

The new version of the video looked like a psychedelic negative-image of the original, but in the spots where there had been nothing but an empty room before, Reisi could now see the contours of a human shape, burning their way through the tower.

„Incredible,“ he said. „An invisible Strain!“ Although the circumstances weren’t cause for joy at all, Reisi had to admit, that he felt a high-spirited excitement for the supernatural powers of this person, who was obviously able to merge with their surroundings _and_ got the talent to acquire the power of a King – and use it.

„Can we find out who this is based on this material?“ Reisi asked when he had overcome his surprise.

„Already happened.“ Fushimi clicked his tongue, but so quietly that Reisi didn’t take it as disrespect. „And it’s not an invisible Strain.“

 _What a pity._ „It’s not? But…“

„It’s not.“ A few more commands on Fushimi’s tablet, then a picture of a young, dark-haired man in his early twenties appeared on the screen. He was irritatingly familiar to Reisi. He hadn’t seen this face in a long time.

„Oya. Is that…?“

Fushimi nodded. „Kensuke Himitsu. Former student and Clansman of the late Colorless King Ichigen Miwa,“ he confirmed. „We keep track about the whereabouts of Miwa's other students Yukari Mishakuji and Kuroh Yatogami. But after their Sensei’s death there hadn't been a single trace of Kensuke Himitsu. Scepter4 had assumed that the boy had died together with his King.“ Fushimi shrugged. „I guess that’s wrong.“

Reisi had met Himitsu a few years ago in the presence of Ichigen Miwa, shortly after Reisi had been chosen as Blue King. Back then the boy hadn't left much of an impression on Reisi. Himitsu’s sword art was, compared to that of his brothers, mediocre at best, and he hadn’t got another remarkable talent. At least Reisi thought so until now.

 _Why does the boy show up now after all this time he was hiding?_ Reisi was sure that the Gold King had come to the same conclusions about it, as Reisi did now. Besides some serious unsettling information with which Reisi wanted to deal not until they were urgent, the file Daikaku Kokujōji had given to him contained many details and data media about the assault seven years ago… and about the former attacker – the Green King Nagare Hisui.

Of course, it could be a coincidence that there was another attack on the Gold King, while the Green Clan <jungle> became more and more active in the last months, not even passing three days without reports about incidents connected to them.

But Reisi didn’t believe in such coincidences. „Do we know his current location?" he asked.

„Enomoto is already working on synchronizing the photo with our database and feeding it into our system,“ Fushimi answered. „Himitsu got a nice trick there, but he can’t stay invisible forever. As soon as he shows his face to some traffic camera… or some other camera on the streets, we get him.“

Reisi nodded. Tokyo's streets were full of cameras. It wouldn’t take long to find Himitsu. Reisi liked how fast and smooth this case was nearing it’s end. In these moments he clearly knew, why he had gone to great lengths to get this otherwise not very sociable, cynical young man to Scepter4: Saruhiko Fushimi had a sharp mind and knew definitely how to use it for their purpose.

„Good work, Fushimi-kun,“ Reisi commended. „Please assemble a qualified operation-unit.“

„Will Lieutenant Awashima take the lead?“ Fushimi asked. Although Reisi’s third-in-command tried to hide his angry suspicion, it did show to Reisi.

„It was your case so far, Fushimi-kun,“ he said smiling mildly. „I don’t see a reason to change that. I will be in the back, of course, when accessing Himitsu. After all we do have to deal with the power of a King. But everything else remains at your discretion.“

„Good,“ Fushimi answered, nodding satisfied while exiting Reisi’s office. A ‚thank you‘ had neither been necessary nor had Reisi expected it from Fushimi, but he did think it would have been appropriate.

But either way, what was more important: Reisi's dull headache, which had been there since last evening, suddenly disappeared like blown away.

~~~

Izumo let the lighter in his hand snap shut with a _click,_ before opening it again… and snap it closed once more… repeating the whole process for the umpteenth time. His relaxed posture – one leg casually lying over the other, his arms stretched out on the backrest of the black leather-couch – gave nothing away from his inner turmoil.

Again he thought about the things Mikoto had told Anna and him a few days ago, after all the other boys had gone out into the streets looking for Pale.

„I don’t know _how_ ,“ Mikoto had said, „but this boy has stolen my Aura.“ Then he had told them what he had learned from the audience with the Gold King. Anna had nodded quietly and had continued to stare at Mikoto with sad, lonely eyes. Izumo had just been confused. And nothing had changed since. He still was confused, but he followed Mikoto's orders.

His gaze involuntarily went back to the lighter he was toying with. He knew he still had Red Aura. Mikoto still was his King. But right now he would have prefered to unleash his powers, just to make sure they still were there.

Izumo was nervous. A feeling he hadn’t had for years, and for which it would’ve been very inconvenient to show at the moment.

Soichi Okada, the man who Izumo was supposed to meet with, was disguising his shady activities behind the lily-white image of his attorney’s office. If Mikoto was a lion, Izumo was now residing in a hyena’s lair. _In a very luxury one_ , Izumo had to confess while he took a look around the waiting room. The modern, glass- and chrome-heavy interior hinted that the business, legal or illegal, was booming.

Because of his many connections to Tokyo’s underground, Okada was an important and promising contact. Izumo hoped the man could help them find this boy. In the past, HOMRA had literally pulled the coals out of the fire for Okada. The lawyer owed some serious debts to Mikoto. But that Okada kept Izumo waiting for more than half an hour already wasn’t a particularly good sign.

„Kusanagi-san?“ A young secretary stepped up to him, bowing slightly. „Okada-san is ready to meet you now“ she informed him, leading him into the spacious office that was flooded with light.

It’s interior was as noble as the one’s in the entrance hall, but Okada’s focus lay obviously more on dark, heavy wooden furniture, oiled parquet and antique art. Painted china, a collection of hand carved Buddha figures, and even parts of a Samurai armour were stylishly placed on a wall shelf.

Soichi Okada, a small man in his late forties, starting to get bald, sat relaxed behind the enormous desk in the middle of the room, watching him languidly while Izumo entered. He didn’t get up to welcome Izumo properly, but just pointed towards the two chairs in front of his table. „Why did you come here, Kusanagi-san?“

Izumo frowned, but accepted the inadequate welcome. He took a seat and got right to the point. „Red King, Mikoto Suoh is looking for this young man.“

He pulled a picture out of the inner pocket of his jacket and handed it over to Okada. Totsuka had painted it after Mikoto’s memory, and although Totsuka had lost the interest for this specific of his many hobbies months ago, Izumo couldn’t deny that the boy had a real talent for it. Pale was not only clearly recognizable; Totsuka had also managed to capture the vulnerable, androgynous attractiveness of the young man, even though Totsuka had never met the guy himself.

„I’m sure, Okada-san, with your connections to… certain organizations… _certain Clans_ in this city, it will be easy for you to support us with our search,“ Izumo said.

Okada took a quick look at the drawing before putting it down on the polished surface of his desk. There wasn’t a hint if he'd recognized the face or not. „I'm afraid if this is the only lead you have, I’m not able to help you,“ he said hastily. A great deal too hastily.

Izumo narrowed his eyes taking a closer look at the lawyer. He thought Okada simply was being rude, but now Izumo saw the tiny beads of sweat on the man’s forehead, his tense shoulders and cramped fingers showing white knuckles. _Okada’s afraid_ , Izumo realized. _That’s interesting._

That probably meant the lawyer knew the boy and also knew why Izumo came here: all trails that HOMRA had followed, had led them to dead ends which suspiciously reeked of the Green Clan. The one Clan which Okada – besides HOMRA – did mostly do business with.

The question was… what frightened Okada at this very moment? Izumo’s visit representing HOMRA? Or the invisible threat by <jungle>?

„On the contrary,“ Izumo said. „I think you are _very well_ informed about this case.“

Okada's seemingly calm attitude didn’t change much, but Izumo got the feeling that the lawyer, under his smooth, arrogant facade, had to fight to stay confident. „I’m a very busy man, Kusanagi-san,“ Okada said. „My time is too precious to waste it with the search for… _some boy,"_ he hissed _. „_ Your boss should just look for another lov…“

„Just to set things straight, Okada-san,“ Izumo interrupted harshly before the lawyer could say something he would clearly regret later on. „I’m not asking for a _favour_. You are _obliged_ to the Red King. And Mikoto Suoh _insists_ on your support in this matter.“

„I really don’t think so, Kusanagi-san.“ Okada grimaced, like tasting something bitter. Obviously, he wasn’t very happy to be reminded that he was indebted to Mikoto. „After all things we've heard, the Red Lion has lost his claws lately, leaving him vulnerable for attacks.“ Okada shrugged. „Another one takes over his territory now, and I can’t afford to support the wrong man.“

_Oya, that solves the question where your loyalty lies at the moment._

Izumo was a very patient man. As a barkeeper, he was used to staying in the back and enduring many things calm and composed. He could live with being ignored, or being treated like shit from above, or being simply lied to.

But the arrogance in the lawyer’s voice when he spoke of Mikoto, _Izumo’s King_ , was going too far. With _that_ Okada had crossed Izumo’s absolute limit. It was time to show the lawyer that he better not turned HOMRA into enemies.

„I’m assuring you, Kusanagi-san, it’s not easy for me, but…“

Before Okada had finished his sentence, Izumo flicked open his lighter, igniting the flame. Sparks were flying through the air and immediately Izumo felt Red Aura dancing hot through his body.

He didn’t hesitate. With a pitiless smile, he released some fireballs out of his hand. Not even a second later they found their targets. The heat was strong but concentrated: some of the wonderful artworks on the shelf burned down to small piles of ash in a matter of a few heartbeats. The Samurai armour melted into an unrecognizable lump of leather and metal, a small wisp of smoke curling into the air above. The other interior and some of the art stayed completely unscathed from the fire.

When Izumo faced the lawyer again, he saw the shock in the other man’s eyes. Okada was staring at his burned treasures, mouth agape and his hands trembling with fear. „No… why… t-this… this armour… it was… p-priceless… _priceless_ …“ he stammered aghast.

Izumo ignored his muttering. „ _I’m assuring you, Okada-san_ ,“ he said, repeating the lawyer’s exact words, „the Red Lion hasn’t lost any of his power. His pack is still following him unconditionally and he is still able to keep the hyenas in this city in check.“

The lighter tightly held between his fingers, Izumo watched his opponent. It was completely up to the decisions the lawyer would make in the next few seconds, how Izumo’s visit would end.

Okada’s gaze still lingered upon his shelf, his eyes glassy with tears. Would the lawyer finally give in?

Both men suddenly turned around, when the door to the office was opened and the cute secretary from before looked through the gap. „I’ve heard the noise, Okada-san… is everything ok…?“ Her eyes grew wide when she spotted the smoldering remnants of the art collection. „Oya! What happened? Oh, my… one second, I’ll call for help… I’ll call the fire depart…“

„It’s alright, Nakano-san,“ Okada said muffled, lifting his hand to appease the secretary. „It won’t be necessary to call the fire department. We have all under control. Now, would you please leave us alone? You can take care of the… destroyed... objects later.“

„Okada-san?“ she asked disbelieving, just wanting to make sure she hadn’t misheard.

„Thanks, Nakano-san, that would be all for now,“ the lawyer said. „I’m calling you when we’ve finished business here.“

Reluctantly the secretary nodded and retreated, closing the door behind her.

„That was the right choice,“ Izumo said satisfied, snapping shut his lighter. „I think now is the time to tell me what you know about this boy.“

Okada had some trouble to take his eyes off his destroyed art. His slumped posture now was completely different to the arrogance he'd shown only minutes before. Now he held his head down and averted Izumo’s gaze.

The lawyer picked up the drawing, considering the face it showed. Then he eagerly nodded. „Forgive my confusion from before, Kusanagi-san. The strokes are kind of self-willed… but now I can see it clearly! I do indeed know this face. The name of the boy is Kensuke Himitsu, but he calls himself Pale…“

 

_~tbc~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, for your kudos and for commenting! This really means a lot to me. <3


	4. Confrontation

„It’ll all work out, King,“ Totsuka said. He gently touched Mikoto’s fingers with his own, disrupting Mikoto’s dark brooding.

Mikoto didn’t know how or why, but Totsuka had an infallible intuition for the things Mikoto needed. And right now he really needed the reassurance that their actions were right.

At this very moment HOMRA – his Clansmen, were searching the former factory grounds where Pale’s hideout should be according to the information of the lawyer. Only Totsuka, Anna and Mikoto himself had stayed behind in their dark red mobile base van, parked in a backstreet alley not far away.

Anna was sitting on the bench in the corner, playing with her red marbles on the small table, not really paying much attention to the two men. Mikoto envied the girl for her calm composure. In contrast, he was nervous and peevish.

Not even twenty minutes ago the Red Sword of Damocles had appeared in the bright blue sky, indicating that his people had found Pale and were fighting him already.

Mikoto hadn’t felt the power of his fire even once in the last days, but since his Sword was standing up above, something was permanently tearing and plucking on his core. It was wearing him out. The Gold King probably was right: there was still some kind of connection between Mikoto and his Sanctum. Seeing his Sword hanging over the city, without feeling Red Aura flaring through his veins, simply felt _wrong_.

It was unfamiliar for him having to watch a fight from the sidelines. He hated it. Usually, he was in the center of the action where he could let his power roam free. Losing Red Aura had changed this. _I have become useless_ , he bitterly thought, lighting another cigarette. There were already a dozen cigarette butts piling up in the ashtray – stubbed out witnesses of his extreme anxiety.

„The guys are good and they know how to handle the situation,“ Totsuka continued. „They will beat him. Messing with you means messing with us. And no one messing with HOMRA will get away with it.“

The encouraging words did nothing for Mikoto to shake off the feeling that something would go terribly wrong. Since he had become King, he’d always trusted in his own strength. No, it had been this way even before. People had always used to follow _him_ , not the other way around. He’d never liked it to be reliant on someone’s skill or judgement.

But maybe the reason for his restlessness was just the fact that there were more and more cracks appearing in his Sword, every new gap giving him a silent pang of pain behind his solar plexus. This surely was reason enough to get restless. When his Sword was to be falling apart and burning out, he wanted it at least to be his own responsibility.

Mikoto took another drag and exhaled the smoke into the air with a sigh. Anxiously he tapped a rhythm with his foot on the floor, causing the keychain on his hip to jingle with every movement.

„You’ll see it, Mikoto. Kusanagi-san will call every moment now telling us that everything worked out the way we planned.“

„How can you be so confident?“ Mikoto asked. Totsuka was, apart from Anna, HOMRA’s weakest member considering the power of his Aura. Mikoto had never understood how Totsuka always stayed calm, although he didn’t really have an ability which proved to be useful in a fight – at least if he didn’t seriously hope to defeat a possible opponent with a swarm of butterflies made of red sparks.

Totsuka shrugged. „Well… it is like it is.“

Mikoto’s PDA was ringing that very moment causing Mikoto to give Totsuka a suspicious look. Even more when he read the display: _Izumo Kusanagi_.

„See?“ Totsuka leant back in his chair, smiling smugly, his arms crossed behind his back, while Mikoto took the call.

„Izumo… everything’s okay?“

A short pause followed, then Mikoto heard a quiet chuckle, which sent an icy shiver down his back. _„That depends, I guess, Mikoto.“_

_Let go, Mikoto, let go of it all…_

Mikoto felt the blood freezing in his veins, remembering where and when he heard this voice the last time. _Pale._ The cigarette slipped through his fingers, landing in the ashtray. Suddenly it was hard for him to draw his breath as if someone was strangling him. His tongue was sticking to the roof of his mouth. A tremble ran over his free hand and he unconsciously clenched it into a fist, until his nails were biting into his palm.

Totsuka noticed that something was wrong. He straightened up and glanced toward Mikoto. Anna let go of her marbles, also turning around to him. „What’s wrong?“

Mikoto could only shake his head, concentrating on taking one slow, strenuous breath after another. He mustn’t get panicky now just like days ago. He had to pull himself together and if it was only for Anna and Totsuka.

 _„You’re awfully silent, Mikoto,“_ Pale said mockingly on the other end of the line. _„Are you reminiscing our intimate experience and that’s why you’re so speechless? But you generally aren‘t a man of many words, are you? I really do like dirty talk, but I guess you don’t… or am I wrong? I wouldn’t object to a second round if you’re up for it… and if you don’t mind this time_ me _fu…“_

The rest of the sentence went unheard. „What did you do to Kusanagi?“ Mikoto asked harshly when he got out of his shock-induced paralysis, finally gaining control over his body again and putting his mixed-up thoughts in order. „Where did you get this PDA?“

 _„Oya? Your first question is about your Clansman? I’m disappointed. I really thought you would be more interested in_ me _… considering. I think we have to change your prior…“_

„Don’t talk shit,“ Mikoto interrupted impatiently. His concern for Kusanagi and his other Clansmen grew with every second, but more than that the boy’s taunting rambling was getting on his nerves. „Where’s Kusanagi?“

Mikoto heard a sigh from the other end of the line. _„Okay,“_ Pale said. _„The bartender‘s lying at my feet in the truest sense of the word. Don’t worry, he’s alive._ For now _. He really did well, to give him his due. But against the power of the Red King even your right hand couldn’t do much.“_

„You little bastard,“ Mikoto growled through his clenched teeth. „When I get a hold of you, you’ll wish…“

 _„Now, now…“_ Pale cut him short. _„You’d better consider the way you talk to me. At the moment it would be really easy for me to turn your precious friend here into a pile of ash.“_

 _Do that and you’re dead._ Mikoto pressed his lips together so he wouldn’t say what was already on the tip of his tongue. He drew a deep breath – that was supposed to help keeping calm… at least that’s what Totsuka always told him. „What do you want?“ Mikoto asked then.

_„Let’s chat a bit?“_

Mikoto blinked dumbfounded. That was just… ridiculous and couldn’t be meant seriously. The boy had stolen his Aura, attacked the Gold King, stayed hidden for days and fought Mikotos people just to get him to _‚chat a bit‘_? Why hadn’t he started to chat in the bar a few days ago? At that time he hadn’t been after a conversation but after a whole other sort of entertainment.

When Mikoto didn’t answer right away, the boy continued: _„Seriously. I’d like to tell you a story.“_

„What kind of story?“ Mikoto asked suspiciously.

He could hear a quiet snicker. _„Now I’ve got your attention?“_

„Stop your fucking games,“ Mikoto demanded, „and say what you’ve got to say.“

 _„Mikoto, Mikoto,“_ the boy purred. _„You’re no fun at all. How about you come out of your hideout and we talk face to face? That’s much more private than on the phone.“_

Mikoto wanted to remind the boy that he had no right to call him by his given name because they were not close enough to each other for that kind of intimacy. But on the other hand… the boy was currently using Mikoto’s Aura, thus being a more intimate connection than any physical could ever be.

He hesitated to answer. If Mikoto would go to face Pale without his Aura, he would be completely at the boy’s mercy. But he couldn’t just sit around here anymore doing nothing. His Clansmen were out there. They had fought _for him_. What kind of King would he be, if he let them down now?

„Okay,“ he silently agreed. The PDA in one hand, with the other he was rummaging in a drawer under the table for his gun. He’d already owned the handgun for years, but he’d never needed it. Red Aura had always been his weapon.

 _„And bring Sunshine and Little Lolita with you,“_ Pale added. Mikoto heard the boy’s chuckle. _„That’s gonna be really nice.“_

It didn’t matter to Mikoto how or why Pale knew that Totsuka and Anna were with him. He wouldn’t involve either of them. „They stay where they are. You wanna talk? It’s gonna be me alone.“

 _„You don’t get it, Mikoto…“_ Pale said, clicking his tongue disapprovingly. _„Wouldn’t it be sad, if you have to take the barkeeper back to his bar in an urn? I’m sure, you’ll find a quite fitting place for it among all the knick-knack on the counter, however.“_

Mikoto gnashed his teeth. No matter how he looked at the situation, he didn’t like it either way. _Not at all._ He couldn’t leave Kusanagi to his fate nor could he endanger Anna and Totsuka. More than ever he became aware of how he always had been depending on Red Aura and how vulnerable he was without it. _Damn!_

 _„What now, Mikoto?“_ Pale asked quietly. _„You’re making a fuss like a virgin, though we both know that you’re none. That’s boring. Isn’t the barkeeper worth more to you than that? What a pity.“_

What Mikoto heard right afterwards on the other end of the line was an all too familiar, frightening sound: the roaring noise of Red Aura’s blaze. „No! Wait!“ he yelled into the PDA. „We’ll come out.“

For a very long moment, Mikoto could hear nothing but the thundering flames. One horror scenario followed another in his mind, but all of them ended with Red Aura taking his best friend’s life. Mikoto trembled. „Wait…“ he repeated, hating himself for how pleadingly he sounded.

 _„Ah, there you go,“_ Pale said eventually, snickering. The roaring of the flames stopped. _„You’ve got two minutes. Afterwards…“_ Pale didn’t have to spell it out. Mikoto understood nonetheless.

After he ended the call, he loaded the gun, tucked it into the back of his waistband and pulled his shirt and the jacket over it. _Just in case_.

„Anna. Totsuka. You’re coming with me,“ Mikoto said. It was almost physically painful for him to watch them following him… trusting, without objection. They still thought he was worthy to be their king. _But am I? Was I ever?_

It wasn’t long before they found Pale. The boy stood on a large, wide site between two brick buildings with dilapidated walls and smashed in windows that indicated that they were abandoned a long time ago. It was still hard to tell which damage was old and which had been caused today by Red Aura.

A few steps away from Pale they came to a halt. Kusanagi’s motionless figure lay on the ground next to the boy. In some distance, on the corner of a building, Mikoto could see Yata lying face down on the asphalt, his skateboard right beside him. He couldn’t spot the other guys, but Mikoto was sure they would show a similar picture.

„There’s Izumo,“ Anna exclaimed, „… and Misaki…“

Totsuka took her by the hand. „I see them, Anna. But I guess we can’t help them at the moment,“ he explained caringly.

„Don’t worry, little Strain-girl,“ Pale said. „I won’t harm them anymore if your King is going to hear me out.“

The boy was wearing the same, grey suit like last time they had met and had the same air of elegance about him. Unfortunately, he also hadn’t lost any of his attraction to Mikoto although he would’ve gladly shot him down in flames.

„You’ve got something that’s mine and I want it back,“ Mikoto said.

Pale shook his head. „Sorry, that won’t be possible. I need Red Aura a little while longer. Besides… we’re not here for this.“

„Why are we here then?“ Mikoto snapped. „Wanna talk? Then talk!“ The situation got more and more to his nerves. For the first time in years, the situation wasn’t under his control. That made him furious.

„Still so arrogant, Mikoto,“ Pale replied, but the mocking tone in his voice was gone. Instead, a sad smile crossed his face. „You don’t even know, do you?“

Mikoto stared confused at him. „What are you talking about, damn it?“

„About you ruining my life.“

„Don’t talk crap,“ Mikoto growled. „I’ve never met you till a few days ago. And talking about ruining lives… look up! That’s _mine_. Only _I’m_ allowed to ruin it. So…“

Pale didn’t turn away from him, neither did Mikoto. He knew the image of his broken Sword of Damocles all too well. It only would’ve weakened him further, if he looked at it.

„You really don’t understand,“ Pale said. _„This“,_ he pointed up to the Red Sword, „is my way of doing justice.“

Mikoto tilted his head. The boy was right. He didn’t understand. _Justice? What for?_

„You’ve killed my master,“ Pale simply said.

Ichigen Miwa? Izumo had told Mikoto everything that he had found out about Pale – Kensuke Himitsu. Amongst other things that the boy had been Clansman of the late Colorless King.

„I’ve never even _met_ your master,“ Mikoto declared, and it wasn’t a lie. The Colorless King had never interfered in other King’s businesses in the city. He had led an eremitical life somewhere in a mountain village. But he‘d avoided Mikoto and HOMRA especially. „How would I have been able to kill him then?“

„The bomb was HOMRA’s.“

„Just a sec.“ That was becoming increasingly harebrained. „Which bomb?“ As far as Mikoto knew, Ichigen Miwa had lost his life in a gas explosion which had eliminated most part of the village. The story had appeared in the media but Mikoto hadn’t really paid much attention.

Pale ignored his question. „It’s no use to deny it. I was there. _I‘ve seen it!_ It wouldn’t have taken much more and I would’ve also died that day!“ The boy was shouting now. „I didn’t know who was responsible for it till a few weeks ago. Now I do know.“

„But…“ Mikoto said. This didn’t even make sense. There were probably one or two pyromaniacs in HOMRA… _Well, certainly_. But they were definitely no bomb planters.

„You’ve taken away the most important person in my life,“ Pale continued unbending, taking a few steps towards Mikoto. „I think it’s only fair for me to take away the most important person in _your_ life.“

„That’s crazy,“ Mikoto said. He was about to lose the most important person in his life? Suddenly and very uninvited he had an image of Munakata in front of his inner eye. _Bad timing_ , whilst the lives of his _real_ friends were in danger.

Mikoto noticed the panic creeping into his limbs again, constricting his airways. When had he become so weak? Was it really only due to the loss of Red Aura or had he always been such a good-for-nothing?

„Unlike me, _you_ can choose, who’s gonna die“, Pale mercilessly proceeded. There wasn’t a hint of pity or doubt in his dark eyes. He almost sounded as if he had memorized the words only to recite them now in a kind of morbid stage play. „Who should burn, Mikoto? Your right-hand man – Izumo Kusanagi? Or the boy who believed in you long before anybody else knew your name – Tatara Totsuka? Or perhaps the girl who had slipped unnoticed into your heart – Anna Kushina? Which one of them will you choose?“

Had the matter not been so very serious, Mikoto would have laughed, because this speech evoked a distant memory of an old dating-show. But the reality was just a step away from ‚complete madness‘.

„Kensuke?“ Totsuka asked into the silence that followed Pale’s insane words. Totsuka’s voice was full of empathy. „That’s your name, isn’t it, Kensuke? Why are you doing this?“

Pale studied him coolly for several seconds. „My name is _Pale_. And I don’t want your sympathy. I just want justice.“

„This isn’t justice,“ Totsuka replied. „That’s revenge.“

„I can fully agree with this estimation“, a newcomer said, drawing everyone’s attention.

~~~

Reisi adjusted his glasses before folding his hands behind his back, considering the situation. According to plan Scepter4’s operation unit was already surrounding their target – Kensuke Himitsu, lining up in loose formation around the site. And not according to plan they also were surrounding Mikoto Suoh and his Clansmen.

That said Clansmen and their King were present, was a complication Reisi hadn’t expected and found extremely unpleasant.

Scepter4’s main focus for this mission was to arrest Himitsu. More than that they now had to ensure that none of the bystanders was harmed. _Why couldn’t you just leave the matter up to Scepter4, Suoh?_

At least Reisi noticed that Fushimi, who had the command over this operation, was quickly adapting to the new situation and seemingly had everything under control.

„Benzai, Kamo, Gotō: you’re securing the area and tending to the injured. All others on standby“, Fushimi ordered over his headset and the addressed Clansmen moved accordingly.

„Very good, Fushimi-kun,“ Reisi praised the young man standing at his side. Fushimi only nodded, keeping his eyes on Himitsu.

When Reisi noticed the barkeeper who was lying on the ground, he was kind of relieved that he hadn’t given the command of this mission to his Lieutenant. Reisi thought Awashima was professional enough not to let her personal feelings cloud her judgmental abilities, but he always wanted to spare his subordinates from sorrow if he was able to.

„Long time no see, Munakata,“ Suoh said. It was hard to tell if he was upset or rather relieved about Scepter4’s appearance.

„Not long enough,“ Reisi returned. „You shouldn’t be here, Suoh.“

„Oya, our group grows more and more majestic by the minute,“ the young man said, who called himself Pale, turning to Reisi with a scornful bow. „Blue King, Reisi Munakata, in person. I’m honored. Although I have to say, I have expected _your_ visit much sooner, than _his_ ,“ he added with a sidelong glance to Suoh. „Scepter4 has left me quite disappointed.“

„Kensuke Himitsu,“ Reisi answered composedly, ignoring the gibe. „It’s been a few years since we‘ve met the last time. I remember you as a dutiful, honorable young man at the side of your mentor, Ichigen Miwa.“

Reisi saw the boy stiffen for a second before a cold smile spread over his face. „Kensuke Himitsu died together with Ichigen-sama – my name is _Pale_. And it’s been indeed a few years, _Reisi_ … I was too young then, but now I’m able to interpret your suggestive gaze. But I have to decline: not interested.“

It was very obvious to Reisi what Himitsu intended with this thoroughly absurd insinuation: he wanted to irritate him, test his boundaries. It was easy for him not to respond to the provocation because he saw right through the boy.

„As you have noticed, _Himitsu_ ,“ Reisi said, pointing to the line of his Clansmen, „you’re surrounded. It would spare all of us much time and resources, if you’d reduce the Weismann-Level of Red Aura immediately and surrender so that we can take you into custody.“

„I should yield? You don’t know me very well if you think that your few puppets are capable of stopping me,“ Himitsu said grinning. „Besides the pitiful heap of punks back there, not even the _Usagi_ were able to manage that.“

„They had the disadvantage of neither being prepared for you nor knowing that they had to deal with an invisible attacker,“ Reisi declared. „Believe me, _we_ will not make these mistakes. Furthermore – none of your opponents so far had the power to evenly match Red Aura.“

Now the brat had the gall to laugh out loud. „You’re speaking of _yourself_ , right?“

Reisi straightened himself impalpable and resisted the urge to push his glasses further up his nose. _How disrespectful_.

„You know, _Reisi_ ,“ Himitsu continued serious when he had recovered from his laughing fit. „My master always thought you were the only halfway decent King in this city. But now that I look at you, you’re just another conceited, holier-than-thou fool, who’s underestimating his opponent.“

In the next instance, Himitsu unleashed Red Aura. The flames licked around the boy in the form of a glowing sphere; so hot that Reisi could feel it even ten metres away, prompting everyone to take a step back.

Reisi responded instantly with unfolding his Sanctum, whereupon the Blue Sword of Damocles manifested in the sky right beside the Red. „We will advance with sword in hand,“ Reisi recited and his voice echoed over the whole place, „for our cause is pure!“

„Men, draw your swords!“ Fushimi shouted, and Reisi’s subordinates followed his order without delay. One after another drew his weapon, taking stance with their sabres raised. At the end, Fushimi and Reisi himself drew. „Munakata, ready.“

„Oya, very impressive,“ Himitsu said when Reisi surrounded the site with a blue glowing barrier, which would make it impossible for the boy to escape. „ _Seriously_ , I’m kinda intimidated,“ the boy mocked, still wrapped in Red Aura.

„Surrender, Himitsu,“ Reisi demanded, although he suspected his words to fall on deaf ears.

„See, your problem is, Reisi,“ Himitsu said, shaking his head, „I know _you_. But you don’t know _me_. You mostly use your power to protect, to defend. Not to attack. That’s the difference between you and me.“

Reisi stayed calm, although the boy was right. Blue Aura was a rather defensive power, and Reisi reluctantly used it as a weapon. But, and this was a crucial advantage against Himitsu: Reisi _knew_ his Aura. He’d had it for years and he knew how to use it. Countless times he’d already used it offensively in a fight. Himitsu, however, had possessed Red Aura only for a few days. If the boy was about to attack him, Reisi was sure to be prepared.

„You won’t let anyone die, just to arrest me, would you, _Reisi_?“ Himitsu asked. And without further notice, the boy aroused a blazing inferno. From that moment on the events were overturning and chaos was spreading over the site.

„Nooo!“ Suoh’s painful yell reached Reisi’s ear, even before he was consciously realizing the firewall which came rushing towards Anna Kushina and Tatara Totsuka.

Reisi had no other choice but to surround the two civilians with a protective shield of his Aura. Unfortunately, that meant he had to release the barrier which was encircling the site, giving way for Himitsu to escape. But ensuring that no one was harmed or killed was a much higher priority for Reisi than arresting the boy.

Though his fast reaction, Reisi’s shield was building up a bit too slow. Just a second before Blue Aura wrapped itself completely around them, both Red Clansmen were hit by a flamestrike and thrown to the ground.

Out of the corner of his eye, Reisi saw that his subordinates were busy fighting and repelling Himitsu’s countless wild and unpredictable attacks. Fushimi issued commands in every direction, while Reisi was running to the two injured.

Anna Kushina was buried under the motionless body of Tatara Totsuka. He had obviously thrown himself protectively over the girl. His clothes were charred on his backside, revealing red, burned flesh. At least the girl was unharmed.

Reisi knelt down beside them and helped Anna to pull the boy away from her before he made sure that Totsuka was still alive and breathing.

„Tatara…“ Anna repeated murmuring, taking one of Totsuka’s hands between her own. „You can not die…“

„I need a rescue team here,“ Reisi ordered via headset, immediately getting the confirmation that help was on its way.

Then he turned to the girl touching her shoulder slightly. „We will bring him into our hospital where we can tend to his injuries. He will live,“ Reisi promised with much more confidence than he really felt considering Totsuka’s large burn wounds. At the moment the boy appeared even more fragile than ever.

While Reisi was holding up his protective shield, he directed his attention back to the center of the action. He thought to find the fight still going on, but what he saw there hit him harder than expected. Two of his Clansmen were on the ground, each of them protected by two more. Only Fushimi was still ready for battle – carrying his sabre in one hand and three of his knives glowing red in his other. But at the moment Reisi’s third-in-command stood a few feet aside only watching what happened.

When Reisi followed Fushimi’s gaze, he knew why the other was hesitating: Himitsu and Suoh were standing face to face in the center of the wide place. Suoh had grasped the boy’s throat with one hand, while he held the barrel of a handgun against Himitsu’s head with the other. That didn’t even irritate the boy, who just smiled smugly.

„Pull the trigger, Mikoto,“ Reisi heard the young man say. „Red Aura will be all yours again. Then you can let everything burn… that’s what you always wanted, isn’t it? Laying everything to ashes… let them burn, to be free one day.“

Even from his point, Reisi saw Suoh grinding his jaws, his hand tensing around the boy’s throat, the fingers on the trigger trembling. Suoh hesitated.

„You can’t do it…“ Himitsu laughed. It was a strange, muffled sound because he couldn’t breathe properly and he gasped between words. „That’s interesting. You know, you’re nearing your inevitable end… but still, you’re clinging to the hope you could lead a _normal_ life. You’re pitiful, Mikoto. A disgrace.“

The boy hadn’t resisted against Suoh’s grip yet, but now Reisi saw disdain flickering in Himitsu’s dark eyes. Slowly the boy raised his arms. With one hand he grasped the arm that held his throat, the other hand he placed on Suoh’s chest. Red floating fire ran out of his fingers and Reisi saw Suoh’s face distorting painfully when the heat reached him. But the Red King was way too stubborn to give up.

„You didn’t know how it feels to burn, did you?“ Himitsu sneered. „Can you feel it now? Let me go, Mikoto.“ Slowly, Himitsu burned Suoh’s shirt and the skin beneath, but the Red King was still clinging to the boy, his whole body trembling and shaking. Reisi had a feeling that Himitsu was the only thing that kept Suoh at his feet before he would collapse to the ground.

Reisi couldn’t watch the scene any longer. He came to his feet and without further hesitation, he sent a well-aimed, blue energy burst from his blade against Himitsu.

The impact of Blue Aura separated the both of them. Suoh fell onto his knees, while Himitsu only stumbled a few steps back before he was able to steady himself.

Himitsu’s gaze met Reisi’s. A grin, full of superiority and satisfaction spread on the boy’s face and he bowed scornfully, dealing a low blow against Reisi’s pride. A moment later Himitsu disappeared.

Where he had stood mere seconds before, three red glowing daggers now cut through the air – to no avail. The boy was gone.

„Target’s invisible,“ Reisi heard Fushimi issue his commands over headset. „Expand search parameters to set color frequencies and scan surroundings. Himitsu must not escape!“ And then very quiet and certainly not intended for the ears of his colleagues: „Tsk. That turned out shit.“

To his own shame, Reisi could only absolutely agree.


	5. Consultation

„Take a deep breath… exhale…,“ the doctor told Mikoto, while he listened to his lungs, letting a stethoscope glide over Mikoto’s back with a focused expression.

Mikoto sat on a hospital bed, his feet dangling over the sides. He couldn’t wait for the doctor to finish his examination so he could get out of here as fast as possible. The hospital was one of the many institutions run by Scepter4. Naturally, he wasn’t quite comfortable in such a surrounding, although he had to admit that the staff – nurses as well as doctors - had treated him nothing but friendly.

Dr Orihama had already taken care of the burn wounds on Mikoto’s body. He’d used a special, cooling salve and had taped them professionally with bandages, while he told him to change them every day and keep the wounds dry.

That meant, Mikoto would see Pale's handprint on his chest every day in the mirror, reminding him of his failure. Reminding him that he hadn’t been able to stop the bastard before he had used his – _Mikoto’s_ – Aura to attack Totsuka and Anna.

Totsuka of all people had been hurt. Totsuka, who’d always been immune to Mikoto’s fire in the past. Totsuka, who’d always believed in Mikoto. _„Your powers are not meant for destruction. They exist to protect.“_ Mikoto had once sworn to himself, never to hurt someone who he cared about with his powers. But it had still happened.

Even now, only _remembering_ the scene, and although he’d been told in the meantime that Anna was unscathed and the injuries of Kusanagi, Yata and the others – Totsuka’s burns included – were not as bad as he’d initially thought, the same feelings crept over him like hours before: anger, desperation, fear.

Mikoto had seen red. Like a madman, he’d been rushing towards Pale, and drawn his gun out of his waistband. The brat hadn’t seen this move coming. The boy either hadn’t expected Mikoto’s suicidal approach or had been too occupied by the attacks of the Blue’s, but Mikoto had been able to reach him without being attacked in return.

_His whole body trembled uncontrollably with rage. At the same time, he felt helpless like never before, despite the gun in his hand _._ _

_„Give me my Aura back, damn it!“ he shouted, unlocked the gun and held it to the boy’s head._

_„I can’t,“ Pale replied, his eyes wide open for a second before a grin spread over his face. „But let's be honest, Mikoto. You’re happy you’ve got rid of it. It was so easy to cut you off. I didn’t even need much persuasiveness before you relinquished it to me. Like you’d long been waiting for me to free you, so you wouldn’t have to carry it anymore.“_

_Mikoto clenched his teeth. It was true. He’d hated his powers since the day he’d got them. They had amplified all his bad traits: his aloofness, his violent temper, his aggressiveness. Red Aura had changed him; had literally_ set him on fire _and_ burned him out _at the same time._

 _In contrast, he had felt oddly free the past days. Almost carefree. But like hell… he wouldn’t admit it to this brat. Forcefully he pushed the muzzle against Pale’s temple. „Doesn’t matter. It’s_ mine _. Not yours.“_

_„You really think I could keep it if you didn’t want me to?“ Pale laughed out loud. „No, you’re able to seize it back anytime… but you seriously lack determination,“ he sneered._

_Mikoto stared at the boy dumbfounded. Was that true? Was his lack of willpower the reason that he couldn’t consciously feel his Aura anymore although there still was a connection of some kind? He refused to accept this thought. There had to be another reason… When Munakata’s attack had hit him a few days ago, Mikoto had felt like something within him had been broken… maybe he’d gotten some small injury, which had made it easy for Pale to…_

_„Pull the trigger, Mikoto,“ the bastard challenged him. „Red Aura will be all yours again. Then you can let everything burn… that’s what you‘ve always wanted, isn’t it? Laying everything to ashes… let them burn, to be free one day.“_

_Mikoto nearly did it. His fingers bent around the trigger, but he hesitated to pull it. It had been so difficult for him in the past. Every single day he had to fight against the temptation to let the destructive fire roam free. Like a heavy burden he carried the images of his nightmares with him: of a city ablaze, of burning people, of ruined lives. The dread that came over him when he thought about having to control Red Aura again was paralyzing him._

_Pale saw right through him. „You can’t do it…“_

_The derisive laughter cut_ _Mikoto’s pride and made him sick. His heart was beating too fast. He could hear his blood rushing in his ears, making it hard to think._

 _„…hope you could lead a_ normal _life. You’re pitiful, Mikoto. A disgrace.“_

 _‚No!‘ Mikoto wanted to yell, but he wasn’t able to utter a single tone._ Pale is right, _Mikoto realized. The sudden awareness made way for another panic attack. He almost welcomed the heat and the pain when Pale burned him with Mikoto’s own fire… because he deserved all of it._

„Except the burns on your arm and chest I can’t determine any irregularities without more profound examinations,“ Dr Orihama pulled him out of his thoughts.

The doctor was some years older than Mikoto, roughly in his late thirties, but with the light brown hair, the kind eyes and his honest smile, he reminded Mikoto of the much younger Totsuka, although the doctor lacked Totsuka’s naive philosophy.

„So I’m free to go?“

The doctor nodded. „You’re neither sick nor gravely injured. Your blood values are normal and your internal organs, as far as I can judge, are in a good condition… although I really must advise you to reduce your nicotine-consumption. Other than that, there’s no reason for you not to go.“

„Okay,“ Mikoto said, but to his own surprise, he stayed where he was.

Dr Orihama raised an eyebrow. „Except you have some questions left?“

 _Many_ , Mikoto had to admit to himself. But it obviously was harder to speak about it, than he’d thought. Especially because he wasn’t even sure if he wanted to speak about it at all… there wasn’t a way back after waking the sleeping dogs.

„You’re treating Munakata as well, right?“ he asked before he would back down.

The doctor tilted his head, pulled up a roll stool and sat down. „Yes, I’m also treating his majesty.“

Mikoto suddenly had to stifle a laughter. _His majesty_. Well, if it was appropriate for someone then it was Munakata for sure. No one would seriously think about adressing Mikoto in this manner, however. „Since when?“

„The past eight years, I guess,“ Dr Orihama answered.

„So you were his doctor even before he became King…“ Mikoto said.

„Yes,“ Dr Orihama confirmed, eyeing him suspiciously. „But I can’t give you any further informations about it – medical confidentialty.“

Mikoto contorted his face. _As if I had an interest in Munakata’s blood values or the condition of his inner organs… or if the stick up his ass caused digestive problems_.

„I just wonder… is there a sign… some anatomical feature for the Sanctum? Where is it located within our bodies? In the heart? The brains? Where… how…?“

„I see your point,“ Dr Orihama said. „But no, there isn’t any physical sign. Although we’re able to scale the energy it uses – the Weismann-level, the connection to your Sanctum is more… of a spiritual kind, than an anatomical, if I may say so. But the effects can still be felt physically.

„Uh-huh.“ _Spiritual, my ass!_ How the hell did Mikoto of all people, he who believed in nothing but the law of the strongest, end up as Red King then?

„The Sword of Damocles – the symbol of the Sanctum – is a direct image of the spiritual condition of its bearer,“ Dr Orihama explained.

„In other words…,“ Mikoto muttered, „…Munakata is an image of spiritual epiphany while I’m an emotional wreck.“

„Well… um…“ The doctor was obviously to polite to answer truthfully.

„Can my state be reversed somehow?“ Mikoto asked. He didn’t know where this question came from, since he’d never paid much attention to his decaying Sword… in fact, he’d always avoided to think about the inevitable consequences: he would die – rather sooner than later – if he didn’t do something about it; he’d never really listened when Munakata had begun to lecture him about it. But probably the loss of his Aura had made him more sensitive in this matter.

„Hard to tell,“ Dr Orihama said. „There are some options, of course, to ameliorate your mental condition. If you feel stressed or anxious, I’d suggest you’d find some kind of balance in doing things you enjoy.“

„Like what…“

„Well… like hobbies for example.“

Mikoto didn’t answer. He didn’t have hobbies… anymore. There had been a time when he’d played soccer, or baseball. Or had done some boxing. But since he’d obtained the powers of the Third King, the distance to his old life had grown bigger and bigger. Red Aura had consumed most of his energy, and so he’d used every opportunity for a nap. The few hours of the day when he’d been awake, he’d either had to grapple with some small-time criminals or…

„Or spend some time with your friends.“

…or had spent his time with his friends. He’d never really participated in their conversations. Mikoto had always been content to watch and listen. He called the guys of HOMRA friends, but his status as their King had always stood between them like an invisible wall. And there was also the fact, that most of their common activities ended with them fighting some… small-time criminals - with full commitment of Red Aura. After today’s experience of how such activities would end without being able to use his Aura, Mikoto didn't think it was a good idea to pick some fights in the near future.

A new wave of guilt washed over him. He was still their King. His friends… his _Clansmen_ were looking up to him. They were following him unconditionally and never even questioned him. But what could he offer to them except his powers? And how long would it take till they'd come to the same conclusion and turn away from him? _What am I without Red Aura? Just some punk._

Swiftly he dispelled these inconvenient thoughts. „Hm… what else?“ he asked.

Dr Orihama pondered. „Well, there are many ways to bring body, mind and soul into balance. That’s different for every person. But you could try to… engage in sports, read a book or make music… the possibilities are highly diverse.“

Mikoto nodded. Maybe it was time to turn back to some habits of his youth – and maybe there was still that small fitness studio he used to visit while he was in high school.

„It also can be helpful to talk to someone who knows your situation and is able to understand you,“ the doctor added. It was obvious whom he meant.

Mikoto grimaced. He highly doubted that Munakata knew anything about how he felt at the moment… or ever. And more than that, Mikoto didn’t really need to hear another of the Blue King's lectures.

He was quite sure that his hostile, sceptical expression made all too clear what Mikoto thought about that suggestion.

The doctor, however, kept going: „There aren’t many people who know how it is to possess the powers of a King, but I’m sure, his majesty…“

Just then the door opened and the Blue King entered the room – without knocking and without regards for other people’s privacy. Mikoto sighed. _Speaking of the devil…_

~~~

„It will cheer you up to hear, Suoh, that…“ Reisi started but paused suddenly.

He merely noticed Dr Orihama’s presence, before Suoh’s bare chest caught his eye. The burns were concealed under white bandage plasters, but that didn’t harm the appeal of the overall image.

Suddenly Reisi became all too aware of the beauty of the Red King’s body: broad shoulders, defined muscles under tanned skin, chiselled abs, and a… a thin, dark red line of hair that grew from his navel down till it disappeared under the waistband of his low fit jeans.

Reisi’s mouth dried while he involuntarily imagined where this fine line would end. He couldn’t deny that Suoh ranged in the upper tenth of ‚attractive‘ even fully clothed. But this was… _definitely a sight for sore eyes._

He was aware that he was staring considerably too long, but Reisi couldn’t seem to remember for the life of his, why he had come here in the first place.

„Lost your tongue, Munakata?“ Suoh asked. „Seeing a man half naked isn’t new to you, after all, or is it?“ Both, his mocking tone as well as the amused look in his amber eyes showed Reisi, that Suoh had a very accurate idea which direction Reisi’s thoughts had been about to take.

„Hm… not at all,“ he admitted. A few years earlier, Suoh’s statement would’ve probably been enough to make Reisi blush. But now he was able to hide his embarrassment by clearing his throat and by greeting the doctor with a small nod. „Orihama-sensei.“

„Your majesty. Can I do something for you?“

„Not today, Sensei.“ Now he remembered the reason for his visit. Initially, Reisi had wanted to entrust Fushimi with the task, but then he’d thought that his third-in-command probably wouldn’t have reacted all too enthusiastic about it, considering his past in HOMRA and the… very sudden end of it. So Reisi attended to the matter himself.

„I just came to tell you, Suoh, that Tatara Totsuka will make a good recovery from his injuries according to his doctor.“ Reisi saw that the Red King visibly relaxed at his words. „If there aren’t any complications to emerge, he will be able to leave the hospital within the next two weeks.“

„I wanna see him,“ Suoh said, grabbed his t-shirt which was lying beside him on the bed, and slipped it on.

„Of course.“ Reisi nodded. „If you’re finished here, I will accompany you to his room.“

„Don’t bother, Munakata,“ Suoh replied harshly. „I’ll find it anyway.“

If it had been someone else, Reisi wouldn’t have thought twice about it and let him go alone. But Suoh wasn’t just _someone else_. Reisi couldn’t let the Red King wander around on his own in a facility of Scepter4. „It’s on my way anyway“, Reisi told him not quite truthfully. He just had to redispose his next appointments a bit.

Suoh got up, slipped on his jacket and turned to Dr Orihama. „Thanks for your advice, Sensei,“ he said and Reisi eyed him surprised. He wouldn’t have thought that Suoh, who usually acted intimidating and hostile towards the people around him, could be so appreciative.

„You’re welcome,“ Dr Orihama answered. „And if there’s something you want to talk about, I’m always here to listen… and maybe you’d consider…“

„Nah… I don’t think so,“ Suoh said, being his normal self again: aloof and apparently bored.

They left the doctor’s office and followed the maze of corridors into another wing of the hospital. They encountered some of Reisi’s subordinates, which greeted him respectfully while passing.

„Himitsu was able to slip through our surveillance network, I'm afraid,“ Reisi said after a while. „I thought you should know.“

„Hm,“ Suoh answered.

„But Fushimi is already working on a strategy to track him down. This time it won’t be possible for Himitsu to hide from Scepter4 for long.“

„Hm.“

Reisi spun around. Suoh’s taciturn answers were nerve-wracking. Why wasn’t it possible for Suoh to make a normal conversation, without giving Reisi the feeling he was holding a monolog? On the other hand was it just typical for Suoh. Reisi could have sworn that Suoh knew very well that his lack of interest annoyed Reisi, and thus acted exactly in this manner.

„Why did you have to take the matters in hand yourself, Suoh?“ Reisi asked. The question had bothered him the entire time. He was aware that the frustration he felt about Suoh’s lack of confidence in Reisi’s competence was clearly audible in his voice. „Scepter4 had everything under control.“

„Yeah. Sure,“ Suoh replied without so much as looking at him.

„With all due respect,“ Reisi said, „the situation only got out of control because you and your Clansmen were there.“

„Uh-huh.“

Reisi sighed. Discussions with Suoh always turned out the same way. Reisi should have known better by now than even trying to reason with the other man.

„However,“ Reisi tried nonetheless, „Himitsu’s use of Red Aura at least gave us some new insights concerning your Weismann-level.“

Suoh raised a brow and shot him a quick side glance. Apparently, Reisi had finally found something that was able to catch the other’s interest. He took it as a sign and continued: „Our measurements revealed a distinct increase of energy. _On you_ – not him. This confirms our assumption, that you’re still connected to your Sanctum and…“

„Knew this already,“ Suoh interrupted, but he didn’t sound too gruff. „Tell me something new.“

Reisi nodded. „The increase was only briefly and the Weismann-level sank rapidly, when Himitsu and your Sword of Damocles disappeared – and far below the numbers which are ‚normal‘ for you.“

Suoh slowed down a bit. „And that means…?“

Reisi allowed himself a slightly smug smile. „That means that your Weismann-level is indeed able to regenerate itself when you don’t overuse your Aura.“ _As I’ve tried to tell you at every single encounter in the past months._

„You don’t give me a ‚I told you so‘ now, do you?“

„Wouldn’t think of it,“ Reisi replied quickly and noticed that the corners of his mouth slightly twitched before he returned to being serious. „But – and that’s the bad news: while Himitsu had used Red Aura in the fight, our systems recorded a severe aggravation of your vitals. I have to clarify this with our experts yet, but…“

„…but he can kill me if he goes overboard? Is that what you wanna tell me?“ Suoh eyed him sternly, probably looking for some hint in his face. Reisi tried to hold a blank expression, a quite difficult task considering Suoh had virtually hit the nail right on the head.

Reisi hesitated. „…well, yours is the first case of this kind, we have no comparison. And like I said: I want to have confirmation first before I’m going to make a concrete statement…“

„Hm. That means ‚yes‘.“

 _Enervating._ „ _That means_ ,“ Reisi pointed out, „that I still have to confirm it, to be sure.“

„Munakata… I’m a grownup,“ Suoh said, his eyes tired. He sounded as annoyed as Reisi himself felt. „I can take the truth.“

Reisi blinked. And suddenly gulped when he realized that he hadn’t been so evasive because he’d tried being considerate of _Suoh’s_ feelings, but his _own_. He himself was anxious to get the wrong answer, even though he couldn’t quite detect where this emotion stemmed from or what it meant. Eventually, he slowly nodded. „Yes, from where we stand.“

„Hm.“

„Don’t worry,“ Reisi said quickly. The words weren’t meant for Suoh alone, but also to soothe himself, he was aware of that now. „As mentioned earlier, we’re close on Himitsu’s heels. We won’t fail this time, Suoh. Leave the matter to Scepter4.“

Suoh stopped in his tracks and turned to Reisi. „And I’m supposed to sit on my hands till you and your lackeys find the…“

„I’m surprised to hear that such a word exists in your vocabulary,“ Reisi interrupted, unwilling to tolerate the vilification of his Clansmen without contradiction. „But it’s quite outdated. Nowadays they’re called ‚subordinates‘.“

Unruffled Suoh raised a brow. „…till you and your _lackeys_ find the brat again? And what then? What’s your perfect plan when you've found him, Munakata?“

Reisi decided to ignore the repeated provocation and tightened. „The Gold King personally authorized Scepter4 to take all appropriate measures to ensure, another such incident won’t occur again and…“ Reisi paused when he saw Suoh rolling his eyes.

„Can you be straightforward _for once_ , without using a thousand words?“ the Red King asked sighing.

„Well, I…“

„You don’t _have_ a plan“, Suoh stated accurately. „Cause this is new territory for you. Just like for me.“

Reisi remained silent and watched his opponent. When had Suoh learned to figure him out so thoroughly? Reisi had always deemed himself an extraordinary card player – something his _subordinates_ would undoubtedly confirm – but it seemed he still had to work on his poker face, at least in front of Suoh.

„I can end it anytime,“ Suoh said, glancing sideways as if he would rather speak to himself than to Reisi.

„What’s your point?“ Reisi asked.

Suoh looked at him. „That’s what Pale said. This afternoon, when I was about to blow a hole in his head.“

„What exactly did he say?“ Reisi wanted to know. Sometimes a small detail was enough to pick up the right scent. Just like with a puzzle game: every single piece was important to view the total picture in the end. No matter how insignificant something seemed at first glance, every now and then it appeared to be the critical clue.

„He told me, I would be able to seize my Aura back anytime,“ Suoh answered. „I would just need…“

„Need what?“ Reisi asked when the other man paused.

Suoh looked him straight in the eye. For a long moment, he seemed to ponder, if he should continue, or if he hadn’t already said too much. There was a haunted look in Suoh's eyes, which Reisi had never seen before, and which painfully tightened his chest.

Then the moment was over. „Doesn’t matter,“ Suoh said harshly. His face was expressionless and unreadable again, like usually.

Reisi didn’t move, when Suoh turned away from him and walked a few steps ahead. He sensed that he’d been close to seeing a side of Suoh, which the other usually kept under wraps, maybe hadn’t even shown to his friends at HOMRA before. Much to Reisi’s regret, Suoh didn’t trust him enough.

 _But I should know of every aspect of this case to handle the things in the best possible way_ , Reisi thought to himself. He knew, however, that this was only half the truth.

„What now? I thought you’d take me to Totsuka?“

„Yes, of course.“ Reisi adjusted his glasses and caught up with Suoh.

They remained silent on the rest of their way, both of them dwelling on their own thoughts. When they reached Tatara Totsuka’s room, Reisi broke the silence: „Here we are.“ He pointed at one of the many, similar doors on the corridor.

„Hm,“ Suoh said, grabbing the doorhandle.

 _That’s as close to a ‚thanks‘ as I can ever hope, I guess_. Reisi was about to continue on his way when he noticed that Suoh had once more turned around to him.

„….obbies?“

Reisi blinked. „Say again?“

Suoh impatiently twisted his mouth, before he repeated his words more clearly: „Do you have hobbies?“

Still, Reisi gazed at him in confusion. Did he have hobbies? What a strange question. „I don’t understand?“

„What do you do in your free time? What ‚brings your body, mind and soul into balance‘?“ Suoh asked, and Reisi saw how uncomfortable the other man was – as if he had tasted something bitter.

The way Suoh stressed the words made clear that the phrasing wasn’t his own, but still, the question confused Reisi’s thoughts. He wasn’t able to understand Suoh’s sudden interest in his leisure activities, let alone the reason why he’d asked _Reisi_ of all people about it.

Even when they had attended high school together, they’d been very different from each other. While Suoh hadn’t stayed a minute longer than absolutely necessary on the school grounds, Reisi had split his free time after classes between student council, the debating club and the library.

Both their lives had changed a lot since then, but their differences had stayed. Even more than that. Because of the Dresden Slates Suoh and Reisi had become rivals – Suoh the Red, Reisi the Blue King.

„I'm not quite sure about the motives hidden behind such a question,“ Reisi said. He noticed that Suoh stiffened up and his face was about to get this repelling, unreadable expression again, so he quickly added: „But to answer it, I like puzzles, Shodō and traditional tea ceremonies.“

„Say no more.“ Suoh rolled his eyes but seemed to be rather amused than unsatisfied. Eventually, he gave Reisi a small nod. „See ya,“ he said, entered the room and closed the door behind him.

„Yes… ‚See ya‘“ Reisi echoed with a frown. _That was odd_ , he thought, _even for Suoh._ When he became aware of the fact that he still stood there, staring at the door, he squared his shoulders and continued on his way to his next appointment.

 

~tbc~


	6. Pastime

Mikoto dealt one blow after another with his fists, till his knuckles began to hurt despite the bandages under his boxing gloves. He knew it was time to stop, although it was hard. He put all the bottled-up anger into his last hit, causing his opponent, the punching bag, to swing once more before Mikoto turned away.

On his way to the showers, he loosened his gloves and enjoyed the warm relaxation and inner contentment which came after his training – today just as much as on every other day in the past week.

It wasn’t really crowded at this time of day – shortly after 8 pm. Maybe half a dozen other people were visiting the small gym of Mikoto’s youth, which lay secluded from Shizume City’s main streets. It rather conveyed the feeling of a familiar dōjō and couldn’t really compete with all the modern fitness temples in the center of Tokyo.

While Mikoto got rid of his training clothes and entered one of the shower stalls to rinse the sweat from an hour of workout off his body, he decided to have a sauna afterwards. He wrapped a large white towel around his waist and opened the door to the sauna. Instantly he was welcomed by damp heat.

To his surprise, there was another visitor in the sauna. One, that Mikoto had never expected to see in this place, and which presence aroused mixed feelings in him: Munakata.

Mikoto paused for a moment, fighting the urge to just turn around and leave. But then he let his eyes wander over the Blue King’s bare chest, and found the view quite appealing.  

Munakata’s eyes behind his glasses were closed and his head rested against the wooden panels behind him; the dark blue strands of his hair stuck to his forehead. A thin layer of sweat made his pale skin shimmering and Mikoto saw how a single bead trickled from his chin down his neck, trailing farther down his chest and over his flat stomach till it disappeared in the pit of his navel. Mikoto caught himself foolishly wishing to trace the path of the drop with his fingers… or with his tongue… _many other ways_. Mikoto licked his lips.

He had to admit that Munakata’s stylish blue uniform did emphasize the Blue King’s personal advantages, but the man wasn’t less attractive underneath all the fabric.

Suddenly Munakata opened his eyes. „Close the door, please. It’s draf…“ He stopped midsentence when his gaze fell upon Mikoto. „Oya. Suoh.“

 _Damn!_ Mikoto froze in place, feeling like a deer in the headlights when he realized that his semi hard-on rubbed against the inner side of his towel. _Now it’s probably too late for a backtrack._ Only slowly got the meaning of Munakata’s words through to him. „’kay“, Mikoto said, entered the sauna and closed the door behind him.

As unperturbed as possible Mikoto sat down on the wooden bench opposite Munakata, stretching his arms on the backrest and facing the Blue King with a languid look.

Munakata eyed him. Judging the almost unnoticeable smirk on his lips, Munakata was distinctly aware what Mikoto had had in mind a few moments ago. Probably the bulge underneath his towel was a broad hint as well.

„Seeing a man half-naked obviously isn’t new to you either,“ Munakata said and Mikoto felt his tension fading, giving way to a wry grin when he remembered the reverse situation.

„Obviously not,“ Mikoto confirmed. They both were old enough to not get flustered from such small embarrassments.

They stayed silent for a minute or two, but they both kept their eyes glued to the other.

Eventually, Munakata broke the silence. „Your burns heal well, I see,“ he said pointing at Mikoto’s chest, where Pale’s handprint was still visible. Meanwhile, the skin was only slightly reddened and Mikoto didn’t pay much attention to the injury anymore. Dr Orihama’s salve had worked wonders.

„Mhm,“ Mikoto answered.

„About the ongoing investigation concerning Himitsu… at the moment we follow different hints to track him down,“ Munakata declared. „But I can’t tell you anything concrete yet. The leads to his whereabouts are much vaguer than I’d assumed, and I first want to…“

„I didn’t ask, Munakata,“ Mikoto cut him short.

„Oya,“ the Blue King said and went silent, just like Mikoto had hoped.

In the past days, Mikoto had tried to use his powers a few times. In vain. And only half-assed, he had to admit. Every time he’d secretly feared that he would succeed. So he had quickly stopped again. _Just a little while longer_ , he’d tried to convince himself, _then I’ll retrieve Red Aura_. But truth be told: he didn’t want to be reminded that his current freedom was just temporary.

„You’re regularly here?“ Munakata asked after a too short pause. „I’ve never met you here before.“

„Every day since last week.“

„What do you train?“

„Boxing.“ Even Mikoto noticed how gruff he sounded.

Finally, Munakata noticed it too. „I see.“ With a sigh, the Blue King gave up trying to make small talk. Apparently, he came to the conclusion that Mikoto wasn’t an immediate threat to him because he even closed his eyes and rested his head back against the panels again.

 _Silence… warmth… relaxation_. That’s why Mikoto had come here. He really didn’t know what made him continue their conversation contrary to his original intention. But he found himself asking: „And you? I thought puzzles, tea ceremonies and Shodō are your thing?“

Munakata opened only one of his eyes, as to make sure that it really was Mikoto who’d asked. „You remember?“

„Yeah,“ Mikoto answered. „I wanted to know after all.“ Although he had to admit that none of Munakata’s hobbies had captured his interest. Mikoto was too lazy for puzzles: why piecing together a picture of thousands of tiny parts that could be bought in one? He also preferred the scent of roasted coffee and it’s slightly bitter flavor to the one of tea – he didn’t understand what people liked about hot water tasting like dried grass. And he would never ever have enough time for Japanese calligraphy, even if he was bored as hell.

„Well,“ Munakata said. „These things calm my mind. But they don’t really help to stay physically fit and efficient.“

So Munakata was here for training as well, and to give his muscles a rest afterwards in the sauna. Mikoto frowned. He thought Scepter4 – Tokyo’s ultramodern, highly paid special task force – would have their own gyms for training, just like even some of the small, local police stations. „Isn’t there a gym in your headquarters?“

„There is,“ Munakata answered.

The brief answer confused Mikoto. _You’re usually much more talkative_ , he thought. „And you’re here because…?“

Munakata sat up straight and crossed his legs with such natural elegance that Mikoto’s dick reacted to it with a slight twitch. _Damn!_

„I like the building,“ Munakata declared.

 _Yeah, sure_. It was built in the late 1970’s and didn’t differ in any way from the countless other buildings in this part of the city. _I’m not dumb, Munakata, and that was an obvious lie_. But why lie about that at all? Mikoto took a closer look at the other man, who avoided his gaze. And then Mikoto realized.

„Ah, that’s it,“ Mikoto said. „The King doesn’t feel at ease among his lackeys?“

Munakata narrowed his eyes. „If you absolutely have to use such an archaic phrasing, I’d suggest the term ‚vassals‘ instead, although I personally still prefer to call them subordinates,“ he remarked piercingly. „And no, this is not the reason why I’m visiting _this_ gym. I feel very much at ease with my vas… _subordinates_. We organize games nights and talent contests and…“

„Hm. ’kay,“ Mikoto interrupted, lifting his hands in an apologetic gesture. „Guess you have your reasons.“

Munakata relaxed visibly and they sat in comfortable silence for a while.

Sweat was already dripping down Mikoto’s back and his arms and his cock finally didn’t react to every single move of Munakata anymore. Mikoto was too old for this. He should at least be able to look at the other without getting a hard-on like a teenager with his first crush.

But Munakata _was_ easy on the eyes, Mikoto couldn’t deny that. At the moment the Blue King seemed relaxed and his face didn’t show any of his usual self-righteousness. His body wasn’t as muscular as Mikoto’s own, but still well defined.

„Somehow I’ve got a problem picturing you pumping irons,“ Mikoto said the first thing that came to his mind.

„How primitive,“ Munakata replied. „No, I prefer kendō.“

That was appropriate for the Blue King: physical training in sword fight while simultaneously training character traits such as determination, volition and sense of responsibility. Munakata’s moral strength was beyond doubt even for Mikoto, although he usually despised the other for it.

Then he remembered that Munakata was in a karate club in high school following his father’s suggestions. „Did you retire from karate?“

Munakata shook his head. „Not entirely. But I don’t have enough time to train both. Kendō is more beneficial in my position as leader of Scepter4.“

„You haven’t changed,“ Mikoto snorted disdainfully. Suddenly he felt the urge to provoke the other man. „Everything you do is to achieve a certain goal, isn’t it? It’s always been this way. While Kusanagi and I were simply hanging out after school, you’ve always been busy and never had time for such banalities.“

„Oya? That’s a strong word. Where did you get that?“ Munakata retorted seemingly calm. But the icy, violet glare made Mikoto realize that his words had stirred Munakata up, just like himself.  

Since Red Aura didn’t consume the most part of his time and his energy anymore, Mikoto had often time to think about the past. Munakata and Mikoto had been close friends in middle school. It was only in high school that their interests had diverged and their friendship had begun to crumble. None of them could have foreseen how far they would actually divert from another.

„Aside from that, I don’t see how I’m wrong to use my time in a meaningful, reasonable way,“ Munakata continued. „It’s far better than giving free rein to your destructive rage just because of boredom.“

„And back to your arrogance again,“ Mikoto huffed, zealously not showing Munakata that his reproach had hit the mark. „This has always been your major problem. _Student counsel's president considers himself too good to hang out with the kids of Shizume City_ ,“ Mikoto scoffed. „You’ve carried your arrogance like a weapon, using it against us.“

Munakata shrugged and adjusted his glasses. „Everyone uses their available means. And arrogance isn’t my weapon alone.“

Mikoto suddenly knew why he’d wanted to turn around initially: there was no limit to Munakata’s pretentiousness. „Uh-huh? You think mine too? ’kay. How about a competition then?“ Mikoto asked, following his first impulse.  

Munakata narrowed his eyes, but it seemed he didn’t want to decline Mikoto’s suggestion right away. „How would such a competition look like?“

„A hand-to-hand combat,“ Mikoto quickly said, before he could persuade himself out of it. „No weapons. And no use of your Aura obviously.“

„Obviously.“

„Back there is a judō dōjō that’s virtually never in use.“

„I didn’t think you’re skilled in judō,“ Munakata said with a hint of surprise in his voice.

„I’m not,“ Mikoto replied.

Munakata frowned. „Well, then I think it doesn’t make much sense to choose this combat style.“

„It isn’t about the combat style,“ Mikoto explained. „It’s about defeating the other. With all means available.“ _And to get rid of some pent-up aggression,_ he silently added. Seemed that his hour of boxing wasn’t as effective as he’d hoped – or Munakata’s presence was more demanding than he’d expected because Mikoto felt yet again very much aggressive.

The Blue King eyed him for a few seconds. Probably he was just about to draw up a mental list, balancing pros and cons. 

When Mikoto was ready to impatiently ask again, Munakata nodded. „I agree.“

~~~

Reisi didn’t know what had made him agree to Suoh’s absurd idea. The other man was right after all: Reisi usually pursued specific goals with all of his actions and was immune to strange whims.

But nonetheless, he turned up ten minutes later in the small, tatami-matted dōjō which Suoh had mentioned in the sauna.

The rice paper sliding doors at the farther end of the room were open and revealed a tiny engawa and an even tinier green area outside. And Suoh, who leaned with his back against a wooden pillar, one leg casually bent, blowing the smoke of his cigarette into the chilly night air. The soft light of the lanterns in the garden mirrored in his amber eyes, like they were glowing from inside.

The Red King wore loose-fitting, grey sweatpants and a white muscle shirt which fit tightly around his chest and showed off his toned arms. In contrast with Suoh’s casual appearance, Reisi oddly felt inappropriately dressed with his traditional, indigo hakama and the shade darker uwagi, which he usually wore for kendō-training.

But Reisi had to acknowledge to himself that Suoh _was_ a sight to behold. Inevitably Reisi imagined letting his fingers trail over Suoh’s muscular arms upwards, over his collarbone and his neck to his nape, finally letting them run through the wild, dark red hair and…  

„Ready at last?“ Suoh asked when he noticed Reisi standing there. He took one last drag of his cigarette before flicking it over the back fence that surrounded the garden.

„I didn’t want to disturb you while you were busily tainting the air,“ Reisi retorted, adjusting his glasses and hoping to gain some of his composure back with this motion. _Where do such inappropriate thoughts spring from?_

Yes, Suoh was – in all objectivity – an attractive, handsome man… _in a rough, untamed manner_. But Reisi had never paid much attention to this until lately. Besides a mild scorn for the Red King’s reckless and combative character and his indifferent way of leading his life, Reisi had only felt the need to talk him out of his self-destructive path because of Reisi’s own sentimental empathy and their former friendship.

This new, oddly erotic attraction deeply irritated Reisi and he wasn’t sure if he liked this kind of change. Because even though the other man wasn’t able to use his Aura at the moment, the fact remained that they were still rivals.

Suoh pushed away from the pillar and turned to Reisi. „You take this really seriously, huh?“ he said with an amused glint in his eyes and Reisi was thunderstruck for a moment. Until Suoh sized him up and added: „Didn’t find something comfier?“

„It’s comfortable enough,“ Reisi replied peevishly to cover up his relief. He’d been concerned that his inner turmoil had been clearly visible on his face. It displeased Reisi that this whole situation threw him out of his balance. „About _your_ appearance, I’ll consider myself lucky that you spare me the visual imposition of the silly bolo tie you’re usually wearing.“

Suoh chuckled. „There are only three occasions to take it off. While doing sports, in the shower and while having sex.“ The look Suoh gave Reisi at that was dark and sultry and hit much too close to the point which already stirred Reisi up.

„Want to talk or fight already?“ Reisi asked impatiently. He was tense and edgy and that displeased him. It wouldn’t take a lot more till Reisi definitely regretted his decision to have agreed to this farce.

„And that coming from you,“ Suoh said, shaking his head, but he obediently stepped to the center of the dōjō anyway. „Begin…“

Reisi took a deep breath and tried to calm down. Although he had fought countless battles against Suoh in the past, it was a strange feeling for him to face the other man in combat without wearing his uniform, which resembled a kind of mental armor, but even more: without the intention to use Blue Aura.

After a brief bow at the beginning, a minute passed while they were circling around each other, smooth like two wild cats, exploring another anew. They followed every tiny movement of the other with their eyes, every slight shifting of weight, detecting potential weak spots.

Suoh attacked first – wild and unrestrained as ever. Reisi was prepared for this and it didn’t take much effort to evade the aggressive blows with a half-turn to the side. Suoh continued his onslaught, kicked at Reisi’s legs and struck Reisi’s left shoulder with the flat of his hand.

Reisi consciously restrained from fighting back and contented himself with dodging or blocking Suoh’s attacks. He was aware that Blue Aura gave him an advantage even if he didn’t use it actively: his powers would protect him from being injured – Suoh couldn’t say the same. Reisi really did want to win this fight, but it was far from his mind to harm Suoh in the process.

And Reisi clearly remembered the last time when he had used Blue Aura in a reckless way against Suoh – and how it had ended. He wouldn’t take it so far ever again.

His restraint riled Suoh up all the more. If the Red King’s grim face was any indication, Reisi could clearly tell that the man slowly lost patience with Reisi’s tactics. _Very well._ It was about winning by any means after all. That did apply to wearing down his opponent as well.

„I’m disappointed, Munakata,“ Suoh said after a while.

„Oya. How so?“ Reisi dodged another hit against his chest with a flowing move to the side.

„Shouldn’t you as kendōka fight according to the principle ‚Who defends misses the opportunity to attack?‘“

Reisi was surprised that Suoh knew the sport well enough to know that. „But this isn’t kendō“, Reisi replied. Although he thought it highly possible that this combat would end like they mostly did in kendō: the fighter who managed to apply the most mental pressure upon his opponent while retaining his cool was usually the winner.

After a few more minutes Reisi knew that he pursued the right tactics. Suoh’s attacks lost their force, his moves got slower, his hits inaccurate: he ran out of strength. Reisi also was out of breath, but he wasn’t nearly as exhausted as Suoh – Reisi had saved his strength.

Purposely Reisi let Suoh drive him back to the wall on the side of the room and opened his defence provoking the other man to a rash stroke. And Suoh took the bait.

Reisi took the thrust against his shoulder with clenched teeth. At the same time, he set up his counter-strike. The Red King hadn’t paid much attention to his footwork and had leaned too far into Reisi’s range to still be firm. It was easy for Reisi to hook one of his legs behind Suoh’s, thus throwing Suoh off balance.

Reisi even managed to hold the upper hand while he finally dragged Suoh to the ground. And he was quick-witted enough to prevent Suoh from rolling away under him by fixing his hands with his own on the mat beside Suoh’s head.

A long moment passed while they stared at each other heavily panting. Reisi couldn’t deny that he relished in his triumph. „You were so arrogant to suppose your physical advantage would be enough to win. This was a vital error, as you can see,“ Reisi said, trying hard to not let his satisfaction show all too clearly.

That was until he met Suoh’s gaze, equally satisfied. A wry grin curled Suoh’s lips. „What now, Munakata?“ the Red King asked, amazingly gentle. The deep timbre of his voice sent a shiver running down Reisi’s back.

There wasn’t time for a reply before Reisi felt that Suoh raised his hips and rubbed against his crotch.

„Now I’m obviously where you’ve wanted me all along,“ Suoh said. „Underneath you.“

So fast and so thoroughly like nothing before, this move confused Reisi. He usually had no problem with physical closeness, on the contrary. He was often told – particularly from Fushimi – that he was thoughtlessly invading people’s personal space time and again. And Reisi also knew Suoh’s dry sense of humor. But _this_ came so suddenly and so unexpectedly that Reisi even lost his quick-wittedness and was only able to stare at Suoh dumbfounded. Especially because the situation affected him more than he cared to admit.

„I... I didn’t want to…“ Reisi began awkwardly. Unconsciously he loosened his grip.

He realized too late, that this was exactly what Suoh had planned. The Red King had apparently only waited for an opportunity to use his physical advantage to free himself from Reisi’s grasp.

Faster than Reisi would have imagined, he found himself lying on his back – in exactly reversed positions: Suoh above him, straddling his waist and holding his wrists in a hard grip on the tatami.

Reisi instinctively fought against Suoh, but the other man mercilessly suppressed every attempt of Reisi to get free. He felt that Blue Aura came rushing to the surface, aspiring to free its bearer from this awkward situation. But Reisi forced it back down. He knew he could use it anytime and it was this knowledge which prevented him from letting it flow freely. Reisi had agreed to the rules of their combat beforehand and wasn’t ready to violate this agreement. It wasn’t like him to play unfair. He surrendered and raised his eyes till he met Suoh’s.

„You weren’t so bad,“ Suoh said mockingly. „Didn’t think you’d have it in you.“

„And I didn’t think you’d be so desperate for a win to use such an underhanded method,“ Reisi replied and was pleasantly surprised that his frustration wasn’t audible in his voice. 

Suoh’s grin became even wider. „I won by using every possible means.“

Reisi narrowed his eyes. He suddenly became hyperaware of Suoh’s weight on top of him… Suoh’s strong hands, grasping his wrists on the mat; Suoh’s legs, brushing against Reisi’s thighs; Suoh’s heat radiating towards Reisi. Suoh’s warm breath mixed with his own and Reisi looked spellbound into these appealing amber eyes, where a dark fire still burned despite Suoh having lost his Aura. 

The air was suddenly filled with sensual tension. Reisi felt the situation arousing him – in a pleasant way. Even more when Suoh grinded against him again, shifting his weight forward and bowing deep down to him. Reisi’s eyes were fixated on Suoh’s mouth and he watched, as Suoh licked over his lower lip, so slowly as if he wanted to make sure that Reisi didn’t miss anything and was able to commit the sight to his memory.

These kind of situations weren’t new to Reisi. He wasn’t in a relationship with someone – he neither had the time for a romantic attachment nor had he ever felt the need for it – but at the end of the day he was just a man after all, and he occasionally enjoyed the simple carefreeness of a one-night stand. Depending on his partner Reisi took over the active or the passive part of the lovemaking – he could get something out of both positions. But it was _always Reisi_ who was in control of the situation.

At the moment he had absolutely no control. Nonetheless, his pulse and his breathing quickened when Suoh bowed his head further down keeping his eyes glued to Reisi’s. Involuntarily Reisi moved his hips towards Suoh. The other man’s mouth was so close to his that Reisi already felt his lips tingling in anticipation when Suoh suddenly stopped.  

„Munakata,“ Suoh muttered, „we agreed to fight without a weapon, no?“ Suoh’s mocking tone and the amused twinkle in his eyes brought Reisi to his senses faster than a bucket full of ice water.

Reisi was keenly aware of his erection pressing hard against Suoh’s crotch underneath the fabric of his hakama.

 _I_ _’d almost let myself get carried away_ , Reisi thought aghast. _Suoh’s the Red King – my rival._ When Blue Aura surged back to surface, this time Reisi didn’t hold it back. He let himself be enveloped in the cool, shimmering blue and noticed with bitter contentment that Suoh hastily backed off, loosening the grip around Reisi’s wrists.

„You’ve won,“ Reisi uttered. „Satisfied?“

Suoh eyed him with a mixture of confusion and disappointment. Then his usual languid expression spread over his face. He let go of Reisi, stood up and gazed down at him. „For now, yeah,“ he said and held out his hand invitingly.

„For now?“ Reisi had voiced the question before he could think twice about it. He eyed Suoh’s hand and decided to take it, letting Suoh pull him to his feet.

Now that they faced each other again on eye level, a faint smile curled Suoh’s lips. „In three days, 7 pm, right here again,“ he determined. The Red King didn’t wait for Reisi to reply before he turned around and headed for the exit with a lazy, confident saunter.

Reisi had countless, refusing replies ready to tell the man. _‚I’m surprised that you want to conform to a fixed date‘_ , _‚What’s making you so sure that I’m still free then?‘_ or _‚My time is too precious to waste it on one of your whims.‘_

But Reisi remained silent till Suoh had left the dōjō. He couldn’t prevent a pleasant shiver to run over his body when he thought about wrestling with Suoh again. „I’ll be here,“ he whispered. 

 

~tbc~


	7. Know Your Enemy

Three days later Reisi sat in front of a mountain of work, restlessly glancing at the clock on the wall from time to time. _Still two hours._

He couldn’t remember that he’d been really nervous ever before, except maybe on that day when Reisi had first been summoned before the Gold King. Reisi hadn’t known what to expect then. This all – his position as newly chosen Blue King, his powers, which he hadn’t really mastered at that time – had been new to him. And Reisi had always hated having to adjust to something new and unfamiliar.

The state he currently was in came close to that feeling from back then… nervousness. Images of the moments in the dōjō consistently formed in his mind’s eye, and he didn’t quite know how to handle them.

Reisi couldn’t deny that the situation with Suoh had him aroused. A tiny part of himself – his curiosity, his libido – was eager to find out how far their mutual attraction would take them. The vastly bigger part of him – his prudence, his rationality, his conscience – told him that an approach in this direction would only overcomplicate the already strained interactions between the Red and the Blue King.

Furthermore, his injured pride demanded reparation. It ate away at Reisi that Suoh had been able to catch him off-guard, and Reisi wasn’t inclined to accept his defeat that easily.

Not even two minutes had passed, when Reisi took another look at the clock. Slightly shaking his head he attended to his work again. He tried to calm down while reading one dull report after another, evaluating and commenting on them appropriately before he went over miscellaneous documents that were ready to be signed. But he still was kind of absent-minded.

When the door to his office opened without prior notice, Reisi was almost glad about the inappropriate disturbance. Therefore he left it at rebuking the intruder with so much as an icy glare. „Fushimi-kun?“

Reisi’s third-in-command even had the decency to wince slightly, before he crossed the room nonetheless and stopped in front of the desk. „I cannot work this way,“ Fushimi declared, arms akimbo.

Reisi eyed him thoughtfully, lowered his pen to the desk and leant back in his chair. „Where’s the problem?“

„The problem is with Scepter4’s methods,“ Fushimi answered. „Himitsu’s just playing with us. He moves freely around the city, but as soon as we get there he’s long gone already. He doesn’t even hide the fact that he’s got the support of the Greens. <jungle> is covering Himitsu’s tracks whenever we get too close to him.“ Fushimi rolled his eyes in annoyance. „Tsk. I bet right now he’s sitting in his hideout, laughing at us.“

 _That’s indeed troublesome… but…_ „I don’t see how this has something to do with our methods?“

„We’re too slow,“ Fushimi explained peevishly. „I need a special permission for every move I wanna make and I have to steer clear of too many sections in order to not violate some laws or conventions. And if that alone wouldn’t be enough already, Lieutenant Awashima is keeping tabs on me, as if she couldn’t wait for me to just fall into one of these traps!“

Reisi knew that his second-in-command had kept an eye on Saruhiko Fushimi since his first day in Scepter4. She probably didn’t trust the young man because of his past in HOMRA, and assumed that Fushimi one day would also betray _her_ King. Awashima was too considerate to touch on that matter to Reisi directly, but Reisi knew as well that she didn’t fully agree with him about all the privileges he had granted the ‚newbie‘ at Scepter4. Reisi understood some of her concerns, although he didn’t share her anxiety about Fushimi’s loyalty at all. But she surely didn’t have any ill intentions.

„Well… it is her duty to lead lower ranks and to take care of…“

„I am to find Himitsu for you, isn’t it so?“ Fushimi interrupted Reisi’s try to appease. „I need more discretionary to do that.“

Reisi eyed the young man sternly. He saw his own determination and tenacity mirrored in Fushimi’s expression, but, alas, there was a portion of youthful defiance in his attitude as well. But Fushimi had potential. Reisi had even seen it when they’d first met, and that’s what made it easy for him to further promote and encourage him. Even if it wasn’t for solving that particular case as soon as possible, Reisi did neither doubt his decisions nor his trust in Fushimi.

„Okay. You shall have it,“ Reisi said.

Fushimi blinked surprised. „J-just that easy?“

„Just that easy,“ Reisi confirmed, entwining his fingers. „I assume your reasons to have your authority expanded are reasonable, and as long as you use this on behalf of Scepter4, I’ll approve of it.“

„…as long as I use it on behalf of Scepter4?“ Fushimi echoed, almost inaudibly clicking his tongue. „As long as I don’t go behind your back, you mean.“

Reisi chuckled. The boy was quick on the uptake. „Isn’t that the same?“ Then he continued more seriously. „I’ll see to it that Awashima-kun doesn’t bother you and your work anymore. About special permissions to override legal regulations for example… it’s also possible to obtain them afterwards. Should that be the case, I trust that I’ll be informed about it by you personally.“

„So I can do whatever I want as long as I tell you about it afterwards?“ Fushimi asked, and Reisi had to admit that Fushimi’s quick summary sounded much bolder than Reisi had intended.

„Don’t get me wrong, Fushimi-kun,“ Reisi said calmly. „You bear full responsibility for your actions. Should it turn out that you don’t act on my behalf, you’ll also bear the consequences.“

„That sounds…“ Fushimi tilted his head, „…acceptable. I think.“

„Good,“ Reisi said, taking his pen up again. „If that’s all? I’ve still got work to do.“

„Sure,“ Fushimi replied, shrugged and headed to the door.

„Ah, Fushimi-kun?“ Reisi held back his third-in-command on the spur of the moment.

„Yes, captain?“

„Out of pure curiosity… what exactly are your plans with your newly acquired authority?“

A grin spread over Fushimi’s face. A grin, showing so much calculation and almost manic arrogance, that Reisi felt a shiver running down his spine. „I will beat our opponents at their own games.“

Reisi nodded shortly. „Thank you, Fushimi-kun. You can go.“

 _Beat them at their own games? Hmmm. Good idea._ Perhaps this was just the key how to win against Suoh. A thought formed in Reisi’s mind and he felt a smile tugging at his lips, almost as calculating as Fushimi’s. He decided to let himself in for the changed conditions between Suoh and himself. Suoh wanted to play? Reisi was up for it. He wouldn’t back off from this challenge.

~~~

Mikoto would’ve never considered it possible, but he couldn’t sleep anymore. He simply wasn’t tired enough – and this at 5 pm. Not even two weeks ago it would have needed a fairly serious earthquake to wake him from his afternoon nap. Once he’d settled for a rest on one of the couches in the bar and had closed his eyes, that state used to remain for quite some time.

On this day, however, Mikoto felt an eager restlessness in him whenever he thought about the upcoming evening. He rolled from one side to the other, until he finally refrained from trying to get some sleep. He sat up instead, angled for the crinkled pack on the armrest and pulled out a cigarette.

„Boxing again today?“ Kusanagi asked from behind the counter where he polished some glasses.

„Mhm,“ Mikoto answered, clenching the cigarette between his lips and lighting it. _Boxing… and Munakata._

Mikoto had intentionally provoked the other man at their last fight, to slightly discompose the always so composed, self-righteous Blue King. But the reactions he’d elicited from Munakata with his actions had been so much more worthwhile, so much more _appealing_ , than Mikoto had expected. And he wanted more of that.

„You seem satisfied, Mikoto,“ his friend stated, put down his dishtowel and lit a cigarette himself. „I haven’t seen you so relaxed for years.“

„Mhm.“

„Shouldn’t you rather be annoyed, that the Blues were still not able to find and arrest Pale?“

„Nah… it’ll work out.“

Kusanagi eyed him surprised, then a smile spread over his face. „After all these years Totsuka’s finally rubbing off on you?“

„Maybe,“ Mikoto answered vaguely, though he was quite sure that Totsuka had nothing to do with it. Mikoto’s light mood rather was due to the fact that he’d never felt so well rested in like… some years at least. Or it was because of the thrilling anticipation that spread throughout Mikoto’s body when he thought about shaking Munakata’s stoic self-restraint again. 

„As long as you don’t start with the same, odd hobbies…“ Kusanagi said and blew a blueish wisp of smoke into the air.

Mikoto eyed him suspiciously. „Odd hobbies?“ Had he unconsciously mentioned Munakata’s leisure activities to Kusanagi?

„Cultivating bonsais… painting… collecting records and porcelain eggs…“ 

„Uh, you’re talking about Totsuka,“ Mikoto said. He knew Kusanagi had an infallible sense for his King’s thoughts – but _this_ would’ve been just _creepy_. 

Kusanagi tilted his head. „Who else?“

„Doesn’t matter,“ Mikoto answered, stubbing out his cigarette in the ashtray. He was glad that the bartender only gave him a long, curious look, but didn’t go further into it.

Two hours later Mikoto was on his way to the small gym in the heart of Shizume City. He arrived in the dōjō at 19:08 – quite on schedule, considering his usual timing.

Mikoto was used to everyone following his orders and had naturally assumed that Munakata would also follow his request. When Mikoto found the room empty now without a trace of the Blue King, it was quite the let-down for him. Had Munakata already been here and gone already? Or hadn’t he come at all?

Mikoto opened the shōji to the backyard and lit a cigarette on the porch… and a second as soon as he’d finished the first. Another five minutes passed while Mikoto was staring at the clock above the entrance until he accepted that Munakata wouldn’t show up anymore. Mikoto had simply misjudged the other man.

 _What did you expect?_ Mikoto asked himself grumpily. _That he’ll eat out of the palm of your hand, like some of the other young guys, just because he had a boner after you’d hit on him?_ Mikoto grimaced. _He’s King. Why should he follow your command?_

He shook his head over his own stupidity, forced himself to chill down and was already about to leave the dōjō to get to his boxing training, when the door opened and Munakata came in.

The Blue King had replaced the traditional attire of a kendōka with modern, dark blue sweatpants and a black, tightly fitting tank shirt. The sight was so uncommon and surprising – and so _fascinating_ , that Mikoto needed a few seconds to accustom.

„Oya, you’re early, Suoh,“ Munakata said, closing the door.

When Mikoto realized that he stared at the other with his mouth agape, he put on a bored expression. „Rather you’re late,“ he replied with a suggestive nod to the clock. That sounded off somehow. Nonetheless, Mikoto noticed how satisfied he was that Munakata did show up at the end.

Munakata followed his gaze and shrugged. „I had to get something _comfier_.“

„What’s wrong with your other clothes?“ Mikoto asked. He had definitely liked how good Munakata had looked in hakama and uwagi. The Blue King had worn the traditional clothes with his own dignity as if he was cut out for them. Not that Mikoto would complain about how Munakata looked today…

But with every second that passed Mikoto got more and more the impression to run into an invisible, carefully laid-out trap. It felt kinda odd… like upside down.

„Nothing in particular,“ Munakata answered, slowly drawing nearer. He stopped so close in front of him that Mikoto could feel his warm breath on his face. The next instance, Munakata let his cool fingers glide over Mikoto’s biceps. „But after thinking about it for a while, I came to the conclusion that it won’t hurt to adjust to my opponent in order to win…“

„Hm.“

Munakata let go of him and stepped into the middle of the room, taking fighting stance. An unmistakable challenge lay in his violet eyes. „Are you ready?“

„For knocking you down to the mat again? Yeah,“ Mikoto retorted. He still had a physical advantage over Munakata, even if it was just slightly. Although the other could use his Aura, Mikoto was sure that Munakata wouldn’t do that. His sense of justice was too strong for that.

„We’ll see, who’s knocking down whom to the mat today,“ Munakata said.

Already in the first moments of their fight, it dawned at Mikoto that something had changed. Last time Munakata had stayed defensive, always cautiously dodging or blocking Mikoto’s attacks. Today the Blue King was more offensive.

Still, Munakata’s quick hits were neither hard nor aimed with the intention to bruise. On the contrary. The Blue King’s attacks skimmed along Mikoto’s body like sensual strokes; brushed his hot skin, sometimes so tender that Mikoto asked himself if he’d just imagined the touch, then kinda firm and determined.

Mikoto’s counter-attacks, on the other hand, dripped off Munakata like raindrops off a windowpane. The other man turned smoothly around or eluded backwards in the nick of time before he could get hit. Mikoto merely brushed over his body with his fingertips.

It was like dancing with a shadow – so close but not quite tangible. Their gazes were glued to each other, sometimes leaving only for fractions of seconds, before finding each other again.

Munakata’s next attack was aimed at Mikoto’s shoulder, but eventually, the Blue King’s hand slid almost caressing over Mikoto’s neck and his nape, gently touching his ear and his hair, while Munakata’s slender, taut body clung to Mikoto’s for just a moment.

Suddenly Mikoto’s breathing became faster. A pleasant heat flew through his veins and he wasn’t sure if it was because of the fight or because of the erotically charged atmosphere Munakata was creating so casually.

„You came prepared,“ Mikoto uttered after a while, raising his hand for another punch.

The Blue King withdrew from the attack with a smooth turn of his body, before his long fingers traced over Mikoto’s shoulders. „Mhm. That’s my way to win: know your enemy, use his weakness.“

„Uh-huh,“ Mikoto replied. „And what’s my weakness?“

Munakata countered the question with a languid smile and a look full of promise, which sent a jolt of longing and lust straight to Mikoto’s groin. „Your ego.“

„Huh? _My_ ego?“ Mikoto suppressed a bitter laugh. „When someone here has a problem with their ego, it’s you, Munakata.“

He didn’t get a reply. At least none with words. But Munakata didn’t hide his touches behind half-assed hits or imprecise attacks any longer. Instead, the Blue King let his hands glide now openly and self-assured over Mikoto’s body… over his arms, his shoulders and his chest. Wherever Munakata touched him, he left trails of thrilling, stimulating heat.

In a small corner of his mind, Mikoto knew what his opponent was up to: he wanted to confuse him just the way Mikoto had done it a few days ago reversely. But although Mikoto had figured out Munakata’s intention, he wasn’t able to resist Munakata’s appeal.

Mikoto dismissed the thought of winning this battle with power, agility or stamina, and let himself in for a much more sensual game, intending to turn the tables.

Their eyes still firmly fixed on each other, Mikoto took a chance. He reached out and let his hand rest on the back of Munakata’s neck. Very slowly he pulled him closer. Munakata accepted the touch and responded with a quiet moan which tugged at Mikoto’s restraint. _Damn_. He was getting hard already.

„You sure, you can win this?“ Mikoto asked throatily. „Or even want to?“

Munakata’s gaze was dark and intent. „Quite,“ he answered breathlessly. Slowly they circled around each other, Mikoto drawing Munakata nearer with every turn until there was nothing between them except two layers of thin training clothes.

Obviously, the situation affected Munakata as well. Mikoto could feel the other’s erection that pressed against his own. One hand still lingering at Munakata’s nape, Mikoto cupped Munakata’s ass with his free hand and drew him even closer. A sigh escaped Munakata’s slightly opened lips. His long, dark lashes overshadowed the violet eyes behind the glasses.   

Mikoto growled. It wasn’t about winning or losing anymore. The goal had changed the last minutes. Mikoto took the initiative. Slowly but determined he pushed Munakata to the side of the room. He felt Munakata giving in, his hands firmly lying on Mikoto’s hips, letting Mikoto take the lead until they reached the wall.

Mikoto hardly resisted the urge to brush some of these silky strands which fell over Munakata’s face to the side, and to kiss him till everything around them would fade into oblivion. But Mikoto wanted to savor the situation a little while longer; wanted to see Munakata’s eyes getting even darker with lust, wanted to feel the other’s arousal increasing just like his own.

Munakata’s fingertips brushed over Mikoto’s arms which caused a shiver of pleasure trickling down his spine. The Blue King pushed his pelvis against him and Mikoto answered in the same way. He grinded against Munakata and pushed him gently against the wall. His thumb slid feathery over his chin and down to the pulse on Munakata’s throat. Mikoto slowly leant forward…

In the next instance, Munakata roughly clutched his right arm and Mikoto felt the Blue King hooking one leg behind Mikoto’s. Before Mikoto was able to dispel the fog that was still clouding his judgement, he already lost his balance. Only a second later Mikoto found himself lying on the floor face down. Munakata painfully bent his arm backwards and pushed his knee against Mikoto’s spine. A few moments passed until Mikoto finally realized what just happened.

„ _Your_ ego,“ Munakata said.

 _Dammit!_ Mikoto started the half-assed try to free himself from the Blue King’s grasp, what made Munakata mercilessly twist his arm even further back, until Mikoto couldn’t stand the pain in his shoulder anymore and even the last bit of his arousal had vanished into thin air.

„’kay, I yield,“ Mikoto uttered between clenched teeth, hitting the tatami with the palm of his free hand. He knew when he was defeated. Strangely enough, he wasn’t nearly as angry about it as he probably should have been. „This round goes to you.“

Munakata let go of him immediately, getting up on his feet. This time it was Mikoto who seized the proffered hand – and didn’t release it even as they both were standing upright facing each other.

Mikoto had expected to see Munakata’s arrogant smile, but he couldn’t even detect the slightest hint of superiority on the Blue King’s slim, defined face. Rather Munakata seemed to have suffered another defeat, while his gaze lingered on their entwined hands, his tension very obvious for Mikoto.

„You’ve won, Munakata,“ Mikoto said. „Shouldn’t you revel in your victory?“

The Blue King frowned. „I regret the way I won,“ he said and raised his head to look Mikoto straight into the eyes. „I resent making use of such primitive tricks.“

„Nah,“ Mikoto answered and twisted his lips into a wry grin. He released Munakata’s hand and headed for the engawa, where he had left his pack of cigarettes. „It was about every possible means after all. You’ve won fair and square.“

Mikoto offered Munakata a cigarette when the Blue King followed him out onto the porch. Mikoto didn’t really expect the other man to take it – it’s been years since he’d seen Munakata smoking. Mikoto raised a brow as the Blue King surprisingly took the cigarette. Mikoto shrugged and took the next for himself. „I thought you’d disapprove tainting the air?“

Munakata lit his cigarette, handed the lighter back to Mikoto and took a deep drag. „Seems I’m breaking some of my habits today.“ Munakata let his gaze wander upwards to the darkening sky.

Mikoto eyed the other man thoughtfully, taking a pull on his own cigarette. Although there was almost nothing left of the tantalizing, sensual atmosphere from before, Mikoto couldn’t resist the captivating effect Munakata still had on him.

The soft light of the lanterns gave Munakata’s skin an almost transparent shimmer. Mikoto wasn’t able to look away, while Munakata absentmindedly took another drag and inhaled.

„Have a drink with me,“ Mikoto said before he could think twice about it.

Munakata coughed and turned to him. Mikoto would have laughed about the baffled look on the other man’s face if he hadn’t felt so tense himself.

In quick succession surprise, curiosity and refusal passed over the otherwise always composed face of the Blue King. Munakata didn’t seem to be all too excited about the suggestion. _Was worth a try at least_ , Mikoto thought, already convinced Munakata would turn him down.

„Okay,“ Munakata eventually said, blowing smoke into the air. „But I’d like to go eating something before… If you want to join me.“

Mikoto gazed at the other dumbfounded before a broad grin spread on his face. „Sure.“

 

~tbc~


	8. Getting Closer

When they arrived at their destination a bit later, freshly showered and after a 10-minute walk through Shizume City, Reisi realized that his idea of ‚going to eat out‘ differed quite a bit from the Red King’s idea. But Reisi had to admit that the tachigui-diner near the harbor, where they finally stopped, had its own charm.

Suoh greeted the chef, a little, greyhaired man with a wrinkled face and squinnied eyes, with a few words and a curt nod, whereupon the expression of the old man behind the counter visibly brightened. Suoh ordered two meals for them while Reisi was waiting at one of the free bar tables.

Reisi was too far away to hear what Suoh and the shop owner talked about, but the old man seemed to be genuinely happy about Suoh’s visit; he smiled in a way that was more than just courtesy towards a customer and bowed several times, before he handed Suoh the two bowls, strictly refusing to take the payment. Finally, Suoh surrendered with a shrug.

„You come here regularly?“ Reisi asked when Suoh approached him and placed their cups with ramen on the scratched surface of the table.

„Mhm.“

„And it’s a privilege of the Red King to eat on the house?“

Suoh narrowed his eyes. „No _privilege_ ,“ he stated. „I just happened to be around when one of these Green bands of thugs wanted to beat him up.“

 _Aha, the shopkeeper didn’t want to take the money out of gratitude._ This side of Suoh was new to Reisi. He’d always seen the Red King as a troublemaker. As a hoodlum, an aggressor, who relieved his boredom by bullying others. But Suoh used his powers apparently also to defend and to help people.

„I see,“ Reisi said, taking his chopsticks. „Itadakimasu.“

„Itadakimasu,“ Suoh said, following suit.

Reisi was glad that he had let the other man chose their destination. Suoh seemed to be at ease in these surroundings and Reisi highly doubted that this would have also applied to a French restaurant in the center of Tokyo. Suoh’s posture was laid-back as ever, but there was a bit less tension in his gestures and his expression was a bit more gentle than usual, making him look two or three years younger. Here, in the heart of Shizume City, they’d both grown up, but the Red King was still more rooted here, more _at home_ , than Reisi.

When Suoh noticed Reisi’s lingering gaze, he frowned. „What?“

„Nothing,“ Reisi answered, busy untangling some of his noodles from the coil. Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed Suoh still staring at him.

„Oh, I see,“ Suoh said. „The simple meal isn’t good enough for _his majesty_?“

„No, that’s not it,“ Reisi replied honestly. The noodles, the fish and the vegetables – green onions, corn and carrots – in the rich broth weren’t admittedly haute cuisine but well-flavored and quite delicious. And their biggest asset was: they were Reisi’s first meal today aside from a few cups of tea since early morning, and they pleasantly filled his stomach. „It’s more likely your company that spoils my appetite,“ Reisi added with the hint of a smile that took the edge off his words.

„Same here,“ Suoh replied equally relaxed. „Seeing your face while eating isn’t helping matters.“

„I can’t remember to have forced you to come along,“ Reisi countered. „You could’ve also stayed at the gym, licking your wounds. Alone.“

Suoh narrowed his eyes and Reisi was afraid that he’d already overstepped the mark. Not only Suoh’s ego had suffered after their fight. Reisi had to admit, that he had hurt himself by stopping their sensual battle, just to clarify his point. The very second the other man had lied defenceless under him on the tatami, Reisi’s victory hadn’t felt like a victory at all. In fact, Reisi had gotten the impression that they’d both lost.

„And passing up the opportunity to get you drunk?“ Suoh continued their verbal battle, a mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

„Oya?“ _That’s what you’re up to? Very enlightening._ „I wouldn’t have taken you for the kind of man who needs to drug his escort to achieve his goal.“

„Tsk. I’m not that desperate, Munakata,“ Suoh said, leaning closer over the table. His eyes glowed brightly like warm honey, his voice was dark and soft like black velvet. „You know I could’ve had you earlier in the gym. Without any booze.“

Reisi swallowed. _Under different circumstances very likely so_. „You overestimate yourself, Suoh,“ he said out loud. The other man didn’t need to know how much self-control it had cost him to break off their sensual game, and how the mere thought of it now stirred his blood.

„Hm. If you say so.“ Suoh shrugged. „But it’s rather about seeing you relaxed for a change.“

„I _am_ relaxed,“ Reisi replied.

„Aside from the stick up your ass,“ Suoh added with a scornful grin.

„How rude.“ Reisi adjusted his glasses. Did the Red King really see him that way? Just because Reisi’s sense of humor wasn’t always in accord with Suoh’s own? Granted, neither with many other people’s sense of humor. But that didn’t mean he _had_ no sense of humor. Reisi was a _very_ humorous person!

Or did Suoh think him uptight because Reisi had a steady job instead of loitering in a bar day after day? Or because he took his responsibility towards his subordinates – his _Clansmen_ – seriously, instead of succumbing to any small whim?

Reisi bit back some sharp replies because he didn’t want to ruin the easygoing atmosphere between them.

„You didn’t seem to mind the ‚stick‘ earlier,“ Reisi said instead, „when you were kneading my a- … my butt.“

„The _‚stick‘_ was in a whole other place then,“ Suoh said with a suggestive wink. „And you really need a drink if you can’t even bring yourself to say the word ‚ass‘.“ Suoh laughed softly – a sound that Reisi hadn’t heard in years, and that surely hadn’t had such a fascinating appeal to him in the past. Especially because the joke was at Reisi’s expense.

„I won’t resort to an unrefined way of talking just to convince you that I am very well at ease,“ Reisi said, slightly disgruntled. A short pause followed.

„Relax,“ Suoh finally said. „I like your ass – with or without stick.“

Reisi blinked. Neither of them could deny this new, mutual, physical attraction any longer. Not after what had almost happened in the gym. Nonetheless, Reisi was surprised by Suoh’s forceful approach. The Red King had always been kind of belligerent on the other hand; that his hot temper also showed in this regard shouldn’t have been so unexpected. „Uh… thanks?“

„I just thought it would be funny to get you into an embarrassing situation after a few drinks, taking pictures and sending them to everyone in HOMRA… or to your lackeys.“

Reisi almost choked on some noodles. „I don’t know what you’ve got in mind right now, but I assure you that you need a considerable amount more than ‚a few drinks‘ for that.“

„What? No commentary on the ‚lackeys‘?“

Reisi sighed. „Would it change something about how you call my subordinates, if I point it out to you again?“

„Nah. Don’t think so,“ Suoh admitted and slurped loudly from his bowl.

For a while, they enjoyed their meal without talking. Reisi had experienced that not talking usually led to an awkward silence with most people, but surprisingly this wasn’t the case with Suoh. They stood in comfortable silence and Reisi had to admit that he enjoyed this even more than his noodles.

After a few minutes, Reisi noticed that Suoh hat put down his bowl and watched him. „Out of curiosity,“ Suoh said, when Reisi looked at him. „How much more of a ‚considerable amount more‘ are we talking about?“

It took a few seconds until Suoh’s words made sense for Reisi. Then he smirked. „Why? Are you calculating how much it will cost you to get me drunk?“

Suoh showed a wry grin. „Maybe… so… how much?“

Reisi tilted his head. „I have to admit, this is a question I can’t answer. Blue Aura protects me from all kinds of toxins – alcohol also falls into this category. I wasn’t drunk since I’d been chosen to be Fourth King by the Dresden Slates.“

Suoh’s eyes widened surprised. „Is that so,“ he said and it sounded as if he’d talk to himself. „Too bad.“

„Why?“

Only now Suoh seemed to realize that he had said it out loud. His gaze lingered on Reisi’s lips. „Doesn’t matter,“ Suoh said and took his bowl again, sipping the broth.

Reisi eyed him for a moment. It usually wasn’t particularly hard for him to read people. Suoh was one of the few who were occasionally able to surprise him. But at this moment Reisi had a quite accurate idea what made the other man tick. And Reisi knew he had to take a risk now if he didn’t want to waste the opportunity.

The tiny voice of reason told him to leave it be. There certainly were plenty of good reasons for Reisi to turn around and get as much distance between Suoh and him as soon as possible. Something about natural rivalry between Kings, balance and order… HOMRA and Scepter4… but none of them seemed to be really important to him right now.

„Suoh,“ Reisi said, leaning over the table. He lowered his voice to make it impossible for the other customers of the diner to overhear them. „The side-effect of this is: I won’t make the excuse that I was drunk and didn’t know what I did when I’m going to sleep with you.“

Contentedly Reisi noticed how the Red King’s amber eyes started to glow at these words.

„It won’t be because of overindulgence in booze,“ Reisi continued, „but because of my conscious and free decision. And yours.“

~~~

 _Damn!_ Mikoto thought for the nth time, while he remembered Munakata’s words on their way to the bar. _‚When I’m going to sleep with you,‘_ Munakata had said. _When -_ not _if_. Mikoto had heard it clearly and he was sure that this had been the Blue King’s exact intention.

While Mikoto thought about the whole meaning of this sentence, his jeans became tighter around his crotch and he had to force himself to look at the lit-up entrance of the establishment ahead, instead of at Munakata who nonchalantly walked beside him. There wasn’t even the slightest chance that the man wasn’t aware of the effect he had on Mikoto.

When Munakata opened the door to the bar with its apt name _Karma_ , they were greeted by tobacco smoke, the sound of clinking glasses and a cheerful atmosphere. Mikoto hadn’t been here since he had become King and his best friend had opened up his own bar. Back then, _Karma_ had had another owner – and another name: _The Temptation_. When Mikoto entered behind Munakata and let his eyes glide over the Blue King’s firm butt, he was sure, that both names seemed to be an omen.

It was already past 10 pm and the venue was well patronized, but they found two free seats side by side at the bar.

„What would Kusanagi-san say, if he knew that you’re drinking in another bar?“ Munakata asked smiling while they sat down on the barstools. „…or that you’re here with _me_?“

Mikoto shrugged and lit a cigarette.

„What would be more shocking to him you think?“ Munakata probed further.

The Blue King obviously tried to irritate Mikoto. But it would take something more annoying to achieve that goal. „Hm… no idea,“ Mikoto said, taking a long drag on his cigarette. „I don’t intend to ask him either. You?“

Munakata chuckled. „Not very likely.“

They ordered whisky – Mikoto neat, Munakata on the rocks. That was appropriate, Mikoto thought, although the Blue King wasn’t as cold and reserved as usual, but more relaxed today.

But perhaps this was due to the fact that Mikoto saw Munakata in his civilian clothes for the first time in years except for their training sessions. The uniform, as perfectly fitting as it was, always gave the Blue King an air of stiffness and condescension, while Munakata looked almost like an ordinary man with his dark blue button-down shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and the black slacks. _Like an ordinary, sinfully attractive man_ , Mikoto added in thoughts.

„What about you? What would your second-in-command make of this?“ Mikoto asked, turning the tables. „Seri Awashima’s highly cherished Captain in a bar together with the Red King… clearly being anxious to get laid by that very guy…“

Munakata opened his mouth to reply, but didn’t say a word when Mikoto put his hand on the other man’s upper thigh, slightly squeezing.

„Thought so,“ Mikoto said contentedly. He enjoyed Munakata’s reaction as well as the tugging sensation that the touch elicited in his loins.

„I’m not _anxious for_ _that_. But very well,“ Munakata finally muttered, cleared his throat and pushed his glasses up a bit. „Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to bring our Clansmen up for discussion.“

To Mikoto’s surprise – and hidden delight – the Blue King left Mikoto’s hand in place instead of shaking it off. Even more – Munakata put his own fingers on top of Mikoto’s; an unvoiced consent that caused a pleasant warmth to spread through his body.

„So your Aura protects you from getting drunk?“ Mikoto asked as soon as they had gotten their drinks.

Munakata nodded. „And from foul food, gunshots, lightning strikes, mosquito bites…“

„Mosquito bites,“ Suoh echoed dry-witted.

„Yes, mosquito bites – very helpful sometimes,“ Munakata said. „I’m not so sure about lightning strikes. There’s only a possibility of one to six million to be struck by lightning. I guess I’m one of the lucky 5.999.999 other people who were spared from it, so I can’t personally confirm it, but the principle is similar to…“

Mikoto raised his free hand in a defensive gesture, interrupting Munakata’s explanation. „Uh-huh.“

Munakata tilted his head and eyed Mikoto up. „The way you’ve asked about Blue Aura makes me think Red is different? _Was_ different.“

„ _Different.“_ Mikoto huffed disdainfully. „Yeah.“

Munakata took a drink from his glass and turned on his seat around until his knees brushed the outside of Mikoto’s thigh. „How different?“, he asked. „If you want to enlighten your opponent about the peculiarities of your Aura that is…“

Mikoto took a drag of his cigarette and exhaled. _Do I want to?_ At the moment he couldn’t use his Aura – and oddly he didn’t have the feeling to sit in front of his _opponent_ at the moment. But Munakata was right: it was a fact that they were bearers of opposing powers. When Mikoto found his Aura again… or rather _if_ he found enough courage to seize his powers back from Pale, they would be rivals again.

„It’s aggressive,“ Mikoto said nonetheless and allowed the memory of Red Aura to swallow him. „It stirs me up, doesn’t let me get a rest; it claims constantly to be set free.“ He could almost feel it – the heat of the flames, the unruly desire to destroy, to set everything on fire. Mikoto closed his eyes and unconsciously clenched his fingers into a fist. „It’s painful. It’s crushing. It’s a monster.“

Munakata stayed silent, but Mikoto felt his cool fingers slowly and gently stroking his own, cupping his fist.

He should have welcomed the Blue King’s touch. But suddenly the contact felt awkward. „I don’t need your pity,“ Mikoto snapped and withdrew his hand.

„It isn’t pity what I feel,“ Munakata replied calmly, although he accepted Mikotos withdrawal.

„It isn’t?“

„No,“ Munakata answered, staying silent for so long that Mikoto was already convinced that he wouldn’t say more. „I acknowledge and respect your strength,“ the Blue King eventually said.

„Hm. Stop talking bullshit, Munakata,“ Mikoto growled, took another pull on his cigarette and stubbed it into the ashtray on the counter. Mikoto was very well aware that Munakata followed his every move with his eyes. But he hadn’t come here to talk about Red Aura. He didn’t even want to _think_ about it. He had to escape this constricting feeling as soon as possible. So he forced a relaxed expression and let his eyes glide openly over Munakata’s body. „You just flatter me because you want to take me to bed.“

The Blue King stared at him dumbfounded for a moment, then he tilted his head, his expression getting softer, and he accepted Mikoto’s change of subject. „I guess I wouldn’t need much flattery, considering. But I thought it was about _you_ taking _me_ to bed?“

„Same difference.“ Mikoto downed his glass in one gulp, before he stood up and let his hand brush over Munakata’s shoulder. „I’m gonna go take a piss.“

For a second he saw himself and Munakata having a quickie in one of the bathroom stalls. At the same time, Mikoto knew this was neither a good idea, nor that Munakata would agree. _He’s got too much style for that._

Besides, and that was the main reason why Mikoto left fort he bathroom: he needed a minute… or two, to regain his calm. It had been a mistake to open up. The memory of Red Aura bothered him more than he’d thought.

When Mikoto finally stood in front of the sinks, observing himself in the mirror, he almost got the impression to see the blaze of Red Aura flicker behind his eyes. Vigorously he turned the faucet on and splashed some water on his face. That helped. He ran his wet fingers through his wild hair and felt slowly calming down.

He wouldn’t allow the fear to ever control him again. He was King. Mikoto would go out there now, kiss Munakata till they were both dizzy, put up at some hotel and fuck him until he couldn’t even remember how to spell Red Aura.

Motivated in such a way Mikoto left the washroom and headed back to the counter just to stop dead in his tracks a few steps away. The seat beside Munakata had been taken in the meanwhile.

A slim, pretty brunette with glasses and a bust size competing with that of Seri Awashima had taken a seat where Mikoto should have sat, pushing her curves against Munakata’s forearm. Her big eyes were glued to his lips as if the Blue King was talking about his ultimate way to universal peace.

Munakata didn’t seem to mind that she was laughing too loud, or that her makeup was too heavy, or that she was clinging to his arm too tightly. Because Munakata was in his element: his posture was upright and smug. With his head slightly tilted backwards he looked at the young woman with a benevolent smile while he talked.

Something about his speech had to be really exhilarating. The woman giggled, fluttered her eyelashes and leaned even closer to Munakata, what would have surely given him an excellent view into her dekolleté – if Munakata had noticed it at all. But the Blue King apparently was blind for the brunette’s clumsy try to make a pass on him.

Mikoto wasn’t blind for it at all. He didn’t know what had triggered his sudden anger. Was it that Munakata obviously had enjoyed himself the past ten minutes even without Mikoto? Or was it because the Blue King, with all his usually displayed foresight, didn’t notice that the woman was unrestrainedly devouring him with her eyes, like Munakata was the next banquet on her menu?

When Mikoto realized that a big part of his anger stemmed from how possessive he suddenly acted, he shook his head over himself. This wasn’t worth his ire. Munakata didn’t owe him anything, neither did Mikoto owe the other man anything.

Mikoto stepped up to them. When they noticed him the eyes of the young woman widened in a mix of surprise and timidity, while Munakata narrowed his eyes.

The brunette’s gaze skipped back and forth between Munakata and Mikoto. „That’s… that’s the Red King?“, she asked bewildered.

„You’ve got it,“ Mikoto confirmed unblinking, what earned him a disapproving glare from the Blue King. _What? You’re ashamed to be here with me, Munakata?_

Before the young woman could ask another question, Munakata sighed and started to explain. „Scepter4 is working closely with the Red Clan at the moment to solve a case of highest priority,“ he said. „Although it doesn’t primarily concern Japan’s safety – why we’d refrained from informing the prime minister's office as of yet – it’s of vast importance to treat this matter confidential, you understand, Amisaki-san? Therefore we had to choose such an uncommon place for a meeting.“

„Oya,“ she said, still a very worried expression on her face. „I understand, your majesty,“ she added and snuggled up to Munakata again. „You’re so sympathetic… so _noble_ to even work together with this band of hoodlums! You’re really admirable…“

„You don’t need to say that…“ the Blue King replied.

Suddenly Mikoto felt the urge to scatter his half-digested ramen over the counter. He quickly fought off his nausea and only rolled his eyes instead.

„Has our _meeting_ already come to an end, _your majesty_?“ Mikoto asked and registered satisfied that Munakata tensed up at his mocking tone.

Then the Blue King’s purple eyes lightened up. „No, not at all,“ Munakata said. „But I suggest we relocate our meeting to another place, to go through the details in private.“ With a small bow, the Blue King turned to the brunette. „I highly regret, Amisaki-san, but I have to take my leave now. Business, you see.“ He got up on his feet and put some banknotes on the shiny surface of the bar.

„Of course, your majesty!“ she answered eagerly, but also distinctly disappointed that Munakata simply ditched her.

Mikoto couldn’t stop feeling a certain satisfaction when Munakata left the bar together with him. „You’re in such a hurry to lay me?“ he asked, outwardly composed, immediately after the door was shut closed behind them. He put a cigarette between his lips and lit it.

Munakata cast him a quick glance. „It has nothing to with that. I just thought it would also be in your interest to not draw any unnecessary attention to our meeting. The wrong words in the wrong ears will entail many unwelcomed consequences for both of us. Amisaki-san is the prime minister’s secretary and also has…“

„…and also has the hots for you“, Mikoto interrupted, blowing his smoke into the air. „She wouldn’t deliberately stain your image.“

„Impossible,“ Munakata said. His face showed so much innocent bewilderment that Mikoto almost would have laughed about it.

„You didn’t even notice that she’d hit on you,“ Mikoto remarked astonished. „How can someone with your intelligence be so completely clueless?“

„Don’t be ridiculous,“ Munakata retorted, adjusting his glasses. „She didn’t act differently today than usual.“

Now Mikoto really laughed. Munakata eyed him as if he’d think Mikoto had lost his mind. Suddenly Mikoto felt so at ease that he didn’t even think about questioning the reason for this feeling.

~~~

Their way led them alongside the piers, from where they had a breathtaking view over the brightly lit Tokyo skyline and the rainbow bridge on the far side of the bay.

Reisi enjoyed the fresh night breeze, the quiet, and Suoh’s company. The latter much more than he wanted to admit to himself. The Red King walked half a step beside him, hands buried in the pockets of his jacket, a cigarette in the corner of his mouth, radiating comfortable heat.

They talked relaxed about all and nothing, about every day trivialities. Until Reisi steered their conversation back to Red Aura. Since Suoh had changed the subject earlier in the bar, the question had circled through his mind relentlessly and he had only waited for the opportunity to ask: „How did it come that you lost your Aura to Himitsu?“

The question caught the Red King obviously off guard, because he glared at Reisi for a Moment as if he had grown a second head. Then Suoh flipped the butt of his cigarette out into the bay. „None of your business.“

„Oya,“ Reisi said. That was harsh. But Reisi wouldn’t have been himself, if he had acknowledged defeat so easily. „It would facilitate our work tremendously, if we were to know the exact circumstances. Himitsu has immense power at his disposal right now, and we still don’t know what he’s up to… although it’s probably safe to say it won’t be anything good. So, if we manage to find out how you get your Aura back, we would…“

„I already know how to get it back,“ Suoh cut him off, stopping only a step away from Reisi, his gaze directed out towards the bay. „I- I’m workin‘ on it.“

Reisi remembered what Suoh had told him more than a week ago in the hospital. The Red King had mentioned that he could seize Red Aura back at any time. He’d just need… _well, what exactly?_ Maybe the answer was quite simple and Suoh only wasn’t able to see it. If the Red King would allow Reisi to lay out the pieces of this puzzle – _all_ pieces of this puzzle in his mind’s eye, Reisi was convinced that he could solve this matter in a short amount of time, and Suoh would finally get his powers back.

„If I’d know the details, I’d be able to outline a plan and get Fushimi to…“

„Sure. _Fushimi_ of course,“ Suoh growled and Reisi noticed very well the cynical tone in his voice. „ _Forget it_.“

Reisi tilted his head. „Okay, not Fushimi,“ he relented. Suoh wasn’t out of sorts with the young turncoat how it looked. „I’ll work on it alone, if you wish.“

Suoh turned to him. „I _don’t_ ,“ he said.

„But…“

„ _Stop it_ , Munakata,“ Suoh insisted.

Reisi couldn’t comprehend Suoh’s tenacious rejection. It was only logical – from Suoh’s perspective, to seek advice from someone like Reisi himself; someone who possessed foresight and a highly developed intellect. „I don’t understand, why you demur at trustin-…“

Suoh interrupted him by closing the distance between them with a single step. Before Reisi could protest, Suoh cupped his face with his hand and pulled him near in a smooth motion, till their lips met.

Reisi was so taken by surprise, he could only stare at Suoh for a moment. Then his instincts took over, Reisi closed his eyes and kissed him back.

Automatically he opened his lips to let Suoh’s tongue in, gently pushing against it with his own, and let Suoh explore his mouth. Reisi tasted the smoke of the cigarettes and a tinge of whisky, and beneath it a flavor he wasn’t familiar with, but which evoked connotations of fire: Suoh himself. It was a flavor that was able what Reisi wouldn’t have thought possible in consideration of Blue Aura: it _intoxicated_ him.

His right hand gripped Suoh’s arm – not to push him away, but to hold him where he was, maybe to pull him even closer, while the fingers of his left hand intertwined with Suoh’s wild mane on the back of his head.

Reisi _felt_ Suoh’s soft moan more than he _heard_ it. It touched a chord deep within him and made him crave for more. _Much more_.

He leaned into the embrace. He felt Suoh’s rough hand brush over his cheek surprisingly tender. Sudden desire flooded his body with heat and this time it was Reisi himself who was moaning quietly.

When Suoh eventually backed away from him, Reisi was hit by a wave of frustration. He opened his eyes and became aware of their surroundings again. He swallowed. It would have been indeed very inappropriate to continue in public. Regardless, they remained another moment like glued together, both breathless and their eyes fixated on each other.

„So, this is how one gets you to shut up,“ Suoh said. „Good to know.“

Reisi understood. There probably were some things that Suoh didn’t want to talk about. And even though Reisi was highly tempted to cross the line again, if the consequence was another of these heated kisses, he accepted Suohs decision. _For now._

 

~tbc~


	9. Complications

„Fourth King, Reisi Munakata-sama,“ the Usagi announced and made way for Reisi to enter the golden audience-chamber.

It was the first time in a whole month that Daikaku Kokujōji summoned Reisi before him. The old man refrained from the formal display of his powers again and Reisi was quite sure that the reason for it was that he’d lost a serious amount of energy by fighting off Himitsu weeks ago.

There wasn’t much left of the Gold King’s dignity. His posture was hunched, his skin was ashen and his face, if possible, even more wrinkled than the last time Reisi had seen him. The man obviously struggled to even stand on his own two feet.

What Reisi additionally irritated on that day was the deep, monotonous humming he felt within his body, as if every fiber would vibrate with an unknown sound. And also the ethereal gleam in the air, like blueish green dust particles dancing through sunlight. The glow seemed to emerge directly from the Dresden Slates beneath the glass-floor.

Reisi had studied the file from the Gold King over and over and he had an inkling of what was happening right now. But he couldn’t say that he liked the implication of it. _Not at all._

„Your majesty,“ Reisi said and forced his eyes back to Kokujōji, who stood in the center of the hall, with slightly trembling hands folded in front of his belly.

Reisi bowed slightly. „As you’ve already heard, Scepter4 was able to identify the attacker. Unfortunately, there isn’t any progress in terms of taking him into custody, but rest assured that I’m already working on--“

„Enough,“ the Gold King said, raising his hand. „I didn’t summon you for that.“

„Very well.“

„Let’s cut straight to the point,“ Kokujōji said. „You’ve certainly noticed the first signs. The Slates begin to unfold their true power, now that I’m not able to regulate them anymore.“

 _Yes, I’ve noticed_. Reisi had hoped that his presumption would prove false; had hoped against better knowledge that the Gold King would recover over time. And even now, with the clear evidence before his eyes, he still refused to think about the consequences.

„It goes without saying that the following conversation must not leave this room,“ Kokujōji said.

„Of course,“ Reisi confirmed. He had a bad premonition about where this was leading to.

The Gold King nodded slowly as if he wasn’t sure if he could or should trust Reisi. Then he said: „My doctors say I have two months left to live – if I don’t use my powers, that is. Otherwise less.“

Reisi stayed quiet. He had already figured, but still, he didn’t know how to respond.

„I’ve lived a long life and I’ve thought about my impending death at great length. There’s nothing I regret or fear,“ Kokujōji continued. „My major concern at this moment is only the safety of the Slates.“

„I understand.“

„Thus it’s time to talk about appropriate measures to repress their unbridled power,“ Kokujōji explained. „I’m very well aware that this comes with a great responsibility, but I don’t see any other option than--“

„What about the First King?“ Reisi interrupted. He felt as if he’d just committed a sacrilege by cutting the Gold King – a dying man – short. But Reisi didn’t see himself fit to listen till the end. Not as long as there was an alternative. „Adolf K. Weismann still resides in the blimp _Himmelreich_ , which is turning its rounds over the city. He certainly would be able to--“

„Weismann had chosen to turn his back to this world a long time ago,“ Kokujōji said with a harsh gesture. „He mustn’t be bothered with matters of this nature.“

„But… he is the _originator_ of these ‚ _matters‘_ ,“ Reisi said. „Only by _his_ research, by _his_ experiments, the seal of the Slates had been broken. If Weismann hadn’t activated them back then, they surely would’ve been forgotten and buried in some German bunker during World War II, without ever developing their full potential!“

Kokujōji took a step back. He seemed shaken, but Reisi didn’t know if it were the _words_ which stirred him, or rather the circumstance that Reisi had dared to speak so disrespectful.

Almost immediately Reisi felt sorry for his outburst. „I beg your pardon. That was inappropriate,“ he said, bowing low.

The Gold King recovered and sighed. „Indeed it was. Inappropriate. But true.“

Reisi blinked surprised.

„However, it’s pointless to discuss this further. We can’t change the past.“ Kokujōji sounded tired. „We have to deal with this problem alone. Weismann – more precisely Klaudia Weismann, Adolf’s older sister – has left detailed notes about their research results. Together with the knowledge I’ve gathered through the years, there will be plenty of information on your hand, for you to take over my place. At least until there’s a new Gold King chosen by the Slates.  

Reisi silently looked at the other man. _So we’ve finally reached this point,_ he thought. There had been times – not so long ago – when Reisi had indeed had the ambitions to take this very position one day: at the summit of power, pulling the strings, not accountable to anyone – having all possibilities and means to form the future of the land according to his own will.

But suddenly he saw the picture of a broken Sword of Damocles in his mind’s eye – and it wasn’t Suoh’s Red Sword but his own. That second Reisi knew it would mean his untimely death if he would take over this task.

_But there is no one else who can do it._

The Silver King obviously didn’t want to have anything to do with the world anymore. The Red King had lost his powers – aside from the fact that Suoh wasn’t in the right condition nor geared to regulate the force of the Slates. After Ichigen Miwa’s death, the Slates hadn’t chosen a new Colorless King. Same applied to the Sixth King Seigo Ōtori: since the leader of the Cathedral-Clan had died in the Kagutsu-Crater incident thirteen years ago, there hadn’t been another Grey King.

And then there was the Green King, Nagare Hisui, who, after all what Reisi had found out, was waiting in hiding until his enemies showed signs of weakness so he could use it against them – and Reisi had the feeling that this moment would come far too soon.

 _So it’ll be me who has to take the responsibility of controlling the Dresden Slates after Daikaku Kokujōji’s passing,_ he thought, mentally hunching.

For a few moments, Reisi allowed himself to feel the fear that washed over him when he thought about the huge obligation that came with that task. He opened up to the panic that threatened to crush his chest and cut off his airways; he allowed frustration and despair to gnaw on him while asking himself: _What will be the consequences if I fail?_

Then Reisi closed his eyes and straightened his posture. Exhaled. Inhaled. Instinctively Reisi’s hand went to the hilt of his saber. Not to draw it, but to hold onto it. To hold onto the values Sirius represented: honor, duty, order.

Through the power of the Dresden Slates Reisi had become Blue King – the King of Order. He was firmly convinced that there was a reason why of all the people _he_ had been chosen. Maybe it was his ingenuity, his foresight, his determination or his tactical skills. Maybe plain and simple his stubbornness.

But Reisi knew he wouldn’t withdraw from his responsibility either way. _I will fight to maintain these values to the last breath._ Even if that meant he had to face his destiny in the form of a Damocles Down all too soon.

„I regret that I can’t prepare you any better for my succession,“ the Gold King said, pulling Reisi out of his reflection, „but I have at least given orders so that you will get the necessary support to fulfill the task even after I’ve passed away.“

„I understand, your majesty,“ Reisi finally said. „I accept my duty.“

The Gold King nodded. He seemed to be relieved – at the same time, he seemed to have aged even further. As if Reisi’s consent had taken away his concern but also his will to live.

„It’s time to soothe the Slates now before the effects of their power expand outside these walls,“ Kokujōji said.

Reisi didn’t hesitate any longer. He stepped into the center of the hall. „I’m ready.“

~~~

Mikoto looked up to the overcast sky. Looked like it would be raining soon. And Munakata hadn’t shown up yet.

Two weeks had passed since their first kiss. During that time they’d met a few times every week. They would go eating something at the tachigui-stand first and afterwards train together at the gym.

They still spent an hour with hand-to-hand combat in the dōjō. But the point wasn’t winning anymore. They rather fought together than against each other, although they both had fun checking out the other’s limits.

Sometimes they’d take a detour to the bar _Karma_ for a drink and a cigarette to end their evening. And Mikoto had to admit that he enjoyed these hours. Not only because they distracted him from thinking too much about Red Aura, or because the other man grew on him everytime they met – although he did. But because Munakata strangely didn’t expect something from Mikoto anymore, like everyone else did and like he’d always done in the past. Mikoto didn’t need to prove himself to the Blue King. He just could be himself.

 _Damn!_ Mikoto thought. Had someone told him a month ago that he would voluntarily spend time with that arrogant blue bastard, he would have burned the dumbass.

But here he was, impatient for their appointment. Although their meetings always followed the same pattern, Mikoto didn’t feel bored. If anything, he got to discover new sides to Munakata every time and looked for new ways to baffle him.

And their mutual advances added to Mikoto’s contentment too. Munakata, as always, didn’t make it easy for him, but Mikoto liked the challenge. He felt a grin curling his lips when he remembered a situation a few days ago at that very tachigui-stand…

_„Munakata…“ Mikoto gnarled without taking his eyes off the other’s mouth._

_The Blue King lowered his bowl and the hand in which he held his chopsticks and cast him a questioning look._

_„You got there a little something…“ Even before Mikoto knew what he did, he touched Munakata’s chin and wiped off a drop of soy sauce from the corner of his mouth._

_Munakata’s eyes grew wide in astonishment. Even more so when Mikoto slowly licked his finger with relish, smiling suggestively._

_„Oya,“ was everything the usually so eloquent Blue King managed to utter._

Mikoto’s grin broadened when he remembered a very similar situation two days later…

 _„Munakata…“ Mikoto gnarled without taking his eyes off the other’s mouth. This…_ perfect _mouth, which wasn’t stained by even a single, small drop of soy sauce that day._

_The Blue King’s gaze met Mikoto’s while Munakata lowered his bowl and tilted his head quizzically._

_It didn’t matter that there wasn’t anything to wipe away today, Mikoto still reached out for Munakata’s chin…_

_…and got caught by Munakata, who swiftly grasped his wrist, before Mikoto could get his fingers within reach of this handsome face._

Damn! _Munakata obviously had figured him out. Mikoto should’ve reckoned that the Blue King wouldn’t fall for this a second time._

_In the next instance, Mikoto’s jaw dropped, when the other man pulled Mikoto’s hand near. His eyes glued to Mikoto’s, Munakata sucked Mikoto’s thumb between his lips imitating his own gesture from a few days ago, winding his tongue around it bewitchingly slow._

_A thrilling sensation ran over Mikoto’s body at that sight and that feeling. The purple eyes behind the glasses darkened with sexual desire and Mikoto involuntarily imagined that it wasn’t his thumb Munakata was sucking on…_

_His cock twitched in his jeans. But as quickly as his erection was starting to grow, as quickly the moment passed by._

_„You had a little something there…“ Munakata said and pushed Mikoto’s hand back, smiling his gentle, smug smile._

It gave Mikoto a good feeling, being the challenger as well as being the challenged – even without Red Aura. For every time, when he managed to bring Munakata out of his shell, Mikoto found himself being surprised by something the other man did. For every time Mikoto thought he had the upper hand, he realized, that it had been Munakata pulling the strings.

Just like a few days ago. It had been late already, and besides the two of them, there’d been maybe only three other guests left in the gym, when they were heading to the showers after their fighting session…

_Mikoto let his eyes glide over Munakata’s back and his butt, while the other man went ahead of him. Even the casual training clothes did nothing to harm the natural elegance underlying all of the Blue King’s movements. A fact Mikoto slowly learned to appreciate._

_Munakata didn’t seem to be aware of the effect he had on Mikoto, because when they finally reached the changing room, Munakata started to pull off his sweaty clothes. Without false shame and without even glancing at Mikoto while undressing._

Or the bastard does exactly know what he’s doing and he’s toying with me, _Mikoto thought, when Munakata – all so elegant – stripped off his shirt. However. Mikoto used the chance, stepped closer to Munakata and clasped his hips._

_Munakata seemed taken by surprise when he found himself in Mikoto’s embrace. „Suoh?“_

_„Take me with you,“ Mikoto said, relishing the feeling of Munakata’s naked chest against his own and Munakata’s skin under his fingertips: smooth, warm, slightly damp from sweat. He let his hands glide upwards along Munakata’s sides. Casually Mikoto’s thumbs brushed over the tiny, hard nipples and Munakata rewarded Mikoto’s touch with a sharp intake of breath._

_The Blue King made no move to free himself from Mikoto, but he asked between two breaths: „Take you with me? Where?“_

_„Into your shower stall,“ Mikoto answered, before bending forward to bury his face in the crook of Munakata’s neck, deeply inhaling his scent. Mikoto found Munakata’s smell appealing even after an hour of workout._ Intoxicating, addictively even.

_Munakata shoved his fingers into Mikoto’s hair and tilted his own head back – a silent invitation. Mikoto didn’t hesitate. He let his tongue trail from Munakata’s collarbone over his larynx upwards to his ear._

_„I want you,“ Mikoto hummed and felt the Blue King shiver at his words._

_„I don’t think, that’s--“ Munakata gulped and fell silent when Mikoto claimed his lips. For a minute it was quiet except the sounds of their accelerating breath and their wet kisses._

_Only when Mikoto started to fumble around with the waistband of Munakata’s sweatpants, the Blue King stiffened and brought some distance between them._

_„Don’t,“ Munakata said and raised his hand in a gesture for Mikoto to stop. „I don’t think, that’s a good idea.“ Munakata’s posture was suddenly unwavering again – a high contrast to his reddened lips and his dishevelled hair. He looked to the door of the locker room. „We’re in a public building. This is neither the right time nor the right place for something like that, Suoh.“_

_Mikoto suppressed a frustrated howl._ So close!

_„But points for trying,“ Munakata added, a laughter in his voice, before he disappeared in one of the shower stalls, audible locking the door behind him._

Even hours later, when Mikoto had been lying in his bed above the bar, his hand wrapped around his hard cock, the pictures of that scene hadn’t left his mind.

Mikoto cast another glance at the clouded sky. Slowly he got impatient. He’d almost waited for an hour now. Munakata was never late. Well, almost never. But Mikoto knew that the one time a few weeks ago at the dōjō hadn’t been tardiness, but rather a clever move from Munakata to derange Mikoto.

He also knew that Munakata always put his work first. Mikoto could have called him to ask if anything had intervened. But for one thing, Mikoto didn’t know Munakata’s number. They hadn’t seen a reason to exchange their numbers yet. One of them usually determined the time for their next appointment, and it had worked well enough that way so far. And for another thing, Mikoto wasn’t sure if he would have actually called the Blue King, even if he _had_ known his number…

It wasn’t like one of them had an obligation towards the other. They didn’t owe each other. This wasn’t a _date_. They weren’t lovey-dovey teens. They weren’t even real _friends_ – this time was long gone. Now they were just two… _yeah, what exactly?_ Two rivalling Kings, physically attracted to each other, meeting after hours to spend some time together. _Damn!_

Suddenly there was a bitter taste in Mikoto’s mouth. Looked like Munakata didn’t have the desire to spend time with his _rival_ today. Struggling not to choke on the bitter disappointment he felt about that, Mikoto ordered a bowl ramen and downed them hastily, before he set off for the gym. He barely made it before the sky opened its floodgates and it started pouring rain.

~~~

Reisi was in the separated tea alcove in his office, sitting back on his heels, staring at the brazier and the quietly simmering kettle placed above it. Not even a bowl of tea brought him the desired inner contentment.

Since he had returned from his audience with the Gold King, Reisi’s thoughts consistently drifted back to the new experience he had made a few hours ago: the regulation of the Dresden Slates.

It had been an odd, outlandish feeling to kneel above the huge slab, while not only his own powers had flown through him, but also fractions of the other six powers – equally hot, electrifying, soothing, cool, fervently and elevating… and some energy he couldn’t quite entitle. Reisi had gotten the impression to be only a vessel that was filled to the brim with energy. The urge to get rid of this flood of differences, this abundance of power, had made him shiver and shake uncontrollably. Reisi had been relieved when it had been over and he’d been finally able to cut the connection.

He had accomplished his duty for this time. The Slates would rest now for a while within themselves before he needed to soothe them again. _In a week I‘ll be exposed to their energy again._ Reisi would be forced to regulate the Slates in these intervals, following the Gold King’s instructions.

Daikaku Kokujōji hadn’t looked Reisi into the eyes afterwards, not even once. And Reisi knew why. The Gold King had lost a part of his supremacy. He was dependant on Reisi. It didn’t really matter that Reisi didn’t want this power anymore, that he didn’t think it a happy chance anymore but rather a burden. For the old man it certainly still felt as if he’d play into Reisi’s hands.

But neither Kokujōji nor Reisi himself could change the circumstances if they didn’t want to abandon the Slates – or destroy them. The latter possibility was repeatedly mentioned in the notes of the Weismann siblings, but both the Gold King and Reisi had agreed that this had to be the very last alternative to protect the population if they ever got out of control.

Reisi withstood the temptation to leave Scepter 4’s headquarters, climb to the roof of one of the public highrises and draw his Sword of Damocles, just to make sure that nothing had changed. A big part of the energy had flown out of him when he had cut the connection to the Slates, but there was still much more energy left in him than there should’ve been. He felt as if he’d just woken up from a week-long sleep and had to set to work immediately.

But Reisi forced himself to stay calm, motionless. Because every time, when he followed his urge to move, he had the feeling as if everything within him was vibrating. The vibes had perceptibly lessened in the last hours since he was back in Tsubaki-mon, but Reisi continued to stay almost immobile. He just took another sip of tea before placing the bowl back on the tatami in front of him.

In the meantime – it was already past 6 o’clock pm – it had become quieter in the headquarters. Reisi heard steps in front of his office sometimes, but the brisk bustle of the day had ceased by now.

There was a knock on his door after a while. „Captain? May I enter?“

„Of course, Fushimi-kun.“ Reisi had expected his third-in-command with his daily report about the progress concerning the Mihashira-Tower-case. He didn’t rise but signalled the young man to come closer. „Tea?“ Reisi asked.

„Uh--“, Fushimi said, and Reisi was sure, he would decline the offer because the uneasiness was writ large in his face. Then he reconsidered, shrugged and said: „Okay.“

Neither of them spoke while Fushimi took a seat and Reisi prepared another bowl of green tea. Although Reisi knew his third-in-command most times to be erratic and impatient, a sidelong glance showed him that Fushimi seemed to also appreciate the quiet peace for a change.

„Well,“ Reisi said, handing the bowl to Fushimi. „You’ve got some news for me?“

Fushimi cast him a look over the tea-bowl. „I wanted to ask you the same thing.“ There was a hint of accusation in his voice, which Reisi couldn’t quite correlate.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise. „Hm. What’s the matter?“

The young man seemed to be indecisive how to argue, but then his bluntness was winning. „I think, I should be informed about _all_ details related to the Mihashira-tower-case. I can’t work efficiently when you withhold important information.“

„I assure you, you are in the know about all relevant details,“ Reisi said truthfully. Reisi had told Fushimi everything noteworthy about Himitsu and the Green King’s attack seven years ago, except the Gold King’s personal condition and the regulation of the Slates, and he wasn’t going to change that.

„Really…“ Fushimi said, his doubts clearly audible.

„Of course.“ _What are you getting at?_

Fushimi took a sip from his tea. „I know that you’ve repeatedly met with Mikoto-sa…uh… the Red King to discuss this case.“

Reisi was speechless for a moment. Although he had anticipated that someone would address this matter to him sooner or later, he’d somehow hoped it would be later. They hadn’t kept their meetings explicitly secret, but Reisi always exercised discretion about his private life; barely any of his Clansmen knew anything about his leisure activities – as long as Reisi didn’t involve them directly. _But Fushimi sometimes is too smart for his own good._

„And you don’t even deny it,“ Fushimi said when Reisi didn’t answer immediately. In the blue of the young man’s eyes lay a strange mixture of amazement and disappointment. 

„I don’t have to justify myself for my actions,“ Reisi replied, pointedly composed on the surface, although Fushimi’s implicit reproach stirred him up on the inside.

He hadn’t labelled this… _thing_ … between Suoh and him yet and Reisi wasn’t ready to deal with that matter right now. Hence he diverted the discussion away from himself. „But _you_ have to justify yourself. So you used your newly extended authority to have the Red King tailed?“ Suddenly a very unpleasant thought popped up in his mind. „Or _me_?“

Fushimi seemed shocked for a second before he contained himself. „I had neither Mikoto Suoh tailed, nor you,“ he said and the indignation in his voice was real, almost on the edge of disgust.

„Well, then explain how you come to know about these meetings,“ Reisi said. „And it’d better be a very good explanation.“

„It wasn’t _me_ who had you shadowed,“ Fushimi quickly said. „There’d been someone else on it already.“

„Oya?“ _The plot thickens._ „Continue.“

Reisi could tell from the irritated look on Fushimi’s face, how _happy_ his third-in-command was about the fact that he had to answer for his actions. But reluctantly he started his description.

„You remember that I wanted to beat Himitsu and his friends of <jungle> at their own games?“ The young man didn’t wait for Reisi to reply before he continued. „I’ve found a way. She’s a mercenary, her name is Douhan Hirasaka, and she’s already highly ranked in this odd hierarchy of the Green Clan. I’m buying information from her.“

„I see,“ Reisi said. „And this information referred to a meeting between Mikoto Suoh and me?“

„Not exactly,“ Fushimi answered hesitantly. „I became aware of your appointments by pure chance.“

„I’m all ears.“

Fushimi clenched his lips and Reisi could have sworn that he was fighting the urge to roll his eyes as well. „Hirasaka was assigned to provide me with background information about the ‚J-rank-members‘ – that’s how the leaders are called. Who they are, their past, their present whereabouts… the usual. But she also came up with an interesting connection. The Green King gets financial support from high levels of government…“

The pieces of the puzzle whirled around in Reisi’s head before they started to fall into their determined places in this picture. „Prime Minister Samukawa,“ Reisi said and earned an amazed look from Fushimi. „Well, this conclusion is only logical considering the circumstances,“ Reisi briefly explained.

He deliberately didn’t mention that there was one piece in this puzzle which from the two of them only knew Reisi. He usually was three or more steps ahead of his other subordinates – but with Fushimi, he considered himself lucky if it was even one. Reisi already had an idea of how his third-in-command found out about the meetings between Suoh and him, but he needed the confirmation.

„Samukawa did never hide the fact that he doesn’t approve of my way of leading Scepter4,“ Reisi said. _The man thinks I’m an intolerable young brat with too much power._ „How long had he been observing me?“

„Not at all, if I understood Hirasaka right,“ Fushimi answered. „Officially he remains on the sidelines – he doesn’t want to make the Gold King an enemy. He just gave an information to <jungle>: ‚The Reds and the Blues have settled their differences and are working together on a high priority case.‘ With that, it wasn’t particularly hard for the Green Clan to watch your every move.“ Fushimi disapprovingly clicked his tongue. „They grow more members by the day and they all stumble upon themselves to get these _jungle points_ so they can ascend to higher ranks. I just followed their tracks at the end.“

„I understand.“ Reisi nodded. Maybe it was just pure coincidence that Yori Amisaki, the Prime Minister’s secretary had witnessed their appointment in the bar two weeks ago. _But maybe not._ If he wanted to believe Suoh’s judgement, Amisaki had a soft spot for Reisi, and he thought Samukawa was wily enough to use his secretary purposefully to get an advantage over Reisi. Whatever, Reisi would need to pay more attention to his surroundings from now on – and also take care of the people he associated with. „Good work, Fushimi-kun.“

„Is that all?“ Fushimi asked, looking at him in disbelief. „Just _‚good work‘_?“

„Is there anything else to discuss?“

Fushimi stared at Reisi as if he was wondering if he’d just missed the point of a strange joke. „Of course! I just revealed to you everything I’ve found out about that case. This should be the part when _you_ show your unwavering trust in me in return by letting me know what Mikoto-sa… well, uh… the Red King has told you about it on these ominous meetings.“

For the first time after regulating the Slates, Reisi felt a smile tugging at his lips. There was a reason, why Saruhiko Fushimi was his favourite. The young man wasn’t only intelligent and smart, he also possessed his own kind of charm buried under a thick layer of cynicism and repelling behaviour. _Although he hides it perfectly most of the times._

„You still enjoy my unwavering trust, Fushimi-kun,“ Reisi eventually said.

„But?“

Now Reisi couldn’t hide his smile anymore. „But I’m not able to give you more information about this issue than you already have. Plain and simple because the meetings between Mikoto Suoh and me weren’t for discussing this case.“

„What about then?“ Fushimi asked as if he couldn’t think of anything else.

„You’re overstepping, Fushimi-kun,“ Reisi said leniently.

Apparently, that was answer enough because Fushimi’s eyes widened slightly and he hemmed awkwardly. „Oh. _Ohhh!_ Well… if that’s… uh. Forget I’ve asked about it.“ Suddenly he seemed to be in a hurry to leave Reisi’s office. He set down his cup of tea and stood up. „I’ll get back to work then…“

„Do that,“ Reisi said. „I’ll await your report tomorrow evening again as usual.“

„Of course, Captain,“ Fushimi answered, obviously trying to get some professional distance between the two of them again. „And thanks for the tea,“ he added at the last moment before slipping out the door.

 _A ‚thanks‘_ , Reisi thought, _wonders never cease._

Reisi remained still for a while sitting in his tea room, listening to the quiet within him. He didn’t notice the energy-vibes anymore. A look to the clock on the wall showed him that it actually was time to get on his way to his appointment.

But although his pulse quickened joyfully at the thought of meeting Suoh again, Reisi didn’t get up.

Fushimi’s reproachful look made Reisi think about his situation. Red and Blue had been at enmity long before Suoh and Reisi had even been Kings. It felt like committing a breach of confidence towards his Clansmen, that he didn’t only seek the company of the rivalling King, but furthermore was enjoying their closeness more than he’d ever thought possible.

This approach, this physical fascination, this rediscovered… _friendship?_ wasn’t target-aimed at all. It wouldn’t lead anywhere. Reisi should have seen that much earlier. To be honest, he _had_ seen it much earlier but had simply decided to ignore it. _This must change now. As Blue King, I have responsibilities which must stand above my personal wishes._

When Reisi left his office that evening, he had the clear intention to avoid the gym, the tachigui-stand and any bars he knew for the future. Engaging himself with the Red King hadn’t been a good idea right from the start.

 

~tbc~


	10. Compensation

A left hook. _Don’t lose cover_. Two fast punches with the right fist. A thrust upwards with the knee. This blow hit the bastard right in the sand-filled guts.

Mikoto’s face was covered in sweat, but he didn’t care. Mechanically he continued to strike the sandbag over and over again. The guy he _really_ wanted to hit with the blows hadn’t shown his face in a whole week.

Mikoto had been waiting at the tachigui stand the next day. And the day after. And although he’d already guessed that it would be in vain, he had gone there a third time. But Munakata hadn’t turned up again.

 _Damn – bas – tard!_ Mikoto thought and dealt a heavy blow to the bag with every syllable before he ended his training. He didn’t know what it was that threw him off track that much. It wasn’t as if there had been something between Munakata and him, except a few kisses, which, granted, had him fired up for more… Just this auspicious almost-promise: _‚When I’m going to sleep with you‘_.

Was it because of that, why he couldn’t let loose? If so, he should get it out of his head as soon as possible. He was the Red King after all – and Munakata his destined enemy. As soon as Mikoto had gotten his Aura back, he’d show that arrogant bastard what exactly that meant.

Slowly walking to the showers, Mikoto removed his gloves and loosened the bandages around his hands. He would only briefly wash off the sweat and then set out for the bar. Maybe he was able to catch Totsuka there, who’d been discharged a few days ago, fully healed from his burns in the meantime. Or one of the other guys who’d help him to distract his thoughts and relieve his boredom.

Mikoto stopped dead in his tracks after entering the locker room. The Blue King stood there, as if he had nothing better to do: in the middle of the room, in full uniform, one hand resting on the hilt of his saber, the other casually akimbo.

About ten seconds passed while they were staring at each other.

„Munakata,“ Mikoto finally broke the silence. „Did you find your way here to arrest me yet again?“

The other man stiffened. _Good_ , Mikoto thought. _That hit home._

„I’m sorry for the… delay, Suoh,“ Munakata said, ignoring Mikoto’s provocation.

 _Delay?!_ How pretentious could that guy be? A whole week… and then Munakata showed up as if nothing had happened? Mikoto was sure that Red Aura would’ve surged through him and something would’ve gone up in flames right now … if he’d still had it. But without it, he just forced a languid look and growled: „Yeah, whatever. It’s not like you owe me an explanation.“

Munakata nodded but didn’t move. He was just standing there, looking… kinda lost. As if he was fighting an internal battle against himself.

 _Not my problem._ Mikoto shrugged, ignored Munakata’s presence and began to peel off his sweaty clothes. He dropped his muscle-shirt into his gym-bag, then his pants… and…

Before he removed his boxer briefs, Mikoto’s eyes wandered back to Munakata, who still hadn’t moved, but was just silently watching him with a curious look.

„What? You enjoy the show?“ Mikoto asked incisive before he was able to contain himself. It bugged him, that he still reacted to the other man, feeling that his cock instantly hardened under Munakata’s watchful eyes.

The Blue King didn’t answer. But as if Mikoto had given him the cue, Munakata unbuckled the belt of his saber and placed it carefully on the nearest bench. Then the belt of his coat followed, and the coat itself, all neatly folded.

„What are you doing?“ Mikoto asked when Munakata removed his boots and his socks before he began unbuttoning his dark blue vest.

„I’m disrobing, that should be obvious.“

„Smartass,“ Mikoto snapped. „Why?“

Munakata gave him a quick look but didn’t pause undressing. „I want to shower,“ he answered and untied the knot of his ascot, which then landed orderly on top of the pile of clothes.

„You came for _that_?“ Mikoto asked suspiciously. „Can’t you shower somewhere else?“

„Of course I can.“

„But?“

„I want to shower here.“

In the meantime, Munakata had gotten rid of the button-down shirt and slipped off his blue pants now, until only his shorts remained.

Mikoto didn’t know what the Blue King intended with his actions. Probably it was just another try to confuse Mikoto. Munakata possessed the extremely annoying skill to see right through Mikoto’s decidedly blank expression and get right under his skin.

 _Not this time,_ Mikoto vowed to himself, shaking his head. Then he resolutely took off the last piece of clothing that still covered him. He reached for his wash lotion and a towel. Unabashed, composed and with a confidence as if the whole world belonged to him, Mikoto passed by Munakata, noticing somehow pleased that the other man couldn’t take his eyes off his naked body.

Mikoto entered one of the stalls, placed the lotion in the dedicated wall bracket and hanged the towel on the hook outside the door. He just was about to close it, already complimenting himself internally on his Oscar-worthy performance of indifference, when Munakata’s voice suddenly let him freeze in his movement.

„Take me with you.“

Mikoto spun around. In the meantime, Munakata had taken off his underwear as well – and also his glasses. Like the epitome of natural grace and elegance, he stood there, only a few steps away. Involuntarily Mikoto gazed at the center of Munakata’s body.

After the past week he hadn’t reckoned to ever see Munakata like this: completely naked, his cock already semi-hard, his muscles tense under pale skin, lips slightly parted and with a dark expression in his eyes that Mikoto wasn’t quite able to interpret.

„This ain’t funny,“ Mikoto said, remembering how the similar situation had ended the last time.

„Do you hear me laughing?“ Munakata replied. His voice was deep and melodic as usual, but there was something desperate in it as well, something yearning, while he deliberately came closer, step by step.

Mikoto narrowed his eyes. „What’s wrong with you? ’S this a trap? One of your fucking sophisticated plans?“

Munakata slowly shook his head. „No trap.“ Only half a step away from Mikoto he stopped. „I… I want you,“ he said. „If you still want me too.“

That was enough. Completely. Mikoto immediately forgot that he should actually still be mad. There was a sudden pain behind his breastbone joined by an equally painful tugging sensation in his loins. Mikoto’s eyes met Munakata’s and for a long moment, he tried to find out, if this was really happening or if he just had a wonderful dirty daydream.

Then he decided to take a shot at it. He pulled Munakata near and kissed him eagerly. _Real. And like a dream at the same time._

The other man willingly met his lips, opened his mouth to let Mikoto’s tongue glide in and welcome it with his own. Munakata tasted… _cool_ … of mint and green tea, and despite his previous dislike for that brew, Mikoto wanted more of it.

He was distantly aware that one of the other patrons could walk in on them at any moment, but he didn’t release Munakata regardless. Without breaking their kiss for even a second, Mikoto dragged the Blue King with him into the shower stall and locked the door.

He let go of Munakata only to regulate the water to a comfortable temperature, before they pressed their bodies flush together, letting their hands glide over the other’s skin, deliberately avoiding the most intimate parts. The warm wetness made their skin sleek and smooth. Munakata clung to Mikoto like starved, threading the fingers of his right hand through Mikoto’s hair, the other hand cupping his butt cheek, pulling Mikoto closer.

„Munakata…?“ Mikoto asked breathlessly when he eventually was able to break away from this perfect mouth for a moment. He let Munakata push him against the cool tiles and tilted his head back. Mikoto closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of how the other man kissed his neck, licked over his throat and let his teeth gently graze over his skin. „Argh… didn’t you recently…nnh… say somethin’ ’bout… wrong time… and wrong place?“

„Mmmh,“ Munakata answered in a mixture of humming and moaning that was vibrating through Mikoto’s body, sending a jolt of pleasure right into his dick. „That was before.“

„Before what?“ Mikoto asked. He let one hand glide over Munakata’s back downwards, while he dug the fingers of his free hand into the deep blue, silky strands. Panting, they rutted against each other, Mikoto’s hard cock pressed against Munakata’s, both of them anxious to get even closer still.

„Before I realized that my time is ru-… ahhh… my time is much too precious to not spend it doing _this_ ,“ Munakata muttered near his ear, causing a shiver to run down Mikoto’s back.

„’Kay,“ Mikoto growled, „I won’t… mmh… complain.“

„I’ve hoped so,“ Munakata replied before his mouth found back to Mikoto’s lips and their tongues entwined.

Mikoto couldn’t resist any longer. It wasn’t enough to feel Munakata’s hard length just rubbing against his own. He needed more… more friction, more contact, more pressure. He moved his hand between their bodies and wrapped his fingers around Munakata’s erection together with his own.

With his thumb he drew a circle over Munakata’s velvet tip, spreading precum all over it. Munakata moaned into his mouth. Mikoto tightened his grip a bit and began to stroke them with skilful, pumping, slightly twisting movements. When Munakata’s fingers joined Mikoto’s around their cocks and intensified the pressure even more, Mikoto had to restrain himself not to climax after half a minute like a teenager who jerked off for the first time. _Damn_. He wanted to prolong that moment.

They broke their kiss but didn’t move far away from another. Their gazes were firmly locked, both panting and their lips slightly parted, while they worked together to bring themselves to the brink of orgasm.

Mikoto couldn’t get enough from the sight: the lustfully hazed purple eyes; Munakata’s slender face, which was framed by dark, wet strands of hair; his elegant features, distorted with desire; his reddened lips, still moist from their kisses.

Right now, Mikoto wanted nothing more than to fuck the other man against the wall, but he was aware that they weren’t really prepared for that. Neither of them had thought about a condom or lubricant… although the wetness in the shower would’ve surely been enough. But what was even more important: Mikoto didn’t want to fuck Munakata in the confined space of the shower stall, and with the thought on the back of his mind, that someone could walk in on them.

He wanted to take Munakata in every possible way: quick, rough and dirty; slow and sensual… _Time and time again, as long as I can._

The thought prompted an unprecedented hunger within Mikoto and involuntarily he sped up his strokes. Munakata followed his pace. Mikoto could feel the same desire, the same desperate craving for release that controlled his own body, mirrored in the erratic movements and the tense muscles of the other man.

Each of these lewd, throaty moans that came over Munakata’s lips, brought Mikoto closer to the edge. It wasn’t all too long before they both reached their high.

„Suoh!“ Munakata breathed, digging the tips of his free hand into Mikoto’s shoulder, when he finally came, scattering his sperm hot and sticky between their bodies.

That was enough for Mikoto. His own climax washed over him so powerful that he was feeling it even in his toes. He groaned and closed his eyes, before his own cum mixed with the Blue King’s. Mikoto thrusted a few times more into the delicious tightness of their joined hands and savoured the pleasure and the relief his orgasm gave him.

Both panting for air, they remained like glued together, Mikoto’s forehead resting against Munakata’s until the last waves of their ecstasy slowly subsided. The warm water wrapped them into a relaxing cocoon, washing the traces of their lust from their bodies.

Mikoto didn’t know how long they didn’t move, anxious to destroy this intimate moment by an inconsiderate motion.

Eventually, Munakata raised his head and looked him in the eyes. „I was afraid, it would be too late.“

A warm, fuzzy feeling spread through Mikoto. „It’s just been a week,“ he said with a wry grin, realizing that his anger about the fact that Munakata had stood him up had simply vanished. Waiting a week for _this_ had been quite worthwhile.

~~~

„Tom Yum Goong?“ Reisi asked. „That’s all?“

„Mhm,“ Suoh hummed. „Totsuka was a pain in the neck till I learned how to cook this soup… at least he’s surrendered to teach me something new by now.“ The Red King took another sip of his whiskey and lit a new cigarette.

After their moment in the shower stall, they’d decided to end the evening at the bar _Karma_. And as far as Reisi was concerned, there was an option for _more_ … not only drinks.

Reisi carefully eyed the other man. Suoh seemed to be relaxed and easygoing, while he was talking about his everyday life with HOMRA, about Anna Kushina, Totsuka and Kusanagi, about evenings surrounded by his friends. In his eyes lay an unfamiliar warmth. Reisi realized that there wasn’t only destruction, anger and aggression existing in Suoh, but that there’s also a soft, caring, affectionate side to him. He felt an irrational sting of jealousy because the trigger for these warm feelings wasn’t him.

Nonetheless, Reisi enjoyed the view. So much that he could almost forget about the reason why he’d given up his intention to stay away from Suoh. Almost. But not quite.

After leaving Mihashira-Tower today, there’d been a tiny crack in his Sword of Damocles. Reisi had rather felt it than he’d seen it. Yet he knew: the crack was there. His Sword was going to break like that of the Red King. Not right away, of course. But slowly, bit by bit.

Reisi wasn’t able to estimate how fast the decay would spread – especially because he couldn’t tell, how long he’d be in charge of regulating the Slates until they’d finally chosen a successor for Daikaku Kokujōji after his impending death. Almost a decade had passed until Suoh, the new Red King had come forth after Genji Kagutsu’s death, a bit longer even till Reisi had succeeded Jin Habari as Blue King. But as long as it would take, however, Reisi was pretty sure he wouldn’t last a decade.

Reisi wasn’t someone who was easily daunted by a seemingly hopeless situation. There didn’t even _exist_ something like a hopeless situation for him at all, because he was too stubborn to simply give up. He’d always search for a solution until he’d found one.

But the very second when he’d realized that his Sword of Damocles was no longer unscathed, Reisi had made the decision to live the rest of his life as intense as possible. What also meant not to follow only his mind, but also his heart. A whole week he’d lingered for Suoh’s presence until he’d finally given in to his impulse.

Maybe his decision would prove wrong sometime in the foreseeable future. But right now Reisi didn’t regret it. He felt at ease. More than that. He hadn’t known that there’d always been something missing for complete contentment. Even after his rare one-night-stands in the past, he’d never felt that satisfied.

When he let his eyes glide over Suoh’s body and thought about how this feeling would even increase when they’d meet with enough time and in an appropriate location, he felt a sudden heat flowing through his veins.

„What about you? Can you cook?“ Suoh asked, interrupting Reisi’s thoughts.

„Of course,“ he answered.

This elicited a small laugh from Suoh. „Of course. ’S there anythin’ you can’t?“

Reisi tilted his head, knowing very well that the question was rather rhetorical. „Well…“ _Keeping away from you…_ „There are one or two things,“ he said.

„Tell me one.“

 _I can’t wait to have you in me._ Slowly Reisi shook his head. „It doesn’t seem to be very smart to reveal my weak spots to other people – a potential rival at that,“ he said with a smile.

„Your superiority must be really annoying for your subordinates, huh?“

Reisi arched his eyebrows. For the first time, Suoh hadn’t called Reisi’s Clansmen lackeys. He refrained from pointing it out to Suoh though. „I can assure you that I’m not annoying any of them. Like I said before, we sometimes organize pleasurable evenings to get to know each other better and to boost the team spirit… although these events are scarcer than I’d have hoped.“

„Hm…“

„You disagree?“

Suoh smirked. „I still wonder why you don’t train with them in the dōjō in Tsubaki-mon then.“

The question was unexpected. Reisi had thought that Suoh had forgotten about that matter in the meantime. „As I already told you: I like the building.“

„Haven’t bought that story the first time,“ Suoh replied and took a drag on his cigarette. „So… why?“

„Do I need a reason for it?“ Reisi asked evasively, pushing his glasses a bit upwards.

„Judging the way you squirm, ’t has to be somethin’ terrible,“ Suoh grinned.

Reisi cast him a grumpy look. In some respects, the Red King was as stubborn as Reisi himself. He took a sip from his glass, placed it in front of him on the counter and wrapped his hands around it. Due to the ice, it felt comfortably cool against his palms. „Nothing _terrible_ ,“ Reisi admitted. „It’s just a childish foolery.“

„Now I’m really curious,“ Suoh said. „Even as a _child_ , you were immune to _‚childish foolery‘_.“

 _You won’t give up until you know the reason, will you?_ „Well,“ Reisi began resignedly. „It reminds me of the time before I was King.“ He concentrated on the swirling cubes in his glass just to avoid Suoh’s look. Reisi hadn’t lied: he didn’t like to reveal his weaknesses to others. And this was a weakness in his eyes.

Reisi knew his place in the world. He was taken up in his duty. He was _made_ for being King and he’d never abandon his responsibilities. Not even in the light of the newest development. But sometimes he longed for a bit of distance, for a bit of normalcy. In such moments he went to the gym of his teenage years. „Nobody knows who I am there,“ Reisi explained. „There I’m not Reisi Munakata, the Blue King, Captain of Scepter4. There I’m just… me.“

Suoh didn’t answer, but Reisi could feel his piercing gaze lingering on him. He almost felt regret for even talking about this. Then Suoh’s fingers met his own, hesitantly, appraisingly, like the other man wasn’t quite sure if he was just about to cross a line, which meant there was no going back.

Reisi observed the contrast of their hands: Suoh’s tan skin with the silver-jewellery alongside his own, distinctly paler, rangy fingers. The sight was new and unusual, but Reisi found that he really liked it and wanted to get used to it.

When he lifted his head and looked into the Red King’s amber eyes, he saw his own sentiments mirrored there – the wish for not permanently having to answer somebody’s expectations, but for being able to cede responsibility for a while. The desire to be not a King for a while, but just a man.

Was that the reason why Reisi was attracted to Suoh? Because the other King knew exactly how it felt? Suddenly there was an aching in his chest. Suoh _understood_ him. He _knew_ him.

„Neither childish nor foolery,“ the Red King said gravely. „Human, Munakata.“

Reisi looked surprised at the other man. This side of Suoh was new and unusual to him as well. _Who would have thought the Red King to be so profound?_

Suoh brushed his knuckles over Reisi’s skin once more. It was an assuring gesture. One that told him: _I know you. You’re not alone._ Reisi drew an unforeseen strength from this touch, but much too soon for his liking, the moment was over.

„So…“ Suoh said, pointedly nonchalant. He took his glass and downed it in one gulp. A mischievous sparkle danced in this eyes, a grin curled his lips. „‘ _Pleasureable evenings_ to boost the team spirit’? You don’t mean strip poker, do you?“

Reisi blinked when Suoh steered their conversation back to their friendly banter from before. Then he relaxed and felt a smile tugging on the corners of his lips. „No, although we sometimes do play poker… _without_ taking off our clothes,“ he added.

„Hmm,“ Suoh said, obviously disappointed. „Nothing indecent then?“

„Your mind is in the gutter,“ Reisi said softly, rolling his eyes. „The only thing that could be called ‚indecent‘ on such evenings is Seri Awashima’s excessive craving for Anko.“ Reisi couldn’t suppress the chill that was creeping down his spine when he thought about the loads of red bean paste which his lieutenant devoured at every possible - and even at every impossible - occasion. Especially because she didn’t flinch from treating her colleagues with it as well.

„Hm, I guess Izumo has mentioned something the like…“ Suoh’s small laugh again. Reisi couldn’t get enough from it lately. „That’s bad.“

„Well, I know by now how to subtly avoid her attempts to force the sweets on me“, Reisi answered shrugging but also smiling.

„Don’t like sweets, huh?“ Suoh asked puzzled.

„I do like sweets,“ Reisi said. „But not in vast quantities. I like Hanami Dango in spring. And sweet sushi sometimes. But when I’m cooking, then I prefer hearty, spicy cuisine. You should have a taste from my shrimp tempura.“

Suoh looked at him with an uninterpretable face, before he turned away and blew the smoke from his cigarette into the air. „Should I…?“ he finally asked tonelessly.

It was only then that it dawned on Reisi what he’d implied with these incautiously voiced words. _This is about more than meaningless sex_ , he realized. Reisi was long beyond the point at which he was only attracted physically to Suoh. He had two options now: ending this before it had even really begun. Or getting involved, completely and irreversibly. He made his decision within a second.

„Yes, you should,“ Reisi answered firmly.

Suoh faced him. There was a faint, mocking smile on his lips. „You wanna cook for me?“

„Does that thought irritate you that much?“

„I-I… don’t know,“ Suoh answered and Reisi saw the most contradictory emotions crossing the Red King’s chiselled face: curiosity, doubt, tentativeness, anticipation.

„It’s too late to invite you for dinner today,“ Reisi said and noticed Suoh’s instant disappointment. „But you could come home with me nonetheless,“ he added quickly.

The Red King stared at him dumbfounded, opened his mouth and closed it again.

„That means if you want.“

„You’re inviting me to Tsubaki-Mon?“ Suoh asked.

„What? No! I’m inviting… you to my own place,“ Reisi said and involuntarily flushed at the thought of letting the Red King invade his privacy far more than anybody else before. From his subordinates, only Awashima knew where his apartment was located, and that was only because it seemed appropriate for her as his second-in-command.

„I thought you’d have a room at the dormitory in Scepter4’s HQ“, Suoh said.

„I have. For emergencies,“ Reisi explained. „But I prefer the seclusion provided by my own four walls over the frenzy of Tsubaki-Mon if there’s a chance.“

„Hm… didn’t know that.“

Reisi smiled and adjusted his glasses. „There are many things you don’t know.“

„Jerk,“ Suoh said, but Reisi saw the warm glow in his eyes. And this time it wasn’t directed to one of his friends at HOMRA, but _Reisi_. His heart skipped a beat.

„I’m just adapting to you“, Reisi chuckled.

„Okay.“

„Okay? No snide retort? You’re just agreeing, that you are a…“

„Okay: I wanna come home with you,“ Suoh interrupted. A hungry expression replaced the warmth in the Red King’s eyes, causing Reisi’s breath to hitch midsentence. „…and do everything with you that I only could imagine in the past weeks.“

Reisi gulped because Suoh’s words reminded him of all the things he himself had imagined and always quite failed to banish from his thoughts:

Suoh above him… Reisi on his back, one leg draped over the other man’s shoulder, the other wrapped around his waist; the Red King’s wild mane damp with sweat and his face lustfully distorted, while he fucked Reisi with fast, frantic thrusts into the mattress…

Suoh behind him… his fingers lying around Reisi’s throat, brushing over his open lips, entering his mouth; Suoh, biting his shoulder, leaving delicate marks on his skin, while he pressed deep into Reisi in a slow, sensual pace.

Suoh under him… an almost languid look on his face – except for the lust and the desire that smoldered in his half-lidded eyes; their skin sweaty, their hands entwined, while Reisi was riding him.

Reisi emptied his glass, grazing his fingers over Suoh’s hand when he stood up. „I’m gonna be right back, then we can go.“

„I’ll be waitin’,“ Suoh said huskily and it sounded like a promise.

Three minutes later Reisi was standing in front of the sinks in the men’s restroom, looking at himself in the mirror. _Is this a good idea?_ He asked himself. It would only complicate things between them. They still possessed rivalling powers, even though Suoh couldn’t use his right now.

Blue Aura floated up in Reisi as if it would sense this invisible threat nonetheless. This was a fact that wasn’t going to change only because Reisi felt… _more_ for Suoh, than he really should. _So much more._

Yes, Reisi couldn’t deny the physical attraction: he wanted to sleep with the other man. But there was more to it. He wanted to be near him, wanted to understand him and be understood by him. Reisi wanted Suoh as a whole.

He sighed. How did that happen? What went wrong? At which point in the past weeks had Reisi lost control over his feelings? When exactly? _When exactly did I fall in love with Mikoto Suoh?_

Reisi turned on the faucet and splashed some cool water into his face. It did no good to deny this realization any longer. He couldn’t lie about it to himself. Even though it certainly would be smart to keep it private for now.

But. He would go out there now, take Suoh home with him and then they would…

„Hello, _Reisi_.“

Startled, Reisi raised his head and saw the man who’d spoken standing behind him in the mirror. Blue Aura was up and around him like a shield even before he had fully realized the danger. Swiftly Reisi turned to face the intruder.

„I’ve heard, you’re looking for me,“ Kensuke Himitsu said, an expression of mocking supremacy in his dark blue eyes, just like the last time Reisi had been confronted with the boy. „Well, here I am.“

~tbc~


	11. Rivals

Reisi saw Red Aura flickering around Himitsu’s shape. His first impulse was to draw his saber and to attack the boy with Blue Aura, but he forced himself to stay calm. If they’d unleash their powers here in the bar, there’d be many injured - possibly even some dead. _And Suoh is out there_. Reisi didn’t want to take a risk by provoking Himitsu to some rash actions.

So he refrained from an attack. If it had been the boy’s intention to kill him, he would’ve easily managed to do so while Reisi was caught in his thoughts and therefore unprotected. But obviously, this wasn’t Himitsu’s goal.

Reisi chastened his Aura a bit, although he still let it flow barely visible around his frame. Himitsu followed suit – the flames vanished until there was only a faint red left glowing on the boy’s skin.

„That’s nice for a change,“ Himitsu said. „Finally someone who’s thinking before acting. What about a short walk?“

Reisi tilted his head. „A walk? Where?“

„Just getting some fresh air,“ Himitsu answered. „It’s so stuffy in here, and you certainly don’t want Red Aura to... I don’t know… set fire to something _important_?“

He wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to follow Himitsu’s suggestion. But the boy had a point: Reisi had to keep the potential collateral damage as low as possible, in case a fight would be inevitable.

„Okay,“ Reisi agreed, although he more and more got the feeling that he was about to walk into a trap.

„You’d better leave your PDA here,“ Himitsu ordered.

This time Reisi was very sure, that this wasn’t a good idea. His PDA was his connection to Scepter4 and he wouldn’t easily give up on this backup, especially not while confronted with a rival like Himitsu. „You’re overestimating your bargaining position.“

„Am I?“ Seemingly effortless the flames around Himitsu were blazing again, letting Reisi retreat until he could feel the edge of the sink on his backside, and reinforce his Aura. „Or you’re _under_ estimating my lack of scruples,“ Himitsu countered. „ _Again_.“

Reisi remained on his place. He knew the power and the scale of Red Aura. He knew he would be safe – he’d always be able to fend off the fire. But this wasn’t about him. He wasn’t alone here. Grudgingly he pulled his PDA from the inner pocket of his coat, putting it down on the sink near the wall. „After you,“ he said and gestured for the door.

Himitsu smiled. „No, after _you._ “

Reisi frowned but lead the way through the back door of the bar to a dimly lit parking lot. „Why are you here, Himitsu?“ He asked as soon as they’d brought some distance between them and the bar.

„Oya, you’re getting right to the point, huh?“ the boy wondered. „But let’s have some small talk first. That’s usually your thing, right?“

„What do you have in mind?“ Reisi asked. He grew more and more annoyed by the minute and couldn’t hold back his sharp tone. „The weather? The political situation? The newest changes concerning _Clans_?“

„Of course not…“ Himitsu said, disapprovingly clicking his tongue. „No such serious topic. I rather thought… let’s talk about common friends.“ A broad grin spread over the boy’s slim face. „How’s Mikoto, hm? You two seem to get along very well lately…“

Reisi forced an emotionless expression. Normally it was easy for him to hide his thoughts behind the Blue King’s polished mask and to discompose his opponents that way. He mustn’t lose his cool now either. „He’s fine, as far as I know,“ he answered vaguely.

„Just ‚fine‘? _Reisi_ , I think you underestimate yourself,“ Himitsu grinned. „I’ve been watching you the past weeks. That’s a huge advantage of being invisible – you get to know _things_ …“

„You’re stretching my patience,“ Reisi disrupted the boy’s self-centred speech. „Maybe I should just take the risk and attack you.“

Himitsu seemed surprised for a second. Then there was the same old scornful grin playing on his lips. „Maybe you should,“ he said. „Let’s find out how long it’ll take me to kill Mikoto by burning out his Aura.“

That hit Reisi. He only hoped he’d been able to hide his bewilderment quickly enough so that Himitsu hadn’t noticed. _How did the boy get this information?_ Besides Suoh, Reisi had spoken about this matter only with two of Scepter4’s specialists.

As if Himitsu had read his mind now, he said: „That’s one of these _things_. It’s so easy to get in and out of your headquarters when nobody’s able to see me. And this _kid_ … what was his name again… something about a monkey? Ah, yes! Saru… Saruhiko Fushimi. _He_ thinks himself just as smart as you. But you both have no idea! He only knows what Nagare wants him to know.“

Reisi narrowed his eyes. The Green King. Maybe they had underestimated Himitsu and his powerful and influential friends again… or constantly. He couldn’t prevent feeling discontent about his own negligence.

„No…“ Himitsu drawled. „You won’t attack me, knowing it would harm Mikoto, isn’t it so? You’d never hurt him… he means something to you.“

Reisi kept quiet and clenched his teeth. It seemed irrelevant what he did or didn’t say. The boy was apparently always able to figure Reisi out and to turn it right against him.

„You know… it’s kinda funny,“ Himitsu said. „You mean something to him too… in a way. You’ve been in his thoughts, _Reisi._ “ The boy eyed him inquiringly, before he continued: „… while he had his cock buried deep in my ass.“

Reisi wasn’t prepared for the sudden pain in his chest following these words. He was aware that Suoh had always been one who knew how to enjoy himself. His attractivity combined with his demanding, charismatic demeanour had most certainly ensured that the Red King’s bed hadn’t been empty very often in the past. That was only natural and nothing Reisi could blame Suoh for. It shouldn’t have thrown Reisi off the track to be told that Suoh had slept with the boy. _Shouldn’t_. But nonetheless, Reisi felt this bitter, utterly irrational pang of jealousy.

He swallowed hard, instantly knowing that Himitsu had seen his reaction. But he couldn’t undo it anyways.

And Himitsu revelled in his victory. Pretending surprise, his eyes widened. „Oya. You didn’t know that?“ His expression changed to compassion. „I’m sorry,“ he mocked, „I didn’t want to touch a sore spot.“

„Of course not,“ Reisi replied cynically. There was no use thinking about the meaning of this news at the moment. Vigorously he pushed all thoughts about Suoh to the back of his mind. It was time to gain control over his feelings again – to gain control over this _whole situation_. „What do you want from me, Himitsu?“ Reisi asked evenly.

„Hmmm. Making fun of you perhaps?“

„Hm.“ Reisi didn’t even feel the need to respond to this provocation. He was in control.

„You know so little…“ Himitsu chuckled.

„I know, that you’re only able to stand here, mocking me, because you use Red Aura as a leverage,“ Reisi retorted.

Himitsu tilted his head to the side. „Hm, that’s true. The powers I’ve got from Ichigen-sama are useful sometimes, but compared to other’s, well… rather unimpressive, I know. I can only make myself invisible and acquire the powers of others.“ He shrugged. „But that’s enough for me. Mikoto’s so nice to let me borrow the power of a King for a while after all.“

„Let you borrow it? You’ve _stolen_ it from him,“ Reisi said. „He didn’t have much of a choice.“

„Well, that’s a point I have to deny,“ Himitsu replied. „Perhaps he didn’t have much of a choice when I took it from him. But in the weeks that passed since then? Every single day since then he had the choice! He’d simply have to muster the courage to seize Red Aura, and it would be his again. But he’s a coward,“ the boy spat.

One more thing Reisi didn’t see coming. After their last talk about that matter – which had ended in their first kiss, Reisi hadn’t broached the subject to Suoh again. He’d hoped that Suoh would trust him in due time to speak about it at his own terms.

„What? You didn’t know that either?“ Himitsu’s derisive laughter hurt Reisi almost as much as the fact that he had been wrong about Suoh. He had assumed to know the other man by now, but Himitsu was right. Reisi knew so little.

„You have to admit, it’s really easy to make fun of you,“ the boy mocked.

„If you think so,“ Reisi said. He was done with being mocked. „When you’re only here because of that, I’ll go now.“

„Don’t be sulky,“ Himitsu said laughing, as Reisi turned to go back to the bar. „Come on, stay a little while longer!“

Reisi felt the sudden heat behind him and involuntarily brought up Blue Aura like a shield. The flames bounced off it and Reisi continued on his way. _Slowly, one step at a time._

„How long do you think it will take until Mikoto realizes?“ Himitsu called after him. „Until he realizes that he’s gonna die? Do you really want to be responsible for his death, _Reisi_?“

Reisi stopped dead in his track. _I can't stop him and I can’t fight him. I’m locked in a stalemate. How am I gonna change that?_ Resignedly he turned around to Himitsu and saw triumph lying in the eyes of the boy. Everything in Reisi was striving against accepting his defeat, but he didn’t see another way at the moment. „What do you really want?“ he asked, no longer hiding his anger.

Himitsu seemed to be pleased. And he apparently was finally ready to get to the point. „It’s so easy to play with you – with all of you. Nagare was right. You’re so fixated on your small, petty lives that you don’t even notice all the changes in the back.“

„What are you talking about?“ Reisi asked with a sense of foreboding. _Mentioning the Green King again._ Did Hisui play an even bigger role in all this, than Reisi had already reckoned?

„It’s all connected, _Reisi_ ,“ Himitsu slowly said, as if he would talk to a toddler. „Can’t you see?“

„Tell me about it,“ Reisi said, suddenly realizing that the boy wanted to get something off his chest and only needed someone who’d simply listen to him. „Explain it to me.“

~~~

About twenty minutes had passed since Munakata had left him, and hadn’t returned yet when Mikoto decided to check on him. Maybe he had misunderstood something and Munakata was waiting for him in the restroom…

A wolfish grin curled his lips. Mikoto didn’t think it very likely, that the Blue King would drop his pants for him in the toilet stall of a bar, but it was a very appealing thought, which caused his jeans to tighten immediately. Another image for his mental jerk-off material.

„What’s taking you so long, Munakata?“ he drawled when he entered the men’s restroom. But except a tiny suit, who stood in front of one of the urinals, shooting him a baffled look while trying to hide his private parts with his hand, no other patron was in the room.

„Hm…“ _Strange_. Maybe Munakata had taken the wrong door…

Mikoto knew no restraints. He stood in the ladies restroom next, where two quite attractive girls threw some nasty insults at him until one of them grabbed the soap dispenser. Before she could throw _that_ , Mikoto decided to close the door – from the outside.

 _He stood me up again._ Mikoto ignored his snarky thoughts and remained in the middle of the hallway for a moment, recalling their conversation.

 _„_ _But you could come home with me nonetheless.“_

Munakata’s words had been a clear invitation…

_„I’m gonna be right back, then we can go.“_

Mikoto was sure that he hadn’t misinterpreted the other man. That meant Munakata had purposely dumped him. _Again._

For a second he toyed with the idea to call Munakata on his PDA. On their way to the bar, Mikoto had asked the other man for his number, and Munakata had answered him with such a serious, business-like expression, that Mikoto wouldn’t have been surprised if the Blue King had also handed him his business card with a low bow. This picture made Mikoto smile and he reached for his own PDA.

But then he stopped dead before he slowly put it back into the pocket of his jacket. _What the heck?_ He wasn’t gonna make a fool of himself for this arrogant bastard. Mikoto wasn’t a lovey-dovey high-school girl running after her crush. He was the _Red King_. He didn’t run after anybody.

With his secret leave, Munakata had made very clear that he didn’t want Mikoto’s company. _What a cliché_. How many men and women had been dumped in this exact same way before Mikoto? _One goes to take a piss and never returns._

 _I’m a fool,_ Mikoto thought, while he went back to their seats. He left a few bills on the counter, grabbed his cigarettes and left the bar. _Why did I even think that Munakata was serious?_

Maybe, because he had _wished_ the Blue King to be serious. For a few minutes, Mikoto had allowed himself to feel the happiness. Munakata’s offering to cook for him had planted the silly hope in Mikoto, that this… _thing_ … between them could really be more than just a sexual adventure. For a few minutes, Mikoto had thought that it was the same for Munakata.

He’d felt that they’d been so close. So understood, so accepted.

He’d been so wrong. Mikoto stuck a cigarette between his lips, lit it and took a deep drag, while he buried his fists in the pockets of his jacket. _A fool._

Had Mikoto really thought that a man like Munakata – dutiful, honorable and orderly – would get involved with a guy like _him_ , who was the complete opposite? Tsk. If someone was to blame for his deeply felt disappointment, it was rather Mikoto himself than the Blue King.

Mikoto ignored the pain behind his breastbone. He’d get over it. At least he knew now, where they stood. That episode in the shower? Probably only another of Munakata’s interpersonal experiments. _Whatever insight you gain from it_ , Mikoto thought. _You’re welcome, bastard._

He shrugged and set out for the bar HOMRA. _There_ were his _friends_. _That_ was where Mikoto was at home.

~~~

Himitsu stayed silent. So long that Reisi assumed he wouldn’t get an answer anymore. The boy just stared at him: a bit mockingly, a bit defiant, but also a bit lost.

Finally, a jolt went through him and he began to speak: „At first I didn’t know it. After Ichigen-sama had died, I thought I didn’t have a reason to live anymore. Three months ago Nagare found me… and gave me a reason. He told me who’s responsible for my master’s death: the Red Clan.“

Reisi let Himitsu talk without correcting him. Contrary to the public Reisi knew the background of the incident. He knew that Ichigen Miwa hadn’t fallen victim to a gas explosion, but to a bomb attack. Scepter4 had worked on the case for weeks, but all the trails to the culprits had led to nothing. But what Reisi could say for certain, was that HOMRA wasn’t responsible. The Red Clan was many things: aggressive, with criminal tendencies and immune to authorities. But Suoh and his Clansmen were no killers.

„I will see to it that they get their punishment,“ Himitsu said. „Nagare showed me how.“

„What do you mean?“

„Well… their own King’s Red Aura will destroy the Red Clan. Only I am able to do it,“ the boy said, full of pride. „As soon as Nagare has put his plan into action.“

„His plan?“ Reisi asked to get more information. _Something’s odd about this whole situation, but I can’t put my finger on it._

„Releasing the true power of the Dresden Slates,“ the boy readily explained. „There shouldn’t be Kings anymore who abuse their power. When the Slates unfold their full potential, everybody will be able to fight back. Nobody has to die a useless death anymore. Not like my master.“

Reisi’s mind operated at full speed. This was the plan of the Green King? Nagare Hisui had used Himitsu to accomplish something he himself had failed years ago: attacking the Gold King to kill him, or at least weaken him so much that he wouldn’t be a threat for him anymore. So that there was nothing in his way to free the Dresden Slates from their state of slumber. But the consequences were much worse than Himitsu could ever imagine.

„Do you really think so?“ Reisi asked. „If all the people suddenly gain supernatural abilities, they will fight one another at the tiniest disagreement. There will be many dead. Even more injured. Don’t you care about that?“

Himitsu stared at him in disbelief. „Nagare has told me, you’d try to change my mind.“

Silently, Reisi cursed the cunning Green King. Under other circumstances, he probably would have admired him for his intelligence and his ability to manipulate others. But at the moment he felt enmity at best, and hate at worst for the other King.

„Save your breath, _Reisi_ ,“ Himitsu said. „Actually I don’t care what’s gonna happen to the people. I’ll have fulfilled my goal when the time has come.“

„Your goal? Killing Mikoto Suoh?“ Reisi asked and couldn’t help, but feeling his chest painfully contradicting at this thought.

Himitsu laughed. „What would be the point of that? He would be dead and he wouldn’t care. Only the ones who are left behind, are mourning. No. He has to suffer the same pain I have suffered. As soon as the Slates are in Nagares possession, I’m gonna take everything away from Mikoto he cares about: his Clan, his friends. And at the end…“ Himitsu paused, then his lips curled into a cruel smile. „At the end, I will kill the man he loves,“ he said incisive, keeping his eyes glued to Reisi.

Himitsu’s mocking tone and his provocative stare made clear that the boy had aimed to hit Reisi with his words. But Reisi didn’t want to grant Himitsu the satisfaction to show him that he was successful.

He hid his emotions behind the Blue King’s cool, superior mask and stayed silent, while his heart was tensing up with every beat.

Reisi knew that Suoh loved his Clan and his friends. But he hadn’t realized that there was someone else… someone who meant more to Suoh than that.

It had been his duty as Captain of Scepter4 to study the Red King’s file. In fact, he knew it by heart. But in the past, Suoh’s love life had never been of particular interest to him. So there were neither any records in the file about it, nor had Reisi yet had a reason to ask him directly. _I’m a fool._

He shouldn’t have been surprised. Suoh had always followed every whim. The Red King was used to having his will, always getting what he wanted, despite the damage he caused by doing so. Reisi shouldn’t be so affected by learning that he only was another of these whims; just another point on the list of things the Red King wanted to have. Although he loved someone else.

 _Is it the barkeeper?_ As far back as in high school the diplomatic, clever Kusanagi and Suoh had always been close, complementing each other. Maybe their friendship had grown to something stronger else over the years.

 _Or is it Tatara Totsuka?_ Reisi remembered Suoh’s desperate cry when Himitsu had unleashed Red Aura’s flames against the young, blond man a few weeks ago. It would be easy to love Totsuka with his endearing, serene attitude.

_Or is it…_

When Reisi realized that he was only hurting himself further with this kind of questions, he forced his attention back to more urgent problems – like his current rival.

Himitsu felt so much hate and desperation that Reisi almost empathized. The boy was hurting and apparently didn’t know another way to ease his own pain, than to hurt others. Suddenly Reisi felt the urge to help him. But before he had a chance to say something, Himitsu continued.

„I have to deal with some things for Nagare first, then I will exact vengeance.“

„What kind of things?“ Reisi asked, somehow relieved that he could focus his mind on a specific goal now. He had to find out as much as possible about the matter. Perhaps he would be able to shake the boy up then. Because either Himitsu couldn’t see, or he didn’t care that the Green King was manipulating him for his own purpose.

„Distracting you for example. You’re so predictable, _Reisi_.“

 _Distracting me?_ The dark presentiment he’d felt the whole time, instantly intensified. The feeling that he had walked straight into a trap caused Blue Aura to pulsate restlessly within him. „Distracting me from what?“

Himitsu chuckled, pushing up the sleeve of his suit to take a look at the watch on his wrist. „I guess I can tell you now… since it’s already too late to prevent it by now…“

„What? Prevent _what_?“ Reisi asked alert. Himitsu’s choice of words threw him into a slight state of panic.

„While we had our chat here, Nagare and his men attacked Mihashira-tower again,“ Himitsu answered grinning. „Probably they snugly sit in the Chamber of the Slates by now, sipping a cup of tea.“

Reisi fought against the urge to swear. His hand involuntarily found it’s way to the inner pocket of his coat where he used to keep his PDA. If what the boy had told him was true, and he didn’t have a reason to doubt it, he had to inform Awashima about it and mobilize Scepter4. When his fingers grasped at nothing he remembered that he had left his PDA back in the bar.

„Damn!“ Reisi vented his anger after all. His eyes met Himitsu’s. „Do you know what you’ve done?!“ he asked. „Are you aware of all the consequences?“

„I did what I had to do in order to reach my goal, Reisi,“ Himitsu answered. „I think we’re not so different, you and I.“

„Oya? We already differ in opinion. We’re not alike at all,“ Reisi said. Before he even could think it through, he sent a blue strike of energy against Himitsu. The boy stood close enough and wasn’t really prepared for it. He probably had thought himself safe because of Red Aura. Or he hadn’t expected Reisi to be ready to take the risk. Whatever. Blue Aura hit the boy right from the front and sent him tumbling to the ground where he remained unconscious.

 _I should have done that much earlier_ , Reisi thought, as he looked at the boy, who even seemed a few years younger now, lying at his feet. _I’ve let the boy fool me,_ he thought upset. Reisi lifted the boy up and over his shoulder and returned with him to the bar.

Suoh had left in the meantime. Reisi couldn’t blame him, and somehow he was even content about it. He didn’t know how to face the other man after all the things Himitsu had told him. Reisi needed time to compose himself and to think about it.

 _At least he’s not in immediate danger anymore_. In consideration of their past which had always been characterized by disapproval and conflicts, Reisi would’ve never thought that he’d be glad one day knowing the Red King was safe from harm.

Reisi found his PDA where he had left it. As soon as he touched the display, his hope not to be too late vanished into thin air. Awashima had tried to reach him nine times in the past twenty minutes, Fushimi two times.

When Reisi dialled the number of his lieutenant his only hope was, that the information she could give him wouldn’t be too devastating. It rang a single time before Awashima took the call… and destroyed this hope too.

 

~tbc~


	12. Crisis management

„…Yeah… you’re always welcome,“ Kusanagi mumbled into his PDA. „Sure, just for you, Seri-chan, a new supply…“

 _Seri-chan_ , Mikoto thought eye-rolling. So the two of them were already close enough to call each other in such a familiar way? It was hard for Mikoto to suppress his sudden urge to vomit. Recently he felt the same way about all things which were somehow connected to the Blue Clan – or in other words to _Munakata._ It made him wanna puke.

He was still upset that he’d been wrong about Munakata. A few times each day Mikoto had considered calling the other man, but the point that kept him from doing it still remained: Mikoto had never been a man who’d run after someone. He knew when he wasn’t welcome and he wouldn’t force himself upon Munakata.

Mikoto languidly blew the smoke of his cigarette into the air while he was following the conversation between his best friend and Scepter4’s lieutenant. He could’ve gone up into his room to avoid their blarney, but he would have been alone there with his thoughts. That’s why he chose the lesser evil and stayed on his couch in the bar, smoking his cigarettes and listening to the lovebirds.

After a few minutes, Kusanagi’s tone changed, grew serious and more business, what made Mikoto prick up his ears.

„… uh, thanks. That’s interesting news indeed. I’ll tell him, yeah. Oh, really? When?“ the barkeeper suddenly asked, somehow shocked. „What will you do about it? No. ’F course. No, I understand, sorry for askin’ – force of habit. Yeah, well then, take care, Seri-chan…“

Kusanagi lowered his voice a bit at the end, murmuring some compliments before he ended the call.

„Bad news?“ Mikoto asked.

„More like ‚good‘ and ‚not so good‘,“ the barkeeper answered. „The good news: The Blues have finally found Pale and arrested him. He’s held prisoner in Scepter 4’s cell block at the moment.“

„Hm,“ Mikoto hummed. ‚Good‘ was obviously a matter of interpretation.

„Just ‚hm‘? That’s all you’ve gotta say?“ Kusanagi fished for a cigarette and lit it. „Now that the boy isn’t a direct threat anymore, you should visit him and make him give back your Aura.“

„Hm… maybe I should.“ Mikoto sighed. His best friend was right, though Mikoto didn’t want to admit it. He slowly had to face the fact that his time in freedom was running out. „And the ‚not so good‘ news?“ Couldn’t be much worse after all.

Kusanagi took a drag of his cigarette and snapped his lighter shut. „Two days ago, <jungle> took Mihashira-tower in a bold attack, holding the Gold King captive since then.“

Mikoto shrugged. „And that concerns HOMRA because…?“

„As a result, <jungle> has the political and economic control over this land now“, the barkeeper explained. „The Gold King always acted neutrally toward us: as long as we didn’t oppose him directly, he usually let us do our own business. The Green Clan, on the other hand, is clearly hostile to HOMRA. They want our territory. They’ll interfere in our affairs wherever they can.“

„Hmm.“ This could indeed be a problem concerning HOMRA’s activities around the city.

„The Green King is cunning,“ Kusanagi continued, while he was playing with his lighter, flipping it open, snapping it close. The steady sound of the clicks obviously comforted him. „He must have planned this long in advance – not neglecting the slightest detail. According to what Seri-chan has told me, Pale kept the Blue King in check while the Green King and his Clansmen charged the tower. Otherwise, it wouldn’t have been this easy for <jungle>.“

That caught Mikoto’s attention. Pale had kept Munakata in check? What had Kusanagi said, when had the attack been? Two days ago? That had been the evening when they’d had their moment in the shower… the evening when Munakata afterwards had simply disappeared from the bar without a word.

„It isn’t public yet,“ Kusanagi informed him, exhaling smoke. „Scepter4 is on high alert, working on countermeasures. I think I’ll use my contacts and see what I can find out about the case. I don’t like that we-“

„Two days ago?“ Mikoto interrupted.

The barkeeper blinked. „What two days ago?“ The lighter snapped shut.

„At what time exactly had <jungle> captured the tower?“

„Hm… in the evening,“ Kusanagi answered. „I don’t know an exact time but Seri-chan mentioned that it happened after duty hours. Why?“

 _That’s about the right time._ Maybe Mikoto really had judged the situation wrong and Munakata wasn’t to blame. „I need you to do me a favor, Izumo,“ he said.

When Mikoto told his best friend with brief words what this favor was about, Kusanagi’s eyes behind the toned glasses slightly widened, but as soon as Mikoto has ended his explanation, he nodded. „Okay, Mikoto. I’ll take care of that matter.“

~~~

Reisi waited until the automatic interlock of Kensuke Himitsu’s cell latched behind his back before he allowed a quiet sigh to escape his lips. Then he headed back to his office.

The boy still refused to cooperate with Scepter4. That was troublesome because Reisi had hoped to gain detailed information about Nagare Hisui’s further plans from the boy. Since <jungle> had occupied Mihashira-tower, two whole days had passed, and Reisi still could only speculate about numbers and strength of their opponents as well as the situation within the building.

Scepter4’s first, hasty attempt to infiltrate the tower had led to an armed conflict and a wounded blue Clansman, whereupon Reisi had commanded their retreat. He’d come to the conclusion that, with a sly and keen enemy like Nagare Hisui, only a carefully considered, coordinated counter-attack would be crowned with success. But Reisi needed more insight for this.

Fushimi worked intensely to gather this information for Reisi, but since <jungle> was holding the tower, Fushimi’s attempts to contact his source, the mercenary Douhan Hirasaka, had failed. Aside from the fact, that Reisi’s trust in her was limited. After all that Himitsu had told him, the Green King had the whole time been aware of the connection between Hirasaka and Scepter4 and had probably filtered all the information she’d given them in advance.

But Fushimi nonetheless found some interesting news. News, which Reisi had thought interesting enough to pique Himitsu’s curiosity so that he would agree to an exchange of information.

Fushimi had rummaged around in the data he’d gathered over the last weeks about the Green Clan and had found a small detail which had set him on the right track. <jungle> itself was to blame for the explosion in which Ichigen Miwa’s had lost his life. It was only characteristic for the Green King to twist the facts in his own favor.

Himitsu, however, had not reacted as desired, when Reisi had confronted him with the news…

 

 _The boy stared speechless at Reisi, suspicion, doubt and sorrow showing on his face. Then his lips curled into a bitter grin. „Nagare had warned me that you’d try to discredit him by blaming_ him _for what happened,“ Himitsu said._

_Reisi clenched his teeth. The Green King always seemed to be a step ahead._

_„You know,_ Reisi _… I’ve found out why you like him… Mikoto, I mean. You’re just as pathetic as he is.“_

_Reisi let the remark uncommented, although he had to restrain himself from an answer. But he’d come to realize that Himitsu’s cynicism was just a sort of shield – it was the boy’s way to cope with his pain. He looked at the young man sitting in front of him, hoping to discern something from his gestures or facial expressions. Something that would help him to get through to him._

_Himitsu’s posture – with his back leaning against the wall, his legs stretched out on the bench and comfortably crossed despite the gyves, his also shackled hands calmly folded in his lap – displayed much more confidence than Reisi would’ve expected considering the fact that he was Scepter4’s prisoner. And there were no hints about what the boy was really thinking._

This is a waste of time _, Reisi thought. Himitsu was so full of rage and grief that he simply blocked every rational argument. „If you change your mind and feel like cooperating, I’m ready to listen,“ Reisi said and turned to go._

_„Before I grow bored enough to choose your annoying presence over the quiet peace in this cell, I’m long gone from here,“ Himitsu spat._

_Reisi paused for a moment. „We’ll see.“_

_„Nagare will get me out,“ Himitsu predicted. „But even if not… have you already forgotten, that I still possess Red Aura?“_

_The words hit Reisi’s sore spot. Although he knew that it was a mistake to give Himitsu further attention, he turned back to him._

_As anticipated, a smug smile curled the boy’s lips. „These cells are maybe made to contain and dam the powers of out-of-control Strains, but I bet they can’t withstand the power of a_ King _for long. I_ will _get out of here, even if I have to burn out Red Aura in the process.“_

_„You won’t,“ Reisi stated as calmly as possible. He hoped that the small doubt he still felt wasn’t noticeable in his face or in his voice._

_The boy seemed to be surprised. „I won’t? I wouldn’t be so sure about that if I were you.“_

_„Oya, I’m very sure“, Reisi replied. „Or have_ you _already forgotten that I know your goal now, Himitsu? You want to see Mikoto Suoh suffering. Burning out his Aura and killing him wouldn’t be the end you want for him.“_

_Reisi saw that he’d hit the nail right on the head when Himitsu stiffened and snorted but otherwise stayed quiet._

_„No. You won’t take that risk,“ Reisi continued, forcing a smile. „As long as you’re in this cell, it’s also impossible for you to harm any of his Clansmen.“_ Or the man he loves _, Reisi silently added._

_Himitsu pinned him with a piercing gaze. „Don’t you have any friends you can annoy with your self-righteous attitude, and that’s why you’re here?“_

_Reisi took the potshot still smiling. After all, it was a sign that he finally had been able to discomfit the boy for a change. „My offer still holds. If you’re ready to cooperate, let me know.“_

_When he turned around this time, Himitsu didn’t hold him back._

 

Although it was already past 6 o’clock p.m., meaning after working hours, Scepter4’s headquarters still buzzed with activity: the Mihashira-tower-case required the highest deployment.

In the meantime, Reisi had arrived back at his office, where Awashima and Fushimi were waiting for him.

„…highly uncommon request. But I’ll see what I can do. Yes, I’m sending you the data.“ Awashima abruptly ended her call and put away her PDA, when she became aware of Reisi. „Could Himitsu tell you something new, Captain?“ she asked.

„I’m afraid, no, Awashima-kun,“ Reisi answered, crossing the room and sitting down behind his desk.

„That’s unfortunate“, Awashima said.

Both of Reisi’s subordinates followed him and stopped in front of his desk.

Now that he sat and his muscles slowly relaxed, Reisi registered how _tired_ he was. Since almost three days he was permanently on his feet, giving orders, coordinating his men and monitoring the newest developments – with no end in sight.

„How’s the situation on site, Awashima-kun?“ he asked, barely resisting the urge to take off his glasses and rub his eyes. _I can’t allow myself to show any weakness at the moment._

„I was there until half an hour ago,“ his second-in-command said. „Situation unchanged. As soon as we try to go in, we come under fire.“

Reisi nodded. „Hm. That’s only a small hurdle we’ve to take when we’re going to storm the tower. I’m much more concerned about the fact that we still don’t know what lies ahead of us when we’re finally in.“

„I have some news for that matter, Captain,“ Fushimi piped up. „Hirasaka was able to send me an encoded message in the meantime.“

„Proceed…“

„The Green King and his closest confidants hold the 95th floor – they are in the Chamber of the Slates,“ the young man reported. „According to Hirasaka’s information, the Gold King is also there. He’s weak but alive, and he’s well – considering the circumstances. They didn’t mistreat him and he’s got a handful of _Usagi_ who survived the attack keeping him company.“

„Hm. Did Hirasaka tell something about force levels of the Green Clan?“ Reisi inquired.

„Yes. The lower floors are controlled by low-level Clansmen – teenagers with aggression problems, who aren’t really aware of the whole extent of the situation but are merely thinking to be fighters in an over-dimensional computer game. Further up there are real criminals… rowdies, thugs, Yakuza“, Fushimi illustrated.

„We’re able to deal with them,“ Awashima said, judging their options.

Reisi agreed with her and nodded. „How many of his men are with Hisui in the Chamber?“ he asked his third-in-command.

„The Green King hasn’t got many Clansmen in his inner circle,“ Fushimi answered. „There’s for one Tenkei Iwafune, an ageing priest with a drinking problem, who’s some kind of father figure. And for another Sukuna Gojo, a twelve-year-old boy from a wealthy family, who spends his free time playing video games.“ His disapproving tone made clear that Reisi’s third-in-command felt all but sympathetic towards the kid. Considering the things Reisi knew about Fushimi’s own past it wasn’t really a surprise as to why: maybe their social background and financial conditions of their parents were similar, but they represented entirely different values.

„Then there’s a parrot with a human mind,“ Fushimi continued, „and before you were able to arrest Himitsu, he also was a J-rank-member.“

„Hm,“ Reisi hummed, thoughtfully steepling his fingers. _That’s all?_ „A drunkard, a kid and a bird. How could Hisui take the tower under these conditions?“ _What else do you have up your sleeve, Nagare?_

„Well, I think their sheer numbers could’ve been decisive,“ Awashima said. „As I’ve come to understand, all members of the Green Clan possess some kind of power, more or less, according to their rank.“

„Besides, the Weismann-level of the Green King is the most powerful that’s ever been recorded – aside from the one of the Gold King,“ Fushimi pointed out.

„However,“ Reisi said, „we have to come up with a strategy to reclaim the tower. We can’t leave the Dresden Slates in the hands of the Green King.“

„Douhan Hirasaka will contact me again in the next twenty-four hours, providing me with access from within,“ Fushimi said.

„Do you trust her, Fushimi-kun?“ Reisi asked. It was highly possible that everything they’ve learned so far was merely further moves of the Green King. _And I’m sick and tired of always lagging a step behind._

„She knows that Hisui’s monitoring her and has assured me that she’s capable of avoiding his traps,“ the young man answered. „But she’s still a…mercenary.“ Fushimi clicked his tongue. „I only trust her as long as I’m sure to be the best paying customer. So…“

„So we’ve got to ponder the details of her information precisely before we use them for our strategy,“ Reisi ended. This was not the best option, but the only one they had at the moment. „Well then, back to work.“

Fushimi nodded and left the office, while Awashima followed more slowly.

Reisi suppressed a yawn, closed his eyes for a moment and leaned against the backrest of his chair. He wished there would already be some progress and that they would have more information. The uncertainty strained his nerves and amplified his tiredness. But as long as the situation was still pending, Reisi was needed here.

When he opened his eyes again, he noticed that his lieutenant still stood in his office, silently watching him, her hand resting on the doorknob.

„What’s the matter, Awashima-kun?“ Reisi asked, sitting straight up again.

„I know, I’m probably overstepping, but…“ She hesitated, then closed the door from the inside and came back to his desk.

 _That’s slightly… disconcerting_. „Go ahead…“

„This mission brings us all to the limits of our capacity,“ Awashima said.

„I’m very well aware what I’m demanding from all of you,“ Reisi countered. „And I’m very sorry about it. But these are exceptional circumstances which require exceptional effort.“

„We others had the chance to retire for a few hours since this all began, to sleep and recover some of our strength. But…, may I speak freely?“ Awashima asked and Reisi saw that the words weren’t easy for her.

„Of course.“

Awashima gave a curt nod. „It’s your third day on duty without pause, Captain,“ she said. „It may have gone unnoticed to the others, but you seem overworked and tired. Until there is news from Hirasaka to flesh out an attack plan, there are no more urgent tasks which I can’t take over from you. You should take the chance for a rest.“

Reisi knew his second-in-command as an attentive, considerate subordinate. Even so, he had thought that he had been successfully hiding his exhaustion from her. Obviously, he’d been wrong. „Thank you for your concern,“ he said, „but as long as the Slates aren’t under appropriate control again, I have obligations here.“

Awashima lowered her head. Reisi thought she would be content with his answer and leave already… but then she straightened her posture and looked him into the eyes. „I hope you don’t misinterpret my words for disrespect,“ she began with a firm voice, „but it doesn’t help any of us if you’re overexerting yourself now. When Scepter 4’s finally going to storm the tower, we need you in full command of your powers, Captain. _This_ is the Blue King’s obligation.“

Reisi could only stare dumbfounded at her for a moment. He knew that Awashima could be very persistent and rigorous while dealing with her subordinates, but he’d never reckoned that she’d strike such a harsh tone against _him_. Apparently, it was really important to her.

When he thought about the situation again, he found that Awashima had a point. His Clansmen depended on their King. He mustn’t let them down by collapsing out of fatigue when it really mattered. A few hours of sleep would do him good. „You’re right,“ he relented.

Awashima seemed at ease. „I’ll arrange that a car will be waiting for you to take you to your apartment.“

„But I can sleep here in my quarters.“

„You urgently need some distance to calm down,“ Awashima said. „With all the hecticness around here that’s quite an impossible task.“

Reisi nodded. What she said was reasonable. Besides that, he felt his weariness slowing his thinking. „But if there are new developments…“

„… I’m gonna inform you straightaway,“ Awashima promised.

Reluctantly Reisi gave in to her arguments.

A bit more than an hour later, Reisi stepped out of the shower in his apartment. The warm water had loosened his tension and dispelled some of his languor. After slipping into comfortable pyjamas and brewing a cup of tea, he felt much better and almost like a human again.

Now that he had gained some distance to the rush of the last days, Reisi allowed his thoughts to drift to Mikoto Suoh. Maybe he should call him. But what if his call was untimely for the other man? Reisi didn’t want to impose himself upon Suoh, didn’t want to _interfere_ if Suoh was busy at the moment… with… _whomsoever_.

It was hard to admit, but he missed the feeling the other man gave him: everything seemed to be… easier in the Red King’s presence. _Although this is only an illusion._ Nothing about Suoh was easy. Least of all Reisi’s feelings for him. _As soon as the tower is under control again, I’ll have to deal with this._

Reisi emptied his cup, put it in the dishwasher and wanted to go to his bedroom. He knew he had to use his free hours for sleeping. But when his eyes fell upon his desk in his living room – and the file on top of it, he felt the urgent necessity to run through the documents again.

 _Just a brief look_ , he told himself _, to make sure, I haven’t missed anything of importance_. Reisi took the file Daikaku Kokujōji had given him, sat down on the couch and immersed himself into his work.

After <jungle> had taken Mihashira-tower, Reisi had always been accompanied by the feeling of complete powerlessness. The Green King had been a step ahead right from the beginning and Reisi hated that Nagare Hisui had pushed him into the position of a cautious, passive bystander. _Maybe it_ is _time…_

The words of the Gold King crossed Reisi’s mind. _‚There must not be any more tragedies.‘_   Reisi had refused to think about the very last option they had left to ensure that the population was safe from the uncontrolled effects of the Slates: destroying them. The consequences of this measure couldn’t possibly be foreseen. But Reisi sensed that he couldn’t turn a blind eye to this alternative anymore.

Not even ten minutes had passed when the piercing sound of his doorbell startled him from his thoughts. Reisi didn’t expect anyone, so he just frowned. It wasn’t very late, it probably was just a kid from the neighborhood, relieving its boredom with a knock-a-door run. Reisi shrugged and concentrated his attention back to the file again.

It rang again after about twenty seconds – this time long and persistently. Slightly annoyed, Reisi put the documents aside and got up to check who so insistently wanted to destroy his evening.

Reisi wasn’t even a bit prepared for the visitor who waited for him outside the door. His heart lost a beat. „Oya. Suoh,“ Reisi uttered surprised and adjusted his glasses. „What are you doing here?“

The Red King leaned against the doorframe, eyes half-lidded, a languid smile on his lips. He held up a paper bag with goods as if that alone was a proper explanation. „Have brought some food. You look like you need it.“

Reisi eyed him appraisingly. When he tried to remember the last time he’d eaten something, his stomach rumbled as if by command. _Apparently, it’s been too long_ , he thought, nodded and opened the door for Suoh to come in.

„Do I want to know how you’ve found out my address?“ Reisi asked, although he already had a very concrete suspicion; he couldn’t decide if he should be angry, ashamed or rather delighted, that his second-in-command had been able to outmaneuver him in such a way.

„I guess you know how.“ Suoh showed him a wry grin. This sight was enough to dispel Reisi’s anger and shame. What remained was the delight.

~tbc~


	13. Precious Moments

The door had just snapped shut, when Suoh grabbed his arm, pulled Reisi closer and kissed him.

Reisi hadn’t known how much he’d really longed for this touch, until he felt Suoh’s warm, firm lips pressed against his own and he lost his breath. Although he heard Suoh’s low growl, there was less sexual tension in their kiss than the mere need to touch each other and being close to each other. Reisi relaxed into the embrace, nestled his face into Suoh’s palm and placed his own fingers over Suoh’s hand. For a moment Reisi enjoyed the alluring, treacherous feeling that, if he would fall, the other man would catch him.

Much too soon Suoh ended their kiss, although neither of them made a move to break their embrace.

„I thought, you’d dumped me in the bar,“ Suoh said, brushing Reisi’s lower lip with his thumb, leaving a tingling sensation on it. „That pissed me off.“

The thoughts in Reisi’s head were spinning around – so much had happened in the meantime. Finally, he forced a smile onto his face. „Much to my regret I’ve been detained. Some… unforeseen events have happened since then.“

„Hm. I’ve heard about it.“ Suoh eyed him attentively. „Should I go again?“ he asked. After three days on permanent duty, Reisi’s prostration was apparently conspicuous.

„No. Stay, please,“ Reisi replied. _You’re the best thing that happened today._

He would’ve loved nothing more than to extend this moment, being held by the man he’d fallen for. But reality caught up to Reisi when his stomach rumbled again. „You said something about food?“ he asked.

„Mhm. Brought everything,“ Suoh said, tilting his head, and held up the bag again.

„What’s this anyway?“ Reisi asked, taking a step back.

„All ingredients for Tom Yum Goong,“ Suoh answered while he took off his shoes. „You know, I can’t cook anything else,“ he added.

Reisi raised his eyebrows in surprise. „You… want to cook for me?“ He couldn’t prevent that a laugh was creeping into his voice when he thought about Suoh’s amusement a few days ago when Reisi had made the reverse suggestion. At the same time, the warm feeling of affection spread through his body.

„Looks like it,“ Suoh replied harshly. He seemed a bit embarrassed that Reisi had commented on it, what tempted Reisi to tease the Red King even more.

„Oya?“ he asked therefore, while he led Suoh into the living room which was separated from his kitchen by a broad cooking isle. „I never thought you’d be the domestic kind of guy.“

„Shut up, Munakata,“ Suoh growled, but there was no edge to his words.

Reisi couldn’t hold back his chuckle but decided not to challenge him further.

While Suoh arranged the content of the paper bag on the pale marble countertop, Reisi fetched all the cooking utensils they would need.

When Reisi set about to wash – and chop – the spring onions, Suoh shot him a stony glance. „Stop it!“

„But…“ Reisi began. He couldn’t just stand by watching how the other man worked.

„ _I’m_ cooking, _you’re_ gonna relax,“ Suoh said.

„I can’t relax knowing that the Red King is standing in my kitchen,“ Reisi retorted.

„’S that so?“ Suoh chuckled. „Afraid I could set somethin’ on fire?“

Reisi shook his head. „Afraid to miss something of it,“ he answered in the same, casual tone, while he committed the picture to his memory: the Red King, armed with a vegetable knife, about to finish off a handful of mushrooms. The scene was so surreal that Reisi wasn’t sure if he didn’t already hallucinate out of sheer tiredness. _Or I’ve fallen asleep and this is just a wonderful idyllic dream._

„Well, if that’s the case…“ Suoh handed him the small knife. „You’re cutting the vegetables, I’ll take care of the prawns.“

 _No dream_ , Reisi thought and set to work. _But nonetheless wonderful idyllic_.

~~~

It was the first time that Mikoto was cooking with someone else than Totsuka, but he realized that Munakata’s presence and the concentrated expression on the Blue King’s face while he was cutting the greenstuff, balanced out Totsuka’s habit of humming some melodies while cooking.

They didn’t speak much, but the mood was light. And there were these small touches, which sent gentle shivers of pleasure down Mikoto’s back: their fingers brushing, when Mikoto grabbed the sliced mushrooms and when Munakata handed him a bowl for the prawns; Munakata’s hand gliding over Mikoto’s ass like incidental when they changed their places one or two times; Munakata’s arm pressing against his own, while the Blue King leant over the cooking pot to take a smell at the slowly simmering soup.

Mikoto peeked at the other man. The Blue King was wearing elegant, indigo-colored silk pyjamas, and Mikoto just barely resisted the urge to let his fingers glide over the smooth material… _or underneath it_. Munakata’s hair was still damp, probably he’d taken a shower shortly before Mikoto had arrived. Now that he was standing so near, Mikoto noticed the faint scent of shower lotion or aftershave on him… and he couldn’t get enough of it. The hunger that Mikoto suddenly felt didn’t issue from his stomach.

He let his eyes wander over the other man’s body and imagined how he’d push Munakata against the cupboard, opening the buttons on his shirt, until he’d be able to slide his fingers over Munakata’s chest; how he’d expose him further and how Munakata would shiver under his touch and because of the cool air against his heated skin; how these purple eyes would cloud over, when Mikoto’d kneel in front of him, taking his cock into his mouth, sucking him, while digging his fingertips into the delicate skin on Munakata’s hips.

Mikoto was almost able to hear those throaty moans, from which he’d gotten the first taste in the shower – enough to awake his craving – and imagined, how Munakata would tremble, threading his long, elegant fingers through Mikoto’s hair, when he’d finally climax.

„I can hardly wait,“ Munakata said, licking over his lips.

It was only when a gasp escaped his lips, that Mikoto grew aware that he had been holding his breath for the whole time. „What?“ he asked, anxious to show the other man his confusion. _Damn!_ Did he think aloud?

Munakata pointed to the stove. „The Tom Yum Goong. It’s smelling delicious,“ he said. „I think the last thing I’ve had to eat was an onigiri in the morning.“ He tilted his head. „Maybe that was already yesterday evening.“

„Hm…“ Mikoto said. While he put the pot aside, divided the soup into two bowls, and scattered fresh coriander over it, he was trying to think about something else to distract himself from the bulge in his pants.

„I’m afraid, I’m not attuned to visitors, concerning the variety of drinks,“ Munakata said on his way to the fridge. „I think, I can only offer you water… or a range of green tea,“ he added apologetically.

„Beer’s already in there.“

Munakata gave him a quick, appreciative look. „You’ve thought about everything.“

The beer had been Kusanagi’s idea, to be honest. Mikoto shrugged. „I wanted to bring a bottle of whisky…“ But the barkeeper had virtually whipped it out of his hand.

 _„I had to promise Seri-chan that you wanna visit her captain out of pure and honorable motives. I had to vouch for you to even_ get _the address at all! So neither_ you _will get drunk there nor will you get the_ Blue King _drunk, or I’ll never hear the end of it!“_

Mikoto had considered enlightening Kusanagi about the fact that Munakata, for one thing, was immune to the intoxicating effect of the booze, and that the man, for another thing, was very well able to stand up to Mikoto should he act in a way that Munakata didn’t like. But for the sake of simplicity and to save himself a needless discussion, Mikoto had just taken the offered cans of beer. „Izumo thought, your lieutenant wouldn’t be too pleased if I’d try to get you drunk,“ he explained with a wry grin.

That elicited a quiet laugh from Munakata and Mikoto caught himself foolishly wishing to hear more of it.

When they finally settled diagonally across from each other on comfortable zabuton at the table in the living room, Mikoto had some time to take a look around.

Pale leather and dark wood dominated the room. The interior was classy and elegant like Munakata himself, but sparse. There weren’t many personal objects – just some finished puzzles on the wall. Only a small area which was separated by a high bookshelf and which the Blue King obviously used as an office looked inhabited. The room was clean and tidy except a few documents that were scattered over the couch.

„How often do you come here?“ Mikoto asked as soon as their bowls were empty.

„Not as often as I’d like to,“ Munakata answered, taking a sip from his glass. Mikoto had rolled his eyes when the other man had poured the beer into a glass, but Munakata had been adamant that he’d not drink from the can.

„So… only if you’re dragging someone off a bar,“ Mikoto said and instantly wanted to kick himself for the fact that his tone wasn’t as light as he had intended. _Damn! What am I doing?_ he asked himself. _It shouldn’t concern me with whom and how often Munakata fucks._

Munakata frowned and peered at him, then he shook his head. „Except for my family, I’ve never brought someone here before. Neither from a bar nor otherwise. You’re the only one.“

Mikoto gulped when he realized what Munakata implied with that. Since that evening in the bar, Mikoto had thought almost non-stop about the Blue King – mainly to curse him silently with some very imaginative names, so he didn’t have to admit that Munakata’s obvious rejection had hurt him. Again and again, Mikoto had asked himself why Munakata was able to get under his skin so easily. _What’s it that I can’t get away from you anymore?_

Granted, Mikoto wanted to fuck the man like none before. Their encounter in the shower had amplified that feeling instead of mitigating it. But there was something else. Something more.

His heart skipped a beat when Mikoto finally realized. This _was_ more than just the prospect of meaningless sex. Not only for him but also for the other man and Mikoto couldn’t deny that this thought alone eased his tension.

„Suoh,“ Munakata said and his stern tone caught Mikoto’s full attention. „Are you in a relationship with someone?“

This question was probably only fair now. Although Mikoto was a little bit surprised by Munakata’s direct approach. „No,“ he replied sincerely.

Munakata took another sip of his beer. „But you’re sleeping with someone?“

That elicited a small grin from Mikoto. This was a topic he was much more comfortable with. „Not yet,“ he answered, raising his brow suggestively. „But we can skip right to dessert if you feel like it...“

The Blue King sighed. „Could you please take this serious for a moment?“ Munakata asked, and when he set down his glass on the table, Mikoto noticed how tense the other was. _The answer’s really important to you, huh?_

„I _am_ serious, Munakata,“ Mikoto replied, without taking his eyes off the other man. „I neither live in a relationship nor did I have sex the last few weeks – if you don’t count _us_ in the shower and… well… um… my hand. What do you take me for? Getting _you_ to bed keeps me busy enough already.“

Munakata seemed oddly relieved.

 _Whew! At least you don’t wanna know how often my hand’s had the pleasure…_ Mikoto sipped from his can and relaxed a bit.

Until Munakata asked his next question: „Have you slept with Himitsu?“

Mikoto almost choked on his beer. „Why… where’s that comin’ from so suddenly?“ he asked coughing. And then he knew it… _Pale, you little, foul stinking rat._

Munakata eyed him so coolly that Mikoto almost longed for the heat of his Aura. He had to jump over his own shadow now if he didn’t want to screw things up badly. Still, it cost him much effort.

„Yeah,“ Mikoto admitted. „On the evening before Mihashira-tower was attacked the first time.“ _That’s when Pale cut me off of my Aura_ , Mikoto thought but refrained from telling out loud.

Munakata didn’t answer but silently watched him for a long moment. Then he carefully thrust aside his glass and the empty bowls and leaned over the table to Mikoto, cupped his face with both hands and kissed him.

Mikoto hadn’t expected this reaction. _But who am I to complain?_ He slightly tilted his head back and closed his eyes, relishing the way Munakata nibbled and licked on his lips, before his tongue found it’s way into Mikoto’s mouth, playing with his own tongue. He also enjoyed the way Munakata brushed his thumbs over his cheeks and his ears before his long, elegant fingers curled into the hair on the back of Mikoto’s head.  

A moan erupted from the back of his throat and Mikoto felt how his restraints melted – until he wanted nothing more than to pull Munakata near, sweep off the dishes from the table and fuck the man on it. It was hard for Mikoto not taking the initiative and deepening the kiss until they both didn’t want to stop. But he contented himself with letting his hands glide over Munakata’s arms and with inhaling his scent.

When Munakata broke away, Mikoto needed a moment to catch his breath. „So… um… okay…?“

„Hm. I guess, I could use a cigarette now,“ the Blue King said, and Mikoto had no reason to object.

It turned out that the floor-to-ceiling window in the kitchen opened onto a narrow balcony with an attached fire escape. While they sat there on the stairs, blowing the smoke into the night air, Munakata told Mikoto about his encounter with Pale a few days ago. About the plans of the Green King to unleash the true power of the Dresden Slates and about Pale who had threatened Mikoto’s Clansmen and his friends. _That little shit!_

„I feel sorry for him,“ Munakata said pondering.

„Hm. The girl was right,“ Mikoto replied, exhaling a cloud of smoke.

„Which girl?“ Munakata asked. „Anna Kushina?“

„The girl from the bar… the secretary, you know who“, Mikoto said. „‘You’re so sympathetic… so _noble_ … really admirable, your majesty’,“ Mikoto mocked, clenching his hand into a fist and fighting against the sudden anger he felt for Pale. „I just wanna punch him… hard.“

Munakata made a sound that could’ve been a chuckle, but his face was still stern. „I just see behind his façade. Himitsu’s just a boy who’s never been able to get over the death of his King. Nagare Hisui uses this weakness for his own purpose,“ Munakata explained with a dark expression. „The Green King is a master of manipulation – _he_ is the real enemy.“

Mikoto took a drag from his cigarette and blew the smoke into the air, sighing quietly. „What’s your plan now?“ he asked. „To attack the tower?“

In the blink of an eye, Munakata seemed to be unapproachable – no sign of his former candor. The _Blue King_ was sitting on Mikoto’s side now – cold and calculating. „I’m working on a solution,“ he answered stiffly. „The situation may be critical indeed, but Scepter4 is fully qualified and trained for exactly such incidents. That’s why we will be able to gain complete control in the next forty-eight hours.“

„Munakata…“ Mikoto said quietly, gently touching his hand, what caused Munakata to finally turn around to him and to face him directly. The Blue King’s mask suddenly dropped and _Munakata_ was with him again – undisguised, sympathetic. Mikoto could see the tiredness written over his face. And there was an almost tangible mixture of loneliness and despair in the depths of his purple eyes, which threatened to suffocate Mikoto. He didn’t know what to say. He’d never been really good with words. He just knew that it stirred him up to see Munakata this vulnerable. _What should I do?_

„It’s fine,“ Munakata said, pulling on his cigarette the last time before he stubbed it into the ashtray on the floor beside him. When he spoke again, he seemed confident as usual. „Scepter4… no… _I_ will soon have the control over this situation again,“ he said and showed Mikoto a small smile. „Let’s go back inside.“

Mikoto nodded and followed Munakata. Together they cleared up the mess they’d left in the kitchen.

Afterwards, Munakata produced two glasses and a bottle of whisky and poured them a drink before they returned to the living room. Munakata set down his glass when they reached the couch, and sorted the scattered documents into a file, placing it frontside-down on the coffee table.

„What’s that?“ Mikoto asked because he didn’t fail to notice how carefully the other man tried to distract Mikoto from it.

„Work,“ Munakata replied. „Nothing important.“

As soon as they sat, Mikoto set his whisky aside and pulled Munakata gently nearer. _Why can’t I keep my fingers off you?_ He touched Munakata’s cheek and let his gaze wander over his face. Munakata’s weariness was all too clear. „I should go and you should sleep,“ Mikoto said.

„Only this drink,“ Munakata requested.

No more persuasiveness needed. „Mhm,“ Mikoto agreed, his eyes drawn to Munakata’s lips like hypnotised. Mikoto wanted to kiss him again, but he wasn’t sure if he would ever be able to stop himself once they’d got started.

When he would only hear Munakata’s soft moans and see the desire in his eyes when Munakata would hook his fingers into his shirt and his hair, and press his body against Mikoto’s… he was sure that he wouldn’t be able to restrain himself any longer. Then Mikoto would take everything Munakata had to give.

Maybe Munakata would even consent. But the man was tired and exhausted – his movements were slow and his body was missing the usual tension. As enticing the thought about instantly fucking Munakata was, as desperately Mikoto wanted to feel his strength, his agility, his spirit.

 _Damn._ Mikoto would’ve never thought he’d have so much self-control, but eventually, he was able to let go of him.

For a while they sat side by side on the couch, enjoying their drinks as well as the closeness of the respective other as if it was the most natural thing to do.

„So Kusanagi-san knows…“ Munakata said slowly, almost asking.

„Mhm,“ Mikoto answered. „He wasn’t too shocked, to be honest.“

„What exactly did you tell him?“

Mikoto took a sip from his whisky. „That I’ve got the same right as him to lay one of you Blues.“

There was silence for a moment, then Munakata gasped. „You didn’t.“

„Nah,“ Mikoto confirmed chuckling. „I told him that I needed to set things straight.“

„Oya?“

Mikoto wasn’t a guy who admitted easily… or ever… when he’d been wrong. It had already been hard to acknowledge to himself that he had wronged Munakata by thinking the man had stood him up a second time. But Mikoto wasn’t ready to concede this to others.

„I was pissed, ’cause I thought you’d dumped me in the bar,“ Mikoto said.

„I’m sorry.“

„Nah,“ Mikoto said. „Wasn’t your fault. _I_ jumped to the wrong conclusions… just wanted to sort this out…“ That was the main reason why he’d come here: this dinner was Mikoto’s way to apologize for his mistake.

„But if I hadn’t stood you up once before that, you wouldn’t have jumped to the wrong conclusions. So… it kind of was my fault. That’s why I’m sorry.“

„Hm.“ Mikoto hadn’t thought about it that way.

„Do you accept my apology?“

„Mhm,“ Mikoto answered. It felt good to have settled this matter. They both kept silent for a few minutes, but it was a warm, pleasant silence. And that felt also good. _Like the whole evening. Like every minute with you._

Eventually, Mikoto emptied his glass. „We could repeat this,“ he said hesitantly, „if you want to…“

But Munakata didn’t answer anymore. When Mikoto turned to face him, he saw, why. The Blue King’s head had dropped against the backrest, his eyes were closed, his breath deep and calm.

A grin curled Mikoto’s lips. Munakata obviously had been tired enough to doze off in the presence of a potential rival. At the same time, there was warmth pooling in his belly. Maybe Munakata didn’t see him as a potential rival any longer.

Silently, Mikoto watched the sleeping, breathtakingly beautiful man at his side. He soaked in every detail of Munakata’s face: the high contrast between his pale, soft skin and his dark marine hair; the long lashes behind his glasses, his high cheekbones, which gave his face a kind of majestic elegance; his thin lips, slightly parted, which felt so perfect against Mikoto’s own.

Mikoto was itching to brush some of the silky strands aside and to place a gentle kiss on Munakata’s forehead. _What’s wrong with me?_ Mikoto asked himself, shaking his head. _Not so long ago I wanted nothing more than to hit this face with my fist and with my Aura._ Now he felt the need to save it from harm forever if it was in his power.

When Munakata dozily moved, his head tilted to the side and Mikoto decided to give the Blue King the deserved peace. He briefly considered to wake him up and put him to bed, but then Mikoto thought that he could also make it comfortable enough for Munakata on the couch.  

Munakata drowsily mumbled a few incoherent words, while Mikoto laid him down, heaved his legs onto the couch and draped a nearby blanket over his sleeping figure.

„Good night, Sleeping Beauty,“ Mikoto murmured, taking Munakata’s glasses off and putting them on the coffee table. That’s when the file which Munakata had sorted so hastily before caught his eye again.

Usually, Mikoto wouldn’t have been very interested in the content. Whenever he needed some information, he let Kusanagi obtain them for him, instead of poring over files himself. But Munakata’s behavior had aroused his curiosity.

He glanced at the peacefully slumbering Blue King. _Just work? Nothing important?_ Somehow Mikoto didn’t believe it. He grabbed the file and turned it around. His eyes widened at the sight of the bright red Kanji on the front: ‚Confidential / King’s Eyes Only‘.

_Only for Kings, huh?_

With certainty, Mikoto shouldn’t know about the file’s content – and that’s why Munakata made such an effort to divert Mikoto’s attention from it. But Mikoto _was_ King, with or without Aura. That was a fact.

 _Just a quick look_ , Mikoto thought and opened the file.

 

~tbc~


	14. Death of a King

„Something’s going on in there,“ Fushimi said. His eyes were focused on the monitor in front of him, while he typed some commands into the keyboard.

Reisi stood behind his third-in-command in Scepter4’s patrol van, watching the schematic image of Mihashira-tower and a pulsating measuring curve on the screen: the Green King’s Weismann-level.

„When did his Sword of Damocles appear?“ Reisi asked. He had arrived at Scepter4’s mobile basis in front of the Gold Clan’s former headquarters only a few minutes ago.

Although he’d spent the night on his couch instead of in his bed, he hadn’t felt so well rested in a long time. Probably because he’d slept over nine hours straight.

A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips when he remembered yesterday evening with Suoh. And the early morning today.

_Reisi didn’t know when exactly he’d fallen asleep, only that it must have been sometime after 9 pm. When Reisi’s preset alarm woke him at 7 am, the Red King had long left, but there was a message blinking on Reisi’s PDA._

**From: Mikoto Suoh, 21:58:** Tomorrow I won’t leave without dessert.

_Reisi’s pulse involuntarily quickened at the thought of meeting the Red King again in the evening, and a pleasant warmth spread through him. Not only because pictures of what Suoh meant with ‚dessert‘ came rushing into his mind._

_The past days Reisi had thought from time to time about all the things Himitsu had told him. Even though Reisi had taken into consideration that the boy could have been lying just to mock him, there’d still been some doubts left in Reisi. That’s why he’d finally asked Suoh about his relationship status._

_The honesty and sincerity that Reisi had seen in Suoh’s eyes when the other man had answered him had been enough to dispel Reisi’s concern about this matter._

_There was a persistent voice in a corner of his mind though, which continued to warn him that this all would lead to nothing. Reisi deliberately ignored it, because it felt too good to give it all up now._

_On the way to his bathroom, Reisi wrote an answer, urgently hoping that Fushimi hadn’t cracked the password for his device yet._

**To: Mikoto Suoh, 7:12:** I’m looking forward to the evening and I’m firmly convinced that I’ll be able to satisfy your appetite in this regard completely.

_Reisi didn’t expect a reply at this early hour, because during their conversations he’d found out that Suoh seldom was up before around 10 am. When his PDA buzzed a few minutes later, Reisi was amazed all the more that the message wasn’t from Awashima or one of his other subordinates, but from the Red King himself._

_His eyes widened when he read the text._

**From: Mikoto Suoh, 7:18:** Damn! Why don’t you simply say that you can’t wait to get fucked?

_Suddenly Reisi’s pants felt much too tight in the crotch. With warm cheeks and a smile on his lips, he typed his response._

**To: Mikoto Suoh, 7:20:** Although your assumption is correct by all means, I personally prefer to use a less vulgar phrasing. I can’t deny, however, that I perceive your way of calling things by their right name as very stimulating.

_He managed to distract himself from his beginning erection until he was fully dressed. Afterwards, Reisi went into his kitchen to drink a glass of water before he left his apartment. On the way to the elevator, Suoh’s next message reached him._

**From: Mikoto Suoh, 7:25:** So it’s turning you on when I talk like normal people, your majesty, huh? Just wait until you lie beneath me and I do the real dirty talk.

_‚Your majesty‘? Reisi huffed, but couldn’t prevent his blood rushing southwards yet again at the image which Suoh’s words evoked._

**To: Mikoto Suoh, 7:26:** Oya? Care to elaborate?

 **From: Mikoto Suoh, 7:28:** Hehe, so you wanna know how exactly I’m gonna tease you before I fuck you into the mattress?

_Reisi hadn’t much of an experience with this sort of communication, so he didn’t know if Suoh was mocking him or not, but it sounded quite like it. Although the words did turn him on and aroused his curiosity, he answered cautiously._

**To: Mikoto Suoh, 7:29:** Forget my strange request, it doesn’t really matter.

_While Reisi got into the waiting car and his driver informed him that their destination would be Mihashira-tower instead of Tsubaki-mon, he held his PDA in hand._

**From: Mikoto Suoh, 7:34:** Can’t forget. I want _you_ to forget everything when I take you. Everything that’s not me and the feeling of my cock within you. I wanna hear you moaning again like in the shower. So lewd. So unreserved.

_Reisi swallowed. Suddenly it was too warm in the car. Apparently, Suoh didn’t want to make fun of him. Reisi had always deemed the Red King an uncouth brute concerning his rhetoric, but the man did have some kind of hidden talent with words as it seemed._

**To: Mikoto Suoh, 7:35:** That’s manageable, I guess.

 **From: Mikoto Suoh, 7:37:** I want you to lay back and let me do everything I want with you.

_Not only Reisi’s pants were too tight, but also his ascot. Why was the prospect of giving Suoh the control in bed this fascinating?_

_Reisi adjusted his glasses. If they continued this way, he wouldn’t be able to concentrate on doing his duty. He had to end this communication immediately before he didn’t_ want _to end it anymore._

 **To: Mikoto Suoh, 7:40:** I’d really like to hear more details about it, but I have to stop now – I have some work to do. I suggest, we postpone a thorough consideration of this issue to the evening. And just because you seem to insist on titles: Have a nice day, _your majesty._

_Now that this matter was settled and his arousal didn’t rub almost painfully against the zipper of his pants anymore, he felt energetic, downright cheerful and full of zest for action. As if there was nothing that could throw him off balance today._

**From: Mikoto Suoh, 7:42:** Call me that once again and you’ll have to kneel for me, princess.

_Reisi couldn’t help. He laughed out loud._

_The chauffeur cast him a curious look and mumbled a confused „Captain?“_

_„It’s nothing,“ Reisi said with a wave of his hand, trying to suppress his smile. „I was just lost in thought.“_

_But this made his point all too clear. He couldn’t let the thoughts about Suoh distract him any longer if he wanted to be as diligent and efficient as always. The Mihashira-tower-case demanded his full attention. Reisi just hoped they would make enough progress in the next twelve hours to justify another free evening for him. After all, he couldn’t demand more commitment from his subordinates as he himself was willing to show._

**To: Mikoto Suoh, 7:44:** I’m serious, Suoh.

_It didn’t even take half a minute for Suoh to response._

**From: Mikoto Suoh, 7:44:** Me too, Munakata.

_Reisi smiled to himself but concluded that Suoh wouldn’t come to an end if he was going to answer once more. Although it was hard, Reisi managed to remain steadfast. Some minutes later his PDA buzzed again._

**From: Mikoto Suoh, 7:52:** Kill-joy. See ya later.

_As Reisi read the message, he was conflicted. On the one hand, he was glad that Suoh had yielded to Reisi’s reason, on the other hand, he felt a slight regret that the other man had given up so easily. Reisi found this kind of communication delighting. It conveyed a touch of an ideal world._

„Captain?“ Fushimi asked, pulling Reisi from his daydreams. His third-in-command shot him a grumpy look. _More grumpy than usually, that is._

„Yes, Fushimi-kun?“

„About two hours ago,“ Fushimi said.

Reisi blinked. „I’m sorry, I don’t follow…“

„Tsk. You wanted to know when the Green Sword of Damocles appeared above the tower,“ Fushimi said and his expression grew even more disapproving. „My answer is: ‚About two hours ago‘. For the third time now.“

Reisi made an effort to hide his sudden embarrassment from the younger man. He remembered their discussion from before. „Oya, I understand,“ he said, pushed his glasses slightly upwards and concentrated on the tasks at hand. „Did you try to contact Hirasaka?“

„Of course.“ Fushimi quietly clicked his tongue. „She also doesn’t know why the Green King had unfolded his Sanctum. But she told me some other news: apparently the priest has left the building yesterday and not returned yet.“

„ _Left?_ How’s that possible?“ Reisi wanted to know. He’d commanded the whole area around the tower and the adjacent streets to be sectioned off already on the first day of their siege.

Fushimi looked reasonable guilty. „There’s an underground maintenance tunnel ending three blocks away on private property“. He explained and pointed to his side, where Tatsuya Enomoto sat in front of another screen that showed a map of the regarding area. „It’s a property of <jungle>. But we’ve closed this breach as soon as we’ve found out about it. Nobody’s gonna get in or out anymore.“

„Hm.“ Reisi nodded. He couldn’t tell what these new developments meant, but he didn’t have a good feeling about it. Whatever the Green Clan planned, it was best to be prepared for all eventualities. „Good. Keep me informed.“

„Yes, captain.“

Reisi left the van, inhaling deeply. Then he looked up, where the Green Sword of Damocles stood above the top of Mihashira-tower. _What are you up to, Nagare?_

~~~

_Mikoto was in the audience-chamber of the Gold King. There wasn’t much left of its pomp and glory – the Green Aura had been raging here and had nothing left but soot-blackened pillars, charred rice-paper walls and a broken glass floor._

_From his position, Mikoto had a good look at the two Kings who were facing each other in the center of the hall._

_„The Dresden Slates will unfold their true power before long, Reisi Munakata,“ the Green King explained, smiling confidently._

_„That’s not going to happen,“ the Blue King answered, unfazed on the surface. No one else would have noticed the tremble in his voice or how heavy his fingers clenched around the hilt of his saber. But_ Mikoto _noticed it and his heart painfully constricted._

_„You can’t stop it,“ Nagare Hisui said._

_„Maybe not. But I won’t stand by and watch as the Slates-“ Munakata’s voice broke. He glanced sideways at Mikoto. „...take more and more lives.“_

_The Green King’s gaze followed Munakata’s. „He’s served his purpose,“ Hisui said, looking at Mikoto with a disgusted expression. „In the new world that’s created by the Slates, there’s no place for weakness like his.“_

What are they talking about? _Mikoto asked himself._ What purpose? What weakness? _He wanted to say something, but then he realized that he wasn’t able to utter a word. When he looked down, he recalled why._

_Within arm’s reach lay the gun he’d wanted to shoot the Green King with. Because Red Aura was still under Pale’s control, there had been no other weapon left for Mikoto. But it hadn’t been enough. Mikoto had thought he’d be able to catch the Green King by surprise. But he’d been too slow. The bullets had been pulverized by a green barrier of energy before they’d even come close to him._

_In return, Hisui had sent a frayed, glaring lightning strike against Mikoto with a casual gesture. It had pierced his body and sent him flying… where Mikoto sat now, leaning against a pillar, more dead than alive. He didn’t feel any physical pain, but it was hard to breathe and he couldn’t move. Mikoto was only able to watch and listen._

_„It’s kind of ironic,“ Nagare Hisui continued. „Somehow it’s all due to him that we stand here today. If Mikoto Suoh hadn’t given up on Red Aura, my plan would’ve failed. But…“_

_„Enough!“ Munakata harshly interrupted. He turned away from Mikoto and focused on the Green King instead. „It doesn’t change anything. I won’t allow that the Slates get further out of control.“_

_„What do you want to do against it?“ Hisui asked presumptuously. „Whatever you intend, you surely are aware that you’ll have to fight me first.“_

_„If there’s no other way,“ Munakata said resignedly, raising his saber. Blue flames were licking alongside the blade. „I’ll use every last chance.“_

_„What do you mean?“ the Green King asked. Apparently, there was something in Munakata’s demeanor that irritated him, because he eyed him warily._

_„I’ll destroy the Slates.“_

Destroy? _Mikoto thought._ How? Everyone who knows about the Dresden Slates knows that they-

_The Green King laughed. „But they can’t be destroyed! If this is your glorious plan, you’ve come here in vain, Reisi Munakata.“_

_„We’ll see,“ the Blue King retorted. „I’ll leave nothing undone.“_

_In the next instance, Munakata was enveloped by his Aura. Like blue fire, it was flaring up around him; Mikoto had never seen it so strong before. He couldn’t take his eyes off. The power Munakata unleashed was as terrible as it was marvelous._ If you could only see what I can see: you’re so gorgeous.

_Mikoto lost every sense of time watching the fight between Blue and Green, the two colors dominating the room with sizzling energy. The noise was deafening whenever the distinct powers collided._

_Memories of how Mikoto had fought against Munakata in the past came up before his mind’s eye – Red vs. Blue. That time seemed to be so long gone… like in another life._

_Both Kings fought hard, no one wanted to give up. But soon Mikoto realized that Munakata’s power slowly ceased, while Hisui wasn’t even out of breath. Their battle ended suddenly, when Munakata slumped down on his knees, completely exhausted. The Green King’s attacks had weakened him to his limits._

_„Like I told you: you can’t stop me,“ Nagare Hisui sneered. „Look at you – you’ve consumed almost all of your energy.“_

_Munakata nodded. „You’re right. Almost. But I’ve reached my goal nonetheless.“ He pooled his strength once again and pointed his saber upwards. Within seconds a part of the solid concrete ceiling crumbled into dust with a roaring, scrunching sound._

_When the blue energy finally ran dry, a big, ragged hole gaped over them, revealing the night sky – and two Swords of Damocles hanging above the tower, facing each other. The one was surrounded by the bright, pulsating Green Aura; the other was fragmented and broken, the blue stone in its center dark and dull._

_That was apparently the moment when it dawned on the Green King what Munakata had aimed at with his reckless use of power. Nagare Hisui’s eyes grew wide. „A Damocles Down“, he uttered deeply shocked._

_Munakata smiled as the last sparks of his Aura danced around him and his Sword began to lower down to earth. „That’s going to annihilate the Slates,“ he said._

_„Not, if I can prevent it.“ A tremendous, green flash formed in the hand of the Green King._

_A hoarse whine erupted from Mikoto’s throat when Nagare Hisui directed his power against the Blue King. „Mu…na…ka…ta,“ Mikoto stammered, every syllable a burning pain in his chest. But nobody heard him._

_Mikoto’s mind raced. There had to be something, he still could do. Excruciatingly slow Mikoto groped for the gun which was still lying nearby. He had to get it. His fingers trembled when he curled them around the weapon. Mikoto had to stop Hisui before it was too late!_

_The lightning bolt struck Munakata directly into the chest. Time stood still and Mikoto’s sight became blurred. „Rei…si.“_

„King?“

Breathing heavily, Mikoto sat up with a jolt. And almost fell from the couch, where he’d slept till now. His heart was racing, the white t-shirt was damp and stuck to his skin, and he felt a dull pressure behind his temples.

„Is everything okay, King?“

Mikoto turned and looked around. He was alone in the bar except for Totsuka, who sat on the opposite couch and cast him a worried look.

„Mhm,“ Mikoto answered, rubbing his forehead. „Just a bad dream.“ He grabbed the packet with cigarettes that lay on the coffee table between them and lit one. His heartbeat slowed down a bit when the warm smoke began to fill his lungs.

 _Just a bad dream,_ he silently repeated. _Nothing more._ He’d just been thinking too much about the things he’d found out from Munakata’s file. His subconscious was just processing the news. That’s all.

It didn’t mean anything in particular, that Mikoto, without his powers, had been condemned to simply watch how Munakata had planned to sacrifice himself for the common good in his dream. It also didn’t mean anything in particular, that the Green King had defeated and derided Mikoto before he’d killed the Blue King. And surely it didn’t mean anything in particular, that Mikoto was still able to feel an echo of this painful tugging in his chest, which Munakata’s beaten sight had triggered.

Mikoto pulled on his cigarette and blew a bluish plume into the air. The nightmare already began to fade and that was good. He didn’t want to think about it anymore. Instead, he watched Totsuka while he was pasting pictures into a vintage photo album.

They were snapshots – everyday-events on celluloid: a picture of Anna with a cone of strawberry ice-cream in her hands; another showing Yata having the physical clearly superior Kamamoto in a headlock; one photo of Bandō and Akagi – both with a broad grin standing behind the counter and flashing the victory-sign; a picture of Kusanagi on a slow evening in the bar – a relaxed smile on his lips and a bottle of whisky in his hand.

Totsuka hummed a vaguely familiar melody, while he was digging through the mountain of photos. That sight kept Mikoto entertained for a while and distracted him from his dark thoughts.

Unfortunately not for very long. The next picture Totsuka picked up showed Mikoto himself – how he languidly lit a cigarette with a spark of Red Aura directly out of his fingertip.

The feelings which came over him at this view were mixed but strong. Almost overwhelming. On the one hand, he loathed the destructive power, on the other hand, it had always given him a sense of safety.

But at the mere thought of having to retrieve his Aura from Pale, he instantly broke out in a cold sweat. _I’m not ready yet,_ Mikoto thought. _I don’t have the strength._

Mikoto sighed and swallowed. A sudden pain pierced his heart. The cigarette slipped through his fingers and landed on the ground. „Damn,“ Mikoto cursed and angled for it. The rapid motion intensified his headache.

„What’s wrong, King?“

„Nothin’. ’M fine.“

Totsuka eyed him for a moment, then he tilted his head and put aside the picture he’d held between his fingers. „You’re worried,“ the younger stated, unerring as always.

Mikoto ignored his headache, took a drag and stayed silent. He knew he couldn’t run from Red Aura forever. There had certainly been a reason why of all the people _he_ had been chosen by the Slates as the bearer of the Red Aura. Even though he couldn’t imagine what reason this could be.

„Totsuka…“

„King?“

„How did you know? You know… back then…?“

Totsuka immediately took his point and his smile grew bigger. „You’ve always had this presence…, this aura of… strength around you. Red Aura did emphasize it, but it’s always been in you.“

Mikoto snorted disdainfully. _Strength… tsk. If Totsuka knew that I’m a coward. I’d just need to muster my will. But…_

„I’m sure, you’ll find your strength soon again,“ Totsuka said as if he’d know so much more than Mikoto had told his friends about the matter. It was like an answer to his own thoughts.

Suddenly his throat felt constricted. „What if not?“

„Don’t worry, King,“ the younger male replied and there was a cheerful sparkle glittering in his eyes. „Sometimes you have to let things take their course, and it’ll all work out.“

„Hm.“ Mikoto took another drag of his cigarette. His fingertips felt cold. He needed a drink.

„You’ll see it,“ Totsuka predicted lighthearted.

„Moron.“

Totsuka chuckled. „The word you really mean is ‚optimist‘.“

Mikoto couldn’t help smirking. He clenched the cigarette between his lips and raised. „Where’s Izumo actually?“ he casually asked, while he sauntered to the other side of the bar, behind the counter.

„Back in the storeroom. He wanted to check on stocks,“ Totsuka answered, already bending over his album again. „Recently he’s overconscientious to have always enough Anko in reserve,“ he snickered. „Scepter4’s lieutenant has turned his head pretty much.“

Mikoto rolled his eyes, still smiling to himself. _What’s wrong with HOMRA recently?_ All they’d need now was Yata forgetting his anger and forgiving Fushimi’s betrayal so that the two of them could deepen their former friendship. _Happy End._ Mikoto grimaced. _Nah… that’ll still take some time._

When Mikoto wanted to reach for a bottle of whisky, he felt another sharp pang in his chest. He hunched forward in a pitiful try to ease the pain. It was much worse than before. As if someone would drill icicles through his heart. He gasped.

„King?“

Mikoto wasn’t able to give an answer. The pain took away his breath, the pressure behind his temples increased until he felt like his head would explode any second now. He held onto the counter-top with one hand, his other hand cramped into his t-shirt, and he fell to his knees. The edges of his sight blurred, black dots were dancing in front of his eyes.

Indistinctly he was aware that Totsuka had come around the counter and knelt down beside him, touching his arm.

„What’s wrong, King?“ the boy asked, but Mikoto only managed a broken groan. „Kusanagi-san! I need your help!“ Totsuka called out loud before he turned back to Mikoto again. „King… what… do you hear me? King…“

Mikoto didn’t have enough strength to hold onto the bar anymore. He collapsed to the ground. An icy void spread through his body as if every bit of warmth was sucked out of him. Every fiber in his body ached. He would have screamed in pain, but he hadn’t enough breath for that. The only sound that escaped his lips was an agonized whine, while he was fighting for air. His fingertips dug into the wooden floor, his lungs were on fire. _Does it feel like this? Is this dying?_

Totsuka’s face hovered over him, his lips formed some words, but Mikoto couldn’t understand all of it. The voice was far away, growing more distant by the second. „…help… Kusanagi-san… be fine… King… I’m here… King…“

Mikoto fought with everything he had, but he was too weak. The last bit of strength ran out of him. His body became limp and everything went black.

~~~

Not long ago Daikaku Kokujōji’s Golden Sword had appeared in the sky above Mihashira-tower, opposing Nagare Hisui’s Green Sword.

For the first time ever Reisi was able to take a look at it in its real size – in the past, he’d only seen a miniature from it, a simple image to demonstrate power whenever the Gold King had summoned Reisi before him. But in consideration of the circumstances, Reisi would’ve gladly dispensed with the sight of it. Because this meant that there was a fight going on within the tower and Reisi saw no way to interfere.

About half an hour ago the communication inside the building had been knocked out. So Reisi didn’t know exactly what happened in there, and Scepter4 wasn’t sufficiently prepared yet for this development. _My hands are tied._

And it was more than obvious that the Second King had spent most of his powers already – there wasn’t much left of the former beauty of the Golden Sword. The blade was scratched and dull, twisted and broken. The sight filled Reisi with dread, but at the same time with a morbid fascination.

„Captain, the Golden Sword… it’s decaying more and more,“ Reisi’s second-in-command pointed out at his side. „There will be another Damocles Down!“ She couldn’t suppress her bewilderment.

„I know, Awashima-kun,“ Reisi replied quietly.

If he wasn’t wrong, the Gold King intended to destroy the Slates with his own Damocles Down so that their power wouldn’t be left with the Green King any longer. Kokujōji had talked to Reisi about this possibility, although they both had never reckoned that it would come to a scenario like this.

Reisi noticed the perturbed look that Awashima gave him at his composed reply, but he couldn’t turn to fully face her. He only could hope that he was right: that the old man had all this planned out beforehand.

It was too late for an evacuation, too late to intervene somehow. Things had gotten out of control with remarkable speed.

Helplessly Reisi clenched his fingers into a fist. _I can’t do anything about it. Just wait for the outcome._ If the Weismann-siblings had been wrong in their calculations, this would entail another incident as terrible as the Kagutsu-tragedy. _A dreadful thought._

Nonetheless, Reisi couldn’t avert his eyes from the broken Golden Sword. Bright yellow flashes of light suddenly flickered around it, in a last outburst of energy, before the purple crystal in its center lost all color. For a sheer endless moment, the Sword of Damocles hung up there in the sky, absolutely still.

The significance of this moment cast a dark shadow over Reisi and made his hair stand on end. There was a major difference between imagining a situation theoretically, and facing the horrifying reality and its grave consequences. Reisi swallowed.

The former hecticness at the square in front of Mihashira-tower faded all at once. The jittery discussions, the frenzy of activity of Reisi’s Clansmen suddenly subsided. They all stopped dead in their tracks and looked up – to the two Swords of Damocles: the Green, vibrant with life. And the Golden, which now slowly started to fall downwards. In this very moment, an almost eerie silence was in the air. As if the world itself would hold its breath and wait for the end.

Then the enormous impact shook the area when the Golden Sword came crushing into the roof of the tower. Chunks of concrete and glass broke off the front walls and came thundering down to the ground.

At the same time the Green Aura lit up the sky and Reisi closed his eyes dazzled with light.

When he forced himself to open them again, he was a witness of the Golden Sword dissipating into a cloud of radiant glowing gold particles. It only lasted a few seconds. Then there was nothing left of the awe-inspiring power of the Second King but a tenuous veil of glistening dust, already fading in the air.

The Green Sword still stood up above; still pulsating with energy.

An icy cold clawed around Reisi’s heart when he realized what that meant: Daikaku Kokujōji was dead. His plan to annihilate the Slates with his Damocles Down had failed. _From now on I’m on my own._ There was no one left besides him, who could stop the Green King. The thought created a lump in his throat. Reisi was like frozen, his fingers painfully curled around the hilt of his saber.

„Captain!“

The shout of his third-in-command pulled Reisi out of his rigidity and reminded him that he had to bear responsibility and to fulfil his duties. A King had lost his life that day; a Clan had lost his leader. But _Reisi_ was still alive – _his_ Clansmen still depended on him and on him making the right decisions.

He squared his shoulders, adjusted his coat and turned away from Mihashira-tower. „Yes, what is it, Fushimi-kun?“

„It’s… I think, you… uh… you should see for yourself,“ Fushimi stuttered. For the first time since Reisi knew the young man, there was an expression of consternation on his face and a hint of fear in his voice. And there was not the slightest bit of his usual arrogance in his blue eyes.

Reisi followed Fushimi into the patrol van, where the young man typed a few commands into the panel, showing a video on the screen.

It was a recording of the surveillance-camera at the gates of Tsubaki-mon. A man in a dark priest’s robe stood in front of it. Slowly he raised his head till he could look straight into the camera’s eye.

„My name is Tenkei Iwafune… but you can call me Iwa-san. A friend of mine is sitting in one of your cells,“ he said. „I hope you don’t mind me visiting him.“ Suddenly there was a thick fog clouding the area of Scepter4’s headquarters, hiding everything behind a grey curtain.

Reisi stared at the monitor in silence. _Tenkei Iwafune. The priest._ That was one of Nagare Hisui’s confidants. That could only mean…

„This one we’ve received five minutes ago,“ Fushimi said and a new video started. It was the last recording from the gatehouse, about twenty minutes after the other record. It showed Tsubaki-mon in ashes. And Kensuke Himitsu, who had put on a pretentious grin for the camera, before a huge firestorm wiped out the view.

 

~tbc~


	15. Indulgence

„You can’t be serious,“ Kusanagi said. The bartender looked at him aghast as if Mikoto had just told him that he wanted to renounce cigarettes, booze and sex from now on. And, in addition, that he would only eat vegan anymore.

Mikoto raised his eyebrow. „I can’t?“ he asked slowly, taking a pull from his cigarette.

„You know what I mean.“ Kusanagi rolled his eyes, but Mikoto could also hear the concern in his voice. „You’ve been out cold for almost three hours and now you want to go for a stroll through the city? Must’ve hit your head harder than Totsuka had told me.“

„’M fine,“ Mikoto repeated for the nth time – and it wasn’t a lie. Since he’d come to himself twenty minutes ago, he hadn’t felt any pain. On the contrary. He felt fresh and well-rested.

Kusanagi had confirmed what Mikoto had already assumed: the whole thing had something to do with Pale and Red Aura. Seri Awashima had called the barkeeper while Mikoto had been unconscious, to tell them about Pale, who’d fled from his cell, destroying half Tsubaki-mon in the process. That was enough explanation for Mikoto why he’d passed out. Munakata had talked about it weeks ago in the hospital: if Pale intended to, he could easily kill Mikoto by burning out his Aura. _So… it could’ve been worse._

But Munakata had also mentioned something else: Pale didn’t plan to _kill_ Mikoto – otherwise, he would’ve already done it. The boy wanted to see him _suffer_. Mikoto’s blackout had just been a kind of side-effect of Pale recklessly using Red Aura – and not the boy’s actual intention. Even though Pale would certainly find it amusing that Mikoto had been hurting like hell.

„It was just a short black-out,“ Mikoto said calmly.

„Just a short…!“ Kusanagi repeated, gesturing to the young brunette man standing beside him. „Totsuka, tell him how crazy this idea is.“

„Totsuka…“ Mikoto growled warningly, whereupon the younger man turned to the bartender with a sheepish smile.

„Well… if King says that he’s fine …“

„Crazy. Both of you,“ Kusanagi declared, sighing heavily. „Okay. But there’s another thing, Mikoto. After all, what Seri-chan has told me, Scepter4 is completely busy at the moment: The Gold King’s death… their headquarters in ashes. And then there’s also the fact that the Grey King is back after some years in hiding. Why do you even think, he’s there?“

 **_From: His Majesty, 19:46:_ ** _I need to see you. If you have some time… at my place._

Mikoto shrugged. „Just a suspicion.“

Kusanagi eyed him for a while, then he admitted his defeat. „Okay. Do whatever you have to.“

„It’s not like I’d need your permission.“ Mikoto blew a plume of smoke into the air and stubbed his cigarette into the ashtray.

 

Not even an hour later Mikoto stood in front of Munakata’s door. Immediately after he’d rung the bell, the Blue King opened.

Munakata didn’t wear his coat or his saber anymore, but apart from that, he was still in his uniform. Although his appearance was impeccable as always, Mikoto could sense his inner turmoil.

Wordlessly Munakata sized him up and down; inquiringly as if he had to make sure that Mikoto was still the same as the last time they’d seen each other. Then he stepped aside and let Mikoto in.

„So… the Gold King's...“ Mikoto began when the door was fully closed, but Munakata interrupted him.

The Blue King pushed him against the nearest wall, cupped his cheeks with both hands and pressed his body flush against Mikoto’s before he kissed the air out of his lungs. Mikoto hadn’t been ready for this onslaught, but he was quick to adapt, reciprocating eagerly.

There wasn’t anything gentle in this kiss – only the mutual urge to touch the respective other. He let his hands glide over Munakata’s back while he sucked on his tongue. The broken sound which escaped Munakata’s throat gave Mikoto a chill.

Agitated, Munakata grabbed Mikoto’s jacket lapels, tearing them back over his shoulders until Mikoto shrugged off his jacket completely and dropped it to the floor.

Next, Munakata reached for the hem of Mikoto’s t-shirt, pulling it upwards until their kiss hindered his movements. The Blue King drew back a bit so he could finally take his shirt off.

But Mikoto clasped his wrists to hold him in place. Munakata wasn’t driven by the pure passion Mikoto wanted to feel, but by blank despair. _I can’t believe that I’m stopping him now,_ Mikoto thought. But as much as he wanted to fuck Munakata – he wanted to ease his despair even more.

„Munakata“, he uttered. „Talk to me.“

Munakata tried to avoid his look, but too late. Mikoto had already seen this expression in the eyes of the Blue King. The same expression as the day before: the burden of his responsibility threatened to suffocate him. At this moment, Mikoto wanted nothing more than to dispel the desolation out of the purple eyes and to fill them with desire.

„What’s wrong?“ Mikoto asked. He felt helpless. „What should I do?“

Munakata’s fingers clutched at the fabric of Mikoto’s shirt. „Let… let me forget“, Munakata answered and faced him directly. „As you’ve written in the morning… just for a few hours. I don’t want to think about anything but you and how good you feel.“

Mikoto’s throat constricted.

~~~

The images were spinning around in Reisi’s head, not letting him rest. Even if he closed his eyes, he saw them as clearly as if they’d been burnt into his retina.

There was the image of the torn and broken Golden Sword of Damocles, deprived of its last energy, dissolving into a glittering cloud of dust.

Then the image of the long-lost Grey King Seigo Ōtori, who called himself Tenkei Iwafune now, and whose face had shown an expression of mocking supremacy, before he had disappeared behind a thick screen of fog. This amused look which had directly been addressed to Reisi, clearly showing him that his opponents were very well aware of their advantages.

And then there was the image of Tsubaki-mon. The Blue Clan’s – _his_ Clan’s – headquarters lay in ruins. While the majority of Scepter4’s action forces had been commandeered to Mihashira-tower, Reisi’s enemies had taken their chances. Kensuke Himitsu had escaped from his cell with Tenkei Iwafune’s help, leaving a trail of destruction in his wake.

But the worst of all was that Reisi hadn’t cared about Scepter4’s destroyed base or his Clansmen while watching the devastating videos. He hadn’t been worried about how many of his men had been injured by Red Aura on Himitsu’s reckless escape.

No, Reisi had worried about the _Red King_. Because there was also this image of Mikoto Suoh – dead still and with cold, dull eyes.

Reisi hadn’t been able to think clearly anymore. The fear that Himitsu could’ve been gone too far had eaten away on him. Mechanically he had attended to his duties and had issued necessary orders, painfully maintaining the stoic, superior mask of the Blue King, to fulfil his responsibility towards his subordinates.

But his thoughts – and his heart – hadn’t been with _them_.

In hindsight, Reisi was appalled about his fast and inadequately shift of priorities. But he couldn’t help it.

„I was afraid, you were…-“ Reisi paused, looking for words to express how he’d felt. „…afraid, he had...-“ Usually Reisi was a master at dealing with words, but not at this moment. _Why is it so hard to admit that I don’t want to lose you?_

Suoh still seemed to understand him. „’M here“, he said and took the lead. „Let go.“

Reisi welcomed how fierce Suoh was suddenly savaging him. Because this wildness dispelled all the harrowing images from his mind. As impetuous, Reisi let his own hands explore Suoh’s body. He wanted to feel him, wanted to make sure that Suoh actually was here with him. Unscathed. _Alive_. 

He clung tightly to the other man, the fingers of his right hand threaded through the wild, red mane, his left hand slid under Suoh’s t-shirt, their lips parted, their tongues fighting a titillating duel, while Reisi pulled Suoh toward his bedroom.

Once there, Suoh backed away from to pull off his t-shirt. The sight wasn’t foreign to Reisi anymore. Nonetheless, he felt a muscle twitching in his jaw, when he let his eyes wander over Suoh’s chest. The bolo-tie was a small annoyance, to be honest, but he could live with that. Even worse to bear was the still visible shadow of the already healed burn wound inflicted by Kensuke Himitsu. With gritted teeth, Reisi placed his hand over the exact spot to cover it. He wanted to obliterate the whole memory with his gesture as well.

Suoh encompassed Reisi’s hand, pulled it away only to press his fingers against his lips. „Forget that,“ he said as if he’d read Reisi’s thoughts. His voice was hoarse from their kisses. „Only _this_ is important.“

Reisi watched, as Suoh kissed his fingertips again, gentle at first, almost playful before he opened his lips and sucked them in. Suoh’s eyes were dark with lust, never wavering from Reisi, while he wrapped his tongue around his fingers, licking them until they were gleaming wet with saliva. It was the wickedness of this view that caused Reisi’s member to throb with excitement until he succumbed to the urge and shamelessly grinded against Suoh.

„Yeah. Just this,“ Suoh said. A languid smile played around his lips, when he directed Reisi’s hand between them, toward his crotch, letting him feel how hard he himself was under the fabric. Suoh gasped and bit his lower lip when Reisi intensified the contact of his own accord, massaging him through the denim.

„Suoh…“ Reisi breathed, suddenly startled by how lewd and dissolute his voice sounded.

„No,“ Suoh said, slightly shaking his head. „I want you to call me by my given name.“

Reisi’s eyes widened and an arousing shiver ran down his spine when Suoh’s fingers wrapped around his cravat, pulling him nearer until their lips almost touched again. „Say it.“

Gladly Reisi complied with the demand. „Mikoto,“ he uttered slowly, tasting every syllable with his tongue, as if he hadn’t said the name ever before, determining that a single time wasn’t enough. The intimacy felt odd. _But perfect._ „Mikoto…“ he repeated, while his hand was still rubbing over the bulge in Suoh’s jeans. „Mi-ko-to.“

A deep growl escaped Suoh’s throat, like the guttural sound of an animal. Then he took Reisi’s mouth, possessed it. Suoh tugged fiercely at Reisi’s clothes, but surprisingly skilful, he loosened Reisi’s ascot, opened the buttons on his waistcoat and worked him out of his shirt, before he tossed all the clothes aside to the floor. There was already a sharp remark on the tip of Reisi’s tongue, but as he felt Suoh’s rough fingers gliding hot over his abdomen and his chest, brushing over his tiny, erect nipples, only a needy moan came over his lips.

Reisi tilted his head back and tangled his fingers into Suoh’s hair, pulling Suoh to him, when the man buried his face in the curve of his neck, licking and placing little kisses over the point of his pulse and his larynx. Suoh nibbled on his skin, just with his lips at first, then with his teeth – not hard enough to cause real pain, but enough to make Reisi gasp, knowing it would leave marks.

Finally, Suoh grabbed his hips with both hands and guided him backwards until Reisi felt the edge of the mattress on the back of his knees. Suoh shoved him and Reisi let himself fall onto the king size bed, slipping a bit towards the headboard. Immediately Suoh was there, kneeling between his spread legs, fumbling around with Reisi’s belt and zipper.

Eagerly, Reisi lifted his hips off the bed so Suoh could easily pull down his pants along with his briefs over his buttocks, leaving Reisi lying naked before him.

Suoh took a moment to have a long close look at him. The raw lust that Reisi saw glowing in the eyes of the other man sent a wave of pure heat through his body, letting his member twitch in pleasant anticipation. Impatiently he hooked his fingers into the waistband of Suoh’s jeans, but Suoh had something else in mind entirely.

In the next moment, Suoh’s fingers wrapped around Reisi’s stiff manhood. Reisi bit his lips to stifle a moan at that touch. First beads of pre-come trickled from his slit. Suoh circled his glans with his thumb, spreading the wetness over the head, and bent down. When Reisi realized what Suoh was up to, he grabbed the hand that was holding his erection. „You don’t have to…“

„I know,“ Suoh interrupted him chuckling. “But I wanna taste you. Just lean back and enjoy.“

The Red King lowered his head, his tongue darted forward to lick over the velvet tip, savouring him, eliciting a throaty gasp from Reisi. That seemed to stir Suoh even more, so he parted his lips to take Reisi’s member into his mouth.

„Argh… Mikoto…“ Reisi groaned when he entered the warm, wet heat, feeling himself enveloped by Suoh’s tongue and lips.

„Mmmhm,“ Suoh hummed without refraining to lick him, and Reisi was able to feel the deep vibration of that sound from the tip of his penis up to his loins.

He supported himself on his elbow and watched fascinated as well as aroused, how Suoh hollowed out his cheeks, sucking and licking him, simultaneously rubbing his shaft with his hand. Suoh’s lips parted, his tongue circled Reisi’s glans before he took him into his mouth again – deeper with every repetition. „You… you’re… mmnh… going to kill me, Mikoto.“

Suoh raised his eyes and Reisi saw the glowing desire in the dark amber. He barely resisted the temptation to bury his fingers in Suoh’s wild mane, holding him in place while thrusting up into his mouth, deep into his throat. Instead, Reisi dug his fingers into the sheets and let Suoh determine the pace.

But Suoh didn’t seem to be in a rush like Reisi. Only slowly he increased the intensity, obviously wanting to savor him to the fullest. The sight alone was intoxicating for Reisi: Suoh bobbing his head, Reisi’s swollen member, gleaming with saliva, sliding in and out of Suoh’s mouth.

Reisi’s thighs trembled uncontrollably and soft moans escaped his lips from time to time. He felt his testicles tighten, knowing he wouldn’t last much longer.

Apparently, Suoh knew that as well. He sucked him in a last time before he pulled back, lifting his head, accompanied by an almost filthy, obscene smack. Reisi felt his disappointment about Suoh’s retreat even more than the cool air brushing over his heated, wet flesh. He shuddered.

„Relax,“ Suoh said, smiling smugly, while he raised from the bed, brushing over his reddened lips with his thumb. „We’re just at the beginnin’.“

Reisi watched as Suoh unfastened his own belt, pulled down the zipper and slipped off his pants as well as his boxer briefs. Reisi’s mouth went dry when his eyes wandered over the other man’s divine body – over well-defined muscles and tendons moving beneath tanned skin, following the trail of fine dark red hair right to his impressive erection. He licked his lips. _What a sight._ Reisi wanted Suoh so much, it hurt.

Swiftly he moved to the side where he kept a small bottle of lubricant and some condoms in the drawer of the bedside table. Even though Suoh was the only man Reisi had ever had in his bedroom, Reisi was too much of a perfectionist, to not be ready for all eventualities.

But before Reisi could turn back, the mattress behind him bent under Suoh’s weight.

„Stay put,“ Suoh mumbled and suddenly Reisi could feel the warmth of the other man against his back, Suoh’s erection pressing hard against his butt and Suoh’s hands grabbing Reisi’s hips possessively while Suoh grinded against him.

For a moment, Reisi closed his eyes and enjoyed the jolt of pleasure this intimate contact sent right into his loins.

Suoh bent over Reisi’s shoulders, clinging to him. His breath was hot on his nape and his ear. „Your ass is perfect. You feel it?“

Reisi’s own breath hitched, his member twitched. „I feel _you_.“

„My cock on your perfect ass, you mean,“ Suoh growled, letting his hand wander to Reisi’s crotch. His fingers gently kneaded Reisi’s testicles and finally wrapped around his shaft.

„Mmmhm,“ Reisi purred, and he didn’t even know if it was an expression of consent or rather a sigh with pleasure.

Suoh pulled Reisi near until they kneeled upright on the bed, Reisi’s back pressed flush against Suoh. While Suoh was stroking Reisi’s member with one hand, his other went up over Reisi’s stomach and his chest, further up over his throat, until Suoh cupped Reisi’s chin between two fingers and turned his head a bit back to him.

Reisi leaned against his lover and met his lips for a desperate, sloppy kiss. He moaned into Suoh’s mouth when Suoh’s hand around his manhood quickened its pace. He was torn between the wish to buck his hips back to rub his butt against Suoh, and the urge to thrust into the tightness of his fist.  

Much too soon for Reisi’s liking Suoh pulled away from his mouth. „Your cock’s also perfect,“ Suoh muttered near his ear, causing another shiver to trickle through Reisi’s body.

Suoh took the almost forgotten bottle of lube and the condom-packet from Reisi, before he took off his glasses as well, placing them on the bedside table. Immediately Reisi’s view blurred, but at the moment feeling was more important than sight.

Suoh’s hands glided over his shoulders, exerting a bit of pressure against his nape and between the shoulder blades. Reisi followed the unvoiced demand, bent forward and supported himself on his elbows, arching his back and pressing his butt against Suoh’s erection. Vaguely the thought crossed Reisi’s mind that he hadn’t been this submissive ever before. _But it feels so right with him._

„If you could see how you look right now, your majesty,“ Suoh teased, letting his fingers trace over Reisi’s spine downwards, finally placing his hands on his butt-cheeks, kneading them, spreading them apart, drawing a thumb through the crevice. „How greedily you stick your ass towards me…“

Although Suoh’s touch – and even his words, as Reisi had to admit – turned him on, Reisi’s spirit of resistance gave a signal. He felt Blue Aura revolting within him, swelling to the surface. But he didn’t want to be the Blue King at this moment – just a man. So he repressed it. Instead, Reisi cast his lover a provocative look back over his shoulder. „Do you want to talk, or come to the point already?“

Suoh chuckled. „So eagerly awaitin’ my cock in your ass?“

 _I can’t deny that,_ Reisi thought, hyperaware of how hard he was, while his lust was dripping down into the sheets below him. But he wasn’t ready to confess that he wanted to feel Suoh inside him, even though the other man probably had figured that out already.

But Reisi couldn’t hold back a satisfied moan when he eventually felt Suoh’s lube-coated fingers on his anus, slowly circling and massaging his entrance, before initially one but soon two of them penetrated him.

„Don’t worry,“ Suoh growled and scissored his fingers, curling them, twisting, stretching Reisi open, „you’ll get it soon enough.“

Suoh took his time. Consistently he pulled his fingers out, only to push them in again with relish – in a deliberately tantalizing, almost torturously slow rhythm so that Reisi was soon ready to push back his hips, virtually impaling himself on Suoh’s digits just to get more of them. _More. Deeper. Faster._

„Nnngh… Mikoto…“ Reisi groaned – and was rewarded: Suoh added a third finger. A quiver spread trough Reisi’s whole body, once Suoh found the point inside him that made him moan wantonly. „Mmmnh… Mi-ko-to… more…“

„More?“ Suoh chuckled. „Tell me what you need, your majesty.“

The Red King was playing with him. He didn’t tease him with his fingers alone but also with the use of this title. The words scratched at Reisi’s ego. At the same time, they increased his arousal immensely.

„Nhg… _you_ ,“ Reisi answered.

This low, gravelly chuckle again. „Usually you’re much more talkative… say what you want, your majesty… and you’ll get it.“

Reisi embarrassingly felt the heat rising to his cheeks. His position alone – on his knees, his thighs spread and wide open in front of Suoh caused Reisi to feel erotic and lascivious as well as exposed and vulnerable; humiliated to the same extent as desired.

In the past, he’d always been clearly superior in this kind of situations, always in control. But Suoh made him lose himself now. Even though it ran contrary to his instincts, this was exactly what Reisi wanted. _I want to lose control. I don’t want to think anymore, I just want to feel. I want you to fuck me until I forget everything else._ „I… mmnh… want…“

„What?“ Suoh asked probing, while his fingers rubbed against his prostate again and Reisi couldn’t help but moan out loud.

„What do you want?“ Suoh repeated. „Say it.“

„I want your cock… in my bu-…aaahnn…“

„Hm?“

„…in my… ass.“

Suoh growled.

Reisi hadn’t thought about the effect this vulgar phrasing would have on the other man. In a swift motion, Suoh pulled his fingers out of Reisi, eliciting a frustrated sigh from Reisi, because he instantly missed the feeling of being stretched and filled.

But the next second, he registered that Suoh rolled the condom onto himself, generously slicking it with lubricant, before he positioned himself behind Reisi, causing his thighs to tremble in anticipation.

When his lover finally sank into him all the way in a single thrust, Reisi threw back his head and didn’t withhold his loud groan. „Arnngh… Mikoto…“

Suoh answered with a deep grunt. Reisi had barely the chance to accustom to the sensation of being completely filled, before Suoh pulled back a bit, and plunged into him once again.

The Red King set a fast, sweat-inducing rhythm right from the start. There was no trace left from Suoh’s display of languid leisureliness from before.

Reisi clawed at the sheets, arching his back and eagerly meeting Suoh’s thrusts.

For the next minutes, the world outside of Reisi’s bedroom wasn’t important anymore. With every groan, with every whimper, with every ecstatic moan that passed his lips, whenever Suoh hit his prostate, Reisi gave a bit of his self-restraint to the man who was fucking him mindless; to the man he’d fallen for.

After a while, Suoh wrapped an arm around Reisi, hugged him in a close embrace and raised the pace even more. He reached for Reisi’s member and began to stroke him in the same rhythm he was thrusting into him.

Suoh seemed to know exactly how much pressure he needed to apply and where all the spots were which incapacitated Reisi’s containment, bringing Reisi faster to the edge as he’d ever imagined. His heart was hammering in his chest. Reisi felt Suoh’s heat deep inside him and knew that his climax was nearing.

„Mikoto… I… nnngh…it…“ Reisi stammered. He wasn’t able to form a coherent sentence anymore.

„Come for me, your majesty,“ Suoh uttered near Reisi’s ear, his own breath ragged and hitching.

And Reisi came. His vision turned white and he closed his eyes when he reached his peak, his orgasm washing over him like a heatwave. Pulsatingly he unloaded his sperm over Suoh’s hand and the sheets beneath him, his muscles contracting around Suoh.

A few times more, Suoh thrust fast and hard into him, before he pressed in as deep as he could, his hands clutching Reisi’s hips. Reisi felt Suoh pumping inside him and the shudder that ran over his lover’s body when he also climaxed.

As soon as Reisi’s orgasm subsided, he became distinctly aware of Suoh’s weight on his back. But he didn’t want to shove him off yet. He relished in the feeling of damp heat where their skin met, as well as Suoh’s deep breaths which only slowly calmed down, and the smell of fulfilled lust hanging in the air.

After a few minutes, Suoh placed a soft kiss on Reisi’s nape before he slid out of him, pulled off the condom, tied it in a knot and threw it onto the pile of clothes beside the bed. Sluggishly Suoh slumped down onto the mattress at his side and closed his eyes.

Reisi opened his mouth for a sharp rebuke, but then he shrugged. The moment was too precious to destroy it with a petty quarrel. _Or with changing the sheets._ Although Reisi felt the urge for it. But there was time for that later. So he contented himself with tentatively removing the biggest stains and cleaning himself with the help of a few tissues.

Then he shoved Suoh a bit to the other side of the bed before he snuggled up against him. He never would’ve reckoned the other man to react like this, but Suoh, eyes still closed, wrapped his arm around him, pulling Reisi even nearer and stretching a blanket over their entwined bodies. A whole swarm of butterflies fluttered in his chest when Reisi buried his head in the crook of Suoh’s neck and placed his hand on the spot over his heart.

„You were lying,“ Reisi mumbled against Suoh’s skin, enjoying the strong heartbeat beneath his fingertips. _So beautifully alive._

„Hm?“

Reisi grabbed the silly bolo-tie which was still around Suoh’s neck. „You said, you’d take it off while having sex.“

Suoh sighed, wrenched the chain from Reisi’s grasp, took it off and placed it casually on the bedside table. „Gimme a minute, then I’ll make up for it.“

 

~tbc~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... finally there've been some sexy times^^, I hope it was worth the long wait and it doesn't disappoint. :)
> 
> May you all have a Merry Christmas filled with joy and love, Happy Holidays and a Happy New Year :)


	16. Divide

Mikoto took it slow the second time.

He let his tongue play around Munakata’s and caught the other man’s gentle moans with his mouth while he entered him at a slow, sensual pace.

Their first intercourse had only allayed Mikoto’s worst hunger – like an onigiri after two days without food. This time, in contrast, was like revelling on an extensive buffet – the burning need had left Mikoto, pleasure and enjoyment were central now. And there was so much to enjoy:

Munakata’s scent, which Mikoto inhaled while drawing a wet trace with his tongue from one delicate ear down his neck to his clavicle back up to the other ear; the cool fingertips which glided over Mikoto’s heated skin and made him shiver with lust; the way Munakata rolled his hips and wrapped his legs around his waist in order to take him even deeper; Munakata’s pale, damp skin and the flexing muscles beneath it; his needy groans and soft whimpers whenever Mikoto hit his prostate.

But most of all, Mikoto relished the look in Munakata’s dark purple eyes that gave him the ridiculous but… _wonderful_ feeling to be the most desirable creature that Munakata could imagine – when Mikoto, at the same time, knew that the most desirable creature _he_ could imagine was lying underneath him at this moment.

Mikoto savored every second of it. He indulged himself in the abundance Munakata had to offer for Mikoto’s senses until their bodies were sated and they finally fell asleep, huddled together.

~~~

When Mikoto woke up again, it was dark in the room and rain was pattering on the window panes – probably that sound had disturbed his sleep.

The interior was only vaguely familiar… _Munakata’s bedroom._ Mikoto’s gaze stopped at the digital display on the nightstand on his side of the bed, showing an inhuman early time: 5:32 am. He let his head fall back into the pillows.

His muscles still felt pleasantly heavy, but thinking about it, Mikoto was starting to feel ready for the next round.

A languid smile tugged at the corners of his mouth while he remembered the last night. Involuntarily he reached out his hand to the side where he expected to find Munakata. But his fingers grasped at nothing. The other side of the sheets were cold, the bed empty. The situation reminded Mikoto of a very similar one, some weeks ago. Only that _this_ time he felt a bitter wave of disappointment washing over him.

Drowsily, Mikoto sat up. „Munakata?“ he asked into the silence.

The only answer was the endless pattering of the rain. Mikoto shivered. He listened for a while, but there was no sound outside the door.

The messy pile of clothes they had left in their haste yesterday was gone – Mikoto’s clothes were neatly hanging on a hanger on the wall, no signs of Munakata’s uniform. The stained sheet on the other side of the bed had been replaced with a fresh one.

Mikoto was alone in the room. Obviously, Munakata had already left for work. _Without a word._ The thought was sobering. _But what did I expect?_ ‚Just for a few hours‘, Munakata had said. _Apparently, time’s up._

And to be honest, Mikoto had never wasted much thought on what would come _afterwards_. Riding off together into the sunset? Holding hands? Domestic harmony?

Munakata was the _Blue King_. The difference between him and Mikoto was so clear as the difference between day and night. They both lived their own lives, and that was already complicated enough without interfering in the life of the other. Munakata had his duty, his honor, his order. And Mikoto had… _yeah, nothing of that_.

 _Perhaps it’s a good thing_ , Mikoto thought bitterly. _I’ll just leave_. This way they both would be saved from all the embarrassments… the embarrassing questions, the embarrassing silence and the embarrassing…

Just that it _wasn’t_ good or right at all. _Damn. Who am I kidding?_

Mikoto wanted to have the _‚afterwards‘_ with Munakata. He wanted to feel Munakata’s warmth when he woke up. He wanted to see this look in Munakata’s eyes – partly affectionate, partly lustful. He wanted to listen to him, mentally shaking his head about how needlessly complicated Munakata expressed the easiest things. He wanted to talk to him, but also to stay silent with him. He wanted to touch him. Not for sex. _Though I wouldn’t say no to that_. But mostly because he wanted to be near to him. Mikoto didn’t want it to end here.

 _Damn_ , he thought again. _How did that happen?_ What had gone wrong? When had the whim to leave a scratch on the Blue King’s stoic surface turned into something more? From which point on hadn’t it been winning _against_ him anymore, but winning _him_? When exactly had that arrogant bastard made it into his heart?

 _Damn, damn!_ Mikoto needed a smoke.

He grabbed his clothes from the hanger, went without underwear and just slipped on his jeans and the t-shirt. He crossed the dark, empty living room without turning the lights on and fumbled through the pockets of his jacket on the wardrobe near the entrance, searching for his cigarettes and the lighter. Finally, Mikoto angled one out and clenched it between his lips.

It was only when Mikoto came closer to the window which opened to the fire escape that he noticed the wan blue glimmer streaming in from outside. Mikoto stopped dead in his tracks.

Munakata was sitting out there on the steps, wearing the same dark blue silk pyjama that he’d worn the last time, holding a cigarette between his long fingers. In the pouring rain. No, not exactly. Blue Aura was surrounding him like a second skin, keeping away the heavy pelting raindrops.

The delightful relieve Mikoto felt at this sight was dampened by a pang of conscience. He had misjudged Munakata again. They had been rivals for so long that it had become Mikoto’s second nature to assume the worst from the other man. How long would it take to trust each other completely? Would they ever be able to?

Mikoto pushed the window open and stepped outside.

Munakata raised his head in surprise. „Oya, you’re awake?“

„Mhm,“ Mikoto answered and lit his cigarette. „Thought you’d left for work already.“ He better left unspoken what else he’d thought.

„No. It’s still time. The car will be here at seven.“

When Mikoto sat down on the same step beside Munakata, he felt Blue Aura wrapping around him, so that he would be protected from the rain too. He withstood the urge to back away. Even though Mikoto wasn’t able to feel his own Aura at the moment, Blue Aura was still an opposing power and his instincts told him to fight or flight. And aside from that…

After some weeks that Mikoto had spent thinking about his Aura, he’d come to realize that in the past, he’d often had recklessly misused his powers. It had always felt right at the time and Mikoto was sure that he’d act all the same again.

But now he also saw where it had led him to: to an intersection with two forks. It didn’t matter which he took, because both ways meant his death. Either Pale would kill him by overusing Red Aura, or Mikoto would find his mental strength to reclaim his power – then there was the fact remaining that his Sword of Damocles was still in a pitiful state.

Munakata had been right all the time. Mikoto’s own impulsiveness would cost his life. It was only a matter of time. But he didn’t want Munakata to end the same way.

„Don’t,“ Mikoto said deprecating. „Don’t waste your powers for such a trifle. ’S just rain.“

Munakata’s eyes widened surprised. „Who are you? And what did you do to Mikoto Suoh? The Red King that _I_ know is inconsiderate, rampant, uncouth…-“

„Shut up, Munakata,“ Mikoto interrupted, trying to hold an indifferent expression. He took another drag of his cigarette. „Just wanna see how this posh clothes get drenched and stick to your body,“ he said, raising a brow suggestively.

„Oya, you’re still you,“ Munakata stated. A tender smile curled his lips and he followed Mikoto’s request, drawing Blue Aura back into his core until there was not even a blue glow left of it. Immediately the heavy drops pelted down on the both of them and within seconds they were soaked through. At least the rain wasn’t as cold as Mikoto had thought.

„Satisfied?“ Munakata asked, throwing the drenched butt of his cigarette into the ashtray on the windowsill.

Mikoto let his eyes glide over Munakata’s form slowly and appreciatively, registering how flattering the wet silk clung to the other man’s limbs and muscles.

„Mhm…“ He exhaled the smoke up into the air before he turned to Munakata and caught his lips in a kiss. Casually, Mikoto flipped his own half-smoked cigarette over the rail to have his hands free to grab the lapels of Munakata’s shirt and to pull him closer.

Munakata returned his kiss at first, but when Mikoto’s fingers slid under the fabric, he pulled back a bit. „Is your appetite still not satisfied yet?“ Munakata asked with a faint smile.

„For you? Don’t think that’s gonna happen anytime soon,“ Mikoto answered, bending forward for another kiss. But Munakata dodged it. Mikoto frowned and eyed him quizzically.

„Suoh, that’s not going to work.“ Munakata dropped his gaze.

 _Barely out of the bed and you’re back at ‚Suoh‘, huh?_ Mikoto was slightly irritated. But it was probably only a matter of habit.

„What’s not gonna work?“ Mikoto licked his lips and winked at his lover. „Turnin’ you on?“

The hint of a smile appeared on Munakata’s face. But as fast as it was there, as fast it was gone already, and all that’s left was a streak of bitterness around his beautiful mouth. „No. _This_ ,“ he said, pointing at the gap between Mikoto and himself. „ _We_ ,“ he specified. „It was good so far. We should leave it at that.“

What was that supposed to mean? _Leave it at that?_ Mikoto blinked distraughtly. He felt sudden anger boiling in his guts. _What’s this? The beginning of the ‚but we can stay friends‘-speech? Your majesty, you can’t break up with me as long as we weren’t even a thing! Or_ are _we a thing?_ What _are we? What’s this for_ you _?_

Mikoto tried to make eye contact but the other man still avoided his gaze. Not only physically but also emotionally Munakata was withdrawing from Mikoto. His entire posture screamed _Blue King!_ That’s when Mikoto realized what this was: Munakata’s safeguard.

He felt his anger subside as sudden as it had flared up. Mikoto wanted this _‚we‘_. He wouldn’t let himself be dissuaded from it. „Look at me and say that again,“ Mikoto murmured.

Munakata focused upon a spot somewhere below Mikoto’s chin. The rain ran down his hair and over his face and Mikoto barely resisted the need to cup this handsome face and cover it with kisses.

But then the Blue King began to speak. „It made for a nice change, exciting for us both. And strangely enough, it was really good,“ he said, all unfazed and cool. „But it’s time now to end this foolishness before one of us gets hurt. For real.“

These words alone already hurt more than Mikoto would have thought. But he was too stubborn to give up now.

„Don’t,“ Mikoto said, almost pleadingly. He was afraid he couldn’t get through to _Munakata_ because the _Blue King_ was in control already. „Look at me, Munakata“, he tried nonetheless.

A shiver ran over Munakata’s body, but he just sighed and rose to his feet. „It is for the best,“ the Blue King said, about to turn away and leaving Mikoto alone on the balcony.

Mikoto stood up as fast as he could and reached out for the other man. At the last moment, he pulled back. He didn’t want to force Munakata. He wanted him to stay of his own free will.

„Reisi,“ he said. It was the first time that Mikoto called Munakata by his given name, and the other man was aware of this too because he stopped in his movement before he turned to him, with a look of surprise on his face.

This one second, when Mikoto could see behind the mask, was enough for him. „Don’t push me aside, Reisi.“

Munakata gazed at Mikoto for a sheer endless moment and Mikoto watched as a kaleidoscope of emotions crossed his face – tentativeness, doubt, anxiousness, affection, desire. Then Munakata closed the gap between them and their lips met. Not gentle or lovingly, but wild and full of dark passion. Mikoto answered in the same way.

They left drenched clothes and one or another puddle of water on their way stumbling back into the bedroom, kissing and without breaking their embrace.

~~~

The alarm display showed 6:36 am.

Reisi took a deep breath and inhaled Suoh’s scent. He discerned the faint waft of cigarette smoke, overlaid by a hint of autumn rain and a trace of musk. He would have loved to bathe in it.

The display changed to 6:37 am.

Reisi knew he should get up. His driver would wait for him outside the house at seven. But it was difficult for Reisi to part from his lover when all of him was so alluring.

He let his fingertips glide over Suoh’s chest, over smooth, warm skin, while he traced the muscles and tendons lying underneath.

Suoh’s breath was calm now. They had loved each other with craving desperation earlier, first damp with rain, later damp with sweat. Reisi had given himself to Suoh once again – undisguised and unreserved, following only his irrational hope that this would be enough. Enough to not feel any regret. _But reality looks different._

Reality showed 6:38 am.

Reisi should have ended it _before_. He’d _intended_ to end it before! But he’d been seduced by the illusion that ‚a last time‘ would make it easier to part from Suoh. And he knew that he had to part. Not only for a few hours, falling back into the arms of his lover afterwards, acting as if there was just the two of them in the world and as if he hadn’t any obligations and as if nothing else mattered but how good _Suoh_ felt and how good _Reisi_ felt as a consequence.

His judgement had been clouded for too long. Reisi should have never let it come to this point at all. He’d made too many mistakes in the past weeks – mistakes that had entailed serious consequences. He couldn’t allow himself to be distracted by his feelings anymore.

Reisi had always known that this all had no future. How would that even look like? There couldn’t be a ‚happy ever after‘ for two rivalling Kings – their differences were too prominent for that. Reisi knew this. _But that doesn’t make it any easier._

6:39 am

On the contrary. With every passing minute, it was getting harder for Reisi. _Just one more minute_ , Reisi told himself. He bent over his lover and pressed his lips against Suoh’s. A deep grumble escaped the other man’s throat, but his eyes stayed closed. Reisi let his fingers run through Suoh’s still wet strands of hair and placed a chaste kiss on his forehead, knowing that it wouldn’t be enough, but that it was all he could get now.

The digital display was merciless: 6:40 am.

Reisi sighed. Finally, he broke away from Suoh, angled for his glasses on the nightstand and slid out of bed to use the bathroom and get ready.

When he entered his bedroom again, Suoh was awake. The Red King lay relaxed on his side, with his head resting in his palm. Wordlessly he watched Reisi taking a new set of his uniform out of the wardrobe and beginning to dress.

Reisi avoided looking at Suoh. It would only cause him to waver in his determination. And he couldn’t let this happen. So instead of on his lover, Reisi focused on the image in the mirror and the signs of passion Suoh had left on his skin. Partly with shame, partly with pride Reisi remembered how self-indulgent they had loved each other. He stifled the impulse to touch the red marks with his fingertips. _They’ll fade,_ Reisi thought. _Only a mere memory will remain eventually._

„Whatcha gonna do now?“ Suoh asked after a while, and it was clear what he referred to.

„We will attack the tower,“ Reisi answered, slipped into his dress-shirt and closed his cufflinks. „I can’t tolerate the Green King occupying the building any longer.“

In the early hours of the morning, a plan had taken shape in his mind. Granted, it was risky and had still to be polished, but Reisi had carefully and repeatedly thought through the rough structure.

„Even though you’re outnumbered?“ Suoh asked.

Reisi paused, meeting Suoh’s look in the mirror. _Oya, so you’ve heard that the Grey King is back._ Considering the progress in the relation between Awashima and Suoh’s right-hand man Kusanagi, it wasn’t really a surprise that this news had also reached the Red King.

Well, just because Suoh was informed didn’t change the facts. It was true after all. The powers were unbalanced and Reisi _was_ outnumbered. He and Scepter4 would be confronted with three strong opponents: the Green King, the Grey King and Himitsu using Red Aura.

Fortunately, Himitsu and the priest weren’t in the tower at the moment, thus Reisi evaluated the chances very high for his plan to be successful. „The situation is a bit outbalanced, I’ll admit it, but that’s immaterial for my plan.“

„HOMRA can help“, Suoh suggested.

„ _HOMRA_ ,“ Reisi accented, while he tied his ascot, „and most of all, HOMRA’s _King_ will stay out of this affair. Scepter4 alone will take care of this matter.“ _We all know how the last time ended when HOMRA was involved._ Without his powers, Suoh was defenseless and Reisi couldn’t ensure his safety _and_ concentrate on attending his tasks at the same time.

Of course, it would have been so much easier if Suoh possessed his powers. What had Himitsu said? _„He’_ _d simply have to muster the courage to seize Red Aura, and it would be his again.“_

But even if this was true… it wasn’t _Suoh’s_ duty to clear the situation – it was _Reisi’s_. Besides that, he’d come to realize that in fact, he didn’t know anything about how it _felt_ having to bear Red Aura. He could merely guess how much Suoh had been afflicted with his powers all these years. Reisi didn’t want to arrogate passing judgment on the other man any longer. That’s why he would respect and accept Suoh’s decision.

„Damn, Reisi,“ Suoh growled, sitting up in bed. „You can’t win against ’em all.“

Reisi slipped his waistcoat on, his eyes strictly focused on his reflection in the mirror, not on Suoh. Slowly, he closed one button after another. „I don’t have to _win_.“

He just had to get close enough to the Slates in order to destroy them. Even though Reisi would have prefered another option, this would probably be for the best.

The Gold King’s Damocles Down, as morbid as it may seem, had opened him a perfect way into the tower: through the roof. His own Damocles Down would do the rest. At least, if his plan was going to work in this regard. Daikaku Kokujōji had been killed before his falling Sword had reached the Slates. Reisi had to ensure that he wouldn’t end the same way, but he already had an idea for that as well.

„Wait,“ Suoh said and Reisi caught a glimpse of his bewildered expression in the mirror. „You really wanna do it… you really wanna destroy the Slates.“

Reisi froze in place. _This_ was a subject that the Gold King and Reisi had addressed strictly confidential. Neither Awashima nor Fushimi were informed about this, and Reisi was sure that the Gold King had kept silent about it to his Clansmen as well. „How… how do you know about that?“ Reisi asked, turning to the bed.

Suoh hesitated for a second, but then he answered: „I’ve read this damn file.“

Reisi stared at Suoh for a moment. He didn’t know what to say. _Another mistake. My own fault,_ Reisi thought. He remembered that he’d left the file lying on the coffee table instead of locking it away. And then he had recklessly fallen asleep.

Besides the anger he suddenly felt about his own carelessness, he also felt disappointed that Suoh had ruthlessly used this chance. It felt like Suoh had betrayed his trust. „You had no right to read this file,“ Reisi said.

„I had all the right: I am King! And I’m not stupid. You’ll die – just like the old man.“

Reisi didn’t reply. He had no intention to let it come so far, but he also couldn’t exclude that possibility completely. Nonetheless, he wouldn’t steal away from his liability.

He took his coat and slipped in. It was just a piece of clothing but at the same time the clear symbol of his position. His defense, his armor. That gave him the confidence he needed to stay composed.

Suoh eyed him intently. „That’s it? You wanna play the martyr?“ he asked upset.

 _It’s time to draw a final line._ Reisi had to push Suoh away to make sure he’d be safe. „If I have to,“ he answered as reserved as he could manage. „I am the Blue King. I have responsibilities.“ _I’m sorry, Mikoto._ „I am not able to act as if this all doesn’t concern me.“

Suoh’s eyes flashed with fury. Obviously, he hadn’t missed the purposely placed remark. „Hm. In contrast to _me_ , you mean?“

 _I wouldn’t want you to change, Mikoto. I’ve fallen for you the way you are._ But Reisi knew that they would have reached this point sooner or later anyway – there were just too many differences dividing them. Suoh and Reisi were just like two puzzle pieces: perfectly intertwining, but not belonging to the same picture.

Reisi forced an unfaltering expression. „I didn’t say that.“ It hurt. He didn’t want to harm Suoh, but it would hurt, even more, the longer Reisi put off the inevitable. It was better to end it now than to invest more and more feelings. _Eventually, it will only be a memory,_ he silently repeated.

„But you’ve _thought_ it.“ Suoh looked at Reisi as if he would see him for the first time now. As if he’d just realized that the picture he’d had from Reisi showed something else entirely. As if it just dawned on him how deformed and twisted Reisi was in reality. „You know what? You were right,“ Suoh said, barely hiding his anger. „That’s not gonna work.“

Reisi’s heart broke. He swallowed against the lump in his throat and remained silent. _This is what you wanted, Reisi_ , he thought bitterly to himself and dropped his gaze. He buckled on the belt that held his saber, Sirius. His weapon, his strength.

The alarm clock on the bedside table showed 6:58 am.

Reisi turned to leave but stopped at the door. He withstood the urge to turn around once more – he was too afraid to see rage and disgust written in the Red King’s face. „Pull the door closed when you go, Suoh,“ Reisi said before he left his apartment.

 

~tbc~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are, as always, gladly appreciated. Thank you all for reading. :)


	17. The final straw

Mikoto lit his cigarette before he buried his fists in the pockets of his jacket again. The nicotine boost didn’t anything to improve his bad mood.

The way back from Munakata’s apartment to the bar seemed to be a great deal longer now in the bright, merciless light of day than on the evening before, when the dim light of the streetlamps had left so many things in shadows. _But at least the rain’s stopped._

Mikoto felt so much anger pooling in the pit of his stomach whenever he remembered Munakata’s words: _„I am not able to act as if this all doesn’t concern me.“_

But Mikoto’s anger wasn’t directed at the Blue King alone, but rather at himself. Deep inside he knew that Munakata was right with his accusations. His words had hit Mikoto simply off-guard. And they hurt more than Mikoto cared to admit.

In the past Munakata’s reproaches had been deflected off him, without leaving marks. But at some point in the last weeks, Mikoto had made himself vulnerable. And the reason wasn’t that he couldn’t use his Aura, no. It was because he got too involved with the Blue King. 

 _Damn. What did I even think?_ Mikoto blew the smoke out with a snort and kicked a pebble out of his way. _Yeah, that’s the point. I_ didn’t _think_. His dick had shut off his common sense in the last weeks. And now he got the results.

He could deal with his anger, he always had. What he couldn’t deal with was the disappointment. Because the worst thing was that Mikoto still wanted that man. _Not only his body. All of him._ Munakata’s strange sense of humor just like his sincerity. His affection, his opposition, his thoughtfulness and sobriety as much as his determination and self-confidence. His strength. But also his weakness. His acceptance. _His love._

 _Damn._ It wasn’t even an hour that Munakata had left him and Mikoto already longed for him. He took another pull on his cigarette before he dropped the butt and ground it out under his boot. He wouldn’t accept this kind of ending.

Munakata had tried to push him away twice this morning. The first time – unsuccessfully – on the balcony in the wee hours. The second try had only been successful because Mikoto hadn’t thought. He had just reacted as always: angry and dismissive. That’s been a mistake. Now that he thought about it, Mikoto realized that Munakata had this all planned out.

Suddenly a vivid image from his nightmare came up in front of his mind’s eye: Mikoto, helplessly watching how Nagare Hisui killed the Blue King with a bolt of green lightning. _That’s not gonna happen._

Munakata wanted to challenge the Green King. But Mikoto wouldn’t idly stand by and watch that arrogant bastard pulling off whatever plan he had in mind alone.

At the same time, Mikoto knew that he’d fight a losing battle when his only weapon was a gun. _I need my Aura back._ Mikoto shuddered because he also knew what this entailed. If he was able to retrieve his powers from Pale, Mikoto’s hours were numbered. As before, Mikoto would use every opportunity to let the fire roam free – until the energy of his Sword of Damocles was used up.

That thought was terrifying. But not as terrifying as the thought about letting Munakata down out of cowardice. No matter how this all ended, Mikoto could never go on living with the knowledge that Munakata would probably die because Mikoto hadn’t the balls to face his own powers.

He pulled another cigarette out of the packet and clenched it between his lips. He flicked the lighter, bent over the flame and took a deep drag with closed eyes before he snapped the lighter shut.

No, Mikoto would fight to protect what he loved. Even if that meant his own death. He sighed, opened his eyes and turned into the alley that led to the bar at the next corner.

And stopped dead in his tracks. Everything in him went cold and numb. Mikoto’s determination vanished into thin air. The cigarette slipped from his fingers and fell to the ground, but he couldn’t care less.

Some fire engines blocked the crossing in front of HOMRA’s headquarters. The flashing of their strobe emergency lights was blinding. Thick smoke hung over the alley. There were no flames anymore, but Mikoto could tell what happened, as soon as he saw the sooty storefront, the black, empty window openings and the countless firefighters dousing the fire on the ground and on ladders: Mikoto’s home was burning.

A cold shiver ran down his spine. _Anna! Totsuka… Kusanagi and the others!_ The worry about his friends made Mikoto move, faster and faster until he was running down the alley.

A number of bystanders had gathered around the bar, busy discussing the events. Their eyes were set on the burning building partly horrified, partly fascinated, but seemingly unaffected by the flurry of activity from the firefighters who ensured the fire didn’t spread to the neighboring buildings.

Mikoto came to a halt in front of the bar, when his eyes met a group of familiar people. Totsuka stood on the other side of the street together with Kusanagi – and a busty blonde. She wore civil clothes that morning, instead of her typical blue uniform, but her curves were unmistakable. Mikoto muffled his sudden anger about her being here because he had a more urgent concern: _Where’s Anna?_

When Mikoto crossed the street, Totsuka took notice of him and beckoned him. „King!“

Kusanagi turned also around to him. Mikoto could see the weariness and sorrow in the eyes of his friends, but also a hint of relief.

„Mikoto Suoh,“ Seri Awashima greeted him quietly before she turned to Kusanagi: „I’ll go now.“

„Seri-chan…“ Kusanagi said, „you don’t have to…-“

„Yes, I do“, she said firmly, but friendly. „I’ll call you later.“ With that, she departed and disappeared between the onlookers.

Mikoto was fine with that. This was HOMRA’s concern, they didn’t need outsiders here. „What happened?“ he asked, although he already had an idea who was responsible for the fire. „Was that…?“

Kusanagi eyed him for a second. „Yeah, Pale“, he confirmed with a sigh, his hands buried in the pockets of his jeans, his shoulders slumped. „The bastard showed up at 5 am. Didn’t take much effort – all the booze was an ideal accelerant. It happened too fast to do anything but leaving the bar and calling the fire department.“

_Uh, that explains why I haven’t noticed anything. A spark from Red Aura was probably enough._

„What about the guys? What about Anna?“ Mikoto asked, his eyes still searching for familiar faces between the firefighters and the prying bystanders. The concern for his people almost choked him.

„Don’t worry, King,“ Totsuka answered and put a soothing hand on Mikoto’s shoulder. „Anna spent the night at her aunt’s house, and the guys are mostly unharmed.“

„Thanks to Seri-chan,“ Kusanagi added. „Besides us two, only Dewa and Chitose spent the night here. The boys have a slight smoke inhalation injury and were brought to the hospital. But without Seri-chan’s efforts, it would have ended much worse.“

„Hm,“ Mikoto said. He didn’t like how fast and in which direction this relationship between his friend and Scepter4’s lieutenant developed. But he’d be a hypocrite to object, seeing as he himself was just coming back from a night he’d spent with Scepter4’s _captain._ But that wasn’t the point now. The point was… „Why didn’t you call me?“

„Does it matter?“ Kusanagi replied as if he’d already expected this question. „Wouldn’t have changed anything anyway.“

Mikoto clenched his teeth. His friend was right. There wouldn’t have been any difference if he’d known. Mikoto couldn’t have done anything except standing by and watching the bar burn down. Still, he felt as if he’d let down his friends as if he’d betrayed his Clan. He curled his fingers into fists. He should have been _here_. But while the Red Clan’s home had been destroyed, HOMRA’s very _King_ had been half a world away, busy fucking his rival. _Damn!_ Helplessness and anger boiled in Mikoto’s veins and constricted his airways.

Mikoto watched as Kusanagi’s eyes wandered along the charred frontside of the building and followed his gaze. There was still thick smoke rising from the upper floor windows. The bartender’s toned glasses reflected the emergency lights which made it impossible for Mikoto to read the expression in his friend’s eyes.

„You know, Mikoto,“ Kusanagi said, a nostalgic smile on his lips, „I always thought if the bar was gonna burn down one day, it would be because _you_ had lost control.“ Mikoto knew that Kusanagi didn’t really blame him, because it was more sadness and resignation in his voice, than any accusation. But that didn’t change how bad he felt. Mikoto knew how much the bar had meant to his friend. How much energy, blood, sweat and tears he’d put into running that business. And how many memories had gone up in smoke that morning. 

Mikoto swallowed hard. He felt Kusanagi’s pain about his loss as if it was his own. Maybe he didn’t set the bar on fire himself, but nonetheless, Mikoto was the one to blame. He could have prevented this if he’d taken his responsibilities as a King more seriously, instead of selfishly relishing his freedom.

Never before in his life, he’d felt so much disgust for himself as in that moment. He couldn’t act as if it didn’t concern him any longer, because it did concern him. This all had happened because Mikoto had been standing idly by, watching, waiting. Instead of taking action.

Mikoto’s gaze fell upon the sooty, half melted shop sign above the entrance. He couldn’t make out the letters anymore and that was fuelling his anger even more. He already knew, what he had to do. He opened up to the blazing sphere of rage that was sitting in his stomach. _Nobody can mess with the Red King and hope to get away with it_. Pale would pay for all the sorrow he’d caused.

Mikoto thought about the people he loved: his Clan, his friends. Munakata. He wouldn’t let any of them be harmed again.

He closed his eyes and prepared for the burning pain and the scorching heat which were inseparably linked to the power of Red Aura before he turned inward and began to search for it. Contrary to his past tries, _this_ time he really wanted to find his powers. _I need them_. Mikoto shoved all things aside that had made him blind in the past: his fears, his sorrow, his guilty feelings, his despair. 

And then he could feel Red Aura… hot and furious and merciless, as ever. He could feel the hunger, the craving to devour each and everything. Mikoto didn’t hesitate anymore and seized it.

„I’ll make up for it all,“ Mikoto promised.

Kusanagi and Totsuka turned to him in surprise.

Mikoto balled his hands to fists again. He felt bitter contentment rising in him, as the flames of Red Aura were dancing over his skin.

~~~

„Ready when you are, Fushimi-kun,“ Reisi informed his third-in-command via headset.

Reisi stood on one side of Scepter4’s spacious training grounds, while his eight-man-crew, with Fushimi at their forefront, had lined up on the far side. They were all present except Seri Awashima.

„Okay,“ Fushimi answered. Reisi could hear the muffled instructions the young man gave his colleagues and saw them draw their sabers.

Back from the field where Reisi stood, he couldn’t see the damage Kensuke Himitsu had caused to the main building. The cherry trees which surrounded the estate had already lost their rich summer green, their leaves slowly turning to a bright yellow. A pleasant breeze tousled Reisi’s hair. At this moment he was almost able to forget that this wasn’t a casual, peaceful autumn day and that nothing was in _order_.

He himself at the very least. Time and time again his thoughts were drifting off to Mikoto Suoh. Had the Red King already left Reisi’s apartment? Was he back at HOMRA? _What does he think right now?_ Had it been a mistake to push him away? Reisi’s mind said no, but his heart yelled the opposite.

In the dark of the night, everything had been easy. The warmth from skin on skin, their lustful whispers and Suoh’s intoxicating scent had been enough to blur Reisi’s mind. Enough to let him forget that there were too many things still standing between them.

But in the harsh light of day, he could see every detail. All the things his heart could ignore, but not his mind.

Reisi closed his eyes and concentrated on his saber again – it was his duty as Blue King. He’d summoned his personal saber-squad to work on an experiment. The outcome of their next mission was depending on the success of their efforts now.

Today, his Clansmen were tasked to channel their power not through their own saber, but through _Reisi’s._ Reisi hoped that this would enable him to borrow enough energy for a protective shield, as soon as his own power was used up – at least for the short time it would take until his Damocles Down could destroy the Dresden Slates.

He felt a dull vibration going through Sirius. It was hard to distinguish his own Aura from the power of his Clansmen. _But this problem won’t exist anymore when the time has finally come to use it for real,_ Reisi thought with a bitter smile.

After a while, he was able to exclude his own energy and he began to move and form this new, many-layered power. Although this action required much more of his concentration as usual, he felt almost euphoric while he built the shield.

„It works,“ Reisi murmured, delighted about how disciplined his Clansmen were cooperating. But only for a few seconds. Then the barrier collapsed without any prior warning. „What happened?“ Reisi asked Fushimi over the radio.

„We couldn’t hold it any longer,“ the young man explained. „The flow of energy is too unsteady. Some of us are unable to cope with it.“ Reisi detected a slight hint of dissatisfaction in his voice and suddenly he had a mental picture of a frowning Fushimi in front of his eyes. 

 _That were six… maximal seven seconds. That won’t be enough_ , Reisi thought frustrated, watching his men over the distance with a critical eye. Enomoto was down on his knees, Kamo was supporting the hunched Dōmjōji. Well, Reisi hadn’t expected that the very first try would be crowned with success. „Where’s the problem?“ he asked matter-of-factly.

„We need more men,“ Fushimi said. „And more concentration.“

„And someone who doesn’t blame his colleagues for his own failure,“ Reisi could hear Fuse’s muffled reproach in the back, as well as the acknowledging murmur coming from some of the others.  

Even though none of his men had mentioned her name, Reisi knew that they all wondered why their lieutenant wasn’t present at the moment. It would have been _her_ duty to take the lead at this experiment, not Fushimi’s. But Reisi had a very concrete idea, where Awashima was currently spending her time.

Each of them had found their own way to deal with the terrifying events from the day before. Fushimi had buried himself under a mountain of work. Reisi had given himself to his rival for a night. Awashima had chosen a certain bartender.

It wasn’t her choice that disappointed Reisi. It was the fact that he needed her here and that she hadn’t turned up yet. It felt like a betrayal. Apparently, she had put the Red Clansman over her own King, even though Reisi’s knowledge of human nature told him that such a demeanour wasn’t like her at all. It was an ugly feeling and Reisi was ashamed that he even had those thoughts, but he couldn’t fight against the bitterness he felt at the same time.

„Tsk,“ Fushimi said, pulling Reisi back to the here and now. „If you think you’re better suited for channelling the powers, Fuse-san, then go ahead and-“

„Fushimi-kun“, Reisi calmly interrupted his third-in-command. Even almost three hundred feet away, Reisi could see the young man flinch at that. „We start a new trial as soon as everyone has recovered.“

„Hm… okay,“ Fushimi replied, still distinctly annoyed, but a bit more peaceable. Almost unemotional he passed Reisi’s command to the rest of his men.

Aimlessly, Reisi let his gaze wander over the partly cloudy sky. _Are my expectations too high?_ The last days had stretched them all to their limits. They were exhausted and tired and confused and therefore irritable. No one knew how they would continue after the Gold King’s death. Reisi would have loved to assure them that _their_ King at least had everything under control. But he didn’t want to lie to them.

He didn’t know how they could continue. He didn’t know the future. He didn’t even know what would happen when they were going to attack the tower. Yes, Reisi had a plan, but too often in the past, he’d already made the experience that life didn’t follow his plans. And this uncertainty made himself restless.

Reisi sighed. He couldn’t afford failure. He needed this shield. His survival depended on how long he could keep it up, fed by the energy of his Clansmen. But his survival alone wasn’t important. Highest priority was to ensure he’d live long enough for his falling Sword of Damocles to annihilate the Slates. _It simply has to work_ , he silently told himself.

„We’re ready, captain,“ Fushimi informed him over radio, and Reisi turned his attention back to his men. They stood in line again, the tips of their sabers pointing to the center in front of them, where Fushimi stood.

„Good. Begin.“ This time it was much easier for Reisi to push his own Aura aside and to grasp at the intertwined energy of his men. Obviously, Fushimi was more focused too, because this time the flow of power that Reisi received was more controlled, more targeted.

Sadly, the shield broke down again after a few seconds. But a quick glance in the direction of his squad showed Reisi that his men already began to adapt to the situation. None of them capitulated.

„Again,“ Reisi ordered Fushimi. He trusted in the abilities – and in the stubbornness – of the young man. Fushimi would grow at this challenge instead of breaking under it. That was something both men had in common. Reisi, too, wouldn’t give up.

The following two hours were exhausting and almost as sweat-inducing as certain other, more pleasurable activities Reisi had pursued in the last twenty-four hours. But with every new try, they made tangible progress.

Once in a while, Reisi took a glance to the narrow path between two buildings that led from the main gate back to the training yard, expecting to see Seri Awashima marching towards him. But she didn’t appear.

Sometime around noon, Reisi managed to hold the shield for almost half a minute. Inevitable, he was proud of his Clansmen and felt satisfied. He could only hope that it would be enough for the real mission, but he was pleased for the time being.

„Well done, Fushimi-kun,“ Reisi told his third-in-command over headset. „I think, we all deserve a short rest now.“

From the distance, Reisi saw that some of his men immediately slumped down onto the grass where they stood, exhausted but relieved, while Hidaka, Akiyama and Fushimi turned to walk to a table with refreshments that had been arranged on the side of the training ground. Reisi decided to join them.

He hadn’t come very far when his PDA began to ring. The name on the display prompted mixed emotions in Reisi.

„Awashima-kun,“ Reisi greeted his lieutenant, busy hiding his acrimony. „I have expected you personally at headquarters in the morning. I reckon there’s a reason for your absence?“

For a few seconds, it was silent on the other end of the line. _„There is a reason indeed,“_ the voice of a man finally said. Reisi couldn’t correlate a face to the voice at first. _„I’m afraid, I have to tell you Lieutenant Awashima is indisposed at the moment.“_

The amused condescension lying behind the words eventually made the connection to a picture which Reisi would have given everything to forget.

„Seigo Ōtori, the Grey King,“ Reisi said flatly, a shiver running down his spine. He should have foreseen that his enemies wouldn’t grant him a pause, but since they had acted rather passively so far, Reisi hadn’t reckoned that they’d take the offensive so quickly.

Immediately, Reisi felt a pang of conscience that he even had considered Awashima would betray him. In fact, by the looks of it, she’d fallen into the hands of his enemies instead.

 _„Ahh… you haven’t paid attention, Munakata,“_ the caller replied, still sporting the same mocking tone. _„The Grey King died a long time ago. I’m just a simple, old man. You can call me Iwa-san.“_

The patronizing behavior of his opponent hit Reisi’s sore spot. It annoyed him that Seigo Ōtori – or Tenkei Iwafune, as the man liked to call himself now – didn’t even bother to conceal that he obviously thought himself superior. Even though it was hard, Reisi swallowed his frustration. There was something more important than his injured pride: Seri Awashima.

„I’m assuming, you didn’t lay a finger on my lieutenant…“ Reisi said.

 _„Now, now, what do you think, Munakata! Of course not“,_ Iwafune replied. _„We’re not monsters. The little dove is doing pretty well. I’d even let you talk to her, but she’s slumbering peacefully at the moment, and you probably don’t want our young friend Pale here to disturb her in his rough way.“_

Reisi’s fingers clenched around his PDA at the thought of Awashima being at Himitsu’s mercy at the moment. But there could only be two reasons why they had kidnapped her: either they wanted to use her to ensure their own safety, or they wanted to exchange her for something. _I’m curious._ „Very well. What do you want?“

 _„Oya, straight to the point,“_ Iwafune laughed. _„You’ll have to relax a bit, kid.“_

Reisi frowned. „You surely understand that I don’t intend to let my lieutenant a second longer in the hands of her abductors than necessary. So, if we could cut to the point“, he uttered between clenched teeth.

 _„Ahh, Munakata,“_ the Grey King drawled, _„this grim expression doesn’t suit you at all.“_

 _This grim expression?_ Alarmed, Reisi turned around, searching the vicinity with his eyes. At first glance, he couldn’t detect anything odd, but it was clear that he was being watched.

Iwafune chuckled. _„Yes, we’re near. But don’t worry, Munakata. We won’t attack now.“_

„A very reassuring statement coming from a man who changed his name and his identity to live in hiding for years,“ Reisi said, rather to break down the other man’s reserve than because he doubted Iwafune’s words. If the Grey Kind had the intention to attack, he wouldn’t have waited that long and surely he wouldn’t have informed Reisi about it beforehand.

 _„Oi, oi, Munakata,“_ Iwafune said. There was still this absolutely nerve-racking amusement in his voice. _„You can say whatever you want about me, I don’t care. But you’re too full of yourself, kid. This is not about you.“_

 _So much for breaking down his reserve._ Reisi felt a muscle on his jaw twitching. „Oya, I remember“, he said, intentionally provokingly, so that the other man wouldn’t notice how his air of condescension was really bothering Reisi. „It’s about my lieutenant. So, what are your conditions?“

Reisi used the small pause that emerged to prepare himself that he wouldn’t like whatever answer he’d get.

Moments later he got the confirmation when the Grey King named his claim. _„Safe conduct for Pale and myself back into Mihashira-tower in exchange for releasing Seri Awashima unscathed.“_

Reisi sighed. _Well, life seldom follows my plans._

 

~tbc~


	18. Cooperation

„This was a mistake, and you know it,“ Fushimi said without even looking Reisi in the eyes. Instead, his gaze lingered on the closed door of the patrol van, where Dr Orihama was examining Seri Awashima at the moment. The exchange had happened half an hour ago. Reisi’s second-in-command was free and Kensuke Himitsu and Seigo Ōtori were back in Mihashira-tower again.

„Quite possible,“ Reisi conceded. Probably the younger man’s estimation wasn’t wrong. _Probably… no – not probably. He’s absolutely right._

Fushimi cast him a quick look and clicked his tongue. „We had at least a chance before: King versus King“, he said. „And what now? Now we have to take it up with three strong opponents at the same time – and that’s if we don’t take all the casual members of <jungle> and this… _kid_ into account.“

„You’re dissatisfied with my decision,“ Reisi stated calmly, his hands crossed behind his back, his posture straight as always, patiently waiting beside the door of the van for it to open.

„No, I’m not _dissatisfied_ with your decision,“ Fushimi replied. „I’m angry. You’ve thrown away every advantage we had. And for what? Just for… for…-“

„For a member of my Clan, yes“, Reisi completed the sentence. „I would do the same for every single one of you. And more, if I’d have to.“ Even before the last word had faded, Reisi felt like a hypocrite. Just yesterday he’d only been able to think about Mikoto Suoh instead of his own Clansmen. _Is this the ridiculous, sad try to soothe my guilty conscience in this regard and to restore the right order of my priorities?_

„This is…-“ Fushimi began, eying him warily while looking for the right word. „This is… foolish,“ he finally said. „There’s so much more at stake than _us_! You, as Captain of Scepter4, should be able to put the good of the whole above the welfare of an individual.“

Reisi couldn’t deny that. He had sacrificed their advantage – the element of surprise and the balance of power – for the safety of his lieutenant. His mind told him, just like Fushimi, only in a less insulting way, that he had indeed made a mistake. And yet he was strangely confident. „You’re right,“ Reisi admitted.

Fushimi’s eyes widened surprised. „And what does that mean?“

„This means we’ll need a new approach,“ Reisi said. „The whole matter became more complicated, yes. But not impossible to solve. I’m working on a plan to split up the powers of our opponents, so that…-“

Just then, the door of the van swung open and Dr Orihama stepped out. Both Reisi and Fushimi immediately turned around to him.

„Don’t worry. She’s fine, considering the circumstances,“ the doctor explained, his arms raised in a reassuring gesture before one of them could even ask a question.

Not only Reisi was relieved. It was obvious that Fushimi felt the same. Even though his second and his third didn’t have an especially warm friendship – on the contrary, and even though his previous words would imply for outsiders that he didn’t care for Awashima’s safety, Fushimi seemed to be glad to hear that she was as good as unharmed.

„They gave her a mild sedative which is already leaving her organism,“ Dr Orihama continued. „She’s still a bit weak, though, and should rest for the next few hours. But you can see her now, your majesty.“

Reisi nodded. „Thank you, Sensei. We’ll talk later, Fushimi-kun,“ he said and stepped into the van.

„Captain!“ Awashima exclaimed, as soon as Reisi had closed the door. She stumbled to her feet and bowed low to him. „I’m… um… I will take full responsibility for this unforgivable mist-“

Reisi saw her staggering. With a single step, he was at her side supporting her. „It’s fine, Awashima-kun,“ he reassured her and made her sit down again. „Orihama-sensei said you still need some rest.“

She looked exhausted, almost fragile. The fact that she was wearing civil clothes probably even enhanced this impression. Her loose, blonde hair, the pale blouse and the dark blue skirt took away most of the aloof, cold personality she usually radiated.

„I’m truly sorry, Captain,“ she said, her head still hung low. „They took me by surprise. I wasn’t paying much attention to my surroundings. First the events yesterday, and then the fire this morning…“ Awashima sighed. „Because of my negligence, I have endangered our mission. I can’t stress often enough, how…-“

„The fire this morning?“ Reisi asked.

Awashima looked up and eyed him confused. „Yes. I thought, well… I thought you’d already know about it, since you… and the Red King, so… well, um…“ she stopped, obviously embarrassed about the situation.

„What fire?“, Reisi asked again with a sense of foreboding.

„The bar,“ Awashima answered. „Himitsu set it in flames in the morning hours. It burned down to the ground.“

Reisi gritted his teeth, trying to seize control of the emotional turmoil that he suddenly felt. _Himitsu again_ , Reisi thought annoyed. He realized that he had subconsciously wrapped his fingers tightly around the hilt of his saber. Deliberately he forced himself to let loose. _Suoh wasn’t there at that time. He’s fine_ , Reisi tried to calm himself down.

Distracted by his inner uproar, Reisi only slowly noticed that, in the meantime, there had obviously started a riot outside of the van, too. Reisi couldn’t filter single words out, but it sounded like a heated discussion, the voices harsh and angry.

„What’s going on?“ Awashima asked.

Reisi frowned. „Stay here and rest,“ he ordered before he opened the door and stepped out. With a quick glance, he summed up the situation.

Two groups were opposing each other in front of Scepter4’s makeshift operation center, apparently busy to throw verbal assaults at the other party: on one side Reisi’s Clansmen, who had lined up in a loose formation; on the other side the motley bunch of young punks of HOMRA, at their center none other than the Red King, Mikoto Suoh.

Reisi’s heart skipped a beat, when he soaked in the sight: Suoh’s casual, confident pose – hands buried in the pockets of his jacket, the ever-present cigarette in the corner of his mouth – and Suoh’s languid expression which was almost able to hide the fire that was smoldering beneath the amber when their eyes met. _Yes indeed, he’s fine._

Suddenly and very unbidden Reisi was reminded of the previous night. He could almost feel it again: wild hair that tickled his palms, warm skin beneath his fingertips, Suoh’s hot breath against the nape of his neck, Suoh’s tongue and teeth leaving marks on Reisi’s skin, Suoh’s skilful hands, exploring every nook and cranny of his…

„Tsk. As if we didn’t have enough problems already,“ Fushimi drawled, pulling Reisi effectively from his thoughts. A dagger sparkled in the left hand of his third-in-command, while Fushimi adjusted his glasses with the other hand. „…now, there have to appear these obtuse…-“

„Shut up, damn monkey!“ the young skateboarder, HOMRA’s vanguard, Yatagarasu interrupted, angry wielding his baseball bat.

Reisi wasn’t sure if he should be grateful or disgruntled that his attention was drawn away from Suoh by the two younger men.

„Ahhh, Misaki… did I hit your weak spot?“ Fushimi scoffed. „Without even aiming for it? Just wait until I get the chance to…-“

„Fushimi-kun,“ Reisi cut his third-in-command short. „It’s enough.“

It was visibly hard for the young man to bite back whatever he’d wanted to say, but eventually, he settled with a click of his tongue and a venomous glance at Yata.

„What’s this commotion all about?“ Reisi asked no one in particular and although he could already guess the reason for HOMRA’s presence: Himitsu had burned down their bar. The Red Clan wouldn’t easily accept that, but go for revenge instead.

„We’re here to fight against Pale and <jungle>,“ Kusanagi answered.

„Damn right!“ Yata added, causing the rest of HOMRA to agree in a deafening outburst of _No Blood! No Bone! No Ash!_ and a raising of fists, whereupon a second dagger appeared in Fushimi’s hand, and some other hands wandered to their sabers.

Reisi ignored the mutual demonstration of power with a mental sigh and turned to the Red King directly instead. „I thought, I’ve made myself clear, Suoh. This operation is Scepter4’s business alone!“ Reisi could understand their reasons, but he couldn’t tolerate their interference.

Suoh gave him a completely unfazed, half-lidded look. Languidly he took one last pull from his cigarette before he dropped the butt and stomped it out. „’S that so, _Munakata_?“

The way Suoh emphasized his name now made Reisi frown. Inevitably he remembered that the other man had called him in a much more intimate way, by his given name, only mere hours earlier. Suddenly he wanted this intimacy back. It was irritating for Reisi that Suoh was able to face him in such a calm, reserved manner. As if it hadn’t been only this very morning that they’d loved each other with a wild, unrestrained passion. As if there had never been anything between them. _But you wanted it this way, didn’t you, Reisi?_

„Do I have to remind you what happened the last time when HOMRA interfered?“ Reisi asked and noticed, somehow satisfied, Suoh’s reaction.

A muscle in Suoh’s jaw twitched. Obviously, he wasn’t as composed as he wanted to make Reisi believe.

„Good,“ Reisi said when the other man stayed silent. He took it for a win. „It would save us all some time and trouble if HOMRA is willing to withdraw now.“

„We’re not here to cause Scepter4 trouble,“ Kusanagi explained. „But we won’t back down before we have what we want, either. Hi, Seri-chan,“ he added with a soft smile.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Reisi noticed that his lieutenant had ignored his order to stay back and rest, and had left the van to take her place at his side.

Reisi sighed. „I understand that you can’t condone Kensuke Himitsu burning down your bar,“ he relented, „but I won’t include civilians in an official campaign. Scepter4 will see about to bestow justice upon <jungle> and Himitsu. In my opinion…-“

„You don’t understand anything,“ Suoh interrupted. Although the Red King still seemed calm on the outside, Reisi could hear the barely suppressed anger in his voice. „And I really don’t care for your opinion. We can work together, or you do your thing and I do mine. But I _will_ go in there. With or without you.“

Reisi took a closer look at Suoh now and saw a faint red glow around his frame. _Is this…?_ Reisi put out the feelers of his Aura, and almost stumbled a step backwards when he immediately met the unsteady, angry, hot energy of Red Aura. „You’ve got your Aura back,“ Reisi stated surprised, not sure if this was a reason for him to be glad or rather concerned about.

„Yeah,“ Suoh confirmed. „And that’s why I won’t let you stop me, Munakata. I will deal with Pale, like it or not.“

„But we’re ready to follow Scepter4’s orders in this matter,“ Kusanagi added conciliating, giving Suoh a slightly disapproving look. „As we’ve agreed upon, isn’t it so, boss?“

The two men shared a look. Suoh’s jaws clenched, making it clear that he wasn’t all too pleased with the diplomatic approach of his right-hand man. But then he nodded. „As long as these orders don’t keep me from dealin’ with Pale in my own way, fine.“

„I think it would be wise to accept the support of a strong Clan such as HOMRA,“ Awashima muttered quietly at Reisi’s side.

His lieutenant had a point. Perhaps HOMRA would tip the scales to their advantage, although Reisi still had a bad feeling about including the Red Clan in this operation. But when his options were limited to ‚Suoh out of control‘ and ‚Suoh under his direct control‘, Reisi would always choose the latter.

Now that the Red King had his Aura back at his command, at least he wasn’t defenseless anymore. _He knows his powers and can take care of himself. But at what cost? In what condition is his Sword of Damocles?_

Reisi darted a look at the other King, but Suoh averted his gaze. That cut deeper than Reisi wanted to admit. _So we’re back to rivals_ , he thought saddened, even though he knew at the same time that it had been his own actions that had provoked this development. _It’s too late for regret now anyway._

„Well then, I agree,“ Reisi said. „Let’s make a plan.“

~~~

Before the Damocles Down of the Gold King had bored a huge, irregular hole into Mihashira-tower, there had been a traditional ornamental garden complete with a big pond on the rooftop. From this site of retreat and recovery was nothing left now but rubble and debris. Only a closer look revealed some broken parts of ornate lanterns and stone sculptures which once had decorated the garden between all the now wedged shrubbery, the concrete debris and the twisted, demolished wood and steel beams. _Everything’s ephemeral._

Mikoto landed heavily with both feet at a point on the edge of the roof, which was still intact. He felt the impact in his knees, but the power of Red Aura prevented him from any injuries that a jump out of a helicopter would bring along under normal circumstances.

His eyes went up into the dawning sky and to the Scepter4-helicopter which was still hovering over the building. In the open door at the side, Suoh could make out Munakata’s form and even his head-shaking. Then the Blue King released his grasp and jumped down.

In contrast to Mikoto’s own jump, which could be compared most likely to a rockfall – massive and unpredictable, the drop of the Blue King reminded him of the flight of a bird of prey – swift and precise and topped off with a gentle, graceful landing.

 _Damn,_ Mikoto thought with grudging admiration. Suddenly he had the urge to feel this smooth, subdued power under his hands again.

„Didn’t we agree that I should be the first to go down?“ Munakata asked, slightly disgruntled, when he was near enough that he didn’t have to yell over the rotor-noise and the howling wind on the rooftop anymore.

„You were too slow,“ Mikoto said with a shrug.

Munakata adjusted his glasses and sighed. „This is no competition, Suoh.“

Mikoto angrily narrowed his eyes. Not because of the reprimand. It bugged him that Munakata still kept his distance, even up here, far away from the public eye and his subordinates. It was as if the past weeks – and especially last night – had never happened. As if it hadn’t been only this very morning that Munakata had wrapped his legs around Mikoto’s waist as if to make sure that Mikoto would never be able to withdraw from him.

„Although Douhan Hirasaka, Fushimi’s contact within <jungle> has shown us a barely monitored route inside the building, we’re on enemy territory now,“ Munakata explained matter-of-factly. „We could have easily run straight into an ambush.“

„But we didn’t. Relax.“

„I can’t relax,“ Munakata replied, „because one of us has to take this seriously, Suoh.“

 _Damn. Again._ „You really wanna go through with this?“ Mikoto asked. „Actin’ as if nothing’s changed between us?“

„Not acting as if. Nothing _has_ changed,“ Munakata cooly replied. „You’re still unpredictable, and I’m still too responsible to ignore that. So, can we please proceed further from here exactly as we’ve talked over it?“

The seemingly insurmountable gap between them bugged Mikoto. But for the moment he would accept it. He didn’t have much of a choice anyway. „Sure, _your majesty_ “, Mikoto said, bent his head in a mocking gesture and waved towards the entrance to the stairwell.

When he looked up again, he saw the hint of irritation on Munakata’s face, but it was gone in an instant. Munakata didn’t say anything, just silently took the lead.

Five levels separated them from the chamber of the Slates. If Mikoto could have had his way, he would have chosen the easiest way: straight down through the hole. But, of course, Scepter4’s plan looked different. _More complicated._

 

_„We have to make sure that we don’t attract the enemy‘s attention as long as possible, Suoh,“ Munakata explained at the briefing._

_They were gathered around a table in one of Scepter4’s patrol vans, layout plans and protocols and different charts were spread out before them. Munakata, flanked by his lieutenant and the turncoat Fushimi, was standing on one side of the table. On the other side, apart from Mikoto, Kusanagi, Totsuka and Yata were bending over the documents._

_„Hirasaka will keep a path clear for you here,“ Fushimi explained, marking their way on one of the layout plans with a red pen: as far as possible alongside the outer walls, spiralling down from floor to floor. „But that doesn’t mean that there will be no resistance.“_

_„I see,“ Munakata answered. „Even though our opponents don’t expect an attack from this direction, the upper floors won’t be completely unguarded.“_

_„Peanuts,“ Mikoto snidely growled. „That’ll be easy.“_

_Munakata frowned at him. At the same time, Mikoto saw the larking twinkle in the purple eyes of the other man._ He looks forward to the fight _, Mikoto realized._ We’re more alike than he thinks.

_„In the meantime, HOMRA and Scepter4 are going to attack from the entrance upwards,“ Fushimi elucidated. His tone made clear that he was anything but excited about the forced, temporary cooperation between the two Clans._

_„So we’re gonna draw the attention of the low-level-members to us,“ Kusanagi said contemplating, „and distract them from our leaders and their actual goal.“_

_„Exactly,“ Fushimi confirmed. „Additionally, we have to secure these areas here. These levels are under control of Sukuna Gojo.“_

_„The kid won’t be a problem for HOMRA,“ Yata proclaimed cockily. „I’m gonna handle the brat alone!“_

_„Your enthusiasm is admirable, Yata-kun,“ Munakata said, „but Sukuna Gojo possesses a strong Aura, in no way inferior to yours.“ That made Yata blush in a mixture of embarrassment and indignation. Mikoto couldn’t tell if it was because the boy suddenly found himself at the center of their general attention, or because someone had doubted his strength._

_Anyway, for a few seconds, Yata seemed as if he wanted to explode, and Mikoto wanted to bet that the hothead would have already started a rant about his qualities and his powers if it were someone else. But to pick a quarrel with the Blue King didn’t seem the best idea, even to Yata, so the boy just swallowed and stayed silent._

_Mikoto hated to admit it, but Munakata’s air of natural authority turned him on._ Damn. How can someone who’s so composed and superior during the day be so passionate and luscious at night? _And why was that contradiction so arousing?_

_„What’s with the Green and the Grey King, Fushimi?“ Awashima asked. Mikoto was glad for the diversion that brought his thoughts back to the actual topic._

_„According to Hirasaka the Green King never left the Chamber since they took the tower,“ Fushimi explained._

_„That means, regardless of how much pressure we apply and how much we afflict his Clansmen, we won’t be able to decoy him out,“ Awashima pondered._

_„That’s why we need to save our strength for the fight against the two other Kings, Suoh,“ Munakata said and cast Mikoto a quick, admonitory glance._

_„And then there’s still Pale left,“ Totsuka reminded them._

_„Pale isn’t an opponent,“ Mikoto said. „Pale is my_ prey _. Red Aura is mine again and that bastard is gonna pay for everything.“_

_„We must not underestimate him, though,“ Munakata pointed out. „He possesses the ability to turn invisible, at the least. And we don’t know if he acquired other powers in the meantime. As a Clansman of Nagare Hisui he probably also possesses Green Aura.“_

_Mikoto huffed. Just thinking about that brat let Red Aura boil in his veins, and he needed much more of his willpower to keep it under wraps now than ever before._

_„But I agree. More challenging than a fight against Himitsu will be a confrontation with the Grey King,“ Munakata conceded. „Everything we know about Tenkei Iwafune dates back to a time when he still was Seigo_ _Ō_ _tori, King of the highly regarded Clan Cathedral. His Sanctum has the power of ultimate defense. Beyond that, I can only speculate.“_

_„You’re always the one who opts for defense, Munakata,“ Mikoto said and noticed somehow pleased that his side blow had obviously hit the mark when the Blue King’s posture became even stiffer. „You’re gonna handle the old man then, I’ll take on the Green King.“_

_„The power of the Green King is too huge for one of us alone,“ Munakata insisted. „We’ll have to fight him together.“_

 

Mikoto hadn’t replied. Plans were made to be changed anyway. _Who knows what’s really gonna await us down there_ , he thought, while he fell into step behind Munakata, entering the tower. _Or how long it actually takes until my power is completely used up._

The first part of their way they passed undetected, advancing a level deeper into the building. But even before they had rounded half of the second level, Munakata stopped so suddenly in front of Mikoto that he almost crashed into him.

The Blue King gestured him to be silent. A quick glance around the corner at the end of the hallway showed Mikoto why: there was the next staircase, flanked by two guards. Both were wearing green helmets and were armed with machine guns, but none of them seemed to be ready for a fight. Instead, they talked about how unjustly they felt treated.

„…will make lots and lots of points down there now,“ the taller guy complained. „I wanna be there now, too.“

„Yeah, the others have their fun now and we’re gonna die of boredom up here,“ the smaller one agreed. „Just imagine! Only by finishing Kusanagi and Awashima we could rise a whole rank up!“

Obviously, Mikoto’s Clansmen had entered the building together with Scepter4 by now and were already getting into the first skirmishes.

Mikoto ducked back. „What are we waitin’ for?“ he whispered to the Blue King.

„For a good opportunity,“ Munakata whispered back. „If they call reinforcement over the radio, there will be so many of them up here, we will only waste our powers unnecessarily.“

Mikoto eyed the other man for a moment. Then he shrugged and slid past Munakata out into the hallway.

„Suoh! What are you doing?!“ whisper-shouted Munakata after him, but Mikoto ignored him. At the moment, he was listening to another voice, which was shouting much louder: _Burn them! Burn them!_

Red Aura flared around his hands, literally burning to be unleashed. The feeling was so horrible, yet so wonderful familiar, that Mikoto could only feel contentment… almost happiness. „Oi, guys!“ he called out.

The two masked men didn’t have the chance to turn fully around to face Mikoto before they already were hit by a hot glowing wall of flames that sent them flying to the ground. Their weapons slipped out of their hands and landed beside them, their holographic helmets vanished and showed Mikoto a picture he already knew from another encounter with some of these guys: two boys, not older than eighteen. Both out cold. Mikoto forced his flames back into his core, but his contentment lingered.

„What was that?!“ Munakata asked upset, while he caught up to him and stopped directly in front of him. „I said we would wait for a…-“

„Yeah, ’ve heard you,“ Mikoto chipped in. „The opportunity _was_ good after all,“ he said and pointed towards the two unconscious boys. „See? No one’s screamed alarm.“

Munakata gave him a completely flabbergasted look, opened his mouth, closed it, just to open it again. „You said you would follow my orders.“

Well, technically, that was what Kusanagi had said. Mikoto had agreed only reluctantly. „What’s your problem?“ Mikoto asked irritated, mostly to avoid a direct answer. „It worked.“

„But it also could have gone wrong! And _this_ is _your_ problem, Suoh,“ Munakata said. „You’re always acting before thinking. Yes, _this time_ it worked. Maybe next time you don’t have that much luck. Ever thought about _that_?“ His voice was hoarse of suppressed emotions.

Mikoto could only stand there, look at him and let him talk, while his own feelings went all over the place. At this moment, Munakata appeared so determined, so sovereign, so _tough_. At the same time, he gave off an air of vulnerability, of sensitivity.

„No,“ Munakata answered his own question with a bitter sigh, „of course, you’ve never thought about that! You follow every whim. You’re not thinking about how you’re affecting other people or how you have a responsibility towards others. Everything is easy for you. You don’t care. Nothing matters to you except yourself!“ Munakata huffed and bent his head. „That’s why… that’s why we would never…-“

Munakata was right. Mikoto followed every whim. He didn’t think about how he affected others. _But I do care!_

Mikoto took a step towards the other man, cupped Munakata’s face with both hands and lifted it up. Surprise glittered in the dark purple depths, but he couldn’t see a trace of aversion or discomfort there.

„ _You_ matter to me“, Mikoto said. Then he sealed Munakata’s lips with a kiss.

Red Aura flared up in Mikoto, wanting to push away or destroy the bearer of the rivalling Blue Aura. But Mikoto wanted the opposite: he wanted to pull Munakata near and never let him go.

He felt that Munakata instinctively hesitated, but not even a whole second passed, before the other man quietly sighed and opened up to the kiss, slowly clinging to him, wrapping his arms around Mikoto’s waist.

Mikoto put everything he felt into that kiss. His yearning, his desire. The wish to be close to Munakata, to hold him, to touch him. But also his anger, his pride and his fears.

Everything around them – the two guys on the floor beside them, Mihashira-tower, the Dresden Slates, Pale and the Green King, their differences, their past, their Clans and their varying powers, simply _everything_ – faded into the background.

The only thing that mattered for Mikoto at this moment was Munakata’s presence, the warmth and the comfort he’d found with the other man, although he neither would’ve thought it possible, nor ever had the hope to find this one day.

He wanted to stay there forever, relishing the feelings which Munakata elicited in him. But a groan at their feet pulled them back to reality. The smaller of the two Green Clansmen slowly came to himself again, groping for his gun.

Mikoto was faster. With a well-aimed kick, he sent the boy into the land of dreams again, before he directed his attention back to Munakata and fixed his gaze on him.

„You’re right“, Mikoto began. He saw how Munakata’s eyes grew wide in astonishment, and that the other man was ready for a reply. „No, let me finish,“ Mikoto said, putting his fingertips against Munakata’s lips to stop him from speaking. „Yeah, I’m reckless and chaotic and stubborn and absolutely unfit to be King. And yeah, I really don’t care about much. But I do care about my friends and my Clan.“

Munakata eyed him as if Mikoto had just lost his mind. _And maybe I have._ But that didn’t matter to Mikoto as long as he could get through to Munakata. As long as he could make him understand how he felt before it was too late and he didn’t get another chance for it. „And I care about _you_ , Reisi,“ he said. „You’ve gotta believe me.“

For a long moment, Munakata just stared at him wide-eyed and silent. Then a hint of a smile highlighted the face of the Blue King. „And _you_ have got to stop kissing me whenever I say something you don’t want to hear.“

Mikoto brushed his thumb over Munakata’s cheek. „So you believe me?“ he asked, barely holding back the relief that was about to spread through his body.

Munakata slowly nodded. „I believe that you are convinced about this, Mikoto,“ he said and gave him a chaste kiss. Tenderly, with closed lips. „That’s enough for now.“

 

~tbc~


	19. High caliber opponent

All too soon, Reisi had to reject his initial plan about drawing as less attention as possible, because the further they advanced down into the tower, the more guards obstructed their way. Obviously, their presence wasn’t a secret anymore and their opponents had sent up some reinforcement.

But Reisi had to acknowledge that he and Suoh made a good team. _At least since this pighead has accepted that it isn’t always of advantage to recklessly press ahead._

They complemented each other in their fighting style. While Suoh was wrapped up in their offense, Reisi took care of their defense, dealing with every opponent who managed to escape from the Red King’s attacks – admittedly not as many as Reisi had thought.

The belligerent glint in Suoh’s eyes evoked some memories in Reisi. Of a time, when they both had faced each other as rivals. Reisi had always enjoyed their skirmishes and bantering much more than it had been reasonable. Now, they weren’t fighting against each other any more, but alongside one another – and he realized that he was enjoying this even more.

 _Like so much else_. The kiss and Suoh’s words earlier had made everything so much clearer. This had Reisi actually left grounded and focused instead of confused or distracted, as he’d always worried before. Reisi still felt this warm contentment he had felt while kissing him, whenever he watched Suoh now. _Maybe we can work out after all._

„96th floor – cleared,“ Reisi reported to Fushimi over the radio, as soon as they had eliminated all the guards there. Just another stairwell was lying between them and the level on which the Slates were located.

„Understood,“ Fushimi answered. „According to plan, Scepter4 has reached Cloud Hall on the 75th floor. No sign of Himitsu or the Grey King yet. HOMRA’s fighting Sukuna Gojo five levels below. No complications so far.“

„Good. Hold your position,“ Reisi ordered, „and be ready for the special mission as discussed.“

„Okay.“

Suoh cast him a questioning look when Reisi ended his call. „Special mission?“

„Just a safety measure,“ Reisi answered curtly. With Suoh’s powers back, some things had changed. With the help of the other man, Reisi was maybe able to overpower the two rivalling Kings – or at least keep them occupied until the Dresden Slates were destroyed. Just in case that anything would go wrong, and Reisi would need the additional shield, he still wanted to have his men on standby.

„Safety measure, huh? Any more specific?“ Suoh asked warily before his features softened. „We’re fighting on the same side, Reisi,“ he reminded him.

Suoh radiated a seriousness which Reisi never sensed before on him. His instincts as Blue King discouraged him from entrusting his rival with every detail of his plan. But regardless of how this battle would end, Reisi didn’t want to keep any more secrets from Suoh. He wanted to lay everything bare. _Trust is the foundation of every functioning relationship._

„The Gold King was killed before his Damocles Down was able to destroy the Slates,“ Reisi explained. „If there is no other way, I have made arrangements that this won’t happen to me too. My Clansmen will protect me in this case.“

Suoh eyed him for a moment, then he shook his head. „Let me do it.“

Reisi wanted to trust the man – genuinely. But… „Red Aura isn’t a defensive power,“ he said sceptically. „It's perhaps able to protect you – as it’s bearer – from taking damage, but you can’t build a protective shield with it.“

„I didn’t mean _that,_ “ Suoh replied. He lowered his gaze to his hands, turned them palms up, bent and stretched his fingers and finally clenched them into fists. Strong hands, able to unleash great, destructive power. At the same time, Reisi remembered the tenderness with which these same hands had been exploring his body.

A bitter expression clouded Suoh’s face, while he was examining his hands. „My Sword is at its limit – you’ve pointed that out often enough. Yours is unscathed. It would only cost you time and effort to stress your Weismann-level so far, till…-“

Reisi closed his eyes when he realized what Suoh wanted to say. And how wrong he was. „It’s not.“

„What?“ Suoh asked confused.

 _Honesty. Trust,_ Reisi remembered himself. „My Sword of Damocles is not unscathed,“ he said, directly looking at Suoh. Disbelief showed on Suoh’s face, but he remained silent so that Reisi could continue: „After Himitsu’s attack on the tower, the Gold King was too weak to still perform his duty – keeping the powers of the Slates at bay. I have handled this task two times since then.“

„And… how’s that related to the state of your Sword?“ Suoh asked.

Reisi sighed, remembering the plethora of different energy that has been flowing through his body while performing the regulation of the Slates.

„The sheer amount of power is overwhelming,“ he stated, searching for words to describe how exactly it had felt. Everything he could say seemed to be inadequate and too shallow to explain how crushing, demanding and simply _exhausting_ these experiences had been.

But Suoh just watched him silently – a glint of understanding in his amber eyes. Maybe the Red King actually did know what Reisi was trying to say. Maybe the bearer of Red Aura was the only one who could truly relate to these feelings.

„I’m not qualified for the regulation,“ Reisi finally admitted. The thought that he maybe would be indefinitely in charge of soothing the Slates, filled him with trepidation. „There was a reason why the Gold King was initially intended for this task.“

Reisi still wasn’t sure if destroying the Slates was their best option, though. After all, they were responsible for the economic prosperity of their nation, and nobody could foresee the consequences if they’d abandon this system now.

„Hm,“ Suoh said with a wry grin. „So there _is_ somethin’ you’re not good at.“

Just a few weeks ago, Suoh would have said this only to rile Reisi up, and Reisi would have countered with a sharp reply. _But we both have changed._ Now, there wasn’t the slightest hint of viciousness in Suoh’s voice and Reisi didn’t feel the urge to justify himself in front of the other man anymore. Instead, Suoh’s warm gaze gave Reisi a feeling of assurance, of ease, of belonging, and Reisi would have loved to stop the march of time right then. But as much as he was able to accomplish with the power of Blue Aura, this wasn’t possible.

„’Kay. Let’s do it,“ Suoh said encouraging, turning to the stairwell.

At this moment, Reisi realized that it didn’t matter what was waiting for them downstairs, as long as they faced their enemies together. That it didn’t even matter if they could destroy the Slates or not, as long as both of them would get out of this in one piece.

He didn’t want to think about all the things that could go wrong, much less about the very high chance that one of them would lose his life. Or maybe even both.  

Reisi wanted to have a second chance with Suoh. „Mikoto?“

Suoh stopped on the first step and shot him a glance. „Hm?“

 _I love you._ „Let’s have a drink when we’re done here,“ Reisi said.

Suoh’s gaze was literally burning into Reisi’s. As if the man was able to read his mind. „Sure,“ he answered with a curt nod, and Reisi had the feeling that he meant much more with that than accepting an invitation to a drink.

Then they went downstairs side by side.

~~~

Red Aura was surging through Mikoto’s veins. With every opponent he took out, he set more and more of its relentless power free. He knew that he was wearing himself out and that he was losing a bit of his control with every minute. But it was a compulsion; a wonderful, blissful destructive frenzy.

Pleased with himself, Mikoto watched as a flamestrike threw his enemy into a nearby wall, incapacitating him.

 _Burn them! Burn them!_ Red Aura sang within him, loud and shrill, but at the same time so enticing and sweet that Mikoto couldn’t do anything but gladly yield to its demands.

He was about to turn to his next opponent – a sturdy guy, who, besides <jungle> probably belonged to some Yakuza family, when he caught a glimpse of his own hands.

Mikoto gasped and stopped dead in his movement. What he saw was stirring him, but still, he couldn’t tear his eyes away from it. His skin was littered with burns, some parts singed to a degree it was almost black like charcoal. If Mikoto hadn’t already felt it the whole time, this sight alone would have been enough to show him that he was nearing his inevitable ending. That he didn’t feel any pain was due to the power of Red Aura – just as much as the injuries itself.

 _Damn. It happens too fast,_ Mikoto thought, fighting against the feeling of hopelessness that was threatening to overwhelm him. _No! I have to keep up. I still have something to finish,_ he reminded himself. Finally, he was able to concentrate on his opponent again.

Who had used his chance in the meantime to come precariously close to Mikoto. Frantically, he fired at Mikoto from a short distance – still aiming at him, when the clicking sound of the hammer pin indicated that he’d already shot the whole magazine.

The heat of Red Aura protected Mikoto. Resembling glowing raindrops, the melted bullets dropped down around him. Mikoto showed him a ferocious grin. When the guy noticed his mistake, he tried to retreat, but it was already too late. Angry at himself that he’d even let the other man come that near to him, Mikoto threw a blazing ball of fire. His enemy could only take a few steps before he fell down and didn’t move anymore.

A couple of steps away, Munakata fought against the last standing Green Clansman. Only a few seconds passed until an ice-blue strike of energy hit the boy – who posed no longer a threat for them.

Munakata’s gaze found his Mikoto’s. He forced an unperturbed expression, shoving his fists into his pocket, and gave the other man a nod. It wouldn’t be helpful now if Munakata caught sight of the damage Red Aura afflicted to Mikoto’s body.

„Come on,“ Mikoto growled, and the Blue King caught up to him.

Together, they were heading for the artfully painted rice paper sliding doors which separated the entrance hall from the Chamber of Slates. The last time Mikoto had been here, melted steel beams and soot-blackened walls had lined their way through this floor – the wake of devastation caused by Red Aura. He couldn’t see any remnants of this devastation now. The _Usagi_ obviously had done a good job in repairing their King’s ‚palace‘ after Pale’s attack. Oddly enough, Mikoto couldn’t even detect any traces of the other fight that must have taken place here when the Green King had captured the tower.

„Careful,“ Munakata warned. „I don’t trust this peaceful quiet. They already know we’re coming, and they will certainly try to stop us. Maybe Himitsu is somewhere near, too.“

„Hm,“ Mikoto answered. He’d have loved nothing more than letting the little shit go up in flames, but he strongly doubted that Pale was bold enough to face them in the open. The brat surely knew that Mikoto was here for revenge. Since Pale had no offensive power anymore, he probably would stay invisible, watching the events unfold, waiting for a lucky chance. Still, Mikoto followed Munakata’s advice and slowed his steps.

And indeed they were stopped. Before they had crossed half the hall, the sliding doors opened and a man, who Mikoto only knew so far from how others had described him, obstructed their path: the priest Tenkei Iwafune. Better known as the Grey King.

With his straggly brown hair, the hollow cheeks and the ragged stubble on his chin, he looked just like a shabby old drunkard. Mikoto was everything but impressed.

„Ahhh, Munakata,“ Iwafune drawled. „You’ve taken your time! I’ve expected you to show up much earlier!“ While he talked, he took an old, engraved Colt out of a pocket on his robe, calmly checking the cartridges in the cylinder, before he closed it again.

At the same time, a subtle mist began to spread through the whole hall, becoming thicker and thicker, causing Red Aura to restlessly flare up around Mikoto. _What the…?!_

„Well, I have to admit, your underlings have put up more of a fight than I had reckoned with,“ Munakata replied composedly. But the blue glow that surrounded him like a second skin was a clear sign for Mikoto that Munakata, too, felt the subtle threat and wasn’t underestimating the rivalling King.

„Ah, I see, you’re not alone,“ the Grey King said and gave Mikoto a patronizing look. „Red King, Mikoto Suoh. The man who made all this possible in the first place.“

Mikoto didn’t even have the time to feel riled about that comment before Iwafune raised his revolver and fired at him without further delay.

Immediately Red Aura flared up to protect him. But this time, the heat failed to melt the bullets. It was only able to slow them down so that Mikoto had at least a chance to dodge them. _Those are no ordinary bullets, that’s for sure._

In the meantime, the fog had become so thick that it was hard for Mikoto to distinguish Munakata’s slender frame, even though he was standing only a few steps away. Tenkei Iwafune, however, had been completely swallowed by a white wall.

Nonetheless, Mikoto sent a strike of fire roughly in the direction from where his shots had come from. At the same time, a blue glow lit up the mist – Munakata had simultaneously attacked. Iwafune’s chuckling and the jingle of empty shell casings which dropped to the floor told Mikoto that both attacks had missed their target. 

„Oi, oi… aren’t you ashamed? Two young guys like yourselves versus an old man!“ the Grey King sneered. „And yet – no hit.“ His voice seemed to come from all directions at the same time, what made it impossible for Mikoto to detect, if Iwafune was still standing in front of them, or had moved in the meantime.

Still, Mikoto gathered his energy for another strike. „Stay where you are for a second and say that again,“ he growled challenging, releasing a glowing fireball, which finally only ended crashing into a wall.

„Now, now…“ Iwafune teased, letting them hear another smug laugh, which ticked Mikoto immensely off. „Not so impetuous, kid.“

The next shots were fired. Mikoto kept moving, zigzagging slowly through the hall, Red Aura always ready at his hands. By now, Mikoto had already lost any sense of direction. He didn’t know if he distanced himself from Iwafune, or if he was heading directly towards him.

„Don’t let him provoke you, Mikoto,“ Munakata advised him. Another blue strike of energy cut through the thick fog and showed Mikoto the position of his ally: significantly farther away from him than Mikoto had hoped.

„We sure can play this game for ages,“ the Grey King said, „but I think it’s time now to adjust the imbalance in numbers.“ He fired another volley. The shots came so close to Mikoto that he could even see the mist curling around the bullets, just before Red Aura flared up. Instinctively he took a few steps to the side so that the projectiles missed him.

„You’d better learn to aim, old man,“ Mikoto scoffed, and listened carefully for something that would give him some hint to his rival’s position in the hall. But the fog swallowed or distorted every sound and confused his senses.

„Ahh, and _you_ should better be careful where you’re going, kid,“ Iwafune chuckled, giving Mikoto the feeling as if he would directly whisper into his ear.

Damn. Mikoto stopped dead in his tracks. Startled, he enforced Red Aura around him, but the expected attack never happened. Mikoto tried to peer through the thick, white mist. To no avail. As a precaution, Mikoto held his defense up. „Is this all you can do, old man?“ he asked into the fog. „Big talk, cheap tricks and a lousy aim? If you wanna kill me, you’ll need a bit more!“

Tenkei Iwafune didn’t answer. No sign of Munakata either. Mikoto turned around his own axis, hoping to be able to discern something within the thick mist, but this hope was futile…

~~~

The fog was cold, but the cold had never bothered Reisi. What really bothered him was the circumstance that it obstructed his sight, and Reisi always liked to have a clear overview of things.

Iwafune’s shots hadn’t been aimed at Reisi so far. Oddly, Reisi had the feeling as if the Grey King didn’t even have the intention to hit either one of them. Because he thought Iwafune quite capable of more accuracy if he’d really meant to. Even in this fog, where Iwafune was, after all, in his own element. Besides that, the Grey King surely knew that he couldn’t persist against two Kings at the same time. _What’s your goal, Tenkei Iwafune? What are you up to?_

Reisi came to an abrupt halt when he suddenly realized what Iwafune’s intentions really were. Indeed, the Grey King couldn’t persist against two Kings. That’s why he wanted to drive them apart. „Mikoto, stay where you are!“ Reisi shouted, hoping that it wasn’t already too late.

Iwafune’s laugh echoed through the hall. „The Red King is occupied at the moment, I’m afraid,“ he said, firing some more shots – this time clearly aimed at Reisi.

Even so, Reisi had no problems to dodge the bullets. He had more problems with keeping composed. It galled him that he hadn’t seen through the Grey King’s motives much sooner. But letting this get to himself now would only play into his opponent’s hands. _Mikoto is strong, he’ll get along without me for a while._

„And now that it’s only the two of us, we finally have the chance to talk in peace,“ Iwafune continued.

Reisi launched a blast of his energy into the mist. „I’m not here to talk,“ he replied. At the same time, he had to admit that he was curious. He knew nothing about Iwafune’s goals. Like he’d told the others at the briefing: he didn’t know anything about the man that the once highly respected Grey King had become, except the fact, that his arrogance strained his nerves. Although Reisi suspected that Iwafune could interpret it as a weakness, he gave in: „But okay. Let’s talk.“ Maybe he’d even get to know something that would prove useful.

„Why _are_ you here, Munakata?“ Iwafune asked.

Why? That question threw Reisi off track. The reasons were perfectly obvious, weren’t they? „I’m the Blue King. It’s my duty to restore and maintain law and order.“

The Grey King chuckled. „Well, I guess it suits you that you believe in such lofty ideals.“

 _Yes, I do._ „The people need rules and continuity and someone who’s keeping everything in order,“ Reisi explained. „That’s why I can’t allow that the Dresden Slates unfold their true power, spreading chaos and devastation over the world. I will bring them under control again.“

„And you think you’re the right person for the job?“ Iwafune asked, his voice thick with amusement and condescension. „Even though you’re gonna ruin yourself by regulating them?“

Reisi wasn’t surprised how well informed his rival was. After all, his enemies had been one step ahead of him right from the beginning. And it was highly possible that they’ve listened in on what Reisi had told Mikoto earlier.

But he was surprised how much it shook him to be confronted with this question in this straightforward manner. The past days, he’d always refused to think all too long about his own future. Now, the Grey King had hit another weak spot. Reisi mustn’t show any weakness though. And he sure mustn’t reveal the fact, that he still had another option left. „If I have to,“ Reisi answered. „Unlike you, I won’t steal away from my responsibility.“

„You’re a fool,“ Iwafune said, laughing smugly. „You’re only gonna delay the inevitable. No one will take over this duty after you. Everything’s gonna happen just like Nagare had foreseen.“

Reisi stayed silent. What could he possibly say? He knew that Iwafune’s estimation was likely accurate. _This means, in fact, there had always only been one single way to prevent the Slates from ever unfolding their true potential._

„Unless…“, the Grey King said pondering, „the real reason why you’re here is to destroy the Slates.“ It wasn’t a question, it was a statement, and Reisi didn’t even have the chance to reply before Iwafune continued: „Then let me tell you one thing, kid: no matter what you have in mind, you’ve come in vain.“

Reisi sighed mentally. His opponents were indeed always a step ahead. At that moment, Reisi wasn’t really surprised but rather frustrated. _Isn’t there anything left I can do in order to win?_ His fingers clenched around the hilt of his saber and he followed his first impulse, sending a blue strike of energy through the fog.

This elicited another derisive chuckle from his opponent. A chuckle which Reisi hated more and more by the minute.

„Missed,“ Iwafune stated. „Is our conversation over already? I thought we’d talk _in peace_. Are you losing your patience so fast, kid?“

Reisi gnashed his teeth. It was another blow to his ego to be treated like a misbehaving, pertly child. „Just a reminder that it’s too soon for you to allow yourself to be lulled into a sense of security,“ he said. „It isn’t over yet. I’m not alone. The Red King…-“

„The Red King,“ Iwafune repeated, cutting Reisi short, „is but another pawn in Nagare’s hand.“

A cold shiver crept down Reisi’s spine while he listened to the Grey King speaking so insensitive about the man Reisi had come to love. „What’s this supposed to mean?“

„Just that there’s nothing – _nothing_ – Nagare’s not prepared for,“ Iwafune answered willingly. „We’re _all_ part of his plan. You, me… the Red King, too.“

„Part of this insane plan to let chaos rule the world?“ Reisi asked. „How can a man like Seigo Ōtori, who once was known for his empathy, his sense of honor and his moral strength, approve of such a plan?“

Reisi got a burst of shots as an answer, repelling them with his raised saber. _Interesting. You’re not as indifferent and composed as you want me to believe_.

„It’s true,“ Iwafune admitted. The high, periodical clicking sound Reisi could hear then, indicated that the Grey King was reloading his weapon. „There was a time when I was very like you, Munakata. And just like me, you will learn the hard way that these ideals are neither worthy nor permanent.“

Some more shots cut through the fog. This time, they caused Reisi to leap a step backwards, before his shield lit up when some of the projectiles hit it directly. But still, these attacks were too erratic to really pose a threat to him.

 _He’s just toying with me_ , Reisi realized. _Just playing for time…_ _to keep the united power of Red and Blue separated._

„What’s up, Munakata? Already giving up?“, Iwafune asked, accompanied by another volley of shots. „Already feeling your Sword decaying further and further?“

The attacks became stronger. Reisi had to enforce his protective shield to be able to deflect the bullets now. And although the amount of energy he was using to maintain his defense was continuously draining him of his strength, Reisi still had the feeling that his opponent was consciously holding back. _He tries to weaken my shield, to wear me out._  

He couldn’t let that happen. Far too long, Reisi had let them push him into the defensive; had let them dictate the pace, always struggling not to fall behind even more. It was time to turn the tables now. If Reisi wanted to win, he had to take the initiative. He had to _act_ of his own accord instead of only reacting to what his enemies confronted him with.

Suddenly Scepter4’s maxim came to his mind. _We of Scepter 4 carry out our duties as men of the sword. We do not allow disorder on consecrated land, we do not allow violence in this world, we_ clear the fog _that threatens our boundaries!_

As vivid as if Mikoto were really standing beside him, Reisi saw the image of the Red King in front of his inner eye. He wasn’t fighting for his own ideals alone, but primary for the people who he had to protect. _And for a future together with the man who’d captured my heart._

„Not at all,“ Reisi replied, feeling new strength and confidence within him. Now that he’d seen through the intention of his opponent, he could work against it. He wouldn’t let their enemies separate him any longer from Mikoto. With a flowing movement, he released his Aura, sweeping away the mist. „I’m nowhere near the end of my powers!“

It seemed as if the Grey King hadn’t expected this fierce foray. For a moment, Reisi saw confusion and dismay flickering over Iwafune’s face, right before the man regained his composure, raised his Colt and fired at Reisi.

This attack was of a whole different caliber than everything Reisi had seen from his rival so far, but he was prepared for it. His shield reinforced to its maximum, his saber ready for battle, Reisi managed to fight off every single bullet, while simultaneously charging across the hall straight at the Grey King.

In the eyes of the older man, Reisi could see the moment when Iwafune realized the outcome of this situation: he didn’t have enough time to reload his gun before Reisi reached him.

With a buzzing sound, Sirius cut through the air – and finally through skin, flesh, muscles and tendons, spraying a bloody pattern onto the floor.

The revolver fell clattering to the ground. Tenkei Iwafune followed, falling down to his knees. His gaze met Reisi’s. „Whatever“, the Grey King uttered. „You’ve come in vain, though. You can’t stop Nagare.“ Despite his words, there was no trace of boastfulness left on his face, but just regret, before the last bit of life left his body and his eyes became dull.

Instead of triumph, odd anxiety spread through Reisi’s body. _Mikoto!_ he thought. _I hope I’m not too late._

 

~tbc~


	20. Fight to the death

„Mikoto Suoh,“ a new, unfamiliar, male voice called out to him and Mikoto spun around. Unfortunately, the fog was still too thick to see further than a few steps. „Iwa-san had no intention to kill you“, the voice continued. „His job was merely to separate you from the Blue King.“

This wasn’t Pale speaking. Mikoto knew the voice of that brat – more intimately than he prefered. _This must be the Green King_. The anxious flicker of Red Aura reinforced his guess. „Nagare Hisui,“ Mikoto drawled.

A shiver ran down his spine when it hit him that the Grey King had led him into this trap. Their enemies had dispersed them to divide their powers. Both of them – Mikoto, but also Munakata – were now left without the support of the other.

Slowly, the fog began to clear. Mikoto turned around and saw that he was no longer in the entrance hall, but in the Chamber of Slates. The doors were shut so that he was alone with the Green King.

A look upwards showed Mikoto the frayed hole that the Gold King’s Damocles Down had ripped into the roof. Inevitably, he remembered his nightmare a few days ago. Only that this time, there were three instead of only two variant Swords standing in the night sky above – grey, blue and red. Even in the dark and from his position down below, Mikoto could clearly see the difference between his own, broken, decayed Sword and the others. _My time has come, I guess_ , he thought resigned.

Mikoto lowered his gaze. In the meantime, the fog had completely vanished. In the center of the Chamber – straight over the Dresden Slates – he saw a slender, pale, young man with messy, dark hair sitting in a modern wheelchair and facing him with a curious look. _Hm. So that’s the Green King._

„Finally we meet in person,“ Nagare Hisui said. „I have to apologize for Pale stealing your powers on my behalf. But it was the only way we could start this game. So, I kind of feel indebted to you.“

„Hm.“ Mikoto clenched his fingers. „Save this shit for someone who’s interested. Better tell me where this little rat’s hidin’.“

„I can’t do that, I’m afraid,“ the Green King answered with a gentle smile. „I’ve promised him he’ll get his revenge, you see.“

„Tsk. Revenge for somethin’ you caused yourself,“ Mikoto accused him. Munakata had told him everything Scepter4 had found out about the attack on the former Colorless King Ichigen Miwa. The bomb planter had been a member of <jungle>, the mastermind behind it all: the Green King himself.

„ _Me?_ How did you get this ridiculous idea?“ Hisui asked. He seemed unfazed by Mikoto’s accusation. „Uh, no, don’t tell me,“ he added. „I can imagine who it was. But we all know that it wasn’t really _me_ who placed this bomb, don’t we?“

„You think yourself really smart and funny, huh?“

A faint smile played around the Green King’s lips. „Whatever. If you came only for Pale I have to disappoint you.“

 _This doesn’t lead anywhere,_ Mikoto realized. Hisui wouldn’t tell him anything and even if Pale was somewhere near, he’d stay hidden until he saw an advantage.

But Mikoto had another task to fulfil. „Nah, not just for the brat,“ he answered, fuelling Red Aura until it flared around him like a glowing, flaming sphere.

The Green King tilted his head. „You really want to fight? I would have thought you more clever than that,“ he sighed before he raised from the wheelchair and kicked it carelessly aside, his eyes glued to Mikoto. „You must be aware that you’re no match for me.“

Even though Mikoto sensed that Hisui was right, he forced a calm, haughty expression. „Hm. We’ll see.“

„Then let’s play.“ Nagare Hisui’s appearance changed drastically when he activated his sanctum. The unremarkable, young man turned into a bright, ethereal figure. Neon green thunderbolts danced around him, and instead of his heart gleamed an orb of concentrated pure energy in his chest. Hisui didn’t even flinch when he unleashed his power and charged Mikoto.

Mikoto wasn’t prepared for the sheer mass of power. Green Aura was so different – and so much _stronger_ – than Munakata’s Blue Aura. The attack almost swept him off his feet. Only at the last moment, Mikoto regained his balance and managed to fight off the lightning. But even now, at the very beginning of their fight, it was already clear how it would end.

 _But that’s the goal_ , Mikoto thought, showing a bitter grin. This thought had been in his mind since he’d pried into Munakata’s top-secret file: to destroy the Slates with his own Damocles Down – and simultaneously getting rid of this unwanted, hated Red Aura. It had made him King, but it would also be his death if he didn’t change anything.

For years, he’d listened to Totsuka talk about how his powers were meant to protect. And maybe the younger man had been right all along. Maybe now Mikoto had the once in a lifetime chance to avert his untimely end as well as to protect the people he cared about from a world full of death and destruction. What Munakata had previously told him, had made his decision easier. _There’s no turnin’ back now anyway._

Mikoto took a deep breath. Then he loosened the shackles that bound Red Aura and submitted to its will, without wasting a single thought about how he’d ever be able to rein it back in again – because there wouldn’t be an ‚ever again‘.

Red and Green clashed into each other with a thundering noise, lighting the Chamber with their unfamiliar play of colors.

Green Aura wasn’t only stronger – Hisui’s way of fighting was also different from the Blue King’s. Mikoto realized that all the skirmishes he and Munakata had fought through the years had always been characterized by a playful easiness. Whether deliberately or not, Munakata had always provided Mikoto with a secure space where he’d been able to vent his anger. Their natural balance had made their fights interesting… Mikoto had always relished the feeling of pushing the other man’s boundaries more than actually breaking them down completely. 

This fight against the Green King gave him none of these feelings. Hisui’s almost invisible smirk told Mikoto clearly that the other was very well aware of his superiority. This was just a game for Hisui. He was toying with him. And Mikoto was beginning to hate it.

„Surrender, Mikoto Suoh,“ Hisui demanded after a while. „You can’t win.“

 _I don’t have to win_ , Mikoto thought stubborn, remembering Munakata’s exact words. _My Damocles Down will handle that_. „But I’m nowhere near done with you yet!“ he replied with clenched teeth, throwing another fireball.

Hisui dodged effortlessly. „Do you really think that I don’t notice what you’re up to?“

„Yeah? What _am_ I up to?“ Mikoto asked, already exhausted and breathing hard.

„Well, you intend to push your Weismann-Level beyond its limits to cause a Damocles Down which should destroy the Slates,“ Hisui answered composed, sending a number of lightning bolts in Mikoto’s direction. „But it won’t work.“

First, Mikoto was too busy dodging and blocking Hisui’s attacks to completely register what the words meant exactly. But then he understood: the Green King was aware of their plan and also prepared for it. _Damn._ „How…?“

Languidly, Hisui rolled his eyes. „The Gold King was a presumptuous, old man. During our last fight he told me about the records of the Weismann-siblings – and about his intention to annihilate the Slates with his Damocles Down. Maybe he even would have succeeded under different circumstances…“

„…but you killed him before that happened“, Mikoto added to the picture, while he evaded another attack.

Nagare Hisui’s eyes widened a bit. „Not exactly.“

„Not exactly? What’s that supposed to mean?“ Mikoto asked. „The Slates existence alone is proof enough!“

Hisui eyed him for a few moments, then he began to laugh. „Hah! You’re so simpleminded. All of you! Obviously, none of you – not even the oh so clever Blue King – considered that the Silver King’s and his sister’s calculations could prove to be wrong!“

Bit by bit the meaning of these words trickled through to Mikoto. The glowing fireball he’d been about to throw against Hisui slipped from his grasp and died away. _Weismann’s calculations are wrong? Then… this is all for nothing?_

 _It can’t be._ Mikoto refused to accept that he was fighting a lost cause. What did Munakata say? _Nagare Hisui is a master of manipulation._ Mikoto wouldn’t fall for the Green King’s cheap tricks. „You’ve killed the Gold King“, he stated.

Hisui tilted his head in agreement. „Daikaku Kokujōji’s last words were: _‚So Weismann was wrong.‘_ The Dresden Slates absorbed the destructive energy of his Damocles Down before his Sword dissipated and I finally killed him.“

„And… why are you telling me this?“ Mikoto asked, not convinced. This didn’t make sense. On the other hand, the sincerity and honesty he could feel in Hisui’s words made Mikoto’s stomach turn. If it was true that the Slates would withstand the power of a Damocles Down, then this all was in vain. _Is this really the end?_

„To show you that you have no way out,“ the Green King answered, spreading his arms. „Don’t fight me. Rather see the wonderful opportunities for mankind when the Slates finally unleash their true potential!“

„Wonderful opportunities?“ Mikoto echoed in disbelief. The sudden anger he felt let Red Aura rage through his body and his blood boil in his veins. These powers were far too big for a human to carry. He himself knew best of all what it meant having to bear this horrifying energy.

„With every player that awakens this game will become more interesting, more challenging,“ the Green King keenly illustrated. „And every player has the freedom to use their powers in any way they want to win.“

„Hm…,“ Mikoto said, lowering his head. It was futile to object. He recognized that Hisui was too confident about being right to be convinced from the opposite. „Well, if that’s the case…“

Mikoto gathered his energy for the strongest attack he’d ever release; he felt Red Aura raging through his body, felt its heat literally burning him out and still claiming more from him.

„Yes,“ Hisui said. „Join us.“

Nagare Hisui wasn’t standing even ten steps away from him. Mikoto had shortened their distance to five steps already when the Green King realized his real motives. The fraction of a second before Hisui’s Aura could form a shield around its bearer, Mikoto had reached him.

„…then I’ll use my powers in the way I want. To win“, Mikoto said. He didn’t think twice. Didn’t question if what he was about to do could possibly even work out. _But damn if I’m gonna stand on the sidelines waiting for my end._

Fuelled by Red Aura, Mikoto stretched out his hand and reached for the glowing sphere which was pulsating in the center of the Green King’s chest – the energy that still kept him alive instead of his heart.

Time stopped for Mikoto then, at the same time, it seemed as if it rushed past him and everything happened all at once.

Mikoto clutched the electrifying power and pulled. Hisui gasped, his eyes widened terrified. Then he grabbed Mikoto’s shoulders with both hands. Suddenly, the raw, electrically charged force of Green Aura lashed through Mikoto, replacing the heat of Red Aura with blazing agony. Every fiber in his body was strained to the breaking point. His muscles began to tremble uncontrollably and it cost Mikoto every bit of willpower he could muster to not let himself simply drop down to the ground and surrender to the other King.

He knew, though, that he wouldn’t be able to withstand this onslaught very long. Too much of this foreign, raw energy was thrashing through his body.

And Nagare Hisui knew that as well. Slowly, a content, almost manic smile curled his lips. „That’s all?“ the Green King haughtily asked. „I have to admit, I’m quite disappointed. I thought you’d be a more suitable opponent.“

Mikoto felt his resistance melt away – the hostile Aura was too much to bear. He could barely move anymore. _I’m too weak_ , he thought. Angry and bitter and sad at the same time. _I’ll die._

He closed his eyes. Mikoto wanted to spend his last seconds thinking about the people he cared about, the people he loved: his friends. Anna. Totsuka. Kusanagi. Reisi. _I’m sorry. My power was never made to protect._

~~~

Reisi didn’t waste time anymore. He ran towards the rice-paper sliding doors that opened automatically and led him into the Chamber of Slates. Within the fraction of a second, he registered the scene before his eyes: the Green and the Red King were standing face to face in the center of the hall, close enough that their Aura’s seemingly melted into each other instead of repelling one another. The Red became weaker with every heartbeat, while the Green’s intensity and brightness increased.

Reisi acted on instinct: without hesitating, he wrapped Suoh into a blue shell of protective, defensive energy.

Now, the green lightning bolts that Nagare Hisui has sent through Suoh’s body before, darted alongside the shimmering blue barrier without causing any damage.

Surprised, Suoh raised his head and their eyes met over the distance. When Reisi saw the spark of resistance in the glowing red eyes of his lover, he felt a wave of pure relief wash over him, almost strong enough to bring him to his knees. _I’m not too late,_ he thought.

At the same time, the Green King spun around, visibly shocked to see Reisi there, before he recollected himself, lifted one hand off Suoh’s shoulder and hurled a dazzling green bolt of energy at Reisi.

He managed to evade the attack by jumping into safety behind one of the four thick columns that held the ceiling.

„Reisi Munakata,“ Hisui said. „Your presence can only mean that Iwa-san’s failed.“ It almost sounded like a question containing his hope that he’d be wrong.

 _But it’s true._ As soon as Reisi had seen through the old man’s intention to stall him, it had been easy for Reisi to gain the upper hand.  

„He was a strong opponent,“ Reisi replied respectfully before his cover got hit by another lightning strike, this time powerful enough that he could feel the vibration of the stone pillar in his back.

Reisi risked taking a quick look around the column. The two men were still struggling with each other, locked in a stalemate: Suoh at the one side, showing a grim, determined expression while clutching the core of Hisui’s energy between his fingers, protected by Blue Aura at the moment. But he seemed to lack the last bit of needed strength to end the fight on his own accord. Hisui on the other side was clearly at an advantage over Suoh, at least concerning the force of his Aura. But Suoh’s grasp was apparently strong enough that Hisui didn’t dare to tear away from him.

„Release him, Mikoto!“ Reisi called. „I’ll protect you until your Damocles Down has destroyed the Slates. Their power is the only thing that keeps the Green King alive!“

Suoh shook his head without turning to Reisi. „Weismann was wrong, Reisi. The force of the Damocles Down won’t be enough. I… have to do this!“

 _Weismann was wrong?_ The thoughts in Reisi’s head swirled around. If this was true, Suoh was right. Then this was the only way: to kill the Green King to restore peace and order.

„You can’t win,“ Hisui said, sending another bolt of energy in Reisi’s direction, whereupon Reisi quickly retracted back into safety. The impact was strong enough to shake the ground and the pillar. „Both of you are weak,“ the Green King continued. „It’s just a matter of time until your powers run dry, whereas my power’s constantly refuelled by the Slates. I only have to be patient.“

Reisi mentally went through the possibilities they had left. He considered to attack Nagare Hisui directly, but he’d have to disband the shield around Suoh for that – and this was something he wouldn’t do under any circumstances. Furthermore, Reisi wasn’t sure if his power would be enough. Hisui was right after all: killing the Grey King had made him exhausted and tired. _But I still have an ace up my sleeve._

„Fushimi-kun,“ he mumbled under his breath into the micro of his headset.

A few moments passed until Reisi heard the impatient answer of his third-in-command in his ear. „Yes.“

„I need you now.“

The next electrical discharge hit the pillar and Reisi had the impression the whole Chamber would shake.

„We’re working on it,“ Fushimi curtly answered.

„ _Now_ , Fushimi-kun.“

„Tsk. As fast as I can,“ Fushimi retorted. „We’ve got our hands full with rampaging Greens down here at the moment.“

Reisi barely suppressed the curse that was already on the tip of his tongue. Instead, he risked another look around the pillar. _Maybe I’m able to distract the Green King for a while by…-_  

„This picture is indeed heartwarming,“ Reisi heard an all too familiar voice behind his back. An icy shiver ran down his spine, making his hair stand on end.

„Kensuke Himitsu,“ Reisi said resigned. The boy had the odd and extremely annoying habit to show up at the most inconvenient time.

Carefully, Reisi kept his focus on Suoh’s defense, before he turned around to face the boy. Himitsu stood a few steps away in the corner of the hall. In one hand he held the aged Colt of the Grey King, pointing the gun straight at Reisi.

„I thought you’d already left the tower,“ Reisi said. „This doesn’t look like an easy win for you after all.“

„And therefor missing the best part?“ Himitsu laughed. „No. Although I was really surprised that you’ve been able to defeat Iwa-san. It seems I’ve overestimated his power.“

„Or underestimated me,“ Reisi retorted.

There was a muscle twitching at Himitsu’s jaw. „Maybe,“ he admitted. „But never mind. I still have a task to accomplish here, as you already know. I’ve made a promise: to take away everything Mikoto cares for. The bar was only the beginning.“ The boy shrugged. „Sadly, his friends are safe from me at the moment. But _you, Reisi…_ you’re right within my reach.“

A cruel smile played around Himitsu’s lips while he cocked the gun. Reisi stayed silent. He realized now whom the boy had meant when he’d spoken about killing the man Mikoto loved. His throat tightened.

Just then, the two other men became aware of Himitsu’s presence.

„You’re late, Pale,“ the Green King blamed the boy, but more than anything, Reisi could hear the relief in his voice.

„You know, I can’t help it – dramatical appearances are my weak spot,“ Himitsu replied with a shrug, but without turning his attention away from Reisi, nor even slightly lowering the gun.

„Enjoy your appearance as long as you can, brat,“ Suoh uttered. His voice, in contrast, was distinctly strained. It was obvious how much strength it cost him to resist against his rival. „’Cause it’ll be your last.“

„Still this boastful talk, Mikoto, huh?“ Himitsu said. „I see you haven’t changed at all. But it’s funny how you act so high and mighty while you’re in the middle of such a dilemma.“ Himitsu chuckled. Obviously, he enjoyed the moment to the fullest.

„What will you do now, Reisi?“ Himitsu resumed directed at Reisi while he brandished the gun in his direction. „If you’re gonna protect yourself, Mikoto will be killed. If you’re gonna keep protecting him, it’s your own death sentence. Which do you prefer, hm? Seeing _him_ die or dying _yourself_ , knowing that it’ll break _his_ heart to see it?“

Reisi fought against the almost overwhelming urge to surround himself with a protective shield. Blue Aura sensed the imminent danger, the threat Himitsu posed, and wanted to save its bearer from any harm. It was hard to ignore the need to protect himself, but he managed it.

He couldn’t possibly decide between these options. Reisi would neither let Mikoto die nor did he want to cause him pain by sacrificing himself. And least of all he wanted to give Himitsu the satisfaction to have won. Reisi was stalling for time, while he forced his will on Blue Aura and held his shield tightly wrapped around his lover.

„What? Haven’t you got a tongue in your head?“ Himitsu snapped. „No snark replies as always?“

„Don’t do this, Reisi,“ Suoh shouted. „Protect yourself. I’m already lost. But if you live, you can…-“

Reisi vehemently shook his head before he realized that Mikoto couldn’t see him behind the pillar. „I’m not giving you up!“ he shouted back, whereupon another attack of the Green King shook Reisi’s cover.

„Yes! _This_ is exactly what I had in mind,“ Himitsu announced triumphantly. „So much _drama_! I couldn't want any more… well, I could, but… that’s _really_ good already. It gives me the shivers!“

There was also a shiver running down Reisi’s back. Himitsu seemed more insane than ever. As if he’d abandoned every last bit of reason and sanity; as if his twisted perception of justice was the only thing that kept him from completely turning into a drooling lunatic. 

But then the grin disappeared from Himitsu’s face and it froze into a merciless mask. „So, _Reisi_ … in all earnest. What’s your decision? Who of you both shall live? Mikoto? Or you?“

Reisi felt a hesitant surge of energy within him. He knew this singularity – the special complexity of this energy – as if it was his own, but it certainly wasn’t. A faint smile crossed his face.

„Fushimi-kun,“ Reisi said.

Himitsu blinked in confusion. „We’re not gonna toss out random names now,“ he said, slightly impatient. „Or is this already your decision? Sacrificing yourself for Mikoto? Well, I can live with that.“

Reisi lowered his head. „Thank you.“

„No, Reisi, don’t!“

„Tsk.“

„My pleasure, _Reisi._ “

The different replies from Mikoto, Fushimi and Himitsu were almost drowned out by the noise of the shots which Himitsu fired at him…

…and which didn’t reach him at all. In the nick of time, Reisi was able to build up a protective shield with the help of his Clansmen. It was strong enough to slow the bullets down so that they dropped harmlessly to the ground as soon as they broke through the blue glowing barrier.

Wide-eyed and frozen for a second, Himitsu watched Reisi rushing forward, Sirius raised, ready for attack. Unfortunately, the boy was still quick-witted enough to use his greatest talent: he disappeared. Reflexively, Reisi lunged out with his saber and cut through the air with full force.

He felt the impact when the blade met Himitsu’s body. He heard Himitsu’s painful cry. He even saw a splatter of blood tainting the floor. But the boy himself stayed invisible. However, only seconds later, the sliding doors opened and closed automatically.

Not a heartbeat had passed before another neon green electrical discharge crashed against the wall where Reisi had stood a moment ago, reminding him effectively that this fight wasn’t over yet. His shield broke down now – he’d already spent all the energy his Clansmen were able to send him.

„Seal off the building and scan for Himitsu’s color frequency,“ Reisi ordered via radio and hurried to take shelter behind the pillar again. „We can’t let him escape this time.“

„Understood,“ he heard Fushimi’s confirmation in his ear.

With his eyes, Reisi followed Himitsu’s trail of blood until he was sure that the boy had really left the hall so that there wouldn’t be any more surprises waiting for him. Then he glanced at the two other Kings.

~~~

After the shots had faded, a few seconds passed, before Mikoto discerned that Blue Aura was still protecting him from Hisui’s sizzling flow of energy. He was still wrapped in this cool, soothing cocoon of serenity and peace.

‚Love is for the weak‘ they say. But at the moment when Mikoto realized that Munakata was still alive and that not everything was lost; that they still got a chance, he found an unprecedented strength within him. _I‘ll fight for a future on Reisi’s side._

Using the very last of his power he clenched his fingers around the core of the radiant sphere and tugged at it. A jolt went through the Green King’s body when Mikoto ripped the energy out off his chest with a groan. At the same time, Mikoto felt his own Aura burn out.

Hisui stood for a moment on shaky legs, staring at Mikoto with an expression of utter disbelief. „I didn’t see that coming. Good game,“ he said before he lifelessly slumped down like a puppet that got its strings cut.

Mikoto took a few steps backwards. A few red sparks were dancing around him through the air – the last flicker of his power. Then they also died, and Mikoto felt a sudden emptiness spreading within him. But this emptiness wasn’t daunting or crushing – it was rather accompanied by a feeling of confidence and hope. And also by the pure freedom that Mikoto had always longed for.

Even without looking upwards, Mikoto knew that the red crystal in the center of his Sword of Damocles had become dark and dull. And that it was slowly beginning to sink down.

 

~tbc~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, another cliff-hanger^^. I promise this will be the last one in this story. :)  
> As always, comments and kudos are gladly appreciated. Thank you all for reading!


	21. Vision of the future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted the final chapter of my story originally on a German fanfiction-site a week before Christmas. That's why the events in this chapter take place around that time. I've tried to research Japanese customs for these holidays and I hope what I came up with isn't too far off (but I'm happy if someone corrects me if I'm totally wrong).

_Several weeks later_

Mikoto looked down at his lover. Wonderfully lewd moans escaped the man’s lips whenever Mikoto pushed inside him, hitting that sensitive spot that, as he knew very well by now, could make Reisi lose his mind.

He caressed the leg that Reisi had wrapped around his waist, then he grasped the other leg at the hollow of his knee, lifting and bending it so that he could enter him even deeper. His effort was rewarded by a drawn-out moan and a devouring look out of darkened, violet eyes.

„Ahh… I need more… Mikoto,“ Reisi uttered, his fingers firmly dug into the sheets above his head, eagerly meeting every single thrust. But Mikoto didn’t want to quicken their pace yet. He knew exactly what Reisi needed and he would give it to him soon enough.

 _But not right now,_ Mikoto thought. First, he wanted to enjoy these sensations to the fullest: the velvety, tight heat that clasped his dick; the sweaty, flawless pale skin beneath his calloused fingertips; the twitching of the other man’s erection against his belly, leaving sticky, wet traces of precome on Mikoto’s skin; the smooth, wanton movements of his lover.

„Eager are we?“ he asked, giving a few fast thrusts before he returned to his leisurely pace.

„Nngh. You don’t know… haah… how it feels…“, Reisi groaned, his eyes rolling back in his head, arching against Mikoto’s cock.

„The energy?“ This was also something Mikoto wanted to enjoy to the fullest.

The calculations of the Weismann-siblings had indeed turned out to be wrong, just like the Green King had told him. Mikoto’s Damocles Down hadn’t been able to destroy the Slates. They’d absorbed the released energy like an oversized sponge until there wasn’t even a trace left of Mikoto’s former powers.

Mikoto had lost his Sanctum, but he’d survived. The damage Red Aura had inflicted on his body had slowly subsided over the weeks following his last day as Red King. His body has healed until not even a trace of his former powers was left there, too. Everything that remained were his memories.

But Reisi was still Blue King. And as such he still had to fulfill his duty that the Gold King had placed on him: to suppress the Slates’ true powers. _Even though it pushes his Weismann-level to its limit every time._

It had been pure coincidence that they’d discovered a special side-effect of their lovemaking: Reisi was able to transfer the abundant energy he received during the regulation and which made him tense and restless, onto Mikoto. A circumstance that was satisfying for both of them – Reisi for one because this way he could easily get rid of the unwanted energy, almost immediately lowering his Weismann-level to a normal range. And Mikoto for another, because it was in these moments that he could feel a faint echo of Red Aura within him. His powers had always given him the feeling of being invincible, but they’d come at a too high cost. Now, he could experience this elevating feeling without the rage and blinding heat and the urge to destroy which had always been linked to it in the past. It was intoxicating.

„Mmhm,“ Reisi moaned, though Mikoto didn’t know if he should count it as an answer to his question or rather as a confession of his lust. Mikoto shrugged mentally. It didn’t really matter.

He braced himself on one hand while shifting forward and bending down to his lover, letting his tongue plunge into Reisi’s warm mouth in a tantalizing filthy kiss. Mikoto felt the compelling, tingling sensation of the various powers that flowed through Reisi on the tip of his tongue and began a sensual game of licking and sucking while he slowly and steadily fucked into him.

A deep groan escaped Reisi’s throat – or rather a lascivious purr that was vibrating through Mikoto’s body, making him groan in return.

Reisi’s fingers threaded into Mikoto’s hair, pulling his head a bit back so that Reisi could draw a shuddering breath. „Now’s not the time for this sort of games,“ Reisi panted, without loosening his grasp.

„What games?“ Mikoto asked, pointedly clueless, bowing his head again, this time nibbling and licking alongside Reisi’s chin and jawline. He loved to tease the other man – it was almost as arousing as the look in Reisi’s eyes when he was about to let himself go and get lost in Mikoto’s embrace.

Mikoto traced the rim of Reisi’s ear with his tongue and eventually sucked the lobe between his lips before he gently bit it.

„You know ex-haahh-…exactly what I mean.“

„Mhm? ’S that so?“ Mikoto asked, then he licked his way down the side of his lover’s neck.

„Ahh, Mikoto…“ Reisi breathed, digging his fingers into Mikoto’s shoulder. „We’ll be late for the… nnngh… housewarming party.“

„Nah…,“ Mikoto replied. „We’re in the middle of it already.“ He buried his face in Reisi’s neck, inhaled his irresistible scent of sweat and sex and Munakata and nibbled on the delicate skin over his pulse, eliciting a small gasp from his lover.

„I don’t think that Kusanagi-san had your room in mind… or your…nnghh… _bed_ , when he invited us to the party,“ Reisi said. Nonetheless, he tilted his head back with an appreciative sigh, giving Mikoto better access.  

At the moment, Mikoto couldn’t care less about what Kusanagi had meant. Not, when he had this breathtaking man under him, who was rolling his hips and showing the same lust and need that burned in Mikoto. „Hm… doesn’t matter,“ he said. „We’re gonna celebrate the rebuilding of the _whole_ house, not just the bar… or my room.“

„The… uhm… _whole_?“ Reisi uttered breathlessly, and Mikoto could virtually see in which direction Reisi’s thoughts were drifting.

„Mhm. The whole,“ Mikoto confirmed and sealed Reisi’s lips with his own.

For the next minute, he could only hear the sound of their wet kisses, occasionally interrupted by Reisi’s moans of pleasure – sounds that Mikoto utterly enjoyed and would never grow tired of. But he could still sense Reisi’s subtle impatience.

„Do you really want to make the… nngh… new Red King wait?“ Reisi finally asked in a breathing pause.

 _Damn._ Mikoto’s movements abruptly got out of beat. He stopped and frowned down at his lover. „What?“ _What’s Anna gotta do with that now?_

The Red Sanctum had awakened in the girl a few weeks ago, revitalizing the Red Clan with new strength. This had proven to be the right thing for HOMRA to finish the necessary repairs and reconstruction work after the fire in the bar much sooner than they’d all thought or even hoped.

„Well… your ego is still as prominent as if nothing’s changed,“ Reisi purred, letting his fingers glide over Mikoto’s shoulders and rolling his hips to spur Mikoto on to take up his movements again, „but you’re not King anymore.“

There was a glint in Reisi’s eyes and he slightly curled his lips, the challenge in his voice barely concealed. For a second, Mikoto was truly tempted to increase the pace and to pound fast, hard and deep into his lover from now on. But he knew Reisi well enough by now to know that the man just wanted to provoke this exact reaction from him.

That’s why Mikoto ignored the sudden urge to fuck him senseless, even though everything about Reisi was a temptation. He sat back a bit instead, pulling out of his lover until only the head of his cock was enclosed by his tight heat. He grasped Reisi’s hips to hold him steady, while he looked down at him. „I’m not King anymore,“ he agreed.

Reisi squirmed and writhed under him, eager to draw him fully back in, and Mikoto knew that his tight grasp would leave imprints on the delicate, pale skin. He himself was so hard that it hurt, but he didn’t relent. Not even when Reisi wrapped his legs around him, trying to force Mikoto to push into him again.

When Reisi realized the futility of his actions, he groaned in frustration. Mikoto had always been stubborn and that hadn’t changed. If he wanted something, he’d pull it through till the end.

They both knew that Reisi could gain the upper hand at any time by using Blue Aura. _But you don’t want that at all, do you?_

The always composed, orderly and disciplined Blue King _wanted_ _Mikoto_ to have the control – and Mikoto reveled in that feeling of elation. „I’m not King anymore,“ he repeated, „but sometimes you still want to be ruled by me, don’t you, your majesty?“ 

There was a faint blush suffusing Reisi’s cheeks but he didn’t deny it. „Mikoto… please…“ he breathed longingly and reached out for him.

„Please what?“ Mikoto asked, succumbing to temptation by pushing the tiniest bit into his lover.

Reisi’s eyelids fluttered. When he focused on Mikoto again, Reisi’s eyes were dark with desire and lust and… so full of love that Mikoto couldn’t hold back, even if he wanted to. „Please fuck me… hard.“

Mikoto growled and gave his lover what he wanted.

~~~

Reisi’s eyes were glued to Mikoto while they cleaned themselves at the sink in Mikoto’s small bathroom, and got dressed afterwards.

He felt pleasantly exhausted, his legs were still weak from his orgasm. _Multiple orgasms_ , he mentally corrected himself. _Three of them to be precise._ Reisi was deeply sated.

The regulation of the Slates was no longer a reason for anxiety, the thought of having to bear the overwhelming energy didn’t frighten him anymore. On the contrary. Since he and Mikoto had discovered that Reisi was able to transfer the excessive amount of power onto his lover while having sex, his Weismann-level was in a good, steady and low range. Moreover, his weekly ritual in Mihashira-tower had become something he even looked forward to with delight.

His body would probably still remind him the whole next day of the wild ride Mikoto had provided him with just now, but Reisi couldn’t hold it against his lover.

„You look like a cat that got into the cream,“ that very lover said smugly and threw his t-shirt on. Unlike Reisi himself, Mikoto seemed composed and unfazed already again. Just the state of his fire red hair that was even more tousled than usual, was an index to the activity they’d pursued the last two hours.

„Don’t be silly,“ Reisi replied reflexively, hiding his inner smile behind the Blue King’s mask. „Besides… that’s a picture that rather applies to you,“ he added. Reisi felt a bit proud that the thought that he’d come not even ten minutes ago – after extensive fellatio – in Mikoto’s mouth, didn’t immediately bestow him with dark red cheeks… or another hard-on.

„Huh? Do I detect a rebuke?“ Mikoto asked. „If that’s so… you’re welcome to reciprocate the favor…“ Even though he had closed the zipper of his jeans only seconds ago, he unzipped it again, pulled it down to his thighs together with his boxer briefs and shot him a provocative glance. „Wouldn’t mind it, your majesty.“

At that Reisi couldn’t hold back his smile anymore. „You’re insatiable,“ he said, shaking his head, but he continued to button his shirt.

„That’s a ‚no‘, I guess,“ Mikoto shrugged and pulled his clothes back on.

„The night’s still young,“ Reisi retorted, registering somehow pleased that his lover’s amber eyes grew wider for a second before his face showed the normal expression of languid poise again… except that he could see a subtle twitch in the corner of Mikoto’s mouth.

When they were ready and dressed in casual clothes which were appropriate for the occasion, they opened the door to the hallway. Immediately, a variety of sounds from the bar down below reached their ears: clinking of glasses, scraps of conversation and oddly so, laughter. The party had obviously started without them already, and the atmosphere seemed to be jolly and buoyant.

„Kusanagi-san won’t be pleased that we’re late,“ Reisi pointed out again while they went downstairs.

„So what? It isn’t mainly a housewarming party but more importantly bōnenkai.“

„That’s the point,“ Reisi answered softly chuckling. Bōnenkai was held at the end of December and, according to its name, for the purpose of forgetting the trouble and sorrow of the past year. _Something we all could really need,_ Reisi thought, _to start the new year without worries._

In addition to that, the wine flowed freely at bōnenkai, and it was a time for _bureiko_ , where nobody had to worry about formalities or rank in conversations.

„What?“ Mikoto asked and Reisi could hear the barely suppressed laughter in his voice. „Scared that Yata’s gonna give you a piece of his mind?“

„Hardly,“ Reisi replied serenely. Granted, the skater probably didn’t harbor the nicest feelings for Reisi, but getting the measure of the boy, he’d say that it was more likely that he’d pick a fight with Fushimi than criticize Reisi himself. _And Fushimi would be more than up to that task._ „Rather the justified concern that this party will get out of hand and end in an aggressive quarrel between Clans.“

Even though the relationship between the Blue and the Red Clan had improved a great deal since their collaborated attack on Mihashira-tower – at least in so far that Scepter4 wasn’t called to a weekly skirmish with HOMRA anymore – Reisi thought it way too soon for facile optimism. There were still too many unsettled matters existing between the two Clans. _But that’s also what b_ _ō_ _nenkai is predestined for: to settle matters._

As soon as they left the stairs and only a short, dim hallway separated them from the brightly lit bar, Mikoto grasped Reisi’s wrist and dragged him into his arms. „Don’t worry, Reisi,“ Mikoto murmured softly against his lips, making them tingle. „It’ll be okay. HOMRA’s layin’ at Anna’s feet. The guys won’t do anythin’ to disgrace her. As long as you’ve got a good grip on your _lackeys_ , nothin’s gonna go wrong…“

Reisi rolled his eyes. „And there I was thinking we’ve already left _that_ behind.“

„We have,“ Mikoto retorted, stealing a quick kiss. „’M just crazy about the way your eyes sparkle when I try to rile you up.“

„Oya?“

„Mhm…“ Mikoto hummed. „You’re radiating so much arrogance and sex appeal then that I’d immediately want to have you on your knees before me.“

Reisi was grateful that he generally didn’t blush easily. Although it would have been hard to blush in this case, because the blood that’s necessary to blush, was rushing southwards to another part of his body at the moment.

„First, to let you suck my dick…“ Mikoto continued whispering, his tongue darting forward and gently licking Reisi’s lips while he grinded his pelvis against Reisi’s, „…and afterwards for a rough and thorough fu…-“

„King! There you are!“ Tatara Totsuka’s happy exclamation interrupted Mikoto’s colorful explanation and made them tumble apart, as if they were two criminals caught in the act, although it wasn’t a secret anymore for both factions that they were dating. „…And Reisi Munakata,“ Totsuka added distinctly less excited.

Reisi saw the expression of mild disapproval on Mikoto’s face. „Totsuka,“ he said with a snarl.

„King?“ Totsuka asked. Then it obviously dawned on him, what Mikoto meant. With a sheepish grin, he rubbed the back of his head. „Oh well… _Mikoto._ Don’t be angry with me, but you’ll always be my _King_ despite the new circumstances.“

„Tsk,“ Mikoto huffed.

„This is only normal and understandable. To break of such a habit isn’t an easy task,“ Reisi said as sympathetic as he could bring himself to, while he adjusted his glasses. He’d never thought himself to be a jealous man, but the close friendship between the lighthearted, affectionate Totsuka and Mikoto was something Reisi found harder to ignore than he’d hoped.

Reisi couldn’t – and didn’t even want to – erase their common past. And he couldn’t change the fact that his own friendship with Mikoto had been shattered years ago. He only could work and do his bit now, so that the hot passion and infatuation Mikoto and Reisi felt for each other at the moment would grow and change into an equally close, loving and trusting relationship.

„Come on,“ Totsuka spurred them into action. „Everyone’s waiting for the two of you.“

When they entered the bar, Reisi was almost overwhelmed by the air of exuberant joy and merriment, although it was obvious that Scepter4, as well as HOMRA, stuck with one’s kind rather than they’d intermix. But everyone seemed to enjoy the evening so far.

It wasn’t even a minute till Mikoto was dragged away from Reisi’s side and monopolized by his guys. Reisi sighed, greeted some of his subordinates with a curt nod in passing and finally found a quiet seat at the polished, new counter.

He raised his brows in surprise when he recognized the young woman sitting two seats next to him. Reisi had assumed that only members of Scepter4 and HOMRA were invited to this party, but in fact, _she_ had also made significant contributions to their victory over the Green Clan: the mercenary Douhan Hirasaka.

In high contrast to the heavy ninja-gear she’d worn when Reisi had gotten acquainted with her after the reconquest of Mihashira-tower, she wore an emerald green, very short cocktail dress today, that inevitably drew the attention from some of the present young men. At the moment she was flanked by Andy Dōmyōji on one and Yō Chitose on her other side, both heavily flirting with her.

„Guys! No offense,“ she said, toying with the green olive on its pick from her martini, „but I really don’t depend on any of you to buy me another drink.“ The green eyes behind her pink-framed glasses sparkled with amusement, making both men even more persistent in their competition to win her favor. Dōmyōji was so focused on her and his mission that he didn’t even pay attention to his superior on his other side.

With a lenient smile, Reisi slightly shook his head. _Who would have thought that D_ _ō_ _my_ _ō_ _ji’s such a womanizer?_

A moment later the bartender took notice of Reisi and attended to him. „Munakata-san,“ he greeted. „Whisky?“

Reisi nodded his approval and while Kusanagi poured his drink, Reisi took a look around the newly refurbished room. The warm light of the overhead lights and the vintage drop-lights mirrored in the lines of bottles and glasses on the wall behind the counter. The polished surface of the bar didn’t show a single scratch, the Bordeaux-colored leather covering the barstools had no signs of wear and tear, the dark hardwood of the floor was newly oiled. The whole room was seasonally decorated – with holiday lights, stars, and snow spray-motives on the windows.

The patrons enjoyed their drinks and on most of the tables stood bowls with sweet and sour snacks. In one corner was, like before, a jukebox, accompanying the merry atmosphere with the cheerful melody of an US-Christmas song.

Reisi knew that the interior was new, although Kusanagi had managed to keep the charm of an English Pub. „HOMRA has done a good job“, he commended.

„What’s mostly due to our new King,“ Kusanagi replied, putting Reisi’s drink in front of him on the counter and nodding to one of the many couches, where Anna Kushina sat together with Tatara Totsuka and Seri Awashima. „The first weeks after Mikoto had lost his Sanctum weren’t easy for HOMRA. Our powers ceased and some of the guys felt they didn’t belong here any longer. But Anna’s brought us together again.“

„I’m glad to hear that,“ Reisi said and meant it. „It’s still a tremendous responsibility that lies on the shoulders of this young girl now.“

Kusanagi eyed him for a moment thoughtfully, then he produced a packet of cigarettes, offered Reisi one and gave him a light before he lit one for himself.

„I always thought, Mikoto was the best King we could have,“ the bartender said and took a drag, „but I was wrong.“

„How so?“ Reisi asked astonished, exhaling the smoke into the air.

„Anna’s stronger than he was.“

Reisi followed Kusanagi’s gaze where Mikoto hung around a couch, encircled by Misaki Yata, Rikio Kamamoto, and Kōsuke Fujishima. Obviously, the three young men were busy to vie with one another for Mikoto’s attention, while he languidly took a smoke. At first sight, it seemed as if their stories would bore him, but Reisi saw the tiny changes in his expression and knew that Mikoto was very well listening and interested in what they had to tell him.

„He never wanted his powers,“ Kusanagi continued, dragging Reisi from his silent observation. „But he did his best. He was always there for us, although inwardly, they were slowly killing him. Since there’s no longer a Sword hanging over his head, he’s become more open, more companionable. Anna wanted to give him Red Aura, but he refused. He’s enjoying his freedom.“

Reisi nodded thoughtfully, flicking off the ash from the tip of his cigarette into the ashtray. „Maybe one day…“

Kusanagi shook his head. „It doesn’t matter. Even without Aura, he’ll always be a part of HOMRA.“

Reisi didn’t answer. This, too, was something he neither could nor wanted to change. _Not only is Mikoto a part of HOMRA, but HOMRA is also a part of Mikoto._ A part of what defined him and made him to the man Reisi loved.

„The time he spends with you does his heart good,“ Kusanagi said.

„That’s mutual,“ Reisi admitted. _I also enjoy the hours together with him._

Kusanagi’s eyes behind his glasses narrowed a bit. „At least for now“, he said, exhaling a plume of smoke. Then he fixated Reisi relentlessly with his eyes. His easy tone didn’t change though when he continued: „Maybe he doesn’t look like it, but inwardly he’s as vulnerable as any of us. You may be King, but if you hurt him, you’ll notice that your life will suddenly become much more difficult.“

Reisi was so perplexed by this casually voiced but nonetheless very clear threat that it took a moment for him to come up with an appropriate reply. Then he nodded. „I understand. But you’re wrong, Kusanagi-san.“

The bartender raised his brows. „Hm?“

„Mikoto is stronger than it seems,“ Reisi explained. „We all owe it alone to _him_ that we can be here today. It was _his_ strength that kept us from a chaotic and violent future.“ _And it is his strength that keeps me from shattering under the influence of the Slates._ „I can’t tell what the future holds for us, but rest assured that I’m very well aware of my responsibility towards him. I’ll work hard every day to prove myself worthy of him.“ _I love him._

For a long moment, the bartender stayed silent, searching for a sign in Reisi’s face about how serious he meant his words. Obviously, he eventually found what he was looking for. His expression softened and he was the jovial host again whom Reisi usually knew. „Enjoy your evening, Munakata-san,“ Kusanagi said with a faint smile before he stubbed his cigarette into the ashtray and turned from Reisi to service his other guests.

Reisi felt as if he’d just passed some kind of test. He took his whiskey and emptied the glass in one gulp. At least the alcohol burned warm in his throat, although he had to go without the intoxicating effect which was suppressed by his Aura.

He looked around and without fail, his eyes came resting upon Mikoto between all the other guest. As if his lover had felt his gaze on him, he suddenly raised his head and their eyes met. Reisi was almost overwhelmed by the feelings that this man elicited in him. There was an impish sparkle in Mikoto’s eyes that told Reisi more than words in which direction the other man’s thoughts were about to drift, which in turn stimulated his own thoughts – and made him week in the knees. But then there was also tenderness and warm affection in his gaze. And that filled Reisi with contentment. _We’ll be fine._

~~~

When Mikoto looked up, he spotted Reisi sitting on the counter and silently watching him. They shared a look full of secret promises before Mikoto brought his attention back to what Yata was bragging about at the moment.

„…so I had only one way left: forward! But I wouldn’t be HOMRA’s vanguard if these green idiots would’ve had a chance to stop me…“

Mikoto casually took a drag from his cigarette, blowing smoke rings into the air. Over the past weeks, he’d heard the stories about the reconquest of Mihashira-tower more than once – and from more than one of his friends. But still, he found himself to be slightly proud of them. Even though he wasn’t their King any longer, and even though he wasn’t bound to them by Red Aura, they hadn’t excluded him. On the contrary – he found it easier now amongst them.

„… let me tell you, Mikoto-san, they gave everythin’ they got! Hahaha!“ Yata continued. „But it wasn’t enough. So I rushed in there, and then…“

„Tsk. Obviously, nothing’s changed,“ a bored voice somewhere behind Mikoto said, causing Yata to freeze midsentence, mouth agape and eyes wide open in anger.

Mikoto sighed. _That guy’s all we needed!_

„Why can’t you just stay out of our business, Saru?“ Yata asked, flaring up.

The addressed young man came sauntering into Mikoto’s range of vision, a glass of Cola in one hand, the other casually buried in the pocket of his dark jeans.

„I just think it’s funny, Misaki. You still try to suck up to Mikoto-san, competing for his attention like all the other dumbasses.“

Mikoto rolled his eyes, slightly annoyed. Fushimi had always known which buttons he needed to push to throw his opponents off – even back in the time when he was a part of HOMRA. _He’s changed his colors but deep inside he’s still the same._

„Shut up, damn monkey!“ Yata shouted, drawing some of the other guests’ attention.

„Yata-san… let him talk“, Kamamoto began, trying to cool off Yata’s mood a bit. „You know… the party and all…“

But the skateboarder had only eyes for his former best friend.

Fushimi didn’t seem to be intimidated by Yata at all when he stopped directly in front of the smaller boy. „If you haven’t noticed, Mi-sa-kiii~“, he continued unfazed, „no matter how hard you try and how often you prostrate yourself before him… you’ll never be his number one.“

„What the…?!“ Yata was suddenly red as a tomato and Mikoto could see Red Aura glowing around him. „What are you saying, you jerk?“ he spat.

_And there goes a pleasant evening…_

Fushimi let them hear a chopped, bitter laugh. „Hm. Only that you’ll probably never get the picture, Misaki… you are and always will be clueless.“

„You…you…! Take that back, idiot!“ Yata’s fingers clenched into trembling fists. It obviously cost him a great deal of self-control not to strangle the Blue Clansman right away. „I have much more of a clue than you think!“

It probably was time to intervene. „Yata…“ Mikoto growled warningly, but the skateboarder was so caught up in his anger that he didn’t even flinch at Mikoto’s tone.

„Who do you actually think you are?“ Yata hissed, boiling with rage, and shoved Fushimi so hard that he stumbled a step back. His glass slipped from his hand and shattered on the floor into thousand tiny pieces and a puddle of Cola.

„Yata-san…“ „Yata, stop it.“

„ _You_ left!“  Yata accused the other boy, ignoring the voices around him as well as that he was stepping into the wet shards. „ _You_ have betrayed HOMRA. You’ve betrayed _me_.“

„ _I_ have betrayed _you_?“ Fushimi chipped in. „Tsk…“

But Yata continued unperturbed. „And why, huh? Because of this… this… pompous bastard you’re calling King now?? Doesn’t feel that great to be shoved aside from him now, huh?“

„Yata!“ _Only_ I am _allowed to call him a pompous bastard,_ Mikoto thought disgruntled.

The skateboarder lunged out for another push against the Blue Clansman, but even before he could finish his movement, three daggers flashed between Fushimi’s fingers, causing Yata to freeze immediately.

„That’s what you don’t get, Misaki…“ Fushimi replied as cold and composed as ever, despite the fact that the tip of one of his blades was placed at Yata’s neck, directly over his carotid artery. „I haven’t left because of _him._ “

„Yeah, _right_ ,“ Yata snapped.

„It’s the truth.“

Yata paused one second, perplexed. „Then why, the hell?!“

„Fushimi!“ Seri Awashima finally intervened, prompting Fushimi to actually flinch a bit. „What’s that commotion about? We’re guests today! Behave like an adult!“  

Behind Scepter4’s lieutenant, Totsuka and Anna had come near and Mikoto saw Reisi and Kusanagi standing a few steps away, also ready to step in. By now there wasn’t anyone present who didn’t notice the quarrel, although most of the guests seemed to be determined not to interfere or even take sides.

„Tsk,“ Fushimi uttered, straightened his back and adjusted his glasses. „I’m off.“ As fast as he’d drawn them, the boy dispersed of his daggers, turned on his heels and pushed two of his colleagues to the side who’d blocked his way out. Only Akira Hidaka followed him.

„What’s wrong, Misaki?“ Anna asked.

It was only then that Yata became aware of the turmoil he’d caused and the people who’d gathered around him. „Anna! I’m sorry. I… Saruhiko… I…“ he stammered, finally slouching his shoulders. „He’s such a jerk.“

„What about we look for a quiet corner and talk about it?“ Totsuka suggested helpfully, dragging Yata and Anna already with him to the back of the room.

„Good idea,“ Kusanagi said. „Maybe it’s time now for the cream puffs.“

Some voices shouted their approval, raising hands with pints of dark beer, some even applauding in pleasant anticipation or toasting to each other – the guests obviously didn’t let the brief incident dampen their good mood. The crowd dispersed into smaller groups again and resumed their talks. Kusanagi gave quick orders to Kamamoto and Fujishima, who went picking up the shards and mopping up the puddle of Cola.

Suddenly Mikoto found himself alone on his couch. Not that it really bugged him – he enjoyed the party (and a glass of whiskey that Fujishima had brought him some time ago) even without directly participating. What really bugged him, however, was Seri Awashima. She hadn’t budged since Fushimi had stormed off and stood only a step away from the couch, silently watching him.

„We barely had the chance for a talk so far,“ she said.

 _And there’s no need to change that if it’s up to me,_ Mikoto thought, but she already took a seat beside him on the couch.

Over the last weeks and months, quite some things had changed: Mikoto wasn’t King any longer. Kusanagi wasn’t Mikoto’s right hand any longer. Scepter4 and HOMRA weren’t enemies any longer. Between Reisi and Mikoto as well as between Kusanagi and Awashima the things slowly got more serious.

But some other things hadn’t changed. Mikoto still had a dislike for Seri Awashima which he couldn’t even explain to himself. Maybe it was her air of stifling formality; even in her smooth flowing, light blue cocktail gown, she seemed to be rigid and unfaltering, radiating order and correctness.

The blonde took Mikoto’s silence as an invitation to proceed. „I know you don’t like me, Mikoto Suoh“, she began, „and this feeling is mutual.“

Somewhat surprised, Mikoto raised an eyebrow. _That’s gonna be interesting._

„No matter how many anecdotes Kusanagi-san tells me about your past together… and no matter how much he’s raving about you… I still think you are a selfish, wayward and reckless man.“

„Hm.“ What could he possibly answer? Mikoto knew his flaws better than anyone else.

„But I recognize that your affinity has a favorable effect on the captain,“ she declared. „Anna has confirmed what I’ve already suspected for a few weeks: that the regulation of the Slates is disturbing his Weismann-level, and that you’re helping him to deal with the repercussions.“

„Hm.“ _Yeah… I guess that’s a way to put it_ , Mikoto thought. He had to stifle a filthy grin, thinking about their afternoon together… and thinking about the passion and lust in Reisi’s eyes while Mikoto had his cock buried balls-deep in his ass. But suddenly, Mikoto was also filled by a tender warmth, when he remembered the _love_ he’d seen in the dark violet hues.

„What I’m trying to say is…“ Awashima continued when she realized that she wouldn’t get a more detailed answer. „…I’m willing to overlook my personal aversion for you…“

 _Is this a peace offer?_ „Hm… that’s…-“

„Hold on, I’m not finished yet,“ Awashima cut him short, and her tone made Mikoto automatically shut up and waiting for her to continue.

She folded her hands in her lap, cast down her eyes and sighed quietly. „With regards to good cooperation between Scepter4 and HOMRA in the future, and out of respect for the captain, I’m willing to overthink my opinion about you“, she said. Then she lowered her voice so that only Mikoto was able to hear her words and looked him straight into the eyes. „As Blue King, he has to bear a great burden and never ever did I hear a word of complaint from him. But he’s also just a man, no matter how strong he might seem. Therefore let me tell you: if you break his heart, I’m gonna break your legs.“

 _This_ outcome was truly unexpected. Mikoto’s over years perfectioned, unreadable, unperturbed expression crumbled and without fail his gaze wandered to his lover. With Reisi, Mikoto felt understood like never before. With Reisi, he never had to simulate to be someone else. With Reisi, he could be weak… but also strong. Reisi was the man that gave him the feeling to be needed and to be loved.

When Mikoto turned to Awashima again, he didn’t hide behind a mask of coolness and indifference any longer. He let her see how he felt. _I’d die for him if I have to_. „I won’t break his heart,“ he answered simply.

Awashima eyed him for a very long moment, then a smile crossed her face and for the first time since he knew her, Mikoto had the feeling that maybe she had a heart after all, where half HOMRA presumed a block of ice. „Good. I’m glad we understand each other,“ she said softly and raised to her feet. „I’m going to look where Kusanagi-san stays with the cream puffs.“

„Hm.“ Mikoto downed his whiskey in one go. _I really need a smoke now,_ he thought, shook a cigarette out of the crumpled packet that lay on the armrest beside him and lit it, deeply inhaling the warm smoke. _That was even scarier than the fight against the Green King._

Not long afterwards, Kusanagi and Awashima handed the tiny pastries out to the guests. Most of them were filled with sweet cream – vanilla or strawberry. Only one was filled with wasabi paste. Purpose of this entertaining game was to guess who’s got the spicy cream puff only by reading the other guests’ facial expression.

On the count of three everyone put their pastry in their mouths, curiously looking for a sign on the faces of the others to detect who was the unlucky fellow. A few relieved giggles bubbled up here and there from the ones who had gotten a sweet-filled cream puff.

And Mikoto was glad that his over years perfectioned, unreadable and unperturbed expression didn’t crumble _now_ , while he pretended to eat cream when in reality he got the wasabi-filled pastry and hot spice flooded his mouth.

„Who got it now?“ Kusanagi asked around, but everyone shrugged, what caused more giggles and laughter. Slowly the curiosity subsided, when it became clear that the unlucky person was too skilled in controlling their face to be found out.

Mikoto slowly moved to the counter, put his arm around Reisi’s shoulder and downed his whiskey in one gulp, before he bent down to him for a chaste kiss on the lips.

„Well, …who got it now?“ Reisi deadpanned. The amused glint in his eyes told Mikoto that he already knew the answer to his question.

„Beats me,“ Mikoto replied in the same expressionless way. He found Reisi’s lips for another kiss, then he mixed with the other guests again.

The rest of the evening went without any more incidents.

As soon as Yata had calmed down a bit, he cleared off, although Mikoto presumed that the boy secretly went looking for Fushimi. Both of them were fighting one another passionately at any given opportunity, but… _somehow they can’t get loose from each other._ They were just like a younger version of Reisi and himself a few months back in time.

Totsuka tucked Anna into bed, and when he returned, he angled for his guitar and struck up a few songs, till the caterwauling from the drunk singers became too loud and too off-key, and he finally decided to let the jukebox play again. 

Mikoto enjoyed himself among his guys and listened to their stories: the _old_ ones, which told of fierceness and pugnacity, characterized by Mikoto’s way of leading HOMRA. But also the _new_ stories, about loyalty and affection for their new King Anna.

Her powers were different from his – maybe simply because _she_ was different, but as far as Mikoto could tell, this was not a bad thing at all. She was mastering Red Aura already much better than he’d ever had. But he didn’t feel regret.

 _Totsuka’s right,_ Mikoto thought. _Sometimes you have to let things take their course, and it’ll all work out._

Hours later – it was well past three in the morning, and Mikoto by far too sober for first, this time of night and second, considering the amount of whiskey he’d consumed during the evening – he sought the presence of the only other sober person who was still in the bar: Reisi.

Most of the guests had left and gone home already. But the Blue King still sat on his barstool in the corner, nursing his drink and watching the former mercenary of the Green Clan, who was swaying to the melody of a slow, sad Christmas-Blues.

Sometimes during the last hours, Douhan Hirasaka had obviously gotten rid of her two hotblooded admirers: Dōmjōji was sound asleep on one of the couches, curled up like a cat, while Chitose sat on a barstool, his body slouched over the counter, lamenting the rebuff to the patiently listening Kusanagi and Seri Awashima who was likewise patiently patting his shoulder in sympathy.

Because Douhan Hirasaka wasn’t alone on the improvised dancefloor. Kamamoto held her in a tight embrace and the both of them seemed very pleased with the situation. Mikoto shrugged. Kamamoto obviously had something about him that the girls liked on him, even when he didn’t sport his skinny summer-figure.

A tender smile lit up Reisi’s face when Mikoto came to his side and put his arm around his shoulder. „Let’s go,“ Mikoto murmured into Reisi’s ear. He could almost see the pleasant shiver that rippled through his lover’s body at his tone.

Without the least delay, Reisi slid from his chair. Not a second later, the other man pressed his body against Mikoto’s, twined his finger’s in Mikoto’s hair and gave him a kiss that quickened his pulse. The public display of physical attraction surprised Mikoto – Reisi usually wasn’t this frank when they weren’t alone. _But damn! I won’t complain._ Besides, there was barely anyone left who’d even notice.

Reisi tasted like whiskey and smoke – just like Mikoto himself. This seemed to be such a sinful combination for the always exemplary, painstakingly correct Blue King, that Mikoto immediately felt his cock twitch in his jeans.

For a while, they stood there and made out, letting their tongues play and dance, their hips gently grinding against each other. „Room,“ Mikoto uttered breathlessly and stepped back, finally dragging Reisi with him out of the bar and back to the stairs. But they were only halfway down the hall when Reisi stopped him and tilted his head, listening.

„Do you hear that?“

„What?“ Mikoto asked reflexively before he also became aware of the faint sounds: soft murmurs coming from the storeroom cut off by a rumble, a loud moan and a few vague words. A wry grin curled his lips. _As I’ve thought._ „Oh, that.“

Reisi eyed him quizzically.

„That’s Yata and Fushimi…“

„What?!“ Reisi asked aghast.

„Shhh… quiet,“ Mikoto warned. „We don’t wanna interrupt their… uhm… act of… reconciling.“

„Reconciling,“ Reisi repeated expressionless. „Considering the intensity of their clash earlier and this ominous noise, chances are good that they are literally butting their heads right now.“

„Believe me…that’s not what they’re doin’,“ Mikoto answered. „They’re making out… uhm… _up_.“

„How can you be so sure about…-“ Reisi paused, his eyes widening when the moaning from the storeroom grew significantly sensual. „Oya.“

Mikoto grinned. „Was about time if you ask me.“

„Well, you’ve certainly got a point there. It really is time for the two of them to let bygones be bygones,“ Reisi admitted, pushing his glasses a bit upwards. „Although the manner seems kind of… unconventional.“

„Hm. Now what?“ Mikoto grumbled impatiently and tugged at Reisi’s wrist. „Do I need to pick a fight with you so we can have make-up sex afterwards, or are you comin’ now?“

Suddenly a lascivious smile curled the Blue King’s lips. „I have an idea,“ Reisi said, his eyes firmly fixed on Mikoto while he was walking backwards in the direction of the washrooms. „You wanted us to celebrate the rebuilding of the _whole house_ , didn’t you?“ he reminded Mikoto. The look Reisi gave him under half-lidded eyes was illegally sinful and so tempting that Mikoto immediately felt his blood stir.

 _Damn._ „But…“

„Come on, Mikoto,“ Reisi purred. „How soon do you think I’ll give you the opportunity again to fuck me in the washroom of this bar?“

 _All right…_ One of his erotic fantasies was about to become a reality. Mikoto almost stumbled over his own feet in his haste, grabbed Reisi’s wrist a bit harder and dragged him into the men’s restroom.

 

~ The End ~

 

~~~

  
_Is this the end?_

Pale grimaced acrimoniously, while he poked around his bowl with a spoon, trying in vain to identify the nature of its content. The blue scumbag that has left his cell just a minute ago had called it _dinner_ , but Pale wasn’t so sure about that.

He smelled at it and decided that the slop wasn’t at least foul yet. Although it was certainly different to the meals Ichigen-sama had prepared for him in the past – and a very, _very_ far stretch to the things he’d become accustomed to as a member of the Green Clan. But he was hungry. So he shoved a spoon full in his mouth.

At the first moment, he had to fight the urge to vomit. After a few seconds and breathing only through his nose, the stuff wasn’t that bad anymore.

But when Pale remembered the reason why he was in the unfortunate situation – having to eat this slop – in the first place, the urge to vomit returned worse than ever.

Every chance to take revenge for his master’s murder had died together with the two Kings he’d sided with. Pale’s own powers were far too insignificant to accomplish something against HOMRA. _Considerably less now that they have a new King._

Instead of getting the justice he deserved, the man who was responsible for Pale’s misery – Mikoto Suoh – had unfairly gotten all the things he’d ever wanted and dreamed of: a normal life among the people he loved and who loved him. _That bastard probably doesn’t even spare a single thought on me anymore._

And what had Pale? _I have lost everything._

Although several weeks had passed since the day at Mihashira-tower, and although Scepter4 had seen to it that his wound was cared for, Pale’s left arm still hurt – close to his shoulder where Reisi Munakata had given him a deep cut. Now he sat here in this hellhole without a chance to ever see the light of day again. His powers were useless in this cell. Anger and frustration and self-pity ate at him.

The rage he felt about the injustice in his life, made his eyes sting with hot tears. Unconsciously, Pale clenched his fingers around the spoon into a fist…

…and realized, somewhat startled, that the metal of the spoon was bending between his fingers as if it were warm wax.

His bowl fell clattering to the floor and spattered his pants and his shoes with the content. But Pale didn’t pay any attention to that, because his eyes were firmly fixed on the spoon which was now tightly wrapped around his fingers as if it had been melted and molded anew. When Pale reached for it with his other hand though, the metal was solid again and not even bending a little.

 _What was that?!_ Pale wondered. It had felt kinda odd – similar to the sensation of his power to turn invisible, which he’d received from Ichigen-sama years ago. Just that this should have been impossible in this place: Scepter4’s cells were made to suppress the powers of Strains and the like.

Only the powers of a King were able to override these confinements…

_Oya. The powers of a King?_

Suddenly, a small smile played around Pale’s lips while his gaze lingered at the deformed spoon, which was a distinct proof that something’s changed in his favor a moment ago.

_The Dresden Slates actually seem to have a twisted sense of humor…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this final chapter!
> 
> Thank you SO MUCH to everyone who has given this story a chance and followed the chapters throughout the past months. Thank you for all your lovely kudos and wonderful comments and for your support and encouragement. And wow! More than 2000 clicks so far! I'd never thought that this story would get this much response, seeing it only as an experiment to improve my English. :D I can't stress it often enough how truly grateful I am!  
> Also a big 'Thank you' to Celeste_030 who's translating my work to Chinese - I see this as a great honor!  
> Thank you all from the bottom of my heart! <3 You're the best readers one could wish for! <3


End file.
